


In Another Time

by DragonGem777, KiaCoral



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gladio - Freeform, Gladio x Ignis, Gladnis, Hurt, Ignis - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Noct - Freeform, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Promptis - Freeform, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Repressed Memories, Requited Unrequited Love, Reunions, Sad, Shock, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, papa cor, prompto - Freeform, prompto x noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGem777/pseuds/DragonGem777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaCoral/pseuds/KiaCoral
Summary: The four Heroes of Light have been reincarnated 30 years later after Noctis and his retinue defeated the Accursed and the Starscourge. Only Prompto and Ignis have regained their memories of their past lives - and are now on the search for their other halves. However, will Noct and Gladio remember them?





	1. Dreamed to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is the promised fic that came from my drabbles! Kia and I worked super hard on this, so we hope you enjoy! Chapters will be posted pretty frequently as we've almost got this completely done. So stay tuned for frequent updates and the like! We hope you enjoy! :D :D :D 
> 
> ENJOY! :D

* * *

 

The low hum of the small car was lulling as the view of the countryside sped passed the windows. Familiar, yet aged images of a past long forgotten whizzed past violet-blue eyes that stared absentmindedly out the car window. It was with a long sigh and a furrow of his brow that Prompto noted how dramatically things had changed since he’d last seen the run down road leading away from Hammerhead and to Insomnia.

Even having seen the old outpost was enough to send a flutter of anticipation spiking through Prompto’s entire being, and his finger tips drummed nervously against his lips from where he had his hand propping his chin on the car door.

It was still so surreal…

How long had it been since he’d seen the city…? And even then, when he had, it was nothing but a blackened, ruined mess of a place that was infested with daemons.

30 years since the restoration of the Dawn. 30 years after they had all perished in the final battle.

It was still hard to comprehend that he was _back._

Prompto didn’t know a whole lot about reincarnation, but one thing was for sure, he never would have believed in it, if he wasn’t living it himself at the very moment.

The blond sighed as he gazed out the window, noting his vague reflection in the glass.

He...didn’t look like his old self.

This new body was different, though there were some minor similarities; his eyes were the exact same color and shape, and while he was blond - and sporting his preferred hairstyle from his first life - his hair was definitely darker, more dirty than yellow. Outside of that, his face was sharper and lacking any signs of the childish softness of before, including the freckles that had been so part of his identity. He stood at 6 foot, with a solid build that made his former body seem waifish in comparison.

But if Prompto thought his new appearance was startling, then the current driver of the car took the cake. No pun intended.

Prompto turned to watch the young man that was now Ignis - the same steady green eyes firmly locked on the road - and he once again marveled at the difference.

Not only was Ignis 4 years younger than Prompto’s own 24 years, but he _looked_ that young. Pale hair fell over his forehead and framed his much softer face, while his smaller stature and slimmer build made Ignis appear even younger than Prompto had at his age in the past. His eyes, disguised by a pair of dark visors due to severe light sensitivity, were - as if in contrast to his youthful appearance - over-saturated with years of experience and knowledge that were well beyond his physical age.

Prompto couldn’t decide who was more fortunate when it came to the restoration of their memories; him or Ignis.

Ignis had _always_ remembered. Since he was born, the memories of his past had been with him, and it was hard for Prompto to imagine how difficult that must have been - a young child growing up with the knowledge and experience of someone several decades older from a much harsher, crueler world.

Prompto had only recently regained his memories in the last few years - just before he’d graduated college in fact. It had shaken him to the core - rendering Prompto paranoid and distressed in every sense of the word. Had Ignis - reborn as Clades Pulchra of Altissia - not shown up at Prompto’s - born as Lumen Alacritas - doorstep when he had, Prompto wasn’t sure whether or not he would have made it another year.

But that was behind them now.

They had a new mission.

“We’re almost there.” Ignis voiced, drawing Prompto’s attention back to him. “According to what Cor told us, the New Citadel is in the far center of the city.”

“And that’s where Gladio will be?” Prompto asked, watching as Ignis nodding his head.

That was their mission.

“Indeed.” Ignis replied, a gloved hand coming up to adjust the lanyard around his neck.

Ignis, being Ignis, had kept a thorough eye on all their past friends and family - secretly - that were still alive after the Dawn had risen. Cor had been one of those people. After Ignis had reunited with Prompto, the two of them had decided that they were going to find their old friends. Ignis had then contacted Cor - who apparently had a lead on a possible candidate for Gladio after they explained the situation.

Meeting with Cor though, had been…

Prompto shook his head, unable to properly think about the encounter without becoming an emotional mess. Again.

His adopted father was still alive after all those years…

He truly was Cor the _Immortal._

Prompto gazed down at his own badge that hung from his neck by a lanyard, rubbing the plastic with his thumb as he thought.

He couldn’t believe that his life was like this. So simple. He’d gone through college, obtained a degree in photography, and just as he was about to move on to the next part of his life - his memories had returned, completely uprooting the normalcy he had established for himself as Lumen Alacritas for the last few decades. He was still pleased to be working for Vyv’s company - METEOR - that was now very popular, but it seemed like a small anecdote in the story that was Prompto’s life now.

Ignis, surprisingly, had been a free-lance reporter and investigator before catching the attention of the famous magazine - which had, in fact, played a part in Ignis finding Prompto in the first place.

It had taken a lot of persuasion, but eventually the two were able to convince their bosses to let them come to Insomnia to cover the biggest celebration of the year together: The Dawn Parade.

After they’d spoken with Cor, they had learned that Iris, both to their surprise and not, was captain of the Crownsguard, and after explaining what they were after, Cor had given them a good idea that Gladio - his reincarnation at least - was likely serving under her.

It was both heartbreaking and elating.

However, there was barely any word on where Noct was. Prompto knew the chances of finding him were slim...but he’d hoped that after they found Gladio that Ignis would be willing to join him on the small investigation as to where their lost king was.

Finding out where Gladio was, was sheer luck - and Prompto could only hope that that luck would stay with them as they continued to search for Noct as well.

A long sigh escaped Prompto’s lips as he watched Insomnia come into view, and he felt his heart thud in a mixture of anticipation and dread as the view of the gates drew ever near.

~

“I never expected to see this again.”

Prompto’s voice was distant as he spoke, large eyes wandering around the bustling streets of Insomnia.

He watched from the side as Ignis adjusted the visors on his face, the young man’s look of subtle awe apparent as he took in the sight of the an _alive_ Insomnia.

“Certainly...livelier.” He voiced quietly as they continued to make their way through the streets, passing old and new buildings alike. The city was still under reconstruction, but in the thirty years that had passed, it had come a long way.

From the intel that they had gathered, the streets should not have been this full, and it was likely due to the coming celebration that there were so many people about. Stands full of various foods, flowers, and items lined along the streets. People chatting loudly with each other in booming voices. Though the Parade wasn’t for a few days, it was as if the celebration were to begin that night given the excited aura that filled the air.

“It’s like they erased the damage.” Prompto muttered to himself, looking around in growing nostalgia at the familiar buildings - some repaired and others brand new.

“Quite. It is remarkable the progress they’ve made.” Ignis said from his side, and Prompto mentally noted that _once_ _again,_ he accidently looked too far above Ignis’ head when he turned to regard the other.

Seemed some habits took longer than others to shake off, even _after_ death. Prompto didn’t think he’d _ever_ get over the fact that he was the taller one now.

“Kinda wish I could have seen it happen...ya know? Like...when I remembered?” The blond mused quietly, lifting his camera to snap a few shots of the buildings.

Ignis hummed in agreement from beside him, and Prompto sighed as they rounded a corner, and his spirits lifted slightly at the sight of the small market that came into view. It was filled with various stands containing hot food, fresh fruits and veggies from all over Lucis and beyond. Signs proudly displayed the origins of the food - Duscaen oranges, Dark Allural Sea Bass from Cape Caem, and some that Prompto had never seen from Galahd - and more filled the small area. It smelled amazing, and Prompto felt his stomach growl as he looked around at the selections.

“Insomnia’s become something of a melting pot, hasn’t it?” Ignis voiced from beside him, clearly impressed by the wide variety of foods in the area.

“Yeah, it has. I guess without the Wall and the War, anyone from anywhere can come and go as they please.”

“A touch chaotic though.” Ignis responded with a small huff, jotting down a few things on his digital notetaker as he observed the commotion.

“Hah! Yeah, can you imagine what it must be like to -”

Prompto’s steps abruptly halted as a sudden wave of dizziness overcame him as his eyes locked in the far distance.

... _Six..._

“Lumen…?” Ignis’ voice was like a distant buzz in his ears as he stared straight ahead, jaw gaping as he watched, heart frozen in absolute shock, as he observed a man casually flick dark strands out of his eyes…

Vibrant, dark...blue...eyes.

_Noct._

“Lu - _Prompto -_ ” the older man jolted back to awareness at his name - his _previous_ name. “Are you alright?” Ignis asked, looking around the area as he attempted to observe what was rendering Prompto a frozen statue.

“It -...” The photographer’s voice choked as he attempted to speak, and the most he was able to do was shakily lift a finger towards the man that was setting up a small market stand on the far end of the street.

Prompto could see Ignis furrow his eyes in confusion as he looked towards where he was pointing, and for reasons that he couldn’t quite understand, it took Ignis a moment to realize what he was referring to as he pointed in Noct’s direction.

“By the Six…” Ignis breathed from beside him, taking a small step forward as he looked carefully towards the dark haired man. “Is...that Noct?” He whispered hoarsely as he looked back towards Prompto.

_Huh!?_

“What are you talking about!? Of course it is!” Prompto nearly bellowed, the sudden control of his voice fleeing from him as he suddenly dashed forward.

Gods - of _course_ it was Noct! How could Ignis not see- !? -

“It’s - _EEYACK_ -! “ Prompto’s choked cry as he was abruptly _yanked_ backwards by his shirt collar kept him from resuming his rapid movement forward.

“ _Prompto!”_ Ignis hissed as he forcefully pulled the other to the side, eyes flashing in the direction of Noct in blatant worry as the younger man pulled Prompto behind a stand and out of view of their long lost companion.

“What the hell was -!?” Prompto snarled before a gloved hand clamped over his mouth quickly, cutting the rest of his sentence off more from the shock at his friend’s action than the action itself.

“Lumen - _Prompto_ \- listen to me. We cannot approach him at this moment.” Ignis hissed as his eyes flicked around them, noting the curious expressions they were receiving.

Prompto’s eyes narrowed as he pulled Ignis’ hand from his mouth. “Wh - _why not!?”_  The blond hissed back, throwing his hands out to the side.

It was _Noct!_

It was a complete freak chance to find him here - Prompto wasn’t going to let him get away! -

“For the same reasons we must wait before approaching Gladio’s reincarnation - we know nothing about Noct’s life - who he is _now_ . It would be wise for us to _wait_ and _observe_ \- remember?” Ignis questioned patiently, casting a wry glance over his shoulder to ensure that they all onlookers had moved on.

Prompto’s heart beat wildly in his chest - completely caught up in the urge to dash around the corner and _jump_ the man he’d missed _so badly -_ versus listening to Ignis’s words…

Which were, as always, logical in every sense of the word…

Taking in a shaky breath, Prompto tentatively peeked around the stand they were hiding behind, and felt his heart _ache_ as he watched the lost prince casually straighten his stand’s signs…

He was... _so close._

A tap on his shoulder pulled Prompto’s attention back to Ignis, and he reluctantly sighed and bowed his head.

A sympathetic smile pulled at Ignis’s lips as he reached out a hand to grip Prompto’s shoulder. “We won’t let him out of our sights, Prompto. But approaching him now would be most unwise. Do you understand?”

Did he understand? The most Prompto could understand right now was that the man that he had been missing for what felt his whole life was only feet away from him - and yet he was being kept from him.

But in a much more real sense...Prompto knew Ignis was right. The emotional state he was in at the moment likely would have lead to him saying or doing something that could ruin their chances of approaching Noct without totally scaring the man off, so all in all, it would have been a very stupid mistake.

Of course Ignis was right. He always was.

Prompto nodded, pressing his lips together in an attempt to suppress his impatience.

“Yeah...we’ll wait.”

Even though he was technically “older” than Ignis, he felt little more than the 20 year-old-boy he had been in his past life as Ignis patiently and kindly calmed him down. It would be okay. They knew where Noct was now. That was what mattered. All that there was left to do was to find Gladio - which would be easy enough considering the information that Cor had given them.

It would only be a matter of time before he finally got to confront them both.

~

Finding Gladio hadn’t been difficult. After they had received directions from a few of the locals in the area about the location of what was called the “New Citadel”, they managed to track down the training unit where Gladio should have been situated.

 _Was_ situated.

It had only been for a brief moment, but that’s all it had taken. Prompto had seen the way Ignis’ eyes narrowed at first as the younger man shifted to gain a better view, and though it was almost difficult to tell with Gladio’s new appearance, they were certain that the young man exiting from the front of the New Citadel grounds _was_ in fact, _Gladio_.

It wasn’t nearly as shocking as it had been to see Noct - but that was only because running into Noct had been pure luck.

The small time that they had spent observing the Crownsguard member was enough for them to confirm Cor’s theory on the young man being Gladio’s reincarnation. It seemed as though the Crownsguard continued to function and perform in the same manner as they had in the past; early morning to late afternoon shifts, they had watched as the young man - one _Arastoss Terodna_ , according to Cor - exited the buildings with a few of his friends. Gladio didn’t go far with them, however, as he made his way out of the Citadel and towards the street where he parked his car - and it was a curious thing to wonder why Gladio had chosen not to park in the garage. Either way, Prompto was grateful, as it would provide a good opportunity to approach the young man alone without the trouble of dealing with his friends.

Once Prompto and Ignis had gathered all the information they could about their newly found friends from observation alone, it was time to make their way back towards their hotel.

Even as Prompto prepared himself for the next day and the surprises that it would bring, he couldn't help but feel how hard his heart beat in his chest as he anticipated his first meeting with Noct in this life.

It was sure to be an interesting day.

~

Prompto had been expecting it to be difficult - impossible maybe.

Even though he looked slightly different, there was no mistaking that the man he was currently watching from a distance was Noct.

Prompto had tried to mentally prepare himself the night before - but it was just - impossible.

It...was _him_.

Noct was just...there. It was so much more surreal and anticlimactic than Prompto had ever imagined. In his mind, Prompto had pictured a bright light behind Noct; kingly raiments, a dark crown atop his head and a beautiful smile dawning his handsome face as he walked towards him.

But what Prompto saw could not have been farther from reality.

A man, likely a year or two older than him, with long black hair and soft eyes, was absentmindedly hauling crates of various foods into a plain white truck that was humming and ready to go. His attention seemed to be only half focused on his task, and Prompto felt a small ache in his chest when he reached up a lithe hand to brush away the dark strands that fell in front of his face.

“Remember what we discussed, Lumen.” The photographer looked down at his chest where Ignis had placed his hand to keep him from moving forward. His eyes flashed back up to where Noct was currently laughing, likely at a comment that his co-worker had just muttered.

How _long_ had he waited to hear that sound again…

“He likely doesn’t remember.” Prompto could hear an odd reticence in Ignis’s tone, and when he turned to look at his profile, he was taken aback at the distant expression that masked the young man’s face.

Prompto couldn’t blame him.

The last time they had spoken to Noct - had been on the steps of the Citadel...where he had bravely stood his ground...prepared to give everything to bring back the light, to once and for all end the curse that had shadowed the world in endless night.

“ _Godspeed….and take care...majesty.”_

_He could see Ignis bow first, Gladio following suit. It was only right that he did the same. He bowed...feeling the hand on his chest, the ache in his heart as he shut his eyes against the fear and pain that threatened to leak through._

_“The time has come.”_

_Noct’s steps on the wet stairs were the only thing Prompto heard even as he turned to face the army of daemons…_

_Their inevitable demise._

Prompto took in a shaky breath, clenching his teeth as the onslaught of the memories frayed at his composure.

No...no that was the past...

But what was this now? This was Noct but…

“Are you ready?” Ignis turned to face him, his eyes patient and kind as he spoke. “We don’t have to do this now.”

Ignis’ voice drew Prompto from his frazzled thoughts, but he looked straight ahead, trembling lips pressing together as he stared at his long lost king - now sitting lazily upon a bench, in jeans and a t-shirt - relaxed, free...the opposite of how he’d last seen him.

Was he ready? Would he _ever_ be ready?

Prompto nodded, sucking in another breath.

He had to do this. He had waited...but now that the moment was here…

“Yeah. Let’s do this.” He voiced, again, habitually looking too far above Ignis’ head when he turned to address him.

Dammit.

Prompto really wasn’t used to being the tall one.

“Just remember; this isn’t the Noct we knew.” Ignis reminded again, casting a wry glance in Prompto’s direction as the blond started forward.

“Yeah...I know.” Prompto voiced solemnly, feeling the pull of dread claw at his chest as his footsteps numbly trod the ground.

He didn’t know if he was ready for this, after all. Was he prepared to see Noct? To see him up close? Talk to him? Stand close to him? Look into Noct’s eyes and _know_ so much about him even though this would be the first time they met in this life?

Prompto’s steps wouldn’t slow even as doubt pulled at him, and before he knew it, they were only a few small feet away from Noct.

And then…- then - _gods -_ their eyes _locked._

Prompto felt the entirety of his composure melt away the moment those blue eyes locked on them, watched in growing curiosity at the approaching strangers.

“Morning.” Ignis’ voice was impossibly loud in Prompto’s ears, and he momentarily forgot to breathe when Noct’s attention fully locked on them, eyes bright with polite indifference, yet edged with subtle suspicion.

Prompto could only stare as Ignis continued to speak.

Now that he was here...seeing Noct so close, Prompto could not comprehend how it was possible that this was the man that had died 30 years prior. The more Prompto looked...the more he could see how... _different_ Noct looked. He’d seen him the other day, but only from afar. Now that he could truly take in his appearance, Prompto was taken aback by the difference. Noct’s skin...was not the pale tone that he had once known, but was darkly tanned and rough. His build was much more muscular and lean, and judging by what Prompto had seen before, Noct was likely taller than himself by a good few inches. His hair fell similarly to how it had the last time he’d seen Noct, but profile of his face was different. His jaw was sharper, and his handsome face had a more rugged look than his ‘Princely elegance’ of before.

But his eyes.

His dark blue eyes...were the _exact_ same...

“Pardon the interruption, my friend and I are reporters for METEOR, and currently we are looking to cover the events from the Dawn Parade. May we have a moment of your time?”

Prompto was grateful he managed to keep himself from jumping when Ignis suddenly spoke again.

He had no idea how Ignis managed to keep himself so composed. Currently, Prompto’s mind was barely allowing him to hang onto the fact that this _man_ was Noct. He was sitting there, a small furrow between his brows as he listened to Ignis explain who they were, a calloused hand holding the small device of his phone while the other was propped up on the edge of the bench.

“Uh…” Prompto watched in acute fascination as Noct’s blue eyes flicked unsurely around the area, but eventually he shrugged and nodded. “Yeah. Sure, why not?”

“Excellent.” Ignis made a deliberate motion to pull out his small device with a stylus, adjusting his dark glasses as he shot Prompto a deliberate look from the side.

Oh, right. Reporters.

Prompto swallowed down his nervousness and scrambled to ready his camera, feeling the burn of Noct’s eyes on him as he did so.

“I believe introductions are in order. My name is Clades Pulchra.” Ignis said pleasantly, reaching out a hand, which Prompto noticed in both shock and alarm was trembling _just_ slightly enough that if one hadn’t been paying attention, it wouldn’t have been noticeable.

Oh, gods. If _Ignis_ was nervous…

“Scythas Gar. Nice to meet you.”

Prompto’s world tilted on its axis as the name rang loudly in his head, and it took all of his self control to keep himself from either crying or laughing - he had no idea which he would have done, maybe both - had he not barely managed to hold onto his composure, let alone keep a straight face.

Scythas _Gar..._

A long pause of silence filled the area, and had Ignis not cleared his throat in that moment, Prompto likely would have simply continued to stare at the man in front of him.

Shit. He had to _talk._

“Oh - uh - sorry. Lumen Alacritas. Th-thanks for takin’ the time…” His words were a stammered mess, but it only served to slightly amuse Noct as he shook his outstretched hand.

His hand was _warm_ and _strong_ and _so familiar._

“Not a problem.” Noct - Scythas - _screw it_ \- he was calling him Noct - replied politely - albeit apathetically as he pulled his hand back, and Prompto noted with a small tilt of his head of the light accent that laced his voice.

Prompto knew that Noct likely wasn’t going to remember...but...he had hoped…

“First; a few questions about yourself, if you don’t mind.” Ignis continued. “Are you a local here?” He said while he prepared his stylus and digital notepad.

Noct shook his head. “Nah, not a local. I’m just here for the Dawn Parade. I’m from Cape Caem, but I work for Galdin Quay at the marina.”

Prompto’s heart froze at the same time Ignis spoke.

The _marina!?_

“You’re a fisherman?” Ignis said with a quirk of his eyebrow, and Prompto couldn’t help but notice the small tilt of his lips as he jotted down notes on the device, “You wouldn’t happen to be related to _Noct Gar_ , the legendary fisherman who caught the Devil of the Cygillan perhaps?”

Noct nodded in surprise, “Not in so many ways, but yeah, my grandpa apparently met the guy and saw him drag that thing up from the Quay. My dad took on the name after grandpa died, cause the old man apparently would always talk about him. I’m surprised you recognized it.”

Prompto had to physically restrain himself from turning on his heels so that he could laugh or - again - cry? He wasn’t sure what he was feeling at the moment. And by the Six, he couldn’t believe Ignis actually _brought that up_.

Ignis smiled enigmatically, “Comes with the job I’m afraid, I’m _paid_ to know these things. But, my apologies, we’ve gotten a little side-tracked. So, you work for Galdin Quay as a fisherman?”

“Yup. But I’m working delivery to the stores here for now. They need the extra hands up here for all the chaos that goes on around here during the celebration.” Prompto furrowed his brows as Noct all too obviously rolled his eyes at the mention of the word ‘celebration’. “Kind of a hassle if you ask me.”

Prompto twitched in surprise and Ignis paused for just the briefest of seconds that it probably wasn’t even noticeable to anyone other than Prompto.

“Your tone suggests you don’t seem too fond of the day.” Ignis remarked, tilting his head in an obvious sign for the fisherman to continue.

“It’s really nothing that special.” Noct replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “But everyone thinks it is.”

Prompto felt the oddest swell of irritation fill his chest. The aloof expression on Noct’s face somehow seemed impossibly foreign..and Prompto suddenly wondered _who_ he was looking at…

“Interesting. Would you mind tell telling us more about that? If you don’t mind, of course.”

Prompto was astounded at Ignis’s perfectly calm voice - how he managed to keep it that way was beyond him. His heart was beating wildly as he waited for Noct’s answer.

Noct shrugged again. “Like I said, it’s just a big hassle. It causes all this traffic in the city, and the place gets overcrowded with tourists. Media - ” He gestured towards them, “ - come around and do their thing, and, no offense, but it kinda gets in the way. I mean, yeah it’s nice for the city’s businesses and stuff, but it’s really annoying for the locals here.”

“But it’s really important.” Prompto surprised himself and likely the other two as he stepped forward, almost aggressively, as he spoke. “It’s the day we celebrate the end of the Long Night and honor the King that brought back the Light. It was his sacrifice that saved the world -” Prompto cut off his words before the lump in his throat choked him, and he swallowed down the sting of hurt that pierced his heart as he looked at Noct’s apathetic eyes.

And it hurt even more when Noct waved a hand dismissively, snorting before he cast his eyes back to Ignis. “Eh, it’s practically ancient history to me.”

Prompto’s jaw unhinged.

How...how could he…?

“I see. Thank you for your time, Mr. Gar. We should be on our way, though.” Ignis said, likely realizing that Prompto was quickly losing his ability to stay calm in the given situation.

Noct nodded at the two of them, offering them a polite smile. “Sure thing. Enjoy the festivities.” His voice was as monotonous as his expression, and Prompto gritted his teeth against the urge to shake his shoulders and _get it through his head -_

With a deftness that spoke of practise, Ignis produced a business card from somewhere and offered it to Noct. “If you have anything to add, or questions or concerns about what we release, do not hesitate to give METEOR a call.” He recited politely before moving to leave, “Come along, Lumen.”

“Uh, one sec.” Prompto voiced, surprised he kept the shakiness out of his tone. He took a breath to compose himself, then steadily locked his eyes with those dark blue orbs. “Um...picture for the magazine?” He asked tentatively, readying his camera, eyes staring questioningly at the man.

Noct flicked his eyes to the side for a moment, clearly unsure, but eventually he shrugged and nodded.

Prompto curled his lower lip and rose the camera to his eye level.

_Ka-chink._

“Perfect…” He said distantly, offering Noct a last smile and a nod. “Maybe we’ll see you around.” Prompto finished, deciding both mentally and vocally that he _would_ see Noct again.

He was not letting it end like that. No way. Ignis wouldn’t be able to stop him. This was Noct...but...it wasn’t. But he _had_ to know more...

“Sure.” Noct raised a hand in a casual goodbye, and Prompto could feel his blue eyes drilling into his back as he turned to walk away. “I’ll be keeping an eye out for your article.”

Prompto’s eyes continued to stare firmly at the ground before him, his fists clenched _tightly_ at his sides. He could feel his nails digging harshly into the skin, and he swore if he had not consciously loosened his jaw, he would have cracked his teeth from how hard he clenched them together.

He and Ignis briskly walked to the car, and it was only once they were safely situated in the vehicle and away from prying ears that Prompto allowed his self-control to flee from the strings that had barely kept him together.

“ _HOW_ could he _SAY_ that!?” Prompto bellowed loudly, listening as the door to the side _slammed_ shut as he pulled it closed. “He - he _doesn’t care_ at _ALL!_ After _NOCT_ gave his _life_ \- and sacrificed himself - after _we_ sacrificed _our lives -!”_

“ _Prompto_.”

Ignis’ sharp voice cut off Prompto’s in an instant, though the blond continued to internally seethe in his rage and _hurt._

He could feel Ignis turn to look at him as he spoke, but Prompto continued to press his lips together harshly as he stared out the car window. “We discussed this. This isn’t...the Noct we knew. This is a different person with a different life. Those born after the Long Night...born after the War…” Ignis took a breath, straightening his the visors on his face before he continued. “What we went through simply won’t have as much impact as those who _lived_ through it. You understand that, don’t you?”

Prompto refused to meet Ignis’s eyes and he shook his head as he stared down at his hands in his lap. “That doesn’t mean he shouldn’t _care._ Even if he thinks he didn’t live through it…”

Noct had given his life so that the sun could shine again...given life back to all the people of Eos. Even if he didn’t know that himself, being so blatantly uncaring about it was just...

Ignis audibly sighed and Prompto felt a hand squeeze his shoulder in a comforting touch. “We can’t expect him to understand. It’s merely human fault. Try not to think of him as...Noctis Lucis Caelum. For that’s not who he is now. The man we just spoke with did not journey with us to Altissia, he did not witness the fall of Insomnia, the death of his people, and he didn’t give his life for the Dawn. Scythas Gar is a fisherman for Gladin Quay. Leading a normal life in Cape Caem.”

Every word out of Ignis’s mouth sent a sharp pain jolting through Prompto’s chest, and he opened and closed his hands as he attempted to process the words.

He...was right. Whatever life that Noct was leading...that was what he knew. That was _all_ he knew. Prompto could attest to it. He had lead a normal life up until he had graduated college...he wouldn’t have thought for two seconds what it meant - the emotion - the decisions that went behind saving the Dawn. Though the context had always been something important to him, even before his memories had been restored, but Prompto would never have understood what it _meant_ had he not remembered.

“Yeah…” Prompto finally muttered with a long sigh, dropping his head.

He was right…

But...but that didn’t matter. No. It didn’t. He wasn’t going to let it end like that. He’d see him again. He’d make Noct remember - he had to. It wasn’t fair that Noct didn’t know what he’d done - what he’d _sacrificed_ to let the world return to normal. Noct had to know. Prompto would see him - he’d tell him - he would -

He would do _something._ Anything - except let it end like that.

The man he had once known - the one he’d once _loved_ was still in there...somewhere.

And he’d find him again.

“Alright. Let’s go get the last member of our party.” Prompto said confidently, straightening himself in his seat as his determination returned.

Prompto watched Ignis noticeably falter as he reached a hand towards the ignition to start the car. But he took a breath and straightened himself in his seat.

“...Indeed.” The man voiced, hands fiddling with the steering wheel in obvious unease.

Prompto sucked in a deep breath and nodded, reaching for the seatbelt as he did so.

Right...it was time to see their long lost Shield...finally meet him. Talk to him...

“Let’s see what the big guy’s been up to…”

It had been far too long.


	2. Forgotten Art

* * *

 

Ignis nervously fidgeted with the device in his pocket, fingers tapping against the notetaker as he stared out the car window.

That was Gladio.

_Gods._

He looked...so shockingly different. His appearance was an easy indication of his youth - early to mid-twenties if Ignis was any judge - much like himself. A gym bag sat easily over his strong shoulder, but it was with a hint of amusement that Ignis noted that Arastoss was distinctly smaller in stature than Gladio had been. Not short, by any means, but not as broad or tall as he had been. His kind face was probably the most different thing about him. It was as handsome as ever, but it was more lean and finely chiseled than it had been before. Instead of ruggedly handsome, he appeared more...refined.

But it was still definitely Gladio.

It hadn’t taken them long to get reach the New Citadel shortly after they’d left Scythas, but waiting for Arastoss to come out had been agonizingly long - but now that they were there, staring at his figure walking swiftly across the street, it was as if they’d waited but a moment.

“...r-ready?”

Prompto’s words from beside him made Ignis’ heart jump, but he took in a breath and nodded, ensuring that he kept a calm and confident expression as he opened the door and stepped out.

“Let’s.” With that, Ignis took the initiative and strode forward, directly into Arastoss’ current path towards his car.

He silently prayed to the gods to give him strength.

“Pardon.” Ignis refused to acknowledge that his voice nearly cracked, and he cleared his throat as he caught the other man’s attention.

The moment Arastoss turned to look at him, however, eyes glimmering in slight confusion, Ignis was hit with the urge to turn around and leave.

He...couldn’t do this. Why were they here in the first place?

“Yeah? Can I help you with something?” Arastoss’s voice was friendly to a degree, yet it was edged with the same kind of suspicion that Scythas had displayed earlier.

“I sincerely hope so.” Ignis drew in a breath, forcing his heart to calm down as he and Prompto stopped a few feet from where their lost companion stood. “My associate and I are reporters for METEOR. Currently we are covering the events of the Dawn Parade. Would you be willing to answer a few questions? It will only take a moment of your time.”

He was astounded by the steady tone in his voice, but he managed to continuously pull himself from his whirlwind of shock as he reminded himself over and over again that these people were _not_ Gladio and Noct...merely their reincarnations.

It was how he’d managed to get through the conversation with Scythas earlier.

“METEOR, huh?” The young man eyed them dubiously.

“Indeed.” Ignis said, reaching for the lanyard on his neck to pull forth his identification.

“That’s a pretty popular magazine.” Arastoss said in slight awe, amending his suspicious glance as he stared at their badges. “You’re based outside of Insomnia, right? I’d always wondered why you guys never seemed to do anything on us.” He remarked curiously.

“Indeed, but as I’m sure you’re aware, Insomnia has been rather focused on reconstruction efforts, and the government’s stance on the media ‘interfering’ over the years has been neutral at best. However, this year they’ve loosened their hold and so my colleague and I have been assigned to Insomnia.” Ignis said, gesturing towards Prompto before he collected his nerves and reached out a hand. “Clades Pulchra.”

His hand was readily met with a warm and firm grasp. It sent a slight tingle through Ignis’ spine before he released it from the handshake.

“Arastoss Terodna.” The warrior introduced warmly, giving each of them a polite smile as he shook their hands.

“Lumen Alacritas.”

Ignis watched in growing fascination as the man quickly warmed up to them now that he was sure of their identities, but the name he’d given them repeated over and over in his head…

It was a fitting name, and yet it only seemed to darken the line between the two identities of Gladio and Arastoss in Ignis’ mind.

“Pleased to meet you.” The brunet finished smoothly, shifting on his feet as he fully addressed them. “If you guys are here now, I’m assuming you’re here for the Dawn Parade?” Arastoss asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“Quite right. METEOR wishes to broadcast the progress that Insomnia has made over time, and what better way to showcase that than the city’s largest celebration of the year?” Ignis rehearsed calmly, habitually adjusting his dark glasses with his forefinger.

“Huh. I suppose. Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s great that you guys are out here. Local media tends to cover it a lot, but seein’ a well-known journal take it up is good to hear.”

“So you won’t mind answering a few questions? There’s a lot to cover, and we just wanna make sure we know the best places to go.” Prompto said from beside Ignis, likely deciding that he better add something to the conversation.

“Course not, what exactly do you guys wanna know?” He asked, a hand coming down to brace his propped hip.

“Just a few things about the history of the Parade and Insomnia’s ventures in celebrating the occasion.” Ignis recited calmly as he pulled forth his stylus.

“That’s pretty broad. I’m sure you know the basics of why we celebrate it, though.”

“Yeah, but this year people are saying that it’s gonna be the best one yet. Is there a reason for that? Are all the parades different?” Prompto asked, tossing a side glance in Ignis’ direction.

Arastoss let out a stark laugh. “Hah - hell yeah they are! Each year it’s got a different ‘focus’, I guess.”

Prompto and Ignis exchanged glances.

“Is that so?” Ignis said, genuinely surprised by the information.

While it was true that information about Insomnia and the activities within had been rather limited until recent years, he didn’t think that something so... _basic_ , would have escaped them. Then again, he supposed the fact that the Dawn Parade was different every year _was_ rather low on the scale of priorities.

“Sure thing. Each year they try and top the one before. So that’s why this one’s gonna be ‘the biggest one yet’.” Arastoss replied with an exasperated huff.

Ignis nodded, turning to give Prompto a pointed look. “That certainly adds an interesting dynamic to things.”

“Yeah, it does. Shoot. I wish we’d known about that earlier.” Prompto responded, biting his lip as he looked down at his camera.

“Yeah, you’re definitely going to want to get the history on the past Parades. Kinda...amplifies the experience when you see how it changes each year.” The Crownsguard said with a nod, adjusting the strap on his shoulder.

“Do you know where we could start?” Ignis asked, realizing that it would probably do them good to take his advice and glean information on the past parades.

It’d certainly provide a more solid base for their article.

“Why don’t you guys come over to my place? I have a lot of things on the Parades - I can lend them to you.”

A short silence fell over the two.

“You’d let us do that?” Prompto blurted in surprise, blinking widely at him.

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” Arastoss said with a warm smile. “My girlfriend has a lot of the pamphlets and stuff from earlier parades - she helps with props and preparations every year. They all cover the highlights and provide little stories from some of the Long Night survivors. I’m sure she’d be happy to lend them to people that are tryin’ to do right and cover it.”

Ignis’s stomach dropped as his vision zeroed in on Arastoss’s form, and his ears rang as one word repeated over again in his mind.

Girlfriend.

Of course. He should have expected that. Why hadn’t he thought of the possibility?

Though...now that Ignis took a moment to separate himself from his emotions, it wasn’t _really_ a surprise - and - in complete honesty - it was his _lack_ of surprise that was currently rendering him speechless. All he felt at the moment, was a discomforting mixture of resignation and disappointment.

Of _course_ Arastoss would have a girlfriend. In fact - it was more surprising that he wasn’t married with a family. Though...based on appearances, Arastoss still had a few years to figure that out yet. Especially in this peaceful era.

However...

“Do you think that wise?” Ignis couldn’t help but ask skeptically. The other’s trust in the two of them - literal strangers, at least as far as Arastoss was concerned - caused the “mothering” side of himself to rear it’s head. “You know nothing about us, and yet you open your home freely. For all you know, we could be lying.”

Ignis ignored Prompto’s noise of disbelief in favor of watching Arastoss lift a shoulder absently, “You might be.”

He felt his lips pull down in disapproval, “Then - ”

“But I’m pretty good at reading people, and I can tell you’re good guys. You aren’t the types who’d go through the trouble of masquerading as reporters from such a big magazine like METEOR just to talk with a lowly Crownsguard.” Arastoss replied, then continued in a confident drawl as he obviously sized Ignis up, “And no offense, but I think I could handle you _and_ the big guy, no problem.”

Ignis felt himself unconsciously smirk in amusement at the young man’s blatant confidence in his physical abilities while Prompto sputtered in shock. It was a very, _Gladio_ -like response.

“Then - I suppose we’ll take you up on your generous offer. The more information we have, the better.” Ignis responded blandly, knowing for certain that Prompto’s wide eyed expression was currently drilling into him with blatant concern and shock.

Arastoss grinned. “Great! My place isn’t too far from here, why don’t you guys follow me back?”

Ignis and Prompto exchanged looks before they both nodded, watching as Arastoss shifted the gym bag on his shoulder. “Awesome. Lemme go get my car and I’ll meet you guys outside of the Citadel.”

Their next course of action set, Ignis couldn’t help but feel a small hint of dread build in his chest as they returned to their respective vehicles.

~

“Well, this is it.”

The sound of slamming car doors filled the quiet neighborhood, and Ignis found himself starkly taken aback by the beauty of the place. The dim sunlight danced off the small houses lined along the streets, each neatly kept and obviously well taken care of. They weren’t large by any means, but they were tidy and simple.

He’d expected Arastoss to live in an apartment, so seeing him lead them to such a homey area was almost mind boggling.

“Wow.” Prompto mumbled from beside him, matching Ignis’s pace as they walked from their car up to where the young Crownsguard was waiting for them in his driveway.

“Like it? This is one a’ the most recently reconstructed areas of Insomnia. It’s pretty cheap, too. For bein’ a relatively nice place.” The pride in his voice was evident as Arastoss lead them up to the door, fiddling with the keys until he found the correct one.

“Indeed.” Ignis murmured absently, head turning slightly to take in more of the quiet area.

It was beautiful. Truly, it was. Calm and peaceful, a perfect place to live and go about a normal life. It was an ideal environment one could build a family in.

A hint of happiness for his friend underlined the utter loneliness that suddenly filled his heart, but Ignis pushed it aside as soon as Arastoss pushed open the door.

“Come on in. Sicha’s probably upstairs packing.”

It was obvious he was referring to his girlfriend, and Ignis nodded at the same time Prompto cast him another glance. He offered him a small look of warning - the blond had been nearly insufferable with _loudly_ sharing his disbelief and surprise on the matter on top of his obvious concern for Ignis - out of the corner of his eye before Ignis proceeded to take off his jacket.

Now was not the time to dwell on such things.

“You never take those off, do you?” Arastoss suddenly spoke up, shrugging off his jacket to hang it on the coat rack a small ways into the entrance.

For a moment, Ignis was confused as to what he was referring to, but he sighed when the guard gestured towards his visors.

“Ah, yes...well -”

“There are just some people cool enough to wear them indoors. Kid can pull of anything.” Prompto suddenly spoke up, effectively deflecting the slightly awkward conversation as he tossed an easy smirk in Gladio’s direction. “Besides, the readers love it. Gives him that mysterious vibe, right?”

Arastoss let out a hearty laugh, and his lips tipped in a smirk as he looked at Ignis. “You must be hiding a stunning pair of eyes behind those glasses - bet your female readers go crazy over the mystery of it!” He said with a wink, much to Ignis’ bittersweet amusement.  

Well...seemed Gladio’s flirtatious ways managed to survive too.

“ _Hey, Ar! Where are my keys_!?”

Ignis stopped his response to Arastoss’ comment as he and Prompto turned their heads towards the staircase, watching as a beautiful young lady with short dirty-blond hair hoisted a bag over her shoulder, trotting down the steps as she searched through it.

Ah. That must be her, then.

“They’re down here, hun.” Arastoss called back, lifting said keys up out of a glass bowl set right by the entrance. “Right where you always leave ‘em.”

“Oh, good. I thought I had -” Her voice stopped the moment she lifted her head to see the two strangers, and she flashed a questioning glance in Arastoss’s direction. “Oh, I didn’t know you were bringing anyone over.” She voiced in mild surprise.

“I texted you - did you lose your phone again?” Arastoss chuckled affectionately with raised brows as her face flushed.

“Astrals - it’s probably - ” she quickly dug to the bottom of her bag before lifting the device out in embarrassment, “ - yep, just look at all those notifications. I’m sorry.” She said sheepishly, glancing at the two of them before she reached out a hand. “My name is Sicha.”   

“Clades Pulchra. A pleasure.” Ignis said kindly shaking the small hand in his grasp before he turned to watch as Prompto gave his introduction.

“Wait, _Pulchra_ and _Alacritas_? I read METEOR’s magazines all the time! You guys do some great work!” Her excited smile lit up her face before she elbowed Arastoss in the side with a comical hiss, “Why didn’t you tell me they were coming?!”

“I did! Not my fault you didn’t check your phone!” Arastoss hissed back with an unrepentant grin as he dodged another playful swipe from his girlfriend.

“Then you shoulda called! Oh man, I can’t believe I’ve got Pulchra and Alacritas in my house, my mom’s gonna flip!”

Ignis lifted a hand to cover his mouth amusement while Prompto openly showed his with a bright laugh. Well, she was obviously familiar with them then. He didn’t expect this sort of reception, let alone from an apparent subscriber. He’d never paid any attention to the his ‘fans’, so to speak.

“Apologies for the intrusion,” Ignis spoke up, immediately drawing Sicha’s attention much to his internal amusement. “Your boyfriend here has generously offered to let us borrow some of your Dawn Parade paraphernalia for our upcoming article on Insomnia. I hope that won’t be too much of a problem...”

“It’s not a problem at all!” Sicha immediately replied with a bright grin, “Damn, if I didn’t already have plans to visit my family, I’d stick around and give you a whole lecture on it! Gods know that it deserves the coverage! The amount of history and culture it represents? People our age just don’t seem to appreciate it.” Her eyes sparkled with honest sadness and passion for the subject.

“Ain’t that the truth.” Arastoss agreed from beside her. “You should probably get goin’, though. At this rate you won’t make it to Lestallum till midnight, and then your mom’s gonna be pissed at me the next time I see her.”

Sicha’s light laugh filled the air, and Ignis couldn’t help but feel a smile of his own come to his face at the easy exchange.

“Glad one of us is thinking.” She turned back to address them, adjusting the grip on her pack as she began to make for the door as she snatched her keys from Arastoss’s open hand. “Feel free to stay and use whatever you like you two!” She said with an encouraging smiling and a nod. “I wanna be able to brag to my family that I helped METEOR’s star reporters!”

“Alright, alright, I think they get the picture, now get out of here!” Arastoss said with chuckle, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the cheek. I’ll be seeing you later next week, right?”  

Ignis refused to acknowledge the slight pang in his chest at the easy affection, and calmly listened as they exchanged their farewells.

“Yep, Lestallum’s not too far. I’ll call you once I get there.”

“You’d better. Be safe.”

“I will, babe. Take care, and try not to bore our guests too much.” The young lady lifted a hand in farewell as she opened the door, tossing a teasing smirk over her shoulder. “It was an honor meeting you two!” She called as she stepped through.

“Likewise.” Ignis answered, watching in numb fascination as the door closed behind her.

He could tell Sicha was a bright, cheerful young woman with a sweet disposition and most likely took after the strong, independent women that Lestallum was known for. She was obviously used to physical activity, but the attention to her appearance - lips tinted with a pretty pink lip gloss that complemented her lightly tanned skin, eyelashes coated with mascara, the hint of eyeshadow to bring out the hazel in her brown eyes, and finely manicured nails - showed that she cared and knew how to play to her strengths.

Sicha was - by all accounts - exactly the type of woman _Gladio_ had admired in the past and Ignis could honestly say that he found Sicha’s easy-going but passionate personality appealing.

She was...the ideal partner for Arastoss…

A girl with a full life and open warmth, one who shared the same sensibilities for family and respect for those who lived before them, just as Arastoss did.

Perfect.

Ignis found himself torn between being happy that Arastoss had someone that fit him so well, and sad that, well, that person wasn’t _him_.

“Sorry ‘bout that, I knew Sicha was a fan of METEOR but I didn’t realize that you guys were the ones she always raved about.” Arastoss said, breaking Ignis from his thoughts as the Crownsguard motioned the two of them further into the house. “Make yourselves at home. Can I get you something to drink? If you’re hungry I can probably whip up something edible.”  

It appeared that Prompto was in too much of a shock to answer, and so Ignis took the liberty to nod, offering Arastoss a polite smile as he did so. “Water would be very much appreciated.”

As they followed Arastoss into the house, Ignis was again taken aback by the stark difference between him and Gladio, and in a sense, himself. Arastoss was so _young._ It wasn’t just the fact that Arastoss _was_ young - even if the young man was perhaps a year or so older than Ignis physically was at the moment - but he noticeably lacked that experienced and refined maturity that came with living in a time of war and duty that had forced Gladio and the rest of them to grow up far too quickly. The shaved sides of his head were neatly buzzed, and his short cut on top was much like the hairstyle that Gladio had worn when he was younger. However, most noticeably unlike Gladio, Arastoss seemed to lack a fondness for ink work as the tank top he wore revealed bare arms and shoulders. Then, much to Ignis’s amusement, Ignis concluded that Scythas was actually bigger than Arastoss, and most likely would remain that way for the foreseeable future. The very idea was enough to make Ignis smile despite himself.

All in all, despite the similarities and the differences between the two - the sense of familiarity mixed with foreignness - it was when their eyes met that Ignis _knew_ that this young man _was_ Gladio.

There was no way he’d ever forget that perceptive amber gaze.

The small living area that they entered - Ignis noted with a growing sense of nostalgia - was set up similarly to how Gladio used to organize his things; neat shelves lined with books, records and bits of workout equipment. It appeared that Arastoss was rather well-read, though Ignis was amused to see that his interests seemed to lie more with non-fiction - historical texts and plays, biographies and so on - compared to Gladio’s love of trashy romance and fantasy.

He supposed it was a matter of the times; Gladio had needed an ‘escape’ where the only problems of the world were those of fictional characters, whereas Arastoss lived in a time of peace where the only true sense of battle could be found in the history books.

However, the largest difference in the home was the shocking amount of paintings and drawings that spanned across the walls. Pictures of landscapes, flora, fauna and what appeared to be the occasional depiction of the Astrals, all bright with various colors scattered around the room. Ignis could see blank canvases and drawing utensils littered across the floor on the distant side of the living area - obviously the place where one would use to draw.

“Sorry ‘bout the mess. Sicha needs her _creative space_ \- so basically the entire damn living area.” Gladio muttered with a chuckle as he walked into the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard to grab three glasses.

“She’s an artist?” Prompto spoke up from beside Ignis, his eyes wide as he took in the area.

“Mmhmm.” Arastoss hummed as he used a pair of tongs to place a few ice cubes into the glasses. “She’s really good. She does a lotta the art for the schools around here. Ya know with the reconstruction and everything. She’s also done a lotta the banners for the Parade. You’ll see it then.”

The Crownsguard watched as Prompto took the liberty to walk around the room, his eyes wide with fascination as he took in the various paintings.

“She’s very talented.” Ignis replied softly, watching as the other man sifted through the fridge for anything to drink.

“She really is. I dunno how she’s got the patience t’just sit there and make those things. I’m guessin’ that’s part a’ the reason why she’s able t’put up with me in the first place.” Arastoss chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

Patience...no.

Anyone would have been happy to give him all their time. It was quite characteristic of Gladio to give himself so little credit, and so it only made sense that Arastoss shared the same trait. The young man probably didn’t realize how much that girl loved him...

Ignis opened his mouth to respond, but when Prompto audibly gasped from where he stood across the room, he turned his eyes in his direction in curious concern.

“I-Ignis?”

He would have been more concerned about Prompto’s use of his previous name in front of others, however Ignis’ worry for his friend - who looked pale as death and ready to faint - overrode any thought of reprimand for the error.

Prompto’s hands covered his mouth as he gazed wide-eyed at what must have been a drawing - Ignis couldn’t see what the blond was looking at from where he stood - but his curiosity and concern spiked when Prompto actually staggered back from the shock of what he was seeing.

In a few quick strides, Ignis reached Prompto - placing a hand against his lower back to steady the taller man - and turned to look upon the source of his friend’s distress.

It was as if Shiva had set her hand upon him, as every fiber of his being turned to ice as Ignis fully comprehended what he was seeing.

Oh... _gods_ …

The canvas was covered in the starchy texture of black charcoal - the black smears and lines perfectly outlining an exact replica of the ruined remains of Citadel - the dark sky set against the crumbling structure only adding to the ominous and depressing atmosphere of the setting. It was the first time Ignis was seeing what had become of his home. While he had known that Insomnia had been destroyed, the others had refrained from giving him exact details of their surroundings when they had made their way to the Citadel. However, it was the figure that stood at the side, looking up confidently at the night sky...that nearly brought Ignis to his knees.

At first, he wasn’t sure who he was looking at, but putting together the pieces of Prompto’s reaction - coupled with the familiar hairstyle, face and visors - he quickly deduced who the man was.

It was _himself_.

The focus of the piece was set on the figure painstakingly outlined in white against the black backdrop - the details of his face were perfectly sketched in the precise, thin lines - the dark visors, neat hair, and scarred eyes...He’d only been able to imagine...but...it was exactly like how Ignis imagined how he must have looked. The uniform of the Kingsglaive was the only messy thing about it - as if the artist hadn’t really known what he was looking for when they decided to draw the outfit.

“ _Gods…”_ Prompto’s shaky words perfectly voiced Ignis’s thoughts as they continued to stare at the canvas.

“Ah, that? T’yeah. Sorry. It doesn’t really match the rest of the stuff ‘round here.” Arastoss murmured sheepishly, approaching the two whose eyes were glued to the drawing.

When they didn’t answer right away, Arastoss continued on easily. “Don’t get the wrong idea though, Sicha didn’t draw this, and I’m no artist, which she can back me up on. It’s actually kinda a weird story, apparently I drew that in my sleep.”

“Wait, seriously?!” Prompto gaped as he pointed at the image. “ _You_ drew _that_ , while you were _sleeping_?!”

Ignis found himself absently glad that Prompto tended to express his emotions and thoughts freely, as it provided the perfect cover for him to compose himself. His mind was struggling to fully comprehend this strange turn of events. First of all - _Arastoss_ had been the artist. Second, it was of Ignis himself, in the ruins of the Citadel.

_By the Six, how…?_

The words were buzzing like a horde of Killer Wasps in Ignis’ mind - in fact, it wouldn’t have been too far of a stretch to say that Ignis was feeling a bit touched in the head at the moment. Did this mean that Arastoss _remembered_ , at least on a subconscious level? Or was it just by pure, painful coincidence?

Ignis almost snorted aloud at his own thoughts. He’d never been the type for denial or wishful thinking, preferring to take honesty and facts over hearsay and rumor. It would be wise to get more information before gathering what little hope he had left, before settling on an answer.

“I prob’ly woulda gotten rid of it if Sicha didn’t like it so much. She’s set on keepin’ it. Gets a kick outta the story. Just loves tellin’ her friends that her crazy ass boyfriend got up in the middle of a stormy night t’draw a weirdass picture outta the coal in our fireplace. You shoulda seen the house afterwards. It was a damn mess.”

“Can only imagine...” Prompto finally muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yeah.” Arastoss huffed, setting down the two glasses on the coffee table as he walked away from the two. “Apparently I’ve done that several times on small sheets a’ paper. But they were always just of the guy, though - not Insomnia - that’s the old Citadel if you didn’t know.”

Ignis tried to draw in a steadying breath, but found himself lacking his usual calm and skill to set his emotions aside. Gods, would the surprises never cease? Multiple times, and again, of Ignis. It wouldn’t have been so alarming or heartbreaking if the others had appeared in these apparent ‘nightly drawings’, but then again, Ignis isn’t sure if that would have made a difference.

Arastoss continued to speak, interrupting Ignis’s wandering thoughts.

“I _know_ I’ve never seen this guy before either. And I would have remembered if I did. ‘Cause look -” Arastoss stepped forward to point towards the face of the man in the drawing, careful not to actually touch the drawing’s surface as he traced the man’s eyes. “He’s always got these wicked scars on his face - it’s kinda hard to see with the visors he’s wearin’, but the one of his left is the biggest.”

Ignis had to close his eyes and step back, a shaky hand coming up to cover his mouth for just a moment as he turned away.

No, no. He couldn’t lose himself at this point. He had to remain composed...calm…

“It’s really good.” Prompto - true to fashion - kept Arastoss’ focus on himself as he surreptitiously sent a worried glance in Ignis’s direction. It allowed Ignis to fade into the proverbial background, as at the moment, he had no idea if he’d have been able to speak in a coherent manner.

“Can’t really take credit for something I don’t remember doing in the first place, but thanks, I guess? I really have no skill - at least when I’m awake. Sicha’s all about the art around here.” Arastoss said with a shrug, clearly not noticing the emotional shock that was rendering Ignis immobile as he walked back towards the center of the small living space. “She thinks it’s hilarious that I sleepwalk - er - draw. It’s kinda creepy in my opinion.”

It was those last few words - spoken offhandedly, with little meaning and yet fully encompassing the young man’s uneasiness on the subject - that brought Ignis’s emotions back under control.

That’s right.

The fact that Arastoss was apparently drawing Ignis in his sleep was not something to celebrate - not while the young man remained oblivious to his past life. Ignis would _not_ forcefully push the life of someone else onto an innocent. For now, he’d think about it later if need be, but ultimately, the drawings held little to no meaning if Arastoss didn’t remember on his own. Ignis kept his eyes closed until he had fully turned away from the drawing to face Arastoss where the young man was now sitting on the loveseat on the other end of the room.

“Alright...let’s see here…” Ignis watched curiously as Arastoss leaned forward, snatching up a few scattered folders from the mess on the table. “Ah - here we go.” He said triumphantly, pulling forth a few pamphlets and standing up from his seat as he made his way over to the two of them. “These cover the first fifteen Parades or so. Sicha was using them to get ideas for the banners and stuff. Take what you need.”

“Thanks, dude.” Prompto responded honestly, voluntarily reaching for the stack to begin shuffling through them, his eyes flicking nervously in Ignis’ direction all the while.

“Is there anything else I can do for ya? Pamphlets are cool and all, but it’s the inside information that’s really gonna get you a story.” Arastoss chuckled, jabbing a thumb in his chest with a wink. “I may not be as pretty or knowledgeable as Sicha, but I think I’m a pretty good substitute.”

“Ah...yes.” Ignis finally said, attempting to re-enter the conversation himself. “Perhaps if we could ask you a few questions about the festivities…” Ignis frowned as he unwillingly trailed off, fingers fiddling with the device he had pulled out of his pocket.

He was suddenly exhausted - both mentally and emotionally - and Ignis was honestly not sure if he could continue at this rate. Though the very idea that he was leaving a job half-done due to being _emotionally compromised_ was highly unpleasant and all sorts of unprofessional.

His sudden pause must have been concerning, as he saw Arastoss’s eyes flash up to Prompto in a questioning glance.

“Uh - um - yeah, so...what’s the best place to get a shot of the city…?” Prompto asked, clearly doing his best to cover for Ignis.

“Uh - I’d probably say...I dunno - middle a’ the old Citadel? Or maybe from the Wall?” The Crownsguard shrugged, moving back to his seat. “I’ve never been one for photography, so I can’t really say what’d be best for you, but the city’s so busy your best would be from a high vantage point probably.”

Ignis’ eyes remained locked on the ground as he listened, but he sucked in a breath as he turned to regard Arastoss closely. “What is the Crownsguard’s role in the Parade? Do you have any special responsibilities outside of crowd control?” He asked, disguising the sudden exhaustion in his voice as he took a seat across from the other.

“Yeah, the Crownsguard marches, but not my battalion. This year that spot goes to a float dedicated to the mercs that pitched in during the Long Night. Pretty sure they invited Commodore Aranea to lead it - but she’s kinda finicky from what I hear.”

Prompto let out a loud chuckle while Ignis dipped his head in a smile.

Aranea...Cor had mentioned that she was still alive - and as raring to go as ever. But of course, inviting her to lead a Parade was likely going to result in an absence. She’d never been one to stand on ceremony or had the patience to deal with the overly formal flowery motions of politics.

Ignis continued to smile even as he pulled out his stylus and notepad to take notes.

His personal problems did not matter. They were here to do a job, even if they had an ulterior motive for asking to be assigned to it. Ignis would forever regret it if he let his emotions obstruct him from fulfilling his responsibilities.

_You never learn, do ya? C’mon Iggy, you’re only human, just like the rest of us. When are ya gonna learn it’s ok to pull that stick outta your ass and ease up a little?_

_I’ll ‘ease up’ when we’ve restored Noct to the throne, or when I’m dead._

Ignis paused in his writing, before continuing as he brushed the small memory aside.

Funny how even in his new life, Ignis found himself continuing old habits. Gladio would probably be appalled and amused at the same time if he was aware. As it was, Arastoss didn’t know Ignis, so there was no one to scold him for it.

It left Ignis with a bittersweet feeling in his chest.

Over the next hour, they were satisfied to learn that Arastoss held a large amount of respect for the Dawn Parade - likely because of his role in the Crownsguard and his relationship with Sicha. They learned a great deal about what to expect - light shows, dancers, fireworks, carnivals - basically everything one could think of. It spanned across the entirety of the city - yet it was the old Citadel where the majority of the celebration took place. Ignis found it within him to ask a few questions about the progression of the night in its typicality, and Prompto managed to glean more information on possible good photo op locations.

Through each question and answer, Ignis felt the bittersweet sense of loss...just as he had with Scythas. These weren’t the friends they had known before. Though they held many personal quirks that remained the same...overall - their lives were completely different. And as he continued to speak, the more and more Ignis realized that their place among them was no longer needed. They knew who they were, they knew what they wanted, they had goals, futures...loved ones, friends and families. Any trace of their past lives was lost to the oddity of perhaps a few drawings...but that was it.

These lives...their lives - were new.

And they were happy.

They continued to talk for a bit longer, but it didn’t take more than a few questions for Ignis to politely excuse themselves, Arastoss of course walking them to the door to see them out.

“Maybe I’ll see you guys around?” He said, a hint of hope in his voice as he regarded the two of them as they stepped out of the apartment.

“Yeah, you probably will.” Prompto responded with a smirk as he glanced over his shoulder.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Arastoss. Thank you for your time.” Ignis said, reaching out a hand as he looked upon the larger man.  

“Anytime. Don’t be afraid to stop by again if you have any more questions - maybe I can help you guys find a good shot for your magazine.” He said with a wide smirk, his warm hand eagerly shaking Ignis’ in return.

Ignis bowed his head with a grateful smile. “Appreciated.” He said calmly, though his composure wavered when the grip on Arastoss’s hand lingered for just a second longer than was likely professional.

“Thanks, Gl - er - Arastoss. See ya’ around.” Prompto voiced, his face flushing from his momentary slip up.

Arastoss nodded, casting the two another polite smile as they began to walk away. “Take care, guys.”

And with that, Ignis turned his back, noting the familiar weight of eyes on him till he heard the door shut gently behind them.

“...Holy shit.”

Prompto’s words were not even remotely close to describing the events of the past couple hours as the two hastily made their way back to their car.

But one thing was certain - they needed to talk. Desperately.

Away from prying ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D Your support for this story is SO appreciated! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D :D :D
> 
> If you'd like to see 'what Gladio drew' check it out in the links below ;) Thanks again, guys! :D
> 
> https://rainedrop777.tumblr.com/post/160993004061  
> https://rainedrop777.tumblr.com/post/160993046211/aaaaannndddd-more-iggy-hehehe


	3. Just A While Longer

* * *

 

“Oooohhhh man…” Prompto’s long draw of words matched the emotions that were clearly buzzing through his head as he spun around in the small hotel room, simultaneously tossing his bag onto the nearest bed. “I am just - _wow!”_ He exclaimed as he flopped backwards onto the soft mattress, and Ignis was momentarily taken aback by how _familiar_ the gesture was - everything in the motion reminded him of the young man Prompto used to be.

Ignis nodded quietly as he shut the door behind them, allowing the strap of the bag he held over his shoulder to slide off, catching it with his hand as he neatly placed it on the table nearest to him.

The hotel they were staying in was near the edge of the city, one that had been reconstructed after the Long Night - though it barely resembled the hotels that they had frequented in their last lives - the overall atmosphere was almost _comforting_ in its familiarity. It brought up strong feelings of nostalgia and many warm memories of a simpler time, but Ignis wasn’t entirely sure if that was good or bad. But, it was a nice place, and none too expensive either, perfect for their needs.

However Ignis’ thoughts at the moment were far from the surrounding topic of their choice of locale.

“I mean - they’re like...nothing how they used to be. But yet - they are. Is that how I was…?” Prompto continued to mutter to himself, a hand coming up to rub his face as he continued to stare blankly up at the ceiling, and Ignis huffed as he made his way over to his designated bed.

“It is rather remarkable…” The green-eyed man admitted with a sigh as he tentatively reached up to take the visors from his face, shutting his eyes at the sudden brightness of the lamp lights.

“Oh - here, sorry.” Prompto said, noticing his friend’s discomfort as he hastily proceeded to dim all the lamps in the room so that it was just bright enough to see the vague outlines of the furniture and themselves unless they stared.

“Kind of you.” Ignis replied gratefully, blinking around in the dimness before he sighed and bowed his head against the initial, illogical spike of unease at the lack of light.

Damned with it, damned without it.

“What a day…” Prompto groaned as he flopped back onto his bed. “I can’t believe we found them both here...I mean...that’s not just luck, right?” The dark blond said with a hopeful glance towards Ignis, his familiar eyes shining in excitement.

“Perhaps.” Ignis’s eyes were distant as he spoke, fiddling with the glasses he no longer needed to see with before hooking them on his shirt collar.

“I just - I can’t believe that was _Noct._ Didn’t expect him to be here - and he’s a _fisherman!_ Can you believe that!?” Prompto threw his head back in a half laugh, smacking his forehead in disbelief. “A fisherman! I mean - that’s the kind of thing you make up in a story…and oh _Gods_ , his _name_ , I can’t believe he’s related to that guy! What was his…?” the blond trailed off, snapping his fingers as searched his memory.

A small smirk pulled at Ignis’ lips, “If I recall correctly, it was Navyth.”

Prompto snapped his fingers at him, “ _That_ was it! Damn, still can’t believe it...I didn’t even think about him till now. Shame he’s gone...”

Ignis hummed as he moved to sit down on his bed directly across from Prompto with a heartfelt, if silent, sigh, “Indeed. Chances are, he died during the Long Night. It’s a surprise though that he had a son.”

That was...quite the coincidence, indeed. In any case, Scythas looked rather content with his life from what Ignis could tell. Satisfied to simply go about his business as a regular fisherman for the small Quay.

“And...Gladio…”

The mention of the Shield’s name sent a small shiver down Ignis’s spine, but he held himself steady as the memories of the encounter flashed through his head.

“The big guy - uh, kinda shrank, didn’t he.”

Ignis’ lips parted in an involuntary laugh that pulled from his chest, and he nodded in agreement. “Certainly unexpected.” The young man said, watching as Prompto’s teeth flashed in a grin.

“It’s so strange to think me and Noct are the bigger ones now!”

“Now it’s just a matter of seeing if your minds have developed along with your physical bodies.”

“Hey, I graduated college!”

“As did I. Early, in fact.”

Prompto stuck his tongue out in response to Ignis’ small smirk.

Though a moment later, a heavy silence drifted over them as the rather obvious elephant in the room remained unsaid.

“I’m sorry, Ignis.” Prompto said after a long pause, his eyes downcast as he mumbled the words.

Ignis turned to face him, furrowing his brow in slight confusion. “What for?” He voiced, though he was certain he already knew the answer.

“It’s - it’s gonna be okay, though. Once we get their memories back, he’ll remember and -”

“ _No_.”

The stern tone of Ignis’s voice was enough to make Prompto flinch back as he whipped his head up to where Ignis was currently regarding him with hard eyes, the coldness behind his encovered gaze easy to see at their close proximity.

The younger man forcefully calmed himself down as he sat back, sighing as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

“Prompto...we...can’t do that.” Ignis finally said taking in a breath as he fully regarded his companion.

Prompto’s brows furrowed in disbelief. “What?” He asked incredulously, shifting his body so that he could fully face Ignis. “What are you talking about? Of course we’re going to get their memories back.”

Ignis shook his head. “Prompto, our goal here was to find out if they _already_ remembered. Not to attempt to make them remember. We’ve completed our goal. We found them, and they don’t. That’s all there is to it. Our part is done.”

“What in the _gods_ names are you talking about!?” The blond bellowed as he shot up from the bed, eyes blazing as he shouted again. “You’re saying we’re just _done!?_ That we’re just gonna let them go?”

Ignis sighed, expecting this sort of reaction. “Yes. Think about it, what good would bringing back their memories do them?”

Prompto laughed harshly in disbelief, “You’re kidding right? After everything we went through to find them - after missing them for so long - for _your whole life_ \- you’re just, not going to do anything to help them remember. Do you even care anymore? About Noct? Do you know how badly I’ve missed him? And now that he’s within arm's reach you’re telling me to just _let him go._ Do you even care about Noct? About _Gladio?_ He’s _right there_ \- and you’re just happy letting him - letting that girl take him away from you -”

_“ENOUGH.”_

Prompto flinched back, completely speechless at the harsh _snarl_ \- not a shout, but an actual _snarl_ that brought up images of beasts and daemons and vibrations in his chest. Ignis pressed his lips together firmly to prevent him from saying something he’d regret, as he vehemently glared at the man before him. An unexpected rage caused Ignis’s fingers to twitch for weapons he no longer carried, and so he clenched them into tight fists, continuing to glare at Prompto’s obviously intimidated face.

It was a long moment before the younger man shut his eyes and turned away with a shaky exhale that Prompto felt himself relax and tentatively sat back down.

Ignis sighed, letting his head fall into a open hand braced on his knee, “...Apologies.”

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that…” Prompto pulled at his bangs as he sent guilty glances towards his friend from the corner of his eye.

“I...understand why you may feel that way, Prompto.” Ignis spoke hoarsely after a moment, elbows braced on his knees as he leaned forward and allowed his hands to fold underneath his chin. “But we must think beyond ourselves. Noctis...Gladiolus...they have _lives_ here in Lucis. _Normal_ lives, as Scythas Gar and Arastoss Terodna. Ones that are free of our past…”

Silence befell the room, and Ignis could see Prompto’s eyes downcast in apparent shame, his lower lip curling slightly as he realized the truth to his words. “But...they’re _right there…”_

Ignis sighed heavily. “I know...but...do you truly wish to make Noct go through what you did?” He cast his eyes up to Prompto, who was now regarding him warily from the side. “Remembering everything from our past...Do you remember how it felt? How disoriented you were with the memories, that you forgot _when, where_ and _who_ you were? Do you wish for him to wake up in the night - terrified and confused and _lost_ in utter darkness - each moment in the black fearing that you’re back _there_.”

Ignis clenched his hand and his voice dropped as the onslaught of memories berated him mercilessly.

“You’ve seen it firsthand...experienced it.” Ignis glanced towards Prompto, watching as the violet-blue eyes slowly turned misty. “Your wrist still bothers you - I’ve seen you cover it whenever you’re upset - scratch it till you bleed on particularly bad days. You flinch whenever Niflheim is mentioned, avoid all relations to your home and refuse to return.” His voice dropped lowly as he turned his gaze away, and when he opened his mouth to speak again, his words were barely more than a whisper. “You’ve seen it too. How I cannot stand the darkness, and yet, am unable to stand the light without assistance. It’s a fear the suffocates me…chases me in my dreams and follows me into the day.”

Ignis raised a hand to stare at the dark material that covered slim fingers and what he knew to be scarred palms and wrists, “Would you really want to put them through that hell once more?”

Silence filled the space between them.

That...fear, that sense of _isolation_ and doubt, it was still there. So prominently inside of him. It ate away at him each night. When darkness came over him - again, the memories of being lost in complete blackness, never again to see shapes, colors, faces…

Blind.

He knew that Prompto felt the same about the sun. Each night...when the sun set, he saw Prompto anxiously watch as the light disappeared behind the horizon - he knew the innate fear that set within him - desperately wondering if it would rise again...how long it would be until he saw the light of day. Even if Noct had brought it back - would it disappear again?

When he lost his sense of self, Ignis wondered if he was dreaming.

Ignis tentatively glanced up when Prompto stood in front of him, the dark blond head turned away as he bit his lip and - Ignis was sad and guilty to see - rubbing at his wrist. His downtrodden eyes stared at the ground, a sadness so deep it made Ignis’ heart ache just looking at him.

He watched as Prompto timidly shifted his feet, his lips trembling as he stood silently. “...I miss them…” The words were barely more than a mumble of sound, but the impact it had on Ignis was enough to painfully stab his chest. He took not a moment longer before he stood to his feet, approaching his companion so that he could warmly wrap his arms around him in a tight hug.

“I as well, Prompto…” Ignis murmured as he felt Prompto’s arms come up to wrap around him in a vice grip that was just shy of painful - hot tears soaking his shoulder as the blond buried his face there - with a wet sob, “And I’m sorry.”

Ignis knew it was hard...he could feel it in his own chest. How badly he missed them. He wanted nothing more than to tell them everything - but he could not think of a more selfish thing to do. But, seeing Prompto like this was almost more than he could bear. That he’d been the cause of his friend’s distress, made the situation all the worse.

“...There are still a few days until the Dawn Parade.” Ignis said after a moment, pulling back just enough so that he could look up into Prompto’s eyes, a small spark of humor pulling at his lips as, once again, he realized that this Prompto was taller than him. He brushed it aside just like he gently brushed away his friend’s tears. “As long as we refrain from revealing who we are...who _they_ are...I see no issue in continuing to watch over them.”

Prompto sniffed as his glassy eyes continued to stare into Ignis’, but he nodded solemnly and dropped his gaze to the side, unconsciously leaning into Ignis’ hand that cupped his cheek. “I...won’t. I won’t say anything.” He promised, reaching up a hand to grasp Ignis’ in his.

Ignis smiled gently, fully stepping out of his friend’s arms and quelling the urge to fix the blond’s bangs, when he curiously witnessed an amused grin form on Prompto’s lips. “What?”

Prompto snorted, scratching the bridge of his nose sheepishly, “Just...here I am...four years older than you and you’re still babying me…” The blond huffed through a sniffle, rolling his glassy eyes as he spoke.

Ignis smiled in return, squeezing his arm briefly. “Some things never change, I suppose. Though I must admit, it is a rather interesting experience to be forced to stand on one’s toes to give you a proper hug now.”

His deadpan delivery garnered the desired response of surprised laughter from Prompto before the blond answered with a sardonic. “Yeah, you get used to it. Then again, you’re smaller than I was when I was your age before, so, maybe not.”

Ignis lightly shoved him, earning another laugh as they traded small grins, nothing more needing to be said.

They were both left to wonder what would come of the next few days, and only time would tell how they would pan out.

Even as they settled in for the night, the lights left as is, so as to not let complete darkness shroud them, they were both left to wonder what was in store for them in the coming days.

 

~

 

The sun shone down nicely on the small street as people busily made their way through the market. Stands full of various foods, trinkets, and showcased items were displayed proudly, and Prompto noted the colorful atmosphere with a touch of nostalgia as he took in the sight.

It was more lively than he’d ever seen it.

Though it was only two more days until the Parade, people seemed to be celebrating early. From what Prompto had gathered through his day photographing the streets, it seemed the celebration lasted an entire week, though the parade itself took place on the day the Dawn was restored.

Though...in all honesty, the pictures he had taken that day were minimal - as he’d barely wandered outside of the market streets for the day.

Prompto sucked in a deep breath from where he stood, well hidden, behind a small canopy. He fiddled with the camera in his hands as he watched from a safe distance while a dark-haired man, wearing casual blue jeans and a black shirt, lazily conversed with another one of his co-workers.

It seemed to be a slow day - judging by the lack of activity on the stall owners’ parts - and the small fact that Prompto had done little else but watch the fisherman all day.

He’d promised Ignis that he would just watch over Noct. And he was set on keeping his word…

But...an occasional picture or two wouldn’t hurt anything.

The blond sighed and stepped back, the view of Noct disappearing.

He felt like such a stalker. He even had the camera and everything.

But he couldn’t help how badly his heart ached for him. Every little movement, motion, smile, laugh - _anything_ made Prompto want to dash over to his side and smother him in a hug and never let go.

...That actually made him sound like a crazy, _obsessed_ stalker…

Which, in a way, Prompto kinda was…if in a totally not _stalker_ -ish way.

Prompto mentally groaned as he ran his hands through his hair, letting the camera strap around his neck do its job while he cursed himself and the situation he and his friends found themselves in.

But he’d promised, and he totally understood where Ignis was coming from.

Prompto wouldn’t try to trigger Noct’s memories. And though it didn’t necessarily seem like confronting him would do such a thing, it was still a risk. They didn’t know how this whole reincarnation thing worked, let alone how one went about remembering their past life to begin with. Prompto’s experience had been _stupidly_ simple and unexpected, and Ignis didn’t really _have_ an experience to speak of.

A familiar dull pang pounded in Prompto’s chest as he gazed down at his camera. “Perhaps I should actually try to get some work done....” The young man muttered to himself, running a thumb over the smooth surface of the camera.

Just...one more picture. Then he’d be done.

Sucking in a breath, Prompto peeked back over to where he could gain a clear shot of Noct - but stopped with a frown.

Huh?

He was gone.

Furrowing his brow, the blond cast a glance around the surroundings, trying to spot the familiar face in the small crowd of people that bustled along the lively market. The friend he had been conversing with was out of sight, likely back inside the truck parked by their stand, but Noct was nowhere to be seen.

Would that...really be the last time he saw him?

“Dammit…” Prompto muttered to himself, clenching his teeth as he forced down the frustration and sadness that bubbled in his chest.

It was okay. It was probably for the best that he -

“Hey, you.”

The tap on his shoulder that followed the words that suddenly sounded from behind him drew a sharp yelp from Prompto’s lungs, and the moment he spun around to view who it was, the yelp quickly dissolved into a choked sputter.

Oh - oh _shit._

Noct’s deadpan eyes stared solidly at Prompto, completely unphased by his startled reaction as he folded his broad arms across his chest.

He was _way_ too close.

“You’re the guy from yesterday, right?” His dark hair fell over his eyes as he regarded Prompto with a pointed stare, _clearly_ suspicious to be seeing him.

Shit.

“Uh - uh - y-yeah.” Prompto floundered, realizing that he was still holding his camera readily at his chest

This looked really bad, didn’t it?

“Thought so. Look, you’re not exactly invisible. You should probably know that pretty much everyone can see you taking pictures from where you are.”

Prompto felt his knees grow weak as he stared openly at Noct, his jaw unhinging as his mind rapidly searched for any excuse.

“I know you’re a photographer, but it looks like you’re trying to sneak in some shady pictures of the girls passing by.”

“Wha - NO! No I’m not, I swear!” Prompto amended, waving his hands. “I’m - I’m just trying to get a time lapse photoset - I swear.” He juggled the camera in his hands as he desperately made motions to reach into his bag to pull out proof of his work.

Though it was true - he obviously couldn’t tell the _whole_ truth - as it was mainly _one_ person in particular that the time lapse photoset that was focused on.

“Here.” Prompto said, reaching in his bag to pull out a small book full of photos, immediately flipping to his most recently logged timelapse photoset of Duscae.

Noct’s brows furrowed as he took the book, studying the pictures carefully as he flipped through each page.

Prompto’s heart thudded wildly in his chest, his eyes running up and down Noct’s face as he silently thanked the gods that it was at least a _believable_ and _liable_ excuse.

But...seeing Noct close like this again, it was fading out the rest of his surroundings, and pretty soon the only thing Prompto could see was the details of his face, dark blue eyes, and almond lips…

“Huh...these are pretty good.”

Noct’s voice tore Prompto from his thoughts, and he shook his head slightly as he brought himself back to reality. “Oh...heh, thanks.” He responded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched as Noct continued to page through the book.

“These are of Duscae, right?” The dark-haired man asked, a brow quirking in an inquisitive gesture.

Mild surprise coated Prompto’s face as he answered. “Yeah, they are, actually. How’d you know?”

“The little sign here -” Noct said, and Prompto’s heart thudded painfully hard in his chest as he made a motion to stand directly beside him so that he could point out a part of the picture. “It’s that old sign from the behemoth hunt that saved the chocobos.” Prompto’s mouth dropped as he looked at Noct, who was now donning a soft smile as he stared at the photo. “My mom used to tell me stories of the Hunters that went to hunt Dead Eye. It was one of my favorites.”

The blond’s world tilted slightly as he openly regarded Noct, suddenly remembering that he needed to breathe when his vision hazed slightly.

“Yeah. Mine too.” Prompto blurted, barely in control of his voice. “I can’t believe you recognized that. It’s so small in the picture!”

His heart was pounding. _How_ had he recognized that? Was...perhaps...was he getting his memories back?

“Tsch, yeah. I’d recognize it anywhere. When I was little, my parents took me to see it for my birthday, and they took me around the area where Dead Eye was slain.”  

Oh, never mind.

Prompto’s smile widened on his face. “That sounds awesome.” He said, refusing to acknowledge that he was slightly disappointed.

His mind was reeling with bittersweet amusement, however. He couldn’t believe that Noct had _no clue_ that he was the one to do it...to slay Dead Eye. It was almost _painful_ not being able to tell him of how they’d heroically saved the chocobos together that day…

“But the best part was afterwards - they took me to Wiz’s Chocobo Post and let me pick one out.” Noct said with a nostalgic grin, handing Prompto the photobook back.

Prompto’s hands laid limply at his sides as his jaw dropped, however.

“You - you had a chocobo!?” He squeaked, his mind imploding as he attempted to picture the scene.

“I still have her. She’s back in Cape Caem right now.” The dark-haired man grinned as he waited patiently for Prompto to take back the book, but his eyes flashed between the object and Prompto when the photographer continued to stare.

“Wow - that’s -” Prompto gulped, reaching up a shaky hand to finally take back the book. “That’s awesome, dude. I’ve always wanted one.”

“You say that now, but taking care of them is a lot of work.” Noct responded with a huff, folding his arms across his chest.

Prompto grinned. “You’re telling me. Usually when I go and take pictures like this I rent a chocobo. But I can’t really settle down in a good place to raise one, so I’ve never had a chance to own one.” He said solemnly, pouting slightly as he tucked the photo book away in his bag.

“I can see that. That’s gotta be a bit of a hassle for your team to take care of them, though. Why don’t you take a car?”

“Eh,” Prompto shrugged. “I’d rather ride a chocobo. Better company. And I don’t usually work on a team, it’s just me most of the time.” He said distantly, though he was becoming increasingly more interested in the fact that Noct - _this_ Noct - was being friendly all of a sudden.

Hadn’t he come over here to kick his butt?

Noct’s brows lifted curiously. “Not even with that buddy of yours? And isn’t it dangerous to go alone? What with all the beasts roaming about?”

Prompto chuckled. “It can be, but I’m pretty good at taking care of myself. Ig - er, Clades tends to cover the whole world, and I, uh, I mainly stick to Lucis, but we try to hook up with each other on any jobs that we can. And I haven’t really run into anything I can’t handle.” He glanced up thoughtfully, “Worst was probably a griffon this one time I went out too far - but that’s been about it, I guess. All the real big baddies tend to leave people alone, unless you go poking around where you’re not wanted, y’know?”

The fisherman’s jaw dropped, and his arms fell at his sides as he gaped at Prompto. “You took on a _griffon!?”_ He exclaimed, disbelief evident in his tone.

“Er…” Prompto blinked, suddenly remembering that _oh yeah -_ taking on a monster of that size to people without exposure _and_ alone, was probably...above normal standards.

Shit.

“Uh, yeah, I-I was a Hunter before, so...uh, pretty handy with a gun.” The excuse was poor and he knew it - but it was the only explanation he could think of that wouldn’t make him appear suspicious, “And the thing was pretty young, so, uh, yeah…”

Gods, where was Ignis when he needed him?

Oh yeah, doing his job. Like Prompto was _supposed_ to be doing, not getting caught for being a stalker.

“Damn - you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Noct said with a lopsided grin.

Prompto’s heart thudded painfully hard in his chest, but he let an easy smile come to his face as he chuckled. “Not really. You should ask Ig - _Clades_ , he could probably write a whole series of books on the stuff he keeps inside that head of his.” He shook his head with a fond smile and a hint of sadness, “ _That’s_ someone full of surprises, I mean, the stories he’s told me would make your head spin!”

Noct tilted his head curiously with a chuckle, “You make him sound like some old man.”

Prompto covered his mouth in surprise when he snorted a dark laugh, “Oh, gods, you have _no_ idea.”

“Well,” Noct continued after a slight pause, “Clades ain’t here, so I’m asking _you_.” Prompto willed himself not to blush as Noct placed a hand on a cocked hip, the accent in his voice more prominent in his enthusiasm, “Where all have you been in your travels? You said you mainly do work here in Lucis, but have you been anywhere else? You must have some stories of your own to share - like about that griffon.”

“Er, uh, well,” Prompto found himself mentally floundering again, “I-I mean, uh, if you’ve got the time, sure, but aren’t you in the middle of work...?”

Noct waved a hand dismissively, “Nah, just finished my shift actually, so, got all the time in the world now.”

“O-oh…”

“...Look, how ‘bout this.” Prompto glanced up nervously as Noct crossed his arms with a small smirk, “You tell me ‘bout the griffon - the _unedited_ version, I don’t believe for one second you didn’t take on a full grown adult, and I wanna know how you did it - and I’ll take you around Insomnia. Show you where to get some real good shots of the city for your article or whatever.”

“...Wait, seriously?” Prompto blinked in surprise, “You’d do that for me?”

Damn, how was he supposed to refuse without coming off like a total jerk? He wanted to just agree - it was _Noct_ \- but at the same time Prompto knew he was toeing the line of what he had promised Ignis…

By the Six, why did this have to be so hard?

Noct snorted, “It’s not like I’m doing it for _free_. I demand payment up front! And no refunds!”

For a moment, Prompto wished he could just, _absorb_ this new Noct without making the atmosphere totally awkward. Noct had always been a rather, _sullen_ and quiet sort of guy, and even as a kid, he was a bit standoffish. _This_ Noct though, didn’t seem to have any problems with interacting and being friendly with others.

Would Noct have been like this if he’d had a normal life? Without the burdens of being the Chosen King?

Prompto swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat, giving the other man a tentative smile, “Alright, deal.”

“Nice.” Noct grinned, before clapping his hands together, “Okay, why don’t we talk while we walk? The place I have in mind’s a bit far, so.”

“Oh, sure.” Prompto motioned for Noct to start walking, “After you.”

The fisherman snorted a laugh, “And who said chivalry was dead.”

Prompto felt himself flush, “Uh…”

Noct chuckled carefreely, slapping Prompto on the shoulder as he started forward without a second glance, “I’m just messin’ with ya, Blondie - you don’t mind if I call you Blondie do you?”

Prompto shook his head with a small smile at the sincere look of concern Noct tossed him over his shoulder, “Nah, it’s cool.”

“Sweet. So, what the hell were you doing that you had to fight a griffon?”

The blond grinned as a smile tipped his lips, and he eagerly spun on his feet to match Noct’s pace. “Okay, you familiar with the Steyliff Grove?”

Prompto found himself laughing freely as Noct gaped and shouted in disbelief, earning several strange looks from passerby. He may be walking the line with interacting with Noct like this, but…

He laughed as the other waved his arms wildly while calling Prompto an idiot only to follow up with several rapid questions of intense interest. The fisherman’s face was open and bright, and Prompto felt like a wilting flower soaking up water after a long draught.

...But for now, just being around Noct was sending Prompto over the moon with happiness. He’d be _extremely_ careful with what he said - so as to not accidentally trigger Noct’s memories - but as they continued down the street, Prompto could feel his heart waver in every little motion that Noct made.

He just needed to keep it together.

At least for now.

~

Prompto couldn’t believe that they’d spent the entire day together. Just, _talking_. They _still_ hadn’t reached the place Noct had spoken about and they’d already been walking and talking for _hours_.

He’d thought for sure that Noct would just take him straight to whatever spot he said would be good for a shot, but as they continued to converse, the man had actually taken him _literally_ all over Insomnia. It became heartbreakingly apparent that the two of them just “clicked” the more they talked, and as the hours continued to fly by, Prompto felt himself becoming all the more conflicted.

He’d already had a hunch that Noct would _relatively_ be the same at his core - he was honest, sincere and had a dash of sarcastic, dry humor that came out at the best of times - but Prompto hadn’t expected for him to resemble, well, _himself_ so much despite the more obvious differences.

It was only after Prompto’s stomach made an embarrassingly loud whine - much to Noct’s obvious and loud amusement - that Noct lead them to a _very_ familiar looking diner. Prompto stared at the kitschy old-style interior with the latex covered booths and round stools lined up along the bar with a fond smile. He was forced to do a double take when he saw what looked to be an actual old-school Justice Monsters Five machine - he hadn’t expected any of those things to have survived after the Long Night - tucked away in a small corner with a chipped statue of a sitting Kenny Crow on an old wood bench.

“Pretty neat, yeah?”

Prompto blinked back to the present as Noct spoke up, the two of them settling into an open booth with a clear view of the little corner filled with Crow’s Nest paraphernalia.

“This place opened up a few years back, but it’s done surprisingly well for how little they have on the menu. I guess what with all the people coming into Insomnia, seeing something familiar makes it a bit more appealing. It’s also something like a touristy spot for the locals.” Noct cupped his chin in a hand as he stared at Kenny statue, “Personally, I always thought that thing was kinda creepy, it’s like it could come alive at any moment or somethin’...”

Prompto choked on a laugh, “I feel ya man.”

Noct grinned, “So. What do ya feel like? Kenny’s Fries, Kenny’s Salmon, or even better, Kenny’s _special_ Salmon.” The fisherman’s face scrunched up comically, “I never understood it, but why does a fast-food diner sell _salmon_ as their main dish? Why not _burgers_? Wouldn’t that make more sense? And why salmon with _fries_?”

Prompto slapped a hand over his mouth as an obnoxious snort escaped him, “Dude, aren’t you a _fisherman_? What are _you_ complaining about?”

“Hey, _as_ a fisherman, if I want to go to a fast-food place and order a _burger_ , I should damn well be able to order a burger! I’m _surrounded_ by fish _every single day_! Give me some red meat!”

“And yet you took us to the Crow’s Nest.”

“Eh, I love their fries.”

Oddly enough, Prompto remembered hanging out at another Crow’s Nest with his college friends prior to his... _existential crisis_. He remembered thinking Kenny was pretty nifty himself back in his first life, but then, as Lumen, he’d found the mascot pretty creepy too. It also made him wonder why that hadn’t sparked his memories, considering how often their group had spent in and out of fast-food diners during their travels.

In any case, once the two of them ordered - fries for Noct, and a special for Prompto - the two continued where they’d left off.

“ - Wait, you’ve got a motorcycle?” Noct’s brows raised in surprise as he took a sip from his drink.

Prompto raised his hands up beseechingly, “Why does everyone look so surprised that I own a bike?! It’s not that weird!”

“Uh, hate to break it to you Blondie, but, you’re not exactly what I’d call ‘biker’ material.”

Prompto pulled out his camera, “Okay, for starters, my baby -”

Noct choked on his mouthful of Jetty’s and sputtered out a laugh as he wiped his chin, “You call it ‘baby’?”

“Hey, lot’s of people do that!” Prompto stuck his tongue out before leaning across the table so Noct could see the camera screen easier, “But see!”

Prompto was proud to say that the fisherman made a low hum of approval along with a muttered, “Well, damn.”

Much like in his past life, Prompto still had an interest in machinery and tinkering, and had actually gotten a minor in mechanical engineering for a fall back. All of his college friends had called him crazy for majoring in photography instead of the other, but, he didn’t care. He’d spent a good portion of his savings on gathering the parts to build his baby, and he could say he was damn proud of her.

She was a sleek beast of shiny black metal and brushed gold, with two wheels paired together at the front with a larger wheel in the back. An oval-piston twin cylinder engine, with large travel compartments in the front casings and a new turning, cruise-control system that he allowed him to control his baby with just his lower body - he’d taken some of his best shots on his baby. She even had a seat for riding double.

“Beautiful, right? I usually use her for jobs and stuff, but since I’m with I - Clades, we took his car instead.”

Noct snorted as he sat back, “Yeah, no offense, but I think I’m with your buddy on that one.”

“What? Why?!”

“Cause like hell would I want to ride that with you at the wheel!”

“Hey! I’m a great driver!”

It was almost frightening how many times Prompto found himself almost _slipping_ \- almost bringing up _past_ events and once-shared memories that _this_ Noct would have no memory of - and he was embarrassed to say that he had to excuse himself to the restroom a _concerning_ amount of times to get a hold of himself.

Ironically enough, the one thing that kept making Prompto want to bawl his eyes out was just how _open_ and _happy_ Noct was now. Maybe it was cause Noct’s sheer, _lightness_ or whatever, stabbed Ignis’ point further and further into his heart.

The two of them didn’t have a place here anymore - not in this, light-filled and peaceful world - and they certainly didn’t need to go breaking any “Walls” on their friends’ memories.

Except…

Prompto laughed as Noct retold a story of how one of his co-workers actually got pulled into the water by the fish they were trying to catch, while Prompto described one of his adventures from college in return.

...He didn’t think he was strong enough to keep his promise to Ignis for much longer.

~

“Wow, this place is awesome.” Prompto breathed as he snapped several pictures at different angles.

This particular spot - a tall building that overlooked both the New and Old Citadels, while managing to capture the incomplete forms of Kings of Lucis statues mixed amongst new buildings - Prompto could say he’d never actually been there even in his past life. He wasn’t sure how Noct had known about it, but apparently he was very fond of it seeing as how his eyes had lit up when they’d finally reached it.

“How the hell did you find this place? Are you sure you’re not a local here?” The blond jokingly asked as he swapped out his camera lense for another one.

Noct brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he stared out across the vantage point, the twinkling night lights of the city sparkling in his blue eyes as he spoke. “Ha, no way. The city life ain’t for me. But I usually find myself spending around a week or so here every few months for work.”

The fisherman stepped up next to Prompto, lifting a hand to point out the main thoroughfare that went through the center of Insomnia, “You can see the whole Parade from up here too when it comes down.”

Prompto let out a low whistle, bringing his camera up to snap a shot at said thoroughfare, “Damn, the Parade must look awesome from up here.” He huffed with a frown, lowering his camera once more, “If only I didn’t have to do my job, I’d probably stay up here the entire time.”

“Nah, trust me. You’ll want to be down there. It’s pretty awesome from what I hear.”

Prompto hummed absently. “What is there to do, exactly? I heard that there’s like, an actual carnival?”

“Yep. Carnival games, fried food, small shows and other stuff like that. The Parade doesn’t start till later on in the evening, and then _that’s_ followed up by the fireworks.” Noct let out a loud groan, “They’re so freaking loud, and then on top of that are all the damn partiers. I just prepare myself for no sleep that night. Which, if you wanna know, is _really_ weird cause I can sleep through anything.”

Prompto laughed, shaking his head. “You mean to tell me you’re not some wild party animal on the inside?”

Noct snorted, “Hell no! I’ll take peace and quiet over rowdy, drunk kids and tourists _any_ day!” He scowled as he crossed his arms in obvious disapproval, “Damn punks, they treat the thing like one giant excuse to get plastered and cause chaos. No care for all the survivors and people who actually _respect_ the meanin’ behind the whole thing.”

Prompto blinked at the other’s vehement tone.

“Wait...so it’s not that you don’t like the Parade itself, but all the uh, ‘partiers’?” Violet-blue eyes stared questioningly at the fisherman, becoming distracted by the way the night sky, glowing city lights and moon seemed to form a sort of multi-colored halo around Noct’s head.

He found himself halfway to raising his camera before he stopped himself.

Noct’s brows furrowed as he turned to regard Prompto. “I’ve got no problem with the Parade, where’d you get that idea?”

“Well, I mean, you called it a ‘hassle’ and seemed really dismissive of it all when we interviewed you earlier.” Prompto replied honestly.

“I _do_ find it a hassle. But ’m not so heartless and inconsiderate to not at least give the thing its due for those who care.” Noct grimaced, “Though, honestly? I think the whole thing’s a sham. I mean, yeah, so some king or whatever brought the Light back, but who really cares anymore? Now it’s just a publicity stunt by the government to increase tourism and bring in more money.”

The fisherman shrugged as Prompto remained silent, “So yeah, can’t say I’m a _fan_ of the whole thing really. It’s more trouble than it’s worth.”

“...You may have a point.”

“Right - ”

“ - _However_.” Noct raised a brow in mild surprise when Prompto interrupted him, “Just cause the holiday’s turned into something else over the years doesn’t mean you should let your own views of it be effected. I mean, just think about...about, birthdays!”

Noct frowned skeptically, but his dark blue eyes glinted in honest curiosity with a dash of amusement. “ _Birthdays_?”

Prompto continued with a vigorous nod, warming up to his sudden bout of inspiration. “It’s about what it means, right? I mean, yeah, nowadays it’s all about the gifts and who has the flashiest party or whatever, but when you think abou it? We celebrate birthdays because we’re grateful that _that_ person is alive and part of our lives. So, we celebrate the day the Dawn came back because it means that everyday we get to see the sun shine again. And we remember that it was the King who sacrificed himself to make it happen. So, think of it like...the sun’s birthday or something...” Prompto trailed off in the face of Noct’s deadpan stare.

Prompto flushed, scrubbing a hand through his hair as he looked away in embarrassment, “Or, y’know what -”

“I like it.”

He turned just in time to see Noct let out a soft smile as he lifted his hands over his head in a stretch. “Never really heard it put that way before. S’nice, the “Sun’s Birthday.””

“Uh…”

“Still think it’s a total tourist trap though.”

Prompto laughed, “Right.”

“But y’know…” Noct tipped his head towards him, “I might change my mind if I had a friend to go with.”

Prompto blinked, “You want me to go to the Parade with you.”

“Sure, why not? You’re gonna be there anyway, right? Might as well hang out at the same time.” Noct shrugged casually, “Unless you don’t want to.”

The blond shook his head rapidly, “N-no, I want! But, you don’t have work or anything…?”

Noct waved a hand, “Stand closes early for the Parade, completely free.”

“Oh, nice.”

“So, we good?”

Prompto grinned, “Better than good.”

The two decided that Prompto would meet at Noct’s stand once his shift ended, and with a few more shots - and a selfie or two - Prompto and Noct called it a night. Prompto found himself watching Noct till the other man disappeared once they split ways, lifting his camera up to take one last shot.

Whatever promise he’d made to himself - to Ignis - he suddenly realized that he just...wasn’t able to keep it.

When it came to Noct, there was nothing more that he wanted than to spend every waking moment with him...even if he didn’t remember, it was still something Prompto cherished.

And thoughts of the upcoming Parade were now more exciting than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D Comments are always appreciated! Thank you guys for your support! :D :D :D


	4. Bittersweet Nostalgia

* * *

 

The bright afternoon sun shone behind the towering structure of darkened stone and metal, and Ignis took a moment to just take in the not-quite familiar ambience of a recovering Insomnia. 

It was...nice, to be back within the walls of home after so many years away.

He’d spent the day wandering about the city after he and Prompto had parted ways earlier that morning in pursuit of their own...goals. Ignis was fully, and sadly aware that his friend would most likely be unable to resist the ‘light’ that was Scythas, and didn’t have the heart to warn the blond off further than he already had. So, Ignis had suggested the two split up - it was a logical choice as Prompto’s work and his did not coincide exactly at this stage - and he’d watched with a fond smile as Prompto immediately headed in the direction of the markets. On his end, Ignis had managed to gather a bit more detail on the Parade; documented personal stories and experiences, and taken note of the locals’ opinion versus tourists and visitors’. He’d enjoyed traversing the city by foot, revisiting old haunts - newly reconstructed of course - and popping in and out of shops and restaurants for both work and personal pleasure.

It was incredible how much of the city had been restored - the vibrant atmosphere of new life and blood within the walls only adding to the restoration - and yet it somehow managed to maintain a unique, timeless sense of  _ age _ and  _ majesty _ that reminded him of the Royal Tombs. The Citadel  - the Old one - seemed to be the epitome of that particular feeling, and as Ignis stood just within the gates leading to it, he found himself staring up at the building in respectful, melancholy silence.

It was eerily quiet.

The few people walking about - the tourists made obvious from the locals who all consisted of older folk - were completely silent in their wanderings about the Old Citadel’s front courtyard. In the center of the rotund area - just below the Citadel’s steps - was a large monument, the entire base of shiny black marble surrounded by a multitude of flowers, candles and other sentimental items.

It was...stunning.

The monument was obviously created with the Prophecy in mind, as four figures - The King of Light and his Companions - knelt several feet above him. However, whoever had crafted the figures, must have had four very  _ particular _ men in mind, as Ignis recognized what could only be himself and his friends in those ageless, indistinct faces. 

Noctis - his Kingly Raiments sculpted in perfect detail - looked down upon whoever came to stand before the monument; his right hand was held high in the air so when the sun rose, it appeared as though he were holding the sun, while his left hand rested on the pommel of Sword of the Father planted upright before him. Prompto knelt to Noct’s right, looking dutifully up at his King with a hand braced on one knee and the other holding what looked to be Death Penalty. Ignis and Gladio knelt to Noct’s left, Gladio’s arm slung around his shoulders as the Shield looked off to the side, Ziedrich in hand and partially raised as if in preparation to ward off an attack. Ignis himself held - to his pleasant surprise - one of Ulric’s kukris, while his bandaged eyes - seems they’d replaced his standard visors for something with more aesthetic appeal - were turned up towards Noctis.

Etched neatly into a gold placard just beneath the Four’s booted feet, were their names. Below that, on the monument’s base were several rows of the carved names of those who had fought and died protecting Eos during the Long Night. 

They had not been forgotten.

Not even close. 

“Pretty amazing, huh?” 

Ignis jumped at the voice behind him, his heart racing wildly - and his hands making aborted motions to summon weapons he no longer had access to - as he spun around to face the speaker. Ignis felt himself stiffen in surprise, and his heart freeze. 

“Shit - sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.” Arastoss apologized hastily as he took a step back, his Crownsguard uniform distinct and not a little bit disconcerting. 

For a brief moment, Ignis had thought he was looking at Gladio.

“No...I-It’s quite alright.” Ignis finally managed to voice, tipping his head back towards the monument while keeping an eye on the other from the corner of his eye. “I’d heard from some locals about this and thought it prudent to take a look. What about you? Are you not on duty?”

He had honestly not expected to come across Arastoss here. Ignis had noted the two Crownsguard stationed near the entrance, but neither one had been him. They’d barely given Ignis more than a passing glance, too.

Arastoss rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, “I am actually, but, uh, saw you heading this way, so, thought I’d say ‘Hi’.” The young man scrubbed a hand through his hair as he stepped closer towards the monument, “Anyway, if this interests you, you should take a look at the rest of the placards around here, they’ve got a whole bit of everything about the Long Night and the Chosen King. Real interesting stuff, can’t imagine what those guys must have gone through.” His voice was distant as he looked up at the Four, and Ignis felt an all-too familiar sense of loss overwhelm him.

Arastoss didn’t know that he’d  _ lived _ through the Long Night.

Or help end it.

“Indeed...” Ignis said after a moment, joining Gladio as they continued to stare up at the monument. “It must have been hard.”

“That’s what I hear.”

Ignis hummed. 

It had been so long since the two of them had stood in the Citadel together...the last time had been their end. But it was difficult to bear the fact that Arastoss had no idea what he had done as Gladiolus; What he had given to bring back the Dawn. The young Crownsguard was staring up at the image that represented himself, with no clue that his life - just one among many - had been given to ensure Noctis could fulfill his duty as the Chosen King. 

It was depressing in every sense of the word.

The unbidden sadness that built up in Ignis’ chest the longer he gazed up at the monument - with Arastoss at his side - was beginning to wear on him, and he realized quickly that staying there was going to do him no good at all. Just being  _ near  _ Arastoss was grating on his ability to keep himself together - but standing with him in front of the statue was almost cruel. 

“I should -”

“You make any progress on your article?” Ignis closed his mouth, his words interrupted when the other suddenly spoke. 

He turned to him and nodded, pushing away the words of goodbye that lingered on the tip of his tongue. “I have, yes.” He stated simply, pushing back his discomfort and urge to leave. 

“Good. Sicha says you guys can keep that stuff I gave you earlier too if you need.” Arastoss threw him a wink, “She says if you ever need more, I’m supposed to hook you up.” 

Ignis tilted his head at the comment, a small smile pulling at his lips as he detected the overly friendly tone. “I appreciate the thought.”

“It’s pretty cool that you get to go all over the place. Have you ever been to Accordo? Or Niflheim?” Arastoss asked, his eyes sparking slightly as he addressed him.

Ignis blinked. Was he...making small talk? 

“Both, actually. It’s one of the few perks of being a reporter I suppose.” Ignis responded in kind. 

Arastoss hummed thoughtfully, “Maybe I should consider a career change...just one of the downsides of the Crownsguard; we hardly ever get to leave the city.”

“Do you wish to travel that much?” Ignis asked despite himself.

“Sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, I love being part of the guard, it’s just…” Arastoss frowned as he crossed his arms, “...you ever feel like you were missing out on something great? Or like, you were meant for something better?”

Ignis hid a flinch by adjusting his glasses, “...Can’t say that I have.”

“Hm.”

“You should be proud.” He stated after a moment, watching the other closely, “The Crownsguard has a rich history closely tied to Lucis; I’d say some of your most notable warriors in Lucian history wore that crest, in addition to protecting some rather iconic figures. You may hardly ever leave the city walls but that doesn’t make your role any less necessary and appreciated by the citizens you protect.”

Arastoss let out an amused snort, “I feel like you’re trying to cheer me up or something. But no worries here, I  _ am _ proud to be part of the Crownsguard.” He gazed up at the monument for a long moment, “Definitely proud.”

Ignis clenched his teeth as he looked on at the other’s profile, starkly reminded of the way Gladio looked whenever he spoke of his duty as Shield.

It was time to leave.  

“Well, it was a pleasant surprise seeing you again, Arastoss, but I should let you get back to your duties.” Ignis said after a moment, offering the other a polite smile as he turned away. 

“Hey - er - wait. Do you want me to - to like show you around a bit?” Ignis glanced over his shoulder, and his heart clenched as he noticed the almost-forgotten look of well-hidden desperation in amber eyes as Arastoss waited for an answer. 

Why couldn’t he just make this easy and just let Ignis leave? 

It would be frustrating, if it wasn’t so endearing. 

“Didn’t you say you were on duty earlier?” Ignis asked a bit skeptically. 

To his amusement, Arastoss pulled out his phone to check the time. “Actually, looks I’ve been off-duty since a minute ago. So…?” The young man glanced up as he trailed off questioningly. 

Ignis couldn’t help smirking as he leaned back on one leg with arms crossed, “And you don’t have to report in to your superior?”

“Jeeze, you sure run a tight ship, don’t you.” Arastoss mumbled under his breath with a hint of humor as he apparently texted someone.

Ignis on the other hand had to push aside the sudden memory of Gladio saying a similar phrase during one of their battles as Arastoss finished. “Aaaaand  _ done _ . You gonna let me give you a tour now, or what?”

Ignis didn’t understand why Arastoss was being so insistent on this. It made no logical sense to him for someone to continuously offer assistance when they had no obligation to do so, and Ignis didn’t think it was out of a mere sense of generosity and amiability on Arastoss’ part. Those who did were a rare breed, and he had a bit too much experience in dealing with those who offered aid with ulterior motives.

...Then again, perhaps he had become a bit...jaded over the years.

He debated for a moment whether or not to decline. 

Where would that put him? He honestly wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle prolonged exposure to Arastoss, with the way his emotions and mind kept fluctuating. He had thought that being around Arastoss would be difficult knowing who he really was - and it was, to a certain extent - which is why he had vowed to try and avoid him. However in these small exchanges, he realized that they could talk normally, and that, underneath the sorrow and wistfulness, he felt a sense of wary excitement and anticipation. 

…But more importantly, would it put Arastoss at risk for regaining his memories? What if Ignis did something that suddenly triggered them?

“Hey, you okay?”

Ignis flinched back upon seeing Arastoss leaning down to look him directly in the eye with a worried frown. Gods, he’d lost himself again. It was a little worrisome how easily distracted he was becoming the more he was in the other man’s presence.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine, I don’t want to force you or anythin’...” Arastoss said quietly, eyes narrowed in concern, “Then again, maybe I should take you back to your hotel - you don’t look so good.” 

Ignis let out a sharp laugh, but quickly got himself under control when it looked like the other was seriously considering escorting him back. “I’m fine, you needn’t concern yourself on my behalf.”

“Hey, I’m not gonna pry, but if you’re feeling sick, you really shouldn’t push yourself.” Arastoss said with a stiff shrug.

Ignis paused, that small action so familiar it was physically painful. It was a simple sign of helpless frustration Gladio had displayed whenever Ignis was being particularly stubborn, and often ended with the Shield physically stopping him in one way or another if Gladio truly thought it was necessary.

Maybe...maybe just  _ one  _ day wouldn’t be so bad…

“...If your offer still stands, perhaps you’d like to join me for an early dinner before guiding me around the city.” Ignis proposed, noting with a small smile the way the other noticeably perked up, “I’m afraid I might have lost track of time and failed to eat today.”

That was a complete and utter lie, but Arastoss didn’t know that, judging by the humorous mixture of relief and disbelief on the young man’s face at his admission. 

“No wonder you look sick, it’s past 4 already!” Arastoss blustered before snagging a hold of Ignis’ arm and dragging him along, “By the Six, do you do this all the time? It’s no wonder you’re so tiny!”

Ignis rolled his eyes with an amused huff as he regained his footing so he was walking alongside the other instead of being dragged, “I’m afraid my lack in stature is less caused by my diet and more from genetics. I’ve been told on several occasions that I take after my mother more than my father.”

He noted curiously how Arastoss failed to let go of him completely even as the other responded, air quotes and all. “Hey, my mom’s a whopping 4’8” and my dad barely reaches my shoulders, so don’t talk to me about “genetics”. Something’s just can’t be explained away by “ _ genetics _ ”. A good diet and healty life-style works wonders, man.”

Ignis chuckled, “I’ll take your word for it.”

This wouldn’t be so bad. He could do this. A bit of time spent with Arastoss would do no harm. And even though he’d finished gathering all the information he needed to put together an article, a little more never hurt. As Gladio had put it, Ignis was only human, and part of being human required down time. If he got the added bonus of enjoying the pleasant company of Arastoss under the impression of needing a tour for his article, no one needed to know but himself.

And that’s what Ignis convinced himself of even as Arastoss began to expound upon him the wonders of several simple and healthy meals and exercises he could try out - all of which he was intimately knowledgeable on - as they walked the new, yet familiar streets of Insomnia. 

~

They had continued their wanderings well into the night after partaking from several food stalls that Arastoss swore by - and that had Ignis reaching to fill out several pages of his personal notebook much to the young Crownsguard’s wonder - each losing themselves to the time as they chatted and talked about an endless amount of things. 

Ignis couldn’t help but realize that Arastoss’s large and friendly personality was starkly similar to Gladio’s, and his wealth of knowledge on many subjects - academic or otherwise - helped to keep the conversation going. However, Ignis often found himself at a loss when Gladio’s penchant habit to unconsciously flirt made its appearances in the careless way that Arastoss’ touch lingered on his hand or lower back as the other guided him to each new stall; half-lidded glances and teasing smirks whenever they were pushed together to navigate through the crowded city streets. 

Ignis would have been more than a little troubled by Arastoss’s subtle flirting if he wasn’t fully aware that the young man didn’t mean anything by it, or that he was even conscious of what he was doing. That was one reason he had advised Prompto to avoid Scythas; the blond was not unintelligent by any means, however the similarities between their friends and their reincarnations were uncanny at times, and even Ignis found himself seeing double. 

Their conversation flowed as easily as they had in the past, and each new bit of information gleaned about Insomnia and Arastoss himself was something Ignis kept firmly locked in his memory. He found himself sharing a considerable amount about himself as well, though he refrained from the darker details and stuck to the basics as much as possible. His Altissian origins and career choice were only a few of the topics that they touched upon, and he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face every time Arastoss lit up with each bit of information. 

They had even passed the area where Scythas’s stall when they went through the markets, and Ignis was unsurprised at the fisherman’s absence. 

No sign of Prompto either. 

Knowing that they were likely enjoying each other’s company, Ignis made a mental note to text Prompto later about his whereabouts. It was odd to be the who needed to check in, instead of the one checking. Though he supposed it fitting, karma and all that.

The sun was already low in the sky, casting a burning orange all over Insomnia, and just as Ignis thought their time spent together would come to an end, Arastoss insisted that they see one last part of the city. 

Which was what lead to where they were at the moment.

“Like it?” 

Arastoss’s voice sounded from beside Ignis as he stared. The water canals set in between the buildings were in almost perfect replication of Altissia. Buildings that were modeled after the city’s beautiful architecture were mixed in amongst the glass and concrete of Insomnia. People chatted happily away as they made their way through the attraction, and the green-eyed man found himself shaking his head in bitter-sweet amazement. 

It was truly beautiful.

It was a shame that Ignis was probably one of the few people in all of Eos who could no longer appreciate it to the fullest. He resisted the urge to massage his temple and eyes as phantom injuries throbbed in memory.

“It’s quite impressive.” Ignis remarked quietly as Arastoss took him a ways forward, just enough so that they could sit in a quiet spot on the edge of one of the canal sides.

“This was made t’look like Altissia’s waterway networks. I thought you might appreciate it cause you said that’s where you were from.” The older man said with a triumphant smirk, sitting down on the edge as he leaned back on his hands.

Ignis hummed noncommittally, settling himself down on the ground as he watched the clear water ripple in the sunset glow. 

“What’s it like outside of Insomnia? Is it really that different?” Arastoss asked, staring casually out into the distant sky. 

Ignis turned to address him, mild surprise masking his face. “You’ve never been outside of the city?” He asked incredulously. 

“Nope - I mean - I’ve been to Lestallum and stuff, and I’ve trained on the outskirts of the city, but I dunno if that really counts. I’ve never gone anywhere but there.”

Ignis chuckled. “I’d say Lestallum is a world of its own, but perhaps that’s an adventure you should take up someday, then. Eos is quite beautiful.” His voice was genuine as he spoke, though he left out the  _ now that the sun shines again  _ bit _.  _

“Like I said, change in careers might help with that.” Arastoss mused aloud with laugh. 

“Or perhaps you should simply ask the Lady Marshal to put you in a Scouting Unit for a change. If I recall, the Crownsguard should rotate their members on a bi-annual basis to provide the proper amount of field training outside the city for emergency deployment and evac.” Ignis refrained from mentioning that it was rather odd that Arastoss had not already done so, as it was standard training, even back before the Fall of Insomnia. 

“I meant to say this before, but you sure know a lot about the Crownsguard.” The words were surprising enough that Ignis turned to face Arastoss who was staring curiously at him. “You interested in it or somethin’? 

Ignis mentally cursed.

That was right. He shouldn’t know so much about the guard. Even if he was a reporter - the knowledge he had displayed was from his own experiences in the past - Insomnia had been on an information lockdown, and even then, the reasoning behind his explanation was too detailed for casual interest. 

Drat. He needed to be more careful. 

“Comes with the territory of being a reporter I suppose.” Ignis answered casually, turning his gaze back towards the water that was quickly darkening as the sun fell further, “You pick up a lot of things.” 

He hoped that would work.

“Huh, see that’s what I mean. You know all that stuff cause you’ve been to lots of places.” Arastoss groaned, tipping all the way till he was flat on his back with his hands behind his head.

Ignis looked down at the other thoughtfully. Arastoss seemed particularly interested in the outlying world, was this why he was being so friendly towards him? It seemed to be the case, as much of their conversation that day had to do with the various escapades Ignis inadvertently found himself on for work.

“It’s not always pleasant.” Ignis commented absently, drawing Arastoss’ gaze once more. “It’s not unusual for one to spend many a day on the road or camping beneath the stars. Though I suppose if you’re one for hoofing it with the drastic climate changes, then perhaps you would enjoy it.” Ignis said with a smirk. 

Arastoss let out a loud sigh, “Ah, yeah - maybe not, then.” 

The words caught Ignis by surprise, and he tilted his head as the other ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m more of a city guy. Can’t really stand the outdoors. If that’s what it takes then I guess I’m in the right spot, after all.” The Crownsguard grumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

Ignis was stunned into silence. 

He supposed...he couldn’t expect everything to be the same. 

Arastoss didn’t like the outdoors. How interesting. 

“You seem well suited for your job.” Ignis voiced a moment later with a casual shrug, “The life of a traveler isn’t for everyone.” 

It was really becoming difficult to remember that Arastoss and Gladio were not the same. Gladio and Arastoss may have had several similarities, but they were different people with different lives. Ignis silently repeated that to himself even as he refocused on the other.

Arastoss chuckled. “Thanks. Can’t say I’m complaining, being a Crown citizen and a Crownsguard certainly has it’s perks.” The brunet said a bit smugly, casting a teasing smirk in Ignis’ direction, “We have all the best connections and can cut through all the traffic.”

Ignis snorted in amusement “How altruistic of you.”

“Don’t I know it.” Arastoss retorted with a grin. “I could hook you up if you want? Take you to see the fireworks.”

Ignis frowned curiously, “...Do you not have any friends you’d rather spend the festivities with?”

Arastoss hummed noncommittally, sitting up slightly as he looked on at Ignis, his eyes glowing an ember gold in the fading sunlight, “I do, but they’re all going with their girlfriends or family.” He winked playfully at Ignis despite the sincerity of his voice, “And to be honest, I’ve had a lot more fun hanging out with you today than I’ve ever had with them.” 

Ignis had to forcefully turn his head when he responded. “Then that makes two of us.” 

Arastoss scooted a little closer, leaning forward to catch Ignis’ eyes, “So?”

“I’ll take it under consideration,” Ignis replied as he turned to regard the other. “My associate and I will still technically be ‘on the clock’ so to speak, but I can’t imagine Lumen having any issue with you accompanying us.” He added in a small smile, “I’m sure he’ll appreciate having access to ‘the best connections’ and ‘cutting through traffic’.”

The Crownsguard huffed and rolled his eyes, fiddling with his glove - which Ignis noted that he only wore one, and on his left hand - as he drawled dramatically, “I see how it is, you just want to take advantage of my generosity and connections.”

Ignis smirked, “Perish the thought. I’m taking advantage of your malfeasant ways for the benefit of METEOR’s loyal subscribers.”

“...Okay, I think I got the gist of what you said, but even if I didn’t, I know when I’m being poked at.” Arastoss jabbed a finger at him, “But since I’m such an upstanding guy, I’m gonna let it pass.”

“Kind of you.”

“Damn right.”

Ignis smirked as he removed his glasses, habitually pulling out a lense cloth to wipe the dark glass before hooking them on his shirt collar. The sun had finally fallen below the city skyline, making the dark lenses more detrimental to him than anything till the city’s night life made them necessary once more.

“Damn…” 

Ignis paused and blinked over to where Arastoss was sitting, unconsciously brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

The moment he made eye contact with the other, however, every nerve in his body froze as the piercing orbs stared steadily into his.

Ignis…had forgotten how  _ deeply  _ Gladio could stare, and Arastoss was using that same piercing look tenfold.

Why did it feel like it was the first time they had made eye contact?

“Knew they were gorgeous.” The dark brunet smirked, though his eyes remained steadily locked on Ignis even as he spoke the bold words. It was likely meant as a teasing remark, but the impact that they had on Ignis caused a flush to rise in his face - and sense of vertigo straight to his head - and he found he had to look away before he completely lost himself in the intensity of Gladio’s gaze.

“…Thank you.” Ignis murmured as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

He had likely made the situation highly awkward by his obviously uncomfortable response, so he was grateful when Arastoss cleared his throat from beside him, taking the initiative to end the awkward silence. “So, uh - I’ll pick you up somewhere and we can head to the parade from there?” 

Ah, yes. That.

A small smile pulled at Ignis’ lips as he lifted the visors from his shirt to place them on his face once more. 

Well...he’d made it this far. If Arastoss’ memories hadn’t been triggered by now, then there was likely only a small chance that they would if they spent the coming night together. Besides, Prompto would likely be over the moon to have the young Crownsguard join them. 

This was also perhaps the last time he would see Arastoss. He may as well make it count. 

Ignis nodded, turning to offer the guard kind smile. “I would like that very much.” 

If anything, the smile that spread across Arastoss’s face was worth the answer, and as he eagerly chatted away plans for where they would meet, what time, and what they would do, Ignis found himself lost in a silent reverie. 

He enjoyed seeing Arastoss like this. Happy. Content. With a girlfriend he loved, and a life that’s troubles involved things as simplistic as wondering who he would attend the Parade with. He had always wondered how it might have felt to live so freely without worry, and seeing Arastoss like this now…Ignis felt a hint of wistfulness creep in.

But he was happy for him. 

Though his heart was heavy, Ignis smiled and nodded at all the appropriate points, agreeing on a meeting location as well as a time just before they said their farewells. 

And as Ignis made his way back to the hotel that evening through the brightly lit streets, he had never before felt more content with the realization that Arastoss was free from his memories. A perfect balance had been struck in his life. Never would Arastoss have to wake up in the night and worry about where or who he was. Never would he have to look back on the past and remember the terrible things that had torn apart their home. Never would the young man have to remember their time spent together, or the people he’d met only to realize they did not exist in this new Eos.

Never would Arastoss come to regret not being able to save his companions that night...never would he have to wonder if there was something else he could have done to ensure that they hadn’t perished in that battle. 

...Never would he have to look and wonder what he had lost... _ who  _ he had lost.

It was all for the better that Arastoss didn’t remember.

Ignis sighed in weary relief up at the starry night, but blinked in mild confusion when he had to wipe away a single tear that rolled down his face. He paused as he stared down at the wet spots on his glove, brows furrowed as he swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. 

He wasn’t sad. He was relieved. Relieved that Gladio - Arastoss - was free from the memories of their past. 

He was relieved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! :D :D :D Comments and such are always welcome and so appreciated!


	5. Goodnights and Goodbyes

* * *

 

“HE ATE HIS VEGGIES!” Prompto bellowed as he and Ignis sat around the small table, throwing his head back in laughter. “He just - ATE them in front of me like it was nothing! I couldn’t believe it - Ignis - he was eating _lettuce!”_

Their laughter filled the small hotel room as the two of them recounted their tales of their adventures that day.

It was the evening of their fifth day in Insomnia. Much like the day before yesterday - and the day after - the two of them had separated - Prompto going to visit Scythas where he worked - and Ignis attempting to simply _look around_.

However he began to suspect that running into Arastoss each time was no mere coincidence, the young man’s awkward excuses mixed with Ignis noting the presence of other Crownsguard prior to Arastoss’s appearances lending a bit of weight to his theory.

But that was beside the point.

The two of them had made fast friends once again with their lost companions, and here they sat again for the night, recounting their adventures.

“I wish I’d been able to witness that.” Ignis mused aloud, his light laugh ringing in the small room.

“Hah - don’t worry, I got you covered buddy! Here!” Prompto whipped out his camera, scooting closer to Ignis as the man eagerly peeked over his shoulder - the moment he did his face melted into another genuine fit of laughter.

It was Scythas. Casually sitting across from Prompto - eyes focused on the food in front of him - with a fork full of salad halfway to his mouth.

Unbelievable.

“That is something I never thought I’d ever see.” Ignis remarked as he watched Prompto flip through the pictures that day, some images pulling a smile from his lips.

“Me either. I mean…” The blond sighed as he rested his camera in his lap, shaking his head as he stared past hotel walls and into memory. “He’s...different - but - but he’s still _there._ I don’t know how to explain it…” He shook his head again, eyes falling to the ground as he thought.

Ignis ran a hand through Prompto’s hair in what he hoped was a comforting gesture, absently committing to memory how the low light played through the blond strands as his friend leaned into the gesture with a happy hum. No. Prompto didn’t need to explain it. Ignis knew exactly what he was talking about…

Arastoss was the same way. Different in so many things, but the things that made him _Gladio_ were definitely still there.

He smiled to himself as he recalled the earlier day.

“So...I was gonna ask you. I know we gotta cover the Parade - but can I invite Noct? He said he usually doesn’t go - but I kinda...convinced him to try.”

Ignis blinked over at Prompto, momentarily taken aback.

Ah, how remiss of him. Ignis had failed to bring up Arastoss’s invitation to the Parade also; Prompto and him having returned to the hotel a few hours apart and well into the night. There hadn’t been a time to mention it either come the next morning, and the following evening had been spent recounting their day.

“I suppose now would be a good time to mention that Arastoss expressed an interest in joining us for the festivities as well.”

Prompto blinked widely at him - Ignis was amused to see that it took the blond a moment to place _who_ exactly he spoke of - before he pressed his lips together tightly. It looked like Prompto was caught between being excited and being concerned as silence rang over them.

“Oh...wow. So...does that mean that - it’s gonna be us? Four? Together?” Prompto asked after a long pause, his eyes shining in what seemed to be wary excitement.

Ignis cast his gaze to the side, nodding absently. “It would appear so.”  

He watched from the corner of his eye as Prompto failed to keep the smile from his face as he shook his head.

“Heh... _finally_.”

Ignis bowed his head, a small smile tugging at his own lips as he stared at his folded hands.

“Indeed.”

Together again. One last time.

 

~

 

The day of the Dawn Parade arrived, and though Prompto had thought it would be a lot more awkward when the four of them finally met - it, again, took him by surprise how easy it flowed when they did. They’d all agreed to meet at Noct’s stand, as it was the only stationary point that they were all passingly familiar with.

Gladio and Noct immediately took a liking to each other, each addressing the other in a similar manner of vague recognition as they voiced that they had, indeed, seen each other around before. It took barely any effort for the two to move from the mere pleasantries of strangers to an easy banter like long lost friends, much to Prompto and Ignis’ bitter-sweet amusement. Introductions taken care of, it hadn’t taken long, however, for Prompto and Gladio to take the lead in ushering the group around the busy streets filled with various dancers, arcade games, floats, and various other activities.

Though the main purpose for their wanderings should have been focused on documenting the festivities, it wasn’t long before they were completely absorbed in the many activities that littered the streets.

Noct had insisted Prompto give the shooting booth a try - and much to Noct’s, Gladio’s and the game master’s open astonishment - Prompto left the booth with a satisfied grin and large Carbuncle plushie, that he all but shoved into Noct’s hands. Ignis had merely laughed in the background, bumping fists with the sharpshooter when the others weren’t looking.

Gladio was all too insistent that he give the high striker a try, and with one swing of the hammer - not only was the force so strong that the puck lodged itself into the bell, effectively breaking the machine much to Ignis’ _incredible_ amusement and Gladio’s embarassment  - won the grand prize. Fortunately, the operator was just as amused, and with a red-face and wheezy laugh, he tossed the guard the highly prized Moogle plushie. Gladio had all but fled when the operator laughingly told him to avoid the other high strikers around the streets, and Prompto noted with great amusement that Ignis had hung back to pass the operator several thousand gil to cover repairs.

Prompto almost flipped out when he spotted the small river that was currently advertising a fishing contest, and he had all but shoved Noct straight into the water as he ushered him towards the game. After blowing away the other contestants with a ridiculously large catch of fish, the fisherman successfully presented Prompto with a chocobo plushie so large that they’d had to make a separate trip back to Prompto and Ignis’ car so that they’d actually be able to maneuver the streets properly without it getting in the way.

It was also highly entertaining to three of their group when a Chocobo dressed employee sprung out at them and proceeded to persistently follow them - much to Ignis’ horror - until Ignis finally caved in and agreed to play the “How much do you know about Eos” quiz. He not only managed to successfully answer each question immediately and correctly, but even expanded the employee’s own knowledge - much to the employee’s evident shock and joy. It earned Ignis an overly excited hug that knocked his glasses askew and a bag full of Choco-Mog Medallions, which he immediately passed onto Prompto.

Needless to say - Prompto had collected a good amount of photos at that point - most of which he admitted were for personal pleasure - and though they had made it a point to stop and ask a few questions to the people celebrating the Parade for the article, the majority of the day went to spending it with each other.

It was when evening arrived that Insomnia truly came alive, however.

~

Arastoss all but panicked when he realized that the fireworks were going to start soon, and with a mischievous grin, he had ushered the three to follow him through the winding streets.

“See? What’d a tell ya. Happy you took me up on the offer, now?” He asked, folding his arms as he triumphantly smirked at the three of them.

“Still not clear on the bit where you managed to snag a key to the roof of the Old Citadel.” Scythas remarked from his side, though it was easy to see the older man’s wide eyes as the constant gusts of wind blew his hair back.

“Just called in a few favors. One of the perks of being a favorite in the guard.” Arastoss said smugly, though his words trailed off as he caught sight of the two figures that stared silently out at the city by the rail.

Clades and Lumen had been eerily quiet as they’d followed him through the Old Citadel and up to the upper floors, which had been cordoned off from the general public. They’d never have managed to get inside if he hadn’t managed to convince Iris to let him borrow the key for the night. The place had been cleaned up as far as Arastoss knew; floors polished, walls rebuilt and glass replaced. And sure, the place was more than a little intimidating, especially at night, but the almost... _mournful_ sort of silence that hovered over the two METEOR employees had been concerning. Arastoss would be one of the first to admit that it felt a bit like _sacrilege_ to enter the Old Citadel for something so childish as getting the best view for fireworks, but he’d wanted to share the experience with his new friends.

He hoped he hadn’t somehow ruined the night for them instead.

“Uh - you guys like it?” Arastoss asked after a moment. “Lumen, I thought this might be a good place to get a shot or two.”

Again, he was met with a brief moment of silence, but after a second, Lumen cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from whatever he’d been looking at, “Ah...yeah, this’ll be perfect.” The blond said, donned what looked to be a rather painful smile as he took a few steps back to ready his camera.

Arastoss thought he saw a hint of a tears in the older man’s eyes when he’d turned to answer, but wondered if he’d just imagined it when Lumen excitedly dragged Scythas to the side.

“I suppose this is what you meant by ‘connections’.” Clades said after a moment, glancing over the rim of his glasses as Arastoss approached him. “Just what sort of favors did you call in to achieve this?”

Arastoss let out a light laugh that was carried away by the night wind as he joined the other at the rail. “Think you might be better off not knowing.”

“No, please continue. The masses deserve to know the secrets to securing the best views and hide aways around Insomnia.” Clades drawled with a teasing grin. “Imagine the scandal.”

Arastoss rolled his eyes with a smile as he lightly shoved the smaller man who gently laughed.

_Ka-chink_

He turned to see Lumen lower his camera, a gentle smirk on his face as he checked the image on the camera screen with Scythas looking over his shoulder.

“Wow. Isn’t that romantic?” Scythas observed jokingly as he leaned on Lumen’s shoulder, and had Arastoss not been playing close attention, he would have missed the way Clades suddenly stiffened.

Ah, shit.

He’d noticed the way Clades seemed to clam up whenever he teased him in a flirtatious way, and that wasn’t to say anything of his reaction when Arastoss had complimented his eyes before. He’d tried to back off a little since it obviously made Clades uncomfortable, but...seemed he wasn’t doing as well as he’d thought if other people were poking fun at them. Even Lumen looked worried, the blond’s gaze immediately shifting from his camera to Clades, who’d surreptitiously widened the space between him and Arastoss.

He’d have to work on that. For now though...

“You know what’d be really romantic?” Arastoss boomed, clearing the distance between himself and Scythas whose eyes widened comically as he effectively hauled the older man over to the edge of the rail by his collar. “If I dangled you off the railing in the _soft glow a’ the moonlight_.”

Scythas’s frantic struggle coupled with hiccuping laughter immediately lightened the tension that had befallen them. “Hey - hey - _okay!_ I get it - ”

Arastoss released his grip on Scythas as he pulled back, smirking as the man straightened out his clothing. “Haven’t your parents told you to respect your elders?” Scythas huffed as he playfully shoved Arastoss as they walked back towards the other two.

“Yeah, but you barely qualify as an elder. I could squash you with one hand.” He chuckled as he _shoved_ the other man back, sending Scythas stumbling with another laugh.

However, when Arastoss refocused on the other two of their group, it was to see Lumen with an almost, _longing_ expression on his face and Clades had immediately turned away once Arastoss’s gaze fell on them.

He couldn’t understand why they always fell so oddly silent and distant at the most random times. It was like they were caught in a memory, or distracted by a thought -

_EEEEEeeeeeee - BOOM!!_

Arastoss’ thoughts were immediately torn away as he whipped around as the first fireworks shattered the night sky in a brilliant myriad of colors. His eyes widened at the same time Lumen let out an excited whoop of laughter as another large burst of colors filled the night, reflecting off their faces in bright blues and reds.

He glanced towards Lumen when the photographer suddenly dashed towards the rail - only to nearly tip off the side as he eagerly leaned over it - with camera at the ready for the next slew fireworks to go off. It wasn’t long before the other three joined him, staring up with wide eyes as the night sky was lit on fire.

It was the most content Arastoss had felt in a long time - comfortable and happy in his own skin. In just a few short days he’d made a friend that he could honestly see himself spending the rest of his life with, and in an even shorter time span, he’d made two more that had clicked with him on a level that he’d never known before.

He had friends in the guard, but something was different about these three. Perhaps it was the fact that they were foreigners? Their age differences? It didn’t really matter, all Arastoss knew was that this night had been one of the most enjoyable of his life, and even as they continued to stare up at the shower of lights, he wished that it would never end.

~

Somehow, the four of them had all wanted to continue their night after the finale, and with mutual agreement, they all headed back to Prompto and Ignis’ hotel room.

Bright laughter and playful jibes were shared as they settled themselves in the room, Prompto producing a pack of cards that lead to various games that were more an afterthought in the face of enjoying each others’ company. It was as if they had traveled back in time, much to Ignis and Prompto’s bittersweet nostalgia. Ignis was the first to win nearly every game, and Prompto let out a characteristic bellow of good-humored defeat as he flopped back onto the bed - losing again for the fourth time that night much to other three’s amusement.

The night passed quickly as their conversation flowed easily from topic to topic - from stories of their lives to mundane subjects like favorite foods and hobbies - yet each one boundlessly entertaining.

Through it all, Prompto was left with a feeling of deepening grief as he regarded his two lost friends.

They were...so happy and content with their lives. He could see it in the way they lit up whenever they talked about their jobs, friends and family. Noct was clearly satisfied with his current lifestyle - as he described the newly founded town of Cape Caem as sleepy and peaceful harbor. The fisherman adored his quiet life, with the peace of the water and fish around him, and the few friends he had there too was enough to keep him happy and content.

Gladio was making great strides to be promoted in his unit, describing in detail how he’d make it happen. He hoped - much to Prompto’s heartache for Ignis - that the promotion would be able to provide him with enough to be able to support the family he wished to build with Sicha. Gladio’s eyes were so full of honest sincerity, that Prompto couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt in his chest as he could see that Ignis was genuinely _happy_ for Gladio. Despite everything, Ignis just wanted the other man to be happy…for _both_ of them to be happy.

Prompto though, he couldn’t honestly let his friends _go_ and be happy with it.

It was in the wee hours of the morning that they eventually settled down, tugging blankets and pillows off the beds so that they could continue to talk comfortably together even as the exhaustion from the day inevitably drew two of their number into the realm of dreams.

It was with anxious, bloodshot eyes that Prompto had scooted closer to Ignis after the other two had fallen asleep, hand latching onto the other like a lifeline. He drew in a watery breath, refusing to turn his gaze away from the ceiling, lest he lose his nerve. “I uh…”

He heard Ignis roll onto his side - thin fingers shifting his hand so that their fingers were twined together - and Prompto silently thanked his friend for his silent support as he obviously waited patiently for the blond to continue. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut tightly to suppress the burning sensation of tears.

Prompto swallowed heavily with a ragged gasp, “Um...I think it’s best that we don’t...say anything…” He whispered, lips trembling as he continued to stare up at the ceiling even as hot tears spilled over his cheeks.

It was only when he felt gentle hands pull him into a tight and warm hug that Prompto let out a quiet sob, eyes closed and face pressed into his friend’s chest as he listened to the steady breaths of Noct and Gladio sleeping peacefully.

They slept no more than a few hours before they silently gathered their things, slipped out of the room, and left Insomnia behind.

 

~

 

“So...what are you going to do now…?”

Prompto’s voice was meek in the small hum of the car that drifted easily past desert dunes and shrubs, and he refused to let his eyes look behind him at the ever shrinking city.

Ignis kept his eyes locked firmly on the road before him, his expression blank and unreadable as he hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll return to Altissia after I drop you off in Lestallum, I think.” He answered simply after a moment.

Prompto sighed and bowed his head, “I...know that it was kinda luck that we managed to be able to cover the Parade together with our jobs, but…” He turned his head, already knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask. “Do you think we’ll be able to meet again? Hang out?”

A beat of silence filled the air, nothing but the engine’s hum filling the space between them.

“I can’t say.”

Prompto shut his eyes, a sharp stab of hurt penetrating his chest at the words.

“Right, yeah…”

“...But, Prompto,” The blond turned his head towards Ignis, whose expression had noticeably softened even though he kept his eyes forward. “If you have need of me, for anything, I am only a phone call away.”

Violet-blue eyes blinked at Ignis for a moment, pondering the sincere tone even as he mulled over the unspoken message of _I can’t stay_.

Prompto wasn’t going to tell Ignis that _now_ was the time that he needed him. He was mourning the loss of two people who meant more to him than anything - and it felt like he was losing another - and knowing that they had deliberately left in a way that the other two could not find them was eating him alive -

But Prompto _knew_ it was the best thing to do. He’d have broken down in front of them if they’d been forced to say goodbye to their faces.

Allowing them to live normal lives without the terror and paranoia of their past constantly hovering over them - it was the most selfless thing they could have done…

If only it didn’t feel like he was ripping his heart and soul out to do it.

Prompto closed his eyes in grief.

“...Okay.”

The word was barely more than a whisper, and as Prompto turned to look out the window with his chin propped in hand, he wondered what the lonely future would hold in store for him as he silently cried for his loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ends the first part of the drabble - now we're reeallly gettin' goin' heheh - Hope you'll stick around to see the rest! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT! :D :D :D


	6. Regained Loss

* * *

 

_**Two weeks later:**   
_

 

Sunlight streamed hazily through the streets of Insomnia. Birds chirped happily away and dove daringly across the streets as people filtered through them. The bustle of the afternoon crowds were welcome and familiar during the week day, and a few friendly and familiar faces offered warm smiles and genuine hellos as two figures roamed down the street. Cars whizzed passed the bustling area, and even as the two men chatted away in the peaceful setting of the market, Arastoss couldn’t shake the odd feeling of nostalgia as he recalled the Dawn Parade.

It had been a two weeks since then - a time that he would never forget - and had it not been for the older man walking beside him, Arastoss would have thought those few days nothing more than some strange, fantastical hallucination. At the moment, he and said man were discussing - for what must have been the hundredth time - their thoughts on their vanishing friends.

Arastoss scrubbed a free hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. “I still dunno. I mean, _I_ had a good time, at least.” He lifted his cup of coffee out of the way as he dodged around a passerby with a murmur of apology before continuing, “It didn’t seem like they were totally miserable either.”

The other man huffed, taking a sip from his own, much more sugary choice of caffeine. “Right? They coulda at least left a note or somethin’.” Scythas sighed, stuffing his other hand into his pocket as he focused on the walkway ahead.

Arastoss groaned in wordless agreement.

Well - at least one good thing had come from that night.

He and Scythas had become rather close, all things considered. Their joint confusion and bewilderment had brought them together several times as they attempted to find out what exactly had happened that had caused the two men to simply up and leave without so much as a goodbye. Ever since then, he and Scythas had met nearly every day - even if only for an hour to say hello - and Arastoss had become incredibly fond of the fisherman. He realized that even though they didn’t have that much in common, their topics of conversation were always entertaining and comfortable. Arastoss would have guessed they were old friends if he wasn’t so positive he’d never met anyone that was so obsessed with fishing.

“Was ‘alf expectin’ to find myself robbed of everythin’ I owned when I got back - ‘cause like, really, who does that? Jus’ up and leaves without sayin’ goodbye? I mean - you don’t think we scared ‘em off or anythin’ right?” Scythas’s accented voice was filled with uncertainty - something the fisherman and young Crownsguard equally shared.

Arastoss openly chuckled at that, realizing that he had thought the _exact_ same thing when he’d realized that their two companions just _vanished._ But no. Everything was normal - nothing missing, nothing left - they had just _disappeared._ “I really dunno, Scy. But I mean, damn - feels like my girl just up ‘n left me.”

Both men let out loud laughs at that, settling into a pensive silence as they continued onward.

“Speakin’ a’ that, has Sicha found anythin’ ‘bout where they might be?” Scythas asked, taking a sip out of his own straw as he blinked down at his shorter companion.

“Nope. And I’m not gonna really press her t’ find out. They obviously don’t want us to look for them.” Arastoss glanced up as he watched Scythas’s eyes fall slightly, and he immediately understood what the other man was feeling at the moment.

It was just - he’d _really_ liked those guys. Arastoss couldn’t remember the last time he’d clicked so well with two people - _especially_ Clades.

The younger man was a bit strange - _way_ too mature for his age - but that was something Arastoss had found incredibly admirable about his personality. He was easygoing, friendly, handsome, and overall one of the most interesting people he’d never met. He’d talked to the guy for barely three days and had already found himself discussing things that were typically reserved for people of forever friendships. Arastoss had liked him. A lot. And it hurt more than he cared to admit that he had probably not felt the same way…

He knew Scythas likely felt the same way about Lumen - and hell - _he’d_ felt the same way about Lumen - and perhaps it would have been easier to let go if they had just _told_ them why they left like that!

Though...they _were_ reporters - they were trained to be likeable...maybe the whole thing was just a front.

But it couldn’t have been - he’d seen their faces and heard their laughter - they _were_ having a good time - perhaps even more so than he had. It just didn’t make sense.

And that was the conclusion that he and Scythas had come to _every single time_ they spoke about it.

Which was nearly every day.

Arastoss watched from the corner of his eye as Scythas let out a long yawn, stretching his arms above him as he did so. The man was a few years older than him, but Gladio was satisfied to find out that he was incredibly pleasant and never once treated Arastoss like a kid because of their age difference - aside from the teasing every now and again about their heights.

Arastoss didn’t want to see Scythas go, too.

“So when are you headin’ back?”

Scythas pursed his lips keeping his eyes locked before him as they walked. “Tomorrow mornin’. Gotta gather the rest a’ my things today and then I’ll be off.”

“Huh…” The guard nodded reaching up a hand to run it through his hair.

“I thought I’d be happier to be outta here.” Scythas remarked from the side, sighing slightly as they rounded a corner.

“I know you’re gonna miss me, but you just gotta tough it out -” Arastoss cut off with a laugh as he dodged the half-hearted swipe at his head.

The older man brushed his bangs out of his face with a huff as he gave Arastoss a narrow look, “Think it’s gonna be the other way around, kid. That’s three people that’ve just abandoned you in less than a month.” Blue eyes rolled as the man spoke, and Arastoss hummed in acknowledgement despite the ache in his chest.

“Yeah, but at least I’ll know where the hell you _went.”_ Arastoss muttered with a scowl.

Scythas sent him an apologetic glance, “You’re always free to come by for a visit, Caem ain’t too far. And I’ll be back next year, anyway.” The fisherman shrugged, tossing his empty coffee cup over his shoulder into the trashcan behind them as they walked past. “Alright - I’m hungry. Let’s get some fries.”

Arastoss followed suit - tossing his cup with a careless motion much like the fisherman had before - and listening to the satisfying sound of the bag rustling as the object sunk through the opening. “Sure.”

The two shared small grins like mischievous school boys as they picked up their pace a bit - ignoring the impressed looks of those who had witnessed their little display of skill - the sign of the Crowe’s Nest coming closer into view.

Arastoss wasn’t necessarily a big fan of the food that they had there - but he found himself unable to resist when Scythas wanted something - it was just so funny watching the man insist on eating there only to complain about the food _every single time._ He’d look at a menu - huff and scowl at the lack of options - only to order the same thing with a seemingly grudging word of satisfaction once his food arrived. Arastoss was guilty of that too - but it was still amusing.

The small restaurant seemed a bit more crowded than usual that day, the people flocking in and out with happy smiles and chipper words. Arastoss folded his arms as he waited in the small line for the people to pass through. He cast brown eyes around the establishment and took in the timeless air.

He had only started coming to this place recently again because of Scythas, but it’d been a huge part of his childhood once. The food wasn’t anything to talk about so he typically avoided it, but Arastoss really liked the atmosphere. The people were friendly, the booths were cozy, and the Justice Five Monsters machine at the left of the entrance always brought a fond smile to his face.

He’d _loved_ that game as a kid.

Arastoss watched with a small smile as four teens currently circled it - three of them cheering on a small brunet who looked as though he was all but dead to the world except for the game as he rapidly pushed the machine buttons - eliciting a whoop from his companions every time he scored.

Arastoss chuckled and nudged Scythas, who glanced down at him before allowing his eyes to follow the young man’s gesture towards the four.

“You ever play that as a kid? Pretty sure my parents got kicked outta here one too many times because of me screaming.” The guard chuckled, watching with a smirk as the kids continued to play. “Always used t’think I’d be able to score enough to get the Wind-Up Lord Vexos. Never did, though. Pretty sure that’s always gonna be something I regret.”

Arastoss waited a moment for Scythas’s reply, but when he got none he furrowed his brows and turned back towards his companion -

\- who was staring at the machine with the _strangest_ look on his face.

The fisherman looked as though he was seeing a ghost - the mixture of emotions passing over the man’s face so fast it was impossible to decipher them all - and Arastoss pressed his lips together as he whipped his gaze back and forth between Scythas and the machine.

“Hey - you okay, man?” Arastoss asked after an agonizingly long pause, but the words did nothing to break the shock that was still covering every inch of the older man’s face, and his dazed eyes continued to drill into the sight of the four boys playing.

“Scythas.” He tried again, giving the man a rough shake by his shoulders.

Nothing. Not even a blink.

“Astrals - dude, are you okay?” Arastoss’s voice rose to match his increasing sense of alarm, and he shook the man harder this time, “Oi, Scythas!”

The longer Arastoss watched, the more Scythas’ expression took on the appearance of a victim in a horror film, with the young guard feeling all the more like a useless bystander. He was about to call for help when Scythas flinched away, his eyes wide with shock and a growing look of horror. .

“Scythas -?”

Arastoss yelped when his friend suddenly stumbled back into the side of a booth with a shout that drew the attention of nearly everyone in the restaurant.

“Scy!” Arastoss dashed to his side, panic frenzying his heart as the man collapsed to his knees while holding his head with both hands, his heavy breathing audible even through the scramble Arastoss heard in the restaurant. “Scythas -” The brunet braced his hands on the man’s shoulders, heart beating wildly as he glanced up and around. “Shit - I need a doctor!” He could feel his companion trembling through his grasp, and he found himself praying to each Astral that he wasn’t dying -

“ _No.”_

Arastoss ducked his head in an attempt to catch the man’s eyes at the breathless plea, however Scythas was still clutching his head despite his breathing gradually returning to normal. Arastoss was sure he heard a few people offer their help, but he waved them off; waiting with bated breath as he rubbed small circles between Scythas’ shoulderblades.

An odd silence filled the air as Scythas slowly lowered his hands, one slapping the ground gracelessly as the man nearly pitched over onto his side even as Arastoss pulled him upright. The fisherman was trembling violently, and his stark blue eyes dazedly met Arastoss’ from beneath his bangs with a tilt of his head. Scythas squinted groggily before uttering a single word:

“...Gladio…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUAHAHAHAH LE CLIFFY -That one was short - sorry guys - next one will be longer and updated sooner, we promise hehe. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING AND YOUR SUPPORT! Comments are always appreciated! :D :D :D


	7. Together but Alone

* * *

 

Arastoss tapped a foot against the ground, arms folding and unfolding as he shifted nervously in his spot. The soft glow of the city lights shone through the curtains in Arastoss’s bedroom as night fell across Insomnia, streaking across the blankets that were draped neatly over the sleeping form in his bed.

The brunet shook his head, leaning forward with elbows propped on his knees as he gazed at Scythas’s closed eyes.

_“...Gladio…?”_

_Arastoss blinked in confusion, casting an unsure glance behind him before he stared into Scythas’s wide blue eyes._

_“Who?” He finally said, watching as the man furrowed his brows in confusion._

_“It’s...I’m...I think...I - where -”_

_“Woah, okay, calm down. You’re alright, Scythas.” Arastoss reassured, but blinked when the man upturned his heads towards him, again, confusion blanketing his face._

_“...Scythas?”_

_Arastoss’s eyes widened. He took not a second longer before he jabbed a finger at a nearby bystander. “Get me a medic.” The man nodded, and dashed off. His eyes fell back to Scythas, who was swaying heavily in his spot. “Scythas, do you know where you are?”_

_The man’s glassy blue eyes fell to the ground, and he attempted to shake his head and make to stand, but he fell almost immediately - Arastoss bracing him before he hit the ground._

_“Scythas -”_

_“That’s...not my...name…”_

_Arastoss gasped in alarm as the man promptly passed out, the entirety of his dead weight slumping into Arastoss’ shoulder._

The medics arrived shortly afterwards, deducing that the poor guy had probably just had a mild case of heat stroke. It hadn’t seemed at all like he had been suffering from such a thing, but he had checked out as fine, according to the medics - and Arastoss had immediately volunteered to take him back to his place to supervise him before he woke up.

The young guard shook his head, unable to shake off the image of Scythas’ horrified expression,  or broken denial of his name after.

Astrals, just what in all of Eos was going on?

A gentle knock at the door tore Arastoss from his thoughts, and he glanced up to see Sicha’s unsure eyes blinking down at him from the small split in the doorway.

“Hey.” She whispered, casting her eyes towards Scythas. “Is he doing okay?”

Arastoss shook his head, letting his uneasy eyes fall over his body. “Think so.”

Sicha beckoned with a hand for him to join her outside, and as quietly as he could, Arastoss lifted himself to his feet, closing the door behind him slightly as they both stepped into the hallway.

Sicha’s lithe arms folded against her stomach as she leaned forward with a frown. “What’s going on, Ar?”

The brunet shook his head, propping his hands on his hips as he glanced towards the door. “I really don’t have a clue. One minute he was fine and the next it was like he was havin’ a mental -” He groped for the words as he gestured towards his head. “-breakdown or somethin’.”

Sicha arched a finely shaped brow skeptically. “Wow. Maybe it’s from all that time spent fishing in the sun. Finally got to his head.” Her brown eyes flashed towards the door as a small huff escaped from her lips.

Arastoss would have laughed had he not known she meant it as a snub - and his gaze narrowed disapprovingly as he regarded her.

“That’s not it, Sicha. Maybe he’s just exhausted or somethin’ - honestly, I don’t know. The only way we’re gonna find out is if we ask him.” Arastoss sighed in frustration, watching as Sicha shrugged dismissively with a shake of her head.

Arastoss was all too aware that Sicha wasn’t particularly fond of Scythas. He’d noticed early on in their relationship that Sicha could be a bit _clingy_ at times, and prone to odd bouts of jealousy that showed through passive-aggressive comments and body language. Arastoss remembered her acting in a similar way when he’d introduced her to Iris for the first time - which had lead to an entirely uncomfortable and tense few months - before Sicha had finally gotten over it. Luckily, he wasn’t the partying type, and could count all of his true, close friends on one hand - which was rather depressing now that he thought about it, cause Sicha and Iris, _who were his girlfriend and boss respectively_ , were listed amongst that small number - so he saw Sicha’s actions more endearing than anything, and perhaps even a bit understandable; at least at the beginning of their relationship at any rate.

 _Now_ , however…

Once Arastoss had started spending several hours a day with Scythas - he had tried to explain to his girlfriend that the man was only going to be there for a few more weeks, so he wanted to spend time with him - Sicha had been less than supportive. He wasn’t exactly sure what had triggered her this time, but from the very first meeting between the two, Arastoss could feel the tension in the air. He had almost chalked it up to Scythas’s bold and charmingly forward personality - but Sicha got along like a house on fire with those types, being one herself and all - so Arastoss was honestly a bit stumped. Perhaps it was the fact that Arastoss had ranted about how much _fun_ he’d had at the Dawn Parade - likely bringing to light the fact that he’d never had that much fun - even with Sicha - in the past. Perhaps she was taking out some of the frustration on Scythas - either way - she didn’t like him.

Arastoss gave her a pointed look before he shifted on his feet, folding his arms across his chest. “He’s gonna be okay. Doc said it’s nothin’ to worry about.” He added, almost for his own reassurance. He gestured with his head towards the stairs. “You should probably get back to makin’ those flyers, though. You got a deadline, if I recall.” He smirked, winking at her as she huffed back.

Sicha sighed, nodding once before she turned on her feet. “Yeah, yeah. Just let me know when he wakes up.”

The brunet nodded, watching with a tiny smirk as she tossed him a last, pointed look before she disappeared down the stairs.

Arastoss sighed and turned back towards the room.

He could only pray that this was _actually_ nothing to worry about - but it was one of the oddest things he’d ever witnessed. He’d been trained as a guard to handle such things like fainting, heat stroke, and even mental breakdowns - but what had happened to Scythas was…

Arastoss frowned thoughtfully. It reminded him of some of the older veterans with PTSD. But that didn’t make any sense, from what he knew of Scythas’ background.

Shaking his head, Arastoss pushed open the door -

And froze.

Scythas sat upright in the bed, hands folded in his lap as he stared down at the blankets in front of him. His brows were knit in a tight line, and his eyes slowly blinked down at his hands, as though he was trying to solve an incredibly difficult math problem. A couple beats of silence passed before Arastoss cleared his throat, but the only response it elicited from the man was a brief flash of his eyes in his direction.

“Hey,” Arastoss considered whether or not to fetch Sicha, but his concern overrode it, and he quickly approached the side of his bed and sat down. “Still alive, huh?” He joked, only to frown when Scythas turned to face him.

Shock and sorrow.

An all encompassing, and absolute sense of shock and sorrow. There was only one other time he’d seen such a look in someone’s eyes before - and it took him a moment to figure out that it _deeply_ resembled _Clades’._

“...I can’t believe this…”

“You’re okay, Scythas,” Arasotss flicked his eyes back and forth as he watched something close to confliction build in Scythas’s eyes as he stared down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them as he spoke. “Doc said it was just a bit of heat stroke.”

“I’m back.” Scythas whispered breathlessly.

“...what?”

The fisherman tipped his head back with a _thud_ against the wall. “How many years has it been…?”

Arastoss furrowed his brows in concern, “Scythas - what the hell are you talkin’ -”

“30 years?”

Blue eyes flashed to Arastoss in confusion, and the young guard shook his head before placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “I think you’re still a bit sick, Scy.”

A small flash of confusion entered the man’s eyes before something clicked, and he smirked sadly to himself as he looked away. “Right. Scythas…”

“Yeah, that’s your name.” Arastoss reiterated, concern rising in his chest as he briefly considered calling for a doctor.

“I can’t keep it all straight - ” Arastoss found himself leaning back in alarm when Scythas suddenly let out a low shout of pain and frustration, “What in Ramuh’s name is going on!? And - ” The fisherman paused, his eyes flashing wide as he rapidly flicked them around the room. “ _Astrals -_ Ignis - and _Prompto -”_  The man hastily unwrapped the blankets from his legs, tossing them to the side as he scrambled to get out of the bed.

“Woah - easy there - hold on!” Arastoss stopped the other in his tracks, bracing his hands against Scythas’ broad shoulders. “I think you need to stay in bed a bit - you’re a bit confused -”

“Gladio, you have to help me find them - they’re probably -”

“Gladio, _who!?”_ Arastoss interrupted, watching in blatant alarm as Scythas clearly didn’t register the meaning of his words. “You said that before - who is that?” Arastoss prodded, gently shaking Scythas’s shoulders as if to shake the answer out of him.

“It’s -” Scythas shook his head before dropping it, a look of odd sadness filling his eyes before he spoke. “Forget it.” The man continued to push his way passed Arastoss, almost tripping as his foot caught in the blankets. “We need to find Ignis and Prompto - they actually _came_ for us! Why didn’t - no, wait, it’s no wonder they couldn’t do anything - ”

“Scy - hold up.” The man continued to ramble however, as he made his way out the door - as if he’d hardly heard Arastoss. The guard was hot on his heels as the man made his way down the stairs and towards the door. “Scythas - wait a second -”

“And they were _right there! Gods,_ that must have been -”

“ _SCYTHAS.”_

Arastoss scowled when the man’s startled eyes turned to meet his. The fisherman visibly paused, and shook his head before tipping it back wearily. “Right, yeah, sorry. Keep forgetting...”

“ _How_ do you - ?!” Arastoss let out a sharp breath of frustration, glad that the man had at least _stopped_ for _one second._ “Is there something _else_ you’d like me to call you?” He’d meant it as a small vent of sarcastic frustration, but Scythas’s lips pressed together, and the man _actually seemed to consider it_.

Scythas eventually shook his head, “That - that doesn’t matter - we need to find Ignis and Prompto -”

“Scythas - can you just calm down for a second?” Arastoss insisted, grasping both of the man’s arms as he spoke. “First of all - who the _hell_ are Ignis and Prompto?”

Scythas furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

“I mean _who the hell_ are you talking about?”

Something clicked in Scythas’s expression after a moment, and he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. “Right - sorry - I meant Clades and Lumen.”

Arastoss’s eyes widened, and his hands involuntarily slipped from their grip on Scythas’s arms. “Huh?” He sputtered. “What the hell do they have to do with this?”

“Gladio - that was _them_ \- Ignis and Prompto - they came looking for us during the Parade. Now we have to go find them!” Arastoss caught Scythas’s arm before the guy could whirl around and leave.

Arastoss sighed. “Okay, _first_ of all, my name is _Arastoss -_ and _second_ of all, _Clades and Lumen_ didn’t leave us any way t’ contact them.” The younger man cast the other a pointed look, “ _Remember_?”

Scythas shook his dark head determinedly. “No. We weren’t trying before. There’s no way they’d leave us with no way to get to them...Prompto wouldn’t do that.” Something softened in Scythas’s eyes as he said the name, and Arastoss found himself cocking his head at the tone.

“So what - you’re gonna run all the way to Lestallum? He might not even be there!”

“Then I’ll run to wherever else he is -”

“Scythas -”

“You don’t have to help me Gl - Arastoss. But I’ve gotta go.” Scythas whirled around again, taking his arm out of Arastoss’s grasp as he reached for his jacket that had been neatly hung by the coat hanger.

For a moment Arastoss’s mind flashed back to a similar slip of the tongue he’d heard when Lumen said his name...

“I’ll call you if I find them - or something -”

“Scythas you can’t just -” The door closed a second later, and Arastoss was left to stare blankly at the wooden structure.

What. The. _Fuck._

Arastoss ran his hands through his hair and grabbed the ends. _That_ , had to be the _strangest_ thing he’d ever experienced - it was like he wasn’t talking to Scythas anymore - the guy had gone completely insane.

But...

With a growl of frustration, Arastoss spun on his feet and snatched his keys from the side table.

“Ar? What’s going on?” Sicha’s voice called from the living area, evidently listening to the sound of the clinking keys and rustling coat.

“I’m going out for a bit - I’ll be back later!” Arastoss called back, hastily slipping on his jacket before he pulled open the door and sprinted outside.

“Dammit…” He swore to himself, feeling like a father chasing after his runaway child.

Arastoss was confused - and a whole hell of frustrated - but that didn’t mean he was going to let Scythas go out there and kill himself. The guy must’ve hit his head or something, cause he was _obviously_ not thinking straight. Arastoss would have to find him and bring him back to a doctor -

He came up short however when he rounded the next corner. He blinked in surprise at Scythas’ tall profile - Arastoss had thought the other man would have made it much farther - the fisherman simply staring out over the small hill that overlooked the city.

Quietly approaching from the side, Arastoss sidled up to Scythas, leaning his head over slightly to catch his gaze.

The man was simply staring into the distance. Insomnia was a glowing, shining carpet spread out before them, and the look in Scythas’ eyes was nostalgic and glassy with unspilled tears. For a moment, Arastoss could have sworn the other’s eyes _glowed_ ; the man appearing like some ancient being cloaked in a star filled sky. But then Scythas blinked and the image was gone.

“Never thought I’d get to see this again…”

Arastoss was growing tired of having his head spin each time Scythas spoke, so he opted to stay silent for the moment while the man simply took in the sights.

After a long beat of silence, Scythas took in a deep breath, his eyes closing as he breathed in the fresh air. “We actually did it…”

“Scythas.”

Arastoss was relieved to see the man finally turn and acknowledge his name since the first time he’d woken up, and he tilted his head at the older man. “I don’t know what’s goin’ on with you, but I’m worried. Can you try to explain to me what’s happenin’ here?” His hands flopped out on either side of him in small defeat, too tired and confused to demand the other stop this nonsense.

Scythas offered him a soft smile - the awkward tilt of his lips making it seem like Arastoss was looking at an image that was just _slightly off_ \- but eventually he bobbed his head in a nod. “I can try...but...to be honest I’m not really sure what’s happening either.”

~

“You’re voice is different too, ya know.”

“Hmm?”

Scythas looked up from his computer, blue eyes reflecting the light of the screen before him.

Arastoss waved a hand through the air, “You sound like a native now; you used t’ have an accent, and your tone’s all different - more mellow, flatter.”

Scythas - _Noctis,_ supposedly - shrugged, returning his blue eyes to the screen. “Makes sense. This is how I talk - er...used to talk?”

“It’s weird.”

Scythas only smirked, the action _again_ making Arastoss shake his head at the odd dissimilarity.

It’s like Scythas had been possessed by a different person entirely - this was _not_ the friend that he had made during the Parade.

This - _Noctis Lucis Caelum._

The last twenty-four hours had been _the_ strangest thing _ever_.

Arastoss had decided to join Scythas in his venture to contact Clades and Lumen - as the man had a vague idea of how to find them - and so he found himself lounging in Scythas’ hotel room going through the METEOR website. As Arastoss had driven them back to the small hotel where Scythas was staying, the fisherman had attempted to explain to the best of his ability what was going on.

Arastoss shook his head in disbelief.

 _Reincarnation_.

It was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard.

Somehow, for Gods knew what reason, Scythas’s memories of his past life as the Prince of Insomnia - the _freaking King of Light_ \- had returned.

Scythas had explained that somehow he had managed to trigger his memories and resurface his past life as the last Lucis Caelum. Arastoss had been skeptical, of course, but after a long game of question and answer - as Arastoss was quite familiar with the tale of the Chosen King and his party - he was a bit unsettled to find that Scythas had not only answered each question correctly, but corrected and detailed certain accounts.

Much like Clades had done during the Dawn Parade, actually.

And _then_ \- almost like Scythas _knew_ Arastoss had noticed the similarity -he had gone on to explain that Clades and Lumen were actually _Ignis Scientia_ and _Prompto Argentum,_ retinue of the prince and his closest confidents. He had almost jumped out of his seat as Scythas had shouted his frustration several times of _why_ they hadn’t said anything or tried to trigger his memories while they were there - they’d _obviously_ come back for them, so why did they just leave!? - only to answer his own question a few seconds later with a reasonable explanation muttered under his breath.

And then he’d start all over again.

Arastoss had simply stared out the window while Scythas ranted - attempting to wrap his head around how different this person was acting compared to that morning.

Oh, that and the fact that this man was the reincarnation of the King of Light.

“Mm...Gladio -”

“- _Arastoss -”_

 _“-_ I think I found something.”

The guard grumbled to himself as he put aside his phone from where he had been browsing the METEOR website, standing to his feet to make his way towards his older companion.

And _that_ was the other thing.

Even _more_ frustrating than Scythas getting a personality swap and spouting historical facts like a history professor - was the _heavily_ implied idea that _Arastoss_ had these memories as well. Only his weren’t of some no name grunt, but of one _Gladiolus Amicitia_ \- the _Chosen King’s_ _Shield_.

Yeah, right.

“What is it?” Arastoss asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Scythas so that he had a clear view.

Scythas pointed to the side of the screen towards Lumen’s small profile. “Prompto said he’s from Lestallum - ‘cept he’s hardly ever home. _But_ , METEOR has an office there - maybe we can contact them and get Prompto’s information.”

“ _Great_ .” Arastoss drawled dryly, only to tack on a moment later. “Just _one_ problem though.”

Scythas’s eyes turned up towards him in honest concern.

“What?”

Arastoss crossed his arms and gave Scythas a _look_. “They’re not gonna know who the _hell_ you’re talkin’ about because _no one named Prompto works there._ ”

Scythas threw his head back and let out a long sigh. “Then we ask about _Lumen Alacritas.”_ The man said, tossing Arastoss a deadpan glare. “But I think that’s our best bet.”

Arastoss grunted, uncrossing his arms as he stood to his feet. “Guess that’s what we’ll do, then.”

A tense silence filled the room, Arastoss having to physically bite down his frustration as he returned to his original seat.

“...do you really not believe me? Like at all?”

“‘Course not.” Was Arastoss’s immediate reply. “Can’t figure out why you’re doin’ this, or if you really did hit your head or something.”

Scythas sighed, shutting the screen of his laptop and setting it aside. “I know it’s...kinda hard to believe. And hell - I bet you anything this is exactly why Ignis and Prompto -”

“- _CLADES AND LUMEN -”_

 _“- DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING.”_ Scythas’s voice rose to match Arastoss’s, and for a moment the two sat in a tense silence as they exchanged glares.

Finally, Scythas broke eye contact and looked away, releasing a breath as he did so. But after a moment, the dark haired man huffed to himself, his silent amusement making Arastoss quirk a brow. “Can’t wait to kick your ass after you remember, too.”

The smile that came to Arastoss’ lips was unintentional as it was frustrating, and he rolled his eyes as he looked up at the hotel ceiling. “I’d like to see you try. But hell, I’ll let you take a free shot if any of this is actually true.”

“Oh, yeah?” Arastoss wasn’t a stranger to the look of smug confidence that Scythas wore, and he sat up in his chair as the man continued. “Then let’s see if we can’t jog your memory.”

Arastoss pursed his lips. “Huh?”

“Let’s see if I can get you to remember - I mean...if that’s okay.” Scythas  tentatively, raising a hand.

“Tsch,” Arastoss leaned back in his chair, hands raising upwards before he flopped them back down, “knock yourself out.”

Scythas let out a breath. “Okkaayy...let’s see…” He rubbed his chin as he thought back, nodding to himself when he gathered a memory. “Okay, remember that time you had me chase around this giant lobster because you wanted to make the _perfect Cup Noodle?_ Then we fought that thing by Cape Caem - and it sprayed water all over the place - Prompto almost got knocked off the edge of the cliff, and if you hadn’t snagged him he would’ve gone over. Then afterwards Ignis chopped up that giant shrimp and made you the _best_ Cup Noodle you’ve ever had? And after that we all couldn’t get enough of it so you had us hunt down a behemoth and then had Ignis make _that_ into _another_ Cup Noodle that was _also_ super amazing and then we basically ate nothing but Cup Noodles for the next week?”

Arastoss swore he heard crickets chirping.

Scythas’s cheeks were turning a noticeable shade of red, and he loudly cleared his throat as Arastoss continued to stare at him in mild shock.

“Uh...okay...not that one. Then how about the time you and Ignis went -” Scythas paused, debating something silently in his mind before he shook his head and waved a hand. “Never mind. Forget that one. Let’s see. Um…oh, yeah! What about those quests for Sania? Remember how we had to go and gather those rainbow frogs?”

Arastoss let out a loud laugh. “Are you kidding? _Rainbow_ frogs? I gotta hear this.” The man said, leaning back as he listened intently.

“Oh, man. Well - basically we ran into Sania pretty early into our journey…”

Arastoss wasn’t sure how much time had passed - but Scythas’s stories kept him entertained enough not to care even as the moon rose high in the sky.

He found himself laughing at the incredible stories, asking questions here and there but mostly enjoying the ridiculous tales. He couldn’t help but want to find out more about these larger-than-life characters, and eventually he realized that, considering he didn’t believe any of this, that he was acting _far_ too interested. But Scythas’s eyes lit up even as they talked deep into the night, and by the end of it, it was _early_ , and the two had simply flopped back in their seats as exhaustion from the day overtook them.

And though Arastoss had learned a great deal about the four heroes of the Light - he hadn’t even felt a stir from the repressed memories that supposedly resided within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! We're gettin' into the thick a' things mueheh - thanks so much for your support as always! :D


	8. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say how much we love and appreciate every single one of you that's been sticking with this story so far! Thank you SO MUCH for all the love! :D

* * *

 

_The setting sun set the water ablaze with an orange glow, casting a spell of picturesque tranquility on the beautiful scenery.Two figures sat on the edge of the canal, gazing out across the shimmering crystals that danced around them in cascaded light._

_“Don’t I know it.” Arastoss heard himself speak. He knew he’d said this before - many times. So many times._

_“I could hook you up if you want? Take you to see the fireworks.” His voice was like a soft echo in an empty room._

_The face of the man in front of him appeared hazy in the gorgeous glow of sunlight, the handsome features highlighted in a way Arastoss hadn’t seen before, and he found himself mesmerized by the sight._

_“...Do you not have any friends you’d rather spend the festivities with?” Clades’ voice sounded far away in his ears, and had he not already experienced this all before, he might have forgotten how to respond._

_Sunlight hit his eyes as he looked up to respond, watching as the refracted light danced before him in magical waves. “I do, but they’re all going with their girlfriends or family.” He remembered winking at him, tilting his head at the handsome face as he spoke with utter sincerity. “And to be honest, I’ve had a lot more fun hanging out with you today than I’ve ever had with them.”_

_Arastoss found himself craving the sight of his eyes, begging for the visors to remove themselves from the other man’s face. It was as if his dream acknowledged the request, and the young man reached up to remove the glasses, his eyes a green so stark and beautiful it took Arastoss’s breath away - and he felt his heart leap - even in his dream - at the words that fell from the beautiful almond-shaped lips…_

_“Then that makes two of us.”_

_~_

Arastoss hadn’t immediately realized what had woken him - but his frustration at being stirred awake was instantly replaced with acute alarm as the sounds of muffled screaming and thrashing violently shook him from his dreams.

The Crownsguard bolted up from his chair, his back immediately protesting the movement with a sharp ache. He ignored it in favor of focusing on the person who was currently thrashing around in the bed before him.

“Shit -” The curse slipped from his mouth as he dashed over to the bed - a hand reaching out to catch a flailing limb that nearly smacked him across the face. “Scythas - Scythas, wake up!” Arastoss braced his hands on either side of him, watching as the man’s face, sheened with sweat, contorted with twisted pain in his sleep.

Mumbled words and sharp gasps were the only response he elicited, and Arastoss quickly scooted further onto the bed - dodging the long legs that kicked under the sheets as the violent dreams possessed the man’s movements.

“SCYTHAS!” The guard shouted this time, giving the other a sharp shake by the shoulders, “Wake _UP!”_

“ _ARDYN -!”_

Arastoss almost flipped backwards off the bed as Scythas suddenly bolted upright - face twisted in a fierce snarl of angered despair as he stared unseeing with a hand outstretched - the single word seeming to shake the very walls. Arastoss found himself grasping the man’s shoulders again even as the man’s labored breathing filled the area.

Arastoss watched in wary silence for Scythas to come to - and ever so slowly the blue eyes gained focus as the man drew in gasping breaths. Time seemed to slow down as he waited - heart pounding a deafening staccato in his ears - for the older man to regain his senses, and the low thrum of underlying fear in Arastoss’ chest quickly turned into concern as Scythas caught his face in trembling hands.

Not a moment later, Arastoss felt his heart ache for his friend as the broad shoulders began to shake with silent sobs beneath his hands. Swallowing down his own unease about the situation - and going with his gut instinct - the guard gently pulled Scythas into a hug, rubbing his hands over the man’s back in silent support.

Arastoss couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening - and nothing was making sense. He wanted to dub this strange outburst as an effect from what happened yesterday but…

_ARDYN!_

Arastoss found himself unconsciously hugging his friend closer. He only knew of _one_ person by that name, and that was through history books. If Scythas’ claim on being the Chosen King was to be believed, then the man could only be referring to the Accursed. Arastoss briefly wondered if Scythas’ dreams had consisted of the shapes of the Starscourge itself.

“Hey, it’s...alright, Scythas.” Arastoss murmured after a long minute, massaging his fingers into the other’s back. “You’re alright now.”

He felt the dark-haired man nod against his chest, and it took several more minutes before Scythas pulled away slightly, sitting up straighter as he took a deep breath. “I...never had a chance to apologize to him…”

Arastoss furrowed his brow. “To who?”

“Dad...”

Arastoss waited for the other to elaborate, but as the seconds ticked on, he realized that no further explanation would be forthcoming. So he watched silently as Scythas took a deep breath and wiped his tear stained face, shaking his head as he looked down at his hands.  

“Sorry…” The other man muttered, casting him a meek glance from the side.

Arastoss smiled weakly, clapping the man on the upper arm. “Don’t sweat it. You okay?”

Scythas nodded, taking in a shaky breath before he slowly released it.

Arastoss opened his mouth to speak, but jumped when he heard his cell ring from its spot in the lounge chair that he had passed out in. He quickly made his way over to the device and lifted it up from the armrest, barely even needing to glance at the glowing screen to know who was calling him.

It read: _Incoming Call: Sicha_

He let out a small sigh, looking between the device and the man on the bed before he shook his head and silenced it before tossing it back onto the chair. He made his way back over to his older companion who was tiredly scrubbing his face with his hands. Arastoss watched him for a moment, then headed into the kitchen to grab a small glass from the cupboard, filling the cup with cool water and returning to his friend a moment later.

“Here.” He handed the small glass to his companion, tilting his head as he attempted to catch the man’s tired gaze.

The poor guy looked like he hadn’t even slept a wink - his face was deathly pale, his eyes red and a little swollen - and Arastoss doubted he’d be lucky to find any rest in the near future.

Scythas blinked once before he fully turned his head towards him, offering Arastoss a weak smile before he nodded and grasped the cool glass. “Thanks...”

Arastoss nodded in return, taking a seat on the bedside next to him while Scythas drained the glass in one gulp.

The two sat in silence, listening as the birds chirped as the sun began to rise, and Arastoss distantly wondered what time it was - and concluded that he must’ve gotten barely three hours of sleep if the sun was just beginning to rise.

He glanced over at Scythas.

Well...at least Arastoss had slept at least a little. Not that it seemed to help.

The brown-eyed man let out a small breath, feeling his tired eyes gaze hazily at the ground. He could hardly believe that the events that had taken place yesterday had only happened in the span of _one day._ It felt like this whole ordeal had taken place over a week’s worth of time.

“Look...Scythas…” Arastoss began with a sigh, pressing his hands against his thighs as he looked down at the ground. “It’s obvious _something’s_ goin’ on with you...and, I wanna help, but...” He scrubbed a hand through his hair, feeling the gaze of blue eyes drill into him. “I don’t believe in any a’ this reincarnation crap. But - if you think findin’ Clades and Lumen is gonna help - then I’m not gonna leave you to do that alone.”

He let out another sigh before continuing hesitantly, “But - here’s the thing. That’s it, okay? After we find them - then that’s it for me. I can’t keep doin’... _this_ \- it’s drivin’ me a bit nuts. So just...yeah. I’ll help you find them. But after that I gotta move on.” He let the words die in the room, and he felt a small twinge of guilt spike through him as he realized how terrible that must have sounded, but when he tentatively looked to the side, he saw Scythas’s lips tipped in a half smile.

“That’s more than enough. Thanks, Gl - Arastoss.” His hoarse voice was genuine with gratitude, and Arastoss couldn’t help but feel a nostalgic sense of camaraderie spike through him at the other’s expression. He pressed his lips together in a tight line as he nodded back.

“Yeah. Maybe you’ll get your head back as the day goes on.” The brunet chuckled, feeling Scythas nudge him from the side at the jest.

“Right.” The man nodded, staring distantly in front of him.

“So...what’s first?” Arastoss asked, taking a breath as he stood to his feet. Scythas smirked, casting a long glance up at Arastoss, who furrowed his brow in question. “What?”

“Ready for a roadtrip?”

Arastoss flashed his eyes to the side, momentarily confused by the meaning - until he remembered what they had discussed earlier.

“Oh...seriously?” The guard asked, half-incredulous half-resigned.

“Best place to start.” Scythas said, slapping his hands on his thighs before he also stood to his feet. “If we leave now, we should be there a little before noon.”

Arastoss sighed, letting his head fall into his hand. “Maybe I shouldn’t have agreed to this.”

Scythas only chuckled.

~

They actually arrived in Lestallum earlier than expected - deciding to take turns at the wheel, and stopping just long enough to switch - but despite the early hour, the large city was already alive with activity. Arastoss blinked blearily out the car window from the passenger seat, woken by the sound of people’s laughter in the streets, and the bright light and almost suffocating heat. He tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes with a low groan as he straightened up in his seat, glancing towards Scythas who had one arm propped up on the window. Arastoss watched him with worry, noticing that the man looked even worse now. The older man had refrained from napping unlike the young guard whenever Arastoss was at the wheel - and even then, he noticed when the man nodded off unintentionally - only to jerk awake with a strangled noise. Arastoss had politely avoided saying anything on the matter.

“Astrals, I forgot how _hot_ it’s here in Lestallum,” Scythas moaned pitifully as he smoothly pulled the car into a spot near the Lookout.

“The weather’s definitely a bit cooler back in Insomnia,” Arastoss replied with a chuckle, watching as the older man pulled at his long shirt in a poor attempt to cool off, “Why don’t you just take it off? S’not like anyone’s gonna care here.” He cast a pointed glance at the multitude of bare midriffs and torsos.

He frowned as Scythas froze mid-motion, eyes wide with a look of shock that Arastoss was slowly learning meant he’d somehow stepped on a landmine of the past. He was about to apologize - for what, he didn’t know - when the older man let out a choked laugh, “I think I’ll pass, wouldn’t want to embarrass you and your scrawny body.”

It took a moment for him to actually register what the older man said but once he did, Arastoss scowled indignantly, “Hey! I’ve got muscle!”

He wasn’t sure why, but that seemed to set Scythas off even more. The man bent practically in half as he laughed - almost hysterically - to Arastoss’ building concern, and the curious interest of passerby. It was a _long_ moment before Scythas was in control of himself again, and even then the fisherman still broke out into helpless giggles - _giggles_ , for Astrals’ sake - whenever he caught Arastoss’ confused gaze. Arastoss merely sighed with a roll of his eyes, smiling to himself as he noticed the visible improvement in his friend’s mood.

“METEOR?” He asked as the two started walking.

“METEOR.” Scythas acknowledged with a sharp nod and a grin.

They had mapped out where exactly METEOR’s office was within the labyrinth like city, and thankfully it was close to the entrance.

Arastoss watched with incredulous amazement as Scythas’ persona did a 180; going from sleep-deprived King of the past to a bright-eyed lady-killer who charmed the female receptionist into fetching the manager for them - after she’d guilty explained her inability to provide them with the information they sought despite being quite familiar with their blond friend. One quick phone call - with Arastoss prodding his friend in the side with a _look_ that earned a helpless shrug in return - and the two men found themselves waiting at the Lookout, leaned up against the rail that overlooked the new spread buildings around the Disc.

Arastoss had been to Lestallum several times in his life - what with dating a native and all - so it was rather entertaining to see the wide-eyed look of wonder on Scythas’ face as he saw the city’s development over the years. Though he was a bit worried as that innocent wonder turned melancholy instead. He sighed.

Everything was happening so fast. But at least they were making some headway.

“This place has really gotten huge.” Scythas remarked quietly from beside him, tossing the wooden stick from his meat skewer over his shoulder and into a trash can, again - barely passing a glance in its direction.

Arastoss shifted awkwardly. “Er - yeah? It sure has?” He said as he picked a piece of food from his teeth with his own wooden stick.

Scythas smirked, returning his gaze to overlook the land as they fell into pensive silence.

“Prompto’s probably not gonna be here - but this is the best place to start.” The man suddenly chuckled to himself, bowing his head. “Still can’t believe he’s a photographer. I mean - wow.”

“ _Lumen…”_ Arastoss grumbled under his breath, pushing away his slight irritation before he continued. “And is that a big deal or somethin’?”

“Well... _yeah_ , kinda. It’s like - this is how his life would have turned out if everything hadn’t…” He trailed off with a shake of his head, sighing as he looked down. “It’s just...really great.”

Arastoss pursed his lips, momentarily caught up in the affection that the man so openly displayed as he spoke about the blond.

Hm…

“So, uh…” Arastoss began after a brief pause, watching as Scythas quirked a brow at him. “Are we gonna look for Clades, too?”

He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he could feel a small flush crawl up his neck at the suggestion - suddenly feeling a bit flustered under Scythas’s knowing gaze.

“Oh yeah, we’ll find him. But we gotta find Prompto first - he’s gonna know where Specs is.”

Arastoss frowned curiously at the nickname even as he nodded, looking to the side deliberately to avoid eye contact.

“We’ll find him too, Gladio -”

Arastoss’ eyes snapped towards Scythas in a glare, causing the other to bite his lip and look away. The younger brunet let his glare linger for a moment before he let out a long breath, hanging his hands over the rail as he pressed his forearms against it.

“Scythas Gar and Arastoss Terodna?” Arastoss straightened up and turned to see an older, heavier set man as he walked towards them.

“Vyv Dorudon at your service.” The man voiced amicably once the two nodded at him, extending a hand towards Scythas first, then Arastoss.

“Vyv?” Scythas blinked, eyes flicking up and down the other’s face. “You related to _the_ Vyv? The founder?”

The young man’s eyes lit up, and a large smile dashed across his face. “That’d be my old man! One a’ the bravest people t’ ever roam the planet. Guy was so committed to his work that he even reported during the trials of the Long Night - I can only hope I live up to his name.”

“He was definitely - er - he sounds like a great man.” Scythas immediately corrected, casting a small glance to the side which Arastoss noted was clearly unsure.

“Yup, he was still running the place until he finally retired a few years ago. An’ even then he still likes to visit.” Vyv laughed loudly, “But, let’s get to business. I understand you’re looking for one of our employees?”

“Yeah, actually - ”

Arastoss let himself fall into the background of the conversation, content to let Scythas take the lead. It was almost jarring to realize that _this_ was the _actual_ Scythas that he’d gotten to know, versus the more solemn and somber man of the last couple days. Scythas was like a bonfire of charm and Noctis the embers and ashes; totally different, and yet inherently similar at the root. Arastoss grudgingly admitted to himself that the shift in demeanor was as fascinating as it was disturbing.

“ - iring Lumen was one of the best decisions I could have made. He’s got a natural knack for photography, and his love and passion for it really comes through his shots.” The man’s face flushed with satisfaction, and he puffed out his chest in obvious pride. “Our ratings have never been higher, and when he and Clades team up? _Astrals,_  my heart pounds just thinking ‘bout it.”

“Well, you did a fine job.” Scythas chuckled, his face warm and inviting. “We actually ended up helping them out a bit on their job in Insomnia recently.” Scythas explained, expression open and personable as he spoke. “And -”

Arastoss jumped a little as his phone suddenly rang in his pocket, flushing in embarrassment as he abruptly became the center of attention. His hand hovered over it for a moment, debating whether or not to pick it up. He’d made sure to shoot a text to Sicha before he’d left Insomnia earlier this morning explaining that he’d be gone for a bit and not to worry, but...

This must have been the sixth time she’d called.

“Shit - you know what, I gotta take this call.” Arastoss decided, casting an apologetic look towards the two as he stepped away. He felt a twang of anxiety rise in his chest as he was quite certain that his excuse for driving all the way to _Lestallum_ wasn’t exactly going to appease his girlfriend.

With _Scythas_ no less.

With a deep breath, he slid his thumb across the answer key.

“Hey, ba - ”

“ _AR! What the hell?! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all day! Where have you been!? I’ve been worried sick!”_

Arastoss winced at the harsh tone, glancing behind him at Scythas who had returned to conversing with Vyv. Blue eyes flicked up towards him in subtle concern and Arastoss waved him off with a grimace.

“Uh - sorry, something came up last night and it’s just -” He rubbed his fingertips into his brow, trying to figure out the best way to ease the situation. “-It’s kinda hard to explain… - and I sent you a text -”

 _“Your text consisted of SIX WORDS! I even went and called_ Iris _-”_ Arastoss resisted the urge to groan out loud and instead dragged a hand down his face, _“ - when you said ‘something came up, be back later’, I thought it was related to work, but it’s obviously not! So you’d better give me an explanation right_ now _!”_

Arastoss tipped his head back wearily, “Look, Scythas is in a bit a’...I dunno - not trouble, but he needs my help right now. Somethin’ weird is goin’ on and I can’t really -” He wracked his brain for the right words, but came up short and ended up sighing again. “I really dunno. But he needs my help.”

“ _That explained absolutely_ nothing,  _Arastoss. Why the hell didn’t you call me? Where even are you!?”_

His heart thudded in his chest.

Shit.

“I woulda called, but you woulda been asleep by then, and then we were  - !” He winced as he realized that the next bit was not going to go well, “And then, well, we were driving the whole time...to, uh, Lestallum.” He mentally braced himself.

“ _You’re - WHAT!?”_

“Yeah, sorry - it’s just - he really needs my help, Sicha -”

“ _Arastoss - are you serious!?”_

The man sighed, before he responded. “Look - I promise I have a good explanation for this - but it’s kinda weird, so -”

_“-This better not be about those reporters again.”_

Arastoss furrowed his brow, a small bit of irritation fluttering in his chest. “What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

“ _I’m not stupid, Ar. You and Scythas are looking for them again, aren’t you? I thought you’d let that go!”_

Arastoss blinked dumbly, “Wait, what?”

“ _I can’t believe this - have you lost your mind, Ar? You can’t just go running off to Lestallum with some guy you barely know, to find some_ other _guys you know even less! The hell are you thinking?!”_

He couldn’t help but feeling a bit miffed and betrayed by her tone. Arastoss didn’t really understand Sicha’s change of heart when it came to the two reporters, considering how much she’d gushed over the phone about them. They’d come up in discussion several times since the Dawn Parade, and Arastoss even asked her on what she knew about the two considering her status as a loyal subscriber. She’d been more than happy to talk then, and even seemed genuinely pleased that he’d had such a great time with them. But now that he looked back on it, Sicha had seemed to lose her enthusiasm once Scythas entered the picture.

Arastoss growled in frustration.

“Yeah? So what if we are?” He challenged, realizing immediately that he was simply stoking the fire.

“ _So_ what _?! Was that whole thing with Scythas needing help an_ act _just so you guys could go galavanting across the country?! What the fuck, Arastoss?! If you wanted to go on fucking trip with your_ new _best friend, you didn’t have to make up some stupid shit and then leave without any warning!”_

“It’s not an _act_ , Sicha! And he - !” He cut himself off with a sharp breath through his nose, calming himself before he continued. “Look...I think you’re overreacting to the situation here. Something’s going on with Scythas and he thinks the other guys might know something. He’s really not well Sicha, and he needs my help. So we’re here in Lestallum to see if we can find some -”

“ _So you let that crazy fisherman draw you all the way to_ LESTALLUM _to hunt down two people who you’ve known for_ three days _and you’re telling me that I’m_ overreacting!?”

Arastoss rolled his eyes. Of _course_ she’d interpret it like _that._   _Of course_.

He glanced behind him at the sensation of eyes focused on the back of his head, and found Scythas staring straight at him, brows furrowed and lips twisted in a small frown. Arastoss arched an eyebrow in question, and the fisherman tipped his head towards Vyv - who was walking away - with a meaningful look, before glancing back. The man seemed to age right before Arastoss’ eyes, his slouched posture straightening while lazy charm was replaced by a regal maturity that focused on him in concern. Scythas’s lips moved silently.

_You okay?_

Arastoss nodded, turning back towards the phone. “Look. I’ll call ya later. I can’t talk right now.”

“... _You’re in huge trouble, Arastoss Terodna.”_

The line went dead before he could utter a word back, and he took a moment to grind his jaw as he pulled the device away from his ear. He ignored the anger stirring in his chest as he pocketed the phone and turned on his feet. He sniffed, gritting his teeth as he repressed his growing irritation.

“ _So_ ,” Arastoss refocused on his friend as he spoke, gaze sympathetic. “Guess she’s not too happy, huh?

Arastoss snorted, “Understatement of the year.”

Scythas winced. “Sorry.”

He waved a hand dismissively. “What’re _you_ apologizing for? I’ve done stuff like this before and she didn’t have a problem then.”

“Yeah, ‘cept all those other times _I_ wasn’t with you." The fisherman gave him a knowing look.

Whelp - turned out Scythas wasn’t exactly oblivious to the fact that he wasn’t - er...well liked.

Arastoss scoffed loudly, bobbing his head as he conceded to the other’s point. “Yeah - okay, you’re right. But she’s got no reason t’ not like you. I’ve had way worse friends.”

Scythas snorted, “No kidding.”

Arastoss tossed him a look, not entirely certain if the other was making a reference to his _past_ or the fact that he’d shared with him some stories of the bad influences he’d had in his life.

“Anyway, what’dya find out?” Arastoss questioned, casting a glance in the direction Vyv had disappeared.

The other man got visibly excited, slinging an arm over Arastoss’ shoulders to show him the slip of paper in his hand. “‘Kay, so Prompto’s not here - like we thought -”

“- _Lumen -”_

“- but the last place they stationed him was at the Old Lestallum office. He gave me the number to contact the supervisor there.”

Arastoss blinked widely at that. “Wait - I’m not drivin’ _all the way_ over there only t’ find out that he’s somewhere else -”

Scythas laughed - which now that Arastoss had heard on several occasions, sounded different than before - and shook his head. “No, no - that just means that we gotta call the place - and hopefully they’ll know where he’s at, or better yet, how to contact him directly.”

“Yeah? And what happens when we finally get a hold of ‘im. He’s not just gonna abandon his job on the spot and drive his way to Insomnia, ya know.”

Scythas let a smirk slowly crawl up his face, and Arastoss didn’t miss the hint of underlying tenderness in his gaze as it fell to the side. “I...think that’s _exactly_ what he’ll do.” He chuckled, shaking his head at the ground. “So hopefully we can convince him to meet us halfway or something before he gets himself fired.”

Arastoss huffed, crossing his arms as he glanced up. “And that’s _if_ he’s not somewhere else at this point. He could be down in a mine for all we know, the guy goes all over Lucis if his work history is anything to go by.”

Scythas chuckled at that, nodding distantly as he overlooked the grand view of the land before him. “Yeah. We’ll find him, though. I’ve gotta feeling he’s not gonna wanna go _too_ far so long as we’re here.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because he knows who we are.” Scythas answered immediately, his eyes dropping as deep affection filled them. “And...I’ve got a feeling that he’s been waiting for us to figure it out, too.”

 

~

 

Lumen stared unseeing at the computer screen in front of him, his chin propped in the palm of his hand as he leaned his elbow on his desk. He was all but slumped over the top of the desk, and had he not been paying very close attention to the pixilated image before him, he probably would have fallen asleep then and there. He let out a long sigh as he gradually pushed himself up, but his eyes never left the screen of his computer, and he blinked at the image a few more times before he flipped to the next landscape portrait - one that didn’t make it feel like he was drilling knives into his heart.

The blond didn’t need to be reminded of that night. That was a job. And nothing more.

He’d told himself that countless times, but the image of Noct - _Scythas’s_ face appearing in his head every time he thought back to the parade plagued him still.

He’d been making it a point to attempt to do as Ig - Clades had said, and attempt to live life as he could as Lumen Alacritas, ignoring his past, perhaps, but never forgetting it. It was the most he could do to attempt a life of normalcy, and it was true, after all, that he _was_ Lumen Alacritas - the life that he’d started was his - not Prompto’s.

“You almost done there, Lumen?”

The blond cast a glance over his shoulder, offering a smile to the brunet man that walked towards him.

“Yeah, just about. Just gotta finish the collage and then I’ll send it over t’ Vyv.” Lumen tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, straightening himself in his chair as he focused on the screen before him.

“Whatcha’ workin’ on this time?”

Lumen felt a hand settle on the back of his chair as his coworker leaned in closer to take a look over his shoulder. The blonde ignored it when the man’s ponytail brushed against his cheek, so used to the casual invasion of space over the past couple years.

“Just the time lapse from Ravatogh. Shouldn’t take too much longer.” Lumen replied nonchalantly, clicking the mouse to pass to the next slide of the burning mountain.

“In that case, how ‘bout you and I go out to eat once you’re done? There’s a great place I found that just opened - think you’d like it.”

Lumen turned to watch as the handsome face tilted in a knowing smirk, and he chuckled slightly at the boldness in the man’s tone. “Think I’ll have to pass, Kal. Thanks for the offer, though.” He responded automatically, and he listened as the man sighed from beside him.

“Not even an excuse this time?” Kal quipped good-naturedly.

“Uh...I...have a dentist appointment? Does that work?” The blond offered, passing the man a look which was returned with a knowing scoff mixed with a laugh.

As much as Lumen thought himself to be relatively social, he knew the intentions behind Kal’s requests - and it just...wasn’t something he could ever see himself complying with. At least not at the moment. He was too distracted with attempting to sort out his life as it was. And though it would have been nice to try and put it behind him - maybe be with someone who could help him move past it, he just...wasn’t sure if he was ready to let go.

To let go of the people who were inherently linked to ‘Prompto Argentum’.

Maybe...maybe when he finally accepted that he wasn’t going to get them back - never going to get _him_ back - then maybe he could try. Though...he wasn’t sure what type of broken mess he’d be after he finally convinced himself that he was going to lose his three friends - _all over again._

Lose _Noct_ all over again…

“Fine, fine. _One_ of these days I’ll getcha to say yes. I promise it’ll be fun.” Kal crossed his arms as he turned around so he was half-sitting on the desk, quirking a dark brow at the younger man.

“I’m sure you’re not one to disappoint.” Lumen replied, casting him a snarky smile, “Least that’s what all our readers say.”

“See? Just one evening. One.”

Lumen chuckled before he finished hitting _print_ on the screen, pushing back his chair as he stood to his feet. “Maybe next time.” He tossed his co-worker a wink as he reached for the mug on the desk as he passed.

“You _always_ say that...” Kal’s voice sounded from behind him as Lumen made his way down the hall towards the large printer, and he let out a breath as he waited for the machine to finish.

Kal was an amazing person - and an even better friend. He was Vyv’s number two guy, and an amazing reporter. He was one of the first people Lumen had met when he’d started working for METEOR - and since then he and the guy had gotten along very well. As time went on, it seemed as though their friendship might turn into something more intimate - though he had never blatantly returned the man’s flirtatious attention until recently - when Lumen _remembered._  Considering the timing, Lumen was sure if there weren’t...particular things holding him back, that they’d have progressed further. He couldn’t though. He couldn’t bring himself to let go. And he hated that he couldn’t tell Kal the reason, but the man hadn’t seem too hurt by the change of heart. Instead he opted to try again.

And again.

And again.

Lumen shook his head, sighing to himself as he watched while the colored images slid out from the machine.

He couldn’t be entirely sure that it was random that he and Kal had been assigned Ravatogh - and _then_ Steyliff Grove together on the same run - that was probably more than coincidence. Just went to show the guy’s persistence, however.

The blond brushed his bangs out of his face as he looked out the window of the small building.

Old Lestallum used to be so much smaller than this...just a little dot on the map - and now it was a thriving town. It had marketplaces, hotels, auto shops - it even had a little downtown area that was known for its friendly atmosphere and entertaining shops that lined the streets.

Typically, he’d be all over wanting to explore the area, but lately he was just...tired. And he’d stayed here before several times for extended periods. Not counting his past life experiences. The blond didn’t want to admit to himself how badly his moral and energy had taken a hit after the Dawn Parade - but he could see it in his work. The photos were certainly acceptable - but they had begun to lack the... _luster_ that he’d always delivered.

And when Lumen realized that, _that_ was the moment that he decided he needed to put the past behind him.

He just hoped he’d be able to do it sooner rather than later.

Lumen lifted his mug to his lips and reached for the photos with his free hand, adjusting them as he turned to make his way back to his desk.

“Alrighty…” He breathed as he pulled out his chair.

For the moment, he just needed to _focus -_

“‘Ey, Lumen,” Lumen stopped himself from sitting down, turning towards Kal who was currently approaching him with a phone in hand. “It’s for you.”

“Crap. Did I forget to cite the publishers again?” The blond winced, setting down the pictures and reaching for the phone with his free hand.

Kal shook his head, passing the phone over with a shrug that caused Lumen to furrow his brow in confusion. He pressed the phone to his ear and began walking towards one of open conference rooms for a bit of privacy.

“Ye’llo - this is Lumen.”

“ _Prompto.”_

His drink sloshed over the rim of his mug as Lumen stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as the name rang loudly in his head.

_No...way..._

His lips trembled as he slowly moved them to form words. “Who...is this…?”

A beat of silence fell on the other line, but after a moment, the voice spoke.

“.. _.it’s Noct.”_

Prompto didn’t realize his mug had slipped through his fingers till he heard glass shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUAHAHAHAHAHAH - FINALLY! - for those of you that read my drabbles, this is where the last one ended - NOW WE'RE FINALLY GETTING INTO UNKNOWN TERRITORY MUEHEHEHEHEHE - Hope you guys enjoyed! FINALLY NOCT GOT A HOLD OF HIM - FINALLY MUAHAH - thank you guys SOO much for your support - it truly means so much to me and Kia! :D THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING! :D
> 
> OH, AND PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING FANART BY CRAIGTHESAURUS! It's AMAZING! https://twitter.com/craigthesaurus/status/886542280097751040


	9. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really amazing responses for last chapter! So excited you guys are liking this! :D Kia and I greatly appreciate the support! :D :D :D

* * *

 

Noct drummed his fingers against the wooden rail, shifting between bracing his upper body with his elbows or hands on the heated surface. He did this three times before he straightened up, pacing anxiously to the other side of the rail as he ran a hand through his dark hair - but realized quickly that he might have messed up the style and made quick work to fix it.

Gladi - Arastoss chuckled audibly from beside him, but Noct ignored him and resumed pacing back and forth, rubbing his hands together as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

It was late noon already.

“Relax.” Arastoss urged, familiar brown eyes following him as he did little to acknowledge the suggestion, “S’not like you’re meeting royalty or anything.”

Noct snorted in amusement despite himself and nodded sharply - then continued to pace - much to the younger man’s obvious exasperation as he rolled his eyes.

They’d spent three days chasing Prompto around. The tip they’d gotten from Vyv had allowed them to contact the office in Old Lestallum - but, unfortunately, when they’d reached the managers there, Prompto was off on a job already, and out of range of their cells. Noct had pleaded with Gladio - _Arastoss -_ to accompany him to Old Lestallum in his desperation, but Arastoss had managed to convince him to wait until Prompto returned from his assignment.

Which turned out to be a mistake because the next time they’d contacted the office - Prompto had already made his way to Steyliff, and they’d missed him again. They had to wait until he was done with that job - then snag the  _perfect_ time to contact him while he was in the office - which was apparently pretty rare, as he usually only stopped in to print out his photos and/or fax them to Vyv.

 _Finally,_ though, they’d managed to get a hold of him -

And the call had lasted a whopping 30 seconds.

Noct had barely gotten out a full sentence before Prompto had interrupted him and asked where he was - Noct had told him they were staying at Western Galdin Quay - and the line went dead. It took Noct a bit to figure out what had happened - but he realized soon afterwards that they weren’t going to have to wait very long to ask Prompto in person.

He likely wouldn’t be able to meet them for another few hours, but that didn’t make Noct any less antsy about it.

He’d finally see him again - and this time...as  _Noct._

“Old Lestallum’s what - like three hours from here?” Arastoss voiced from beside him, sipping on the smoothie in his hand as he gazed out across the small waves pulling and receding against the edge of the beach.

“Three and a half.” Noct corrected, sighing as he leaned forward against the rail again, folding and unfolding his hands.

“And it’s only been an hour and a half. Maybe you should go inside and cool down. I’ll tell ya when he gets here.” Arastoss offered, shooting him a look.

Noct almost laughed out loud at the notion. “Not a chance.” The finality in his voice was enough to make the young guard shrug as he turned back.

“I forgot how nice this side of the Quay is. This is the newest part, right?” Gladio -  _Gods_ ,  _Arastoss_ \- asked after a brief pause, looking up and around at the fancy hotel that was situated a small distance away on the water.

Noct nodded. “Yup. This was built not too long ago - still dunno why, though. It’s an exact replica of the leville in the Southern part.” The fisherman looked around him, and though the Western part wasn’t  _exactly_ the same - it was still pretty similar. It had the same set up regarding the position of the hotel - complete with the long walkway. There were more shops and restaurants on this side, however, and it _was_ newer.

Though, every part of the Quay was technically ‘new’ as the Long Night had all but destroyed the original hotel and restaurant.

“You work around here?” Arastoss interrupted Noct’s thoughts, and he cast a glance in the other’s direction as he watched the young guardsman gesture towards the fishing dock on the far side.

“Nah, not this part.” Noct replied gesturing with his head towards the hotel. “I work the South side. This dock’s just for tourists. Fishin’ ‘round here’s terrible, lemme tell ya.” He blinked - momentarily befuddled by the accent that riddled his voice - and he could tell that Arastoss noticed too, judging by the obvious raise of his eyebrows.

“...are you just fuckin’ with me, Scythas?”

The irritation in Gladio’s -  _Arastoss’s_ voice caught Noct’s attention like a fish on a line, and he spun around in honest surprise. The young guard was staring at him with narrowed eyes, suspicion lacing every inch of his face.

Noct let out a long sigh. “Are you serious? After everything I’ve said - ”

“ - Was all t’ get me to help you find Lumen.” Arastoss interrupted with a huff, “Or wait, sorry, I meant  _Prompto_.”

“ _What!?”_ Noct sputtered, “No! I - !”

“Or something!” The guard’s hands flew out on either side of him, “I don’t know! But you slipped up just now!” Arastoss jabbed an accusing finger at him, setting down the smoothie on the side of the rail as he took a step forward. “You even looked freaked out yourself - like you’d just messed up -”

“I am  _not_ fucking with you, Gladio -  _Arastoss.”_ Noct growled, clenching his hands on either side of him as he straightened. “I don’t know what else I can say or do to prove I’m not lying, but I  _swear_ I’m -”

“ _Nooooocccctt!!”_

He spun around so fast on his feet he almost tripped. Noct’s wide blue eyes rapidly roamed the Quay’s entrance, dashing to the edge of the walkway as he looked around for the source of the voice.

And then it came again - the sound sending a spike of adrenaline rushing through his body so fast he felt faint. This time Noct could pinpoint exactly where it came from, and as he nearly threw himself over the side of the rail - he could see on the far end of the Quay’s beaches a small figure that was currently stumbling over the rugged terrain as he abandoned his motorcycle on the edge. Noct felt a numbness fall over him as the figure finally hit the sandy part of the beach, and the arms pumping at his sides started waving as he again called out his name.

“ _NOOOOOCCCCCTTTT!”_

Before Noct could even think about it, he was heaving himself up and over the rail - ignoring the shout of alarm from Gladio as he fell several feet - landing in the sand with a swift forward roll that he came out of up and running. His heart thundered in his ears, but all he could see at the moment was the man running along the edge of the beach straight towards him.

_“PROMPTO!”_

~

“HOLY - !”

Arastoss found himself instinctively lunging for the back of Scythas’ shirt as the older man suddenly  _flung himself over the side._ He cursed under his breath when his fingers brushed material but ultimately failed in keeping his friend on the dock

The sensation seemed to linger abnormally long in Arastoss’s stunned mind before he dashed to the edge, leaning over just in time to see the fisherman land on the ground of the sandy beach in a controlled fall - the surprising ease of the man’s movement and technique spoke of  _years_ of experience - that seamlessly turned into full-on sprint towards the oncoming blond.

Gods.

He could see the shiny black beast of a machine draped unceremoniously on the rocky terrain on the other side of the beach. Arastoss’s eyes widened in realization as he noted what direction the blond must have come from and the obvious lack of paved road: Lumen had actually taken his motorcycle on the shortest path possible:  _cross country._ It had ultimately saved him only a small amount of time - but that only went to show how desperate  _he_ was too.

Arastoss suddenly felt an odd pit in his stomach as he thought back to his recent accusation.

He shook his head as he sprinted towards the end of the walkway, taking a page from Scythas’ book and jumping the last few feet - at a  _much_ more reasonable height - to the sandy beach. He was a bit embarrassed to admit his landing was nowhere near as graceful as the fisherman’s, and with a harsh grunt he stumbled to his feet.

He could see the two figures running along the side of the beach, obviously attracting the attention of a lot of people with their desperate shouts for each other - but that was nothing compared to what Arastoss observed next.

The brunet felt as though the world had stopped moving - in fact, it probably had as he skidded to a dead halt.

When the two finally were in close range, and after one more desperate shout for Scy - for  _Noct_ \- Lumen  _launched himself_ at the man, and Arastoss felt himself wincing involuntarily at the expected impact. But to his utter surprise - Scythas not only caught the flying man  _effortlessly,_ but proceeded to spin him around with a sobbed laugh. Lumen was not much better, and wrapped his legs and arms around the man in a death grip as Scythas finally staggered under his weight as they came to a dizzying halt.

Had he not been so  _utterly bewildered -_ Arastoss would have said it was probably one of the most endearing things he’d ever seen -

At least up until that moment.

Arastoss watched, jaw unhinged, as Lumen pulled away slightly - legs still wrapped around Scythas’ waist with the fisherman’s hands supporting him - only to dive back in for a kiss with his hands framing Scythas’ face _._

_Kissed him.  
_

No - not just kissed - but _kissed._ A deep,  _deep, passionate_ kiss that continued even as Scythas held him tight.

Well...things... _certainly_ made more sense now.

That - and  _made no sense at all._

It seemed as though Scythas had grown tired of not being able to fully embrace Lumen. Arastoss glanced over as the man dropped to his knees, still holding tight to the blond, but the moment he hit the ground, his arms came up to wrap tightly around Lumen’s back, pressing him tightly against him. A small laugh escaped the blond as Scythas actually tipped him back onto the sandy ground, their faces never more than a few inches apart as they continued to drown in the proximity of their bodies.

Arastoss had barely realized he was smiling until he consciously shook himself out of the heartwarming reunion before him. Running a hand through his hair, he finally gathered the nerve to deal with the unsuspecting audience. However, he noted in vague amusement that some seemed to be enjoying the spectacle as he caught sight of several men and women avidly watching.

Astrals.

Shooting some of the passersby a few disapproving glares - followed by small shooing motions with his hands when people failed to get the idea - Arastoss sucked in a breath with a loud sigh. He awkwardly glanced towards the pair; the two were still too blinded by emotion to notice anything outside of their little bubble.

He didn’t necessarily want to interrupt - but...there was a  _time and a place_ for stuff like this.

“Uh, guys?” Arastoss coughed loudly, bringing a fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat.

Nothing.

Arastoss sighed, “Hey,  _GUYS!”_ The guard shouted after a moment, satisfied to see one of Lumen’s eyes pop open as Scythas finally pulled back with a wet  _smack._  Arastoss folded his arms across his chest in an attempt to keep his cool as he gave them a flat look.

“Oh…” Was Lumen’s only response, and a moment later Scythas turned to look up towards Arastoss, red lipped and face still wet with spilled tears.

Arastoss cocked a brow in exasperation as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder towards the building behind him. “You  _do know_ there’s a hotel, like,  _right over there_ , right?”

Lumen’s face practically exploded in an embarrassed red, and Scythas clearly felt the same as he scrambled to his feet, hands pulling the blond up with him. But their embarrassment didn’t last long as they locked eyes again, and a soft smile was shared between the two as they laughed sheepishly.

“Hey, Gla - uh, Arastoss…” Lumen scratched at his cheek, “How’s it goin’?”

Arastoss glanced at the blond incredulously before he spun on his feet, “...Let’s just talk inside, please?”

“Good - good idea.” Arastoss didn’t reply to Lumen’s breathless response, and kept his eyes straight ahead as he lead them back to the hotel. He could almost  _feel_ the two holding hands behind him, and as he moved on, he couldn’t shake the terrible emptiness that filled his chest at the affection that the two displayed for each other.

He felt like something was missing - a pitted loneliness settling in his heart - and it was as alarming as it was confusing that it wasn’t Sicha’s face that popped into mind.

It was a pair of stunning green eyes.

~

“Wait, wait, wait...so lemme get this straight...” Arastoss waved a hand in front of him, leaning forward on the cushy sofa as he tried to get his thoughts straight. “You’re tellin’ me...that the Prince of Insomnia...the King of Light - had a  _love affair_ with his  _best friend?”_

The moment the three of them had made it back to their room, Arastoss had fully planned on extracting all the information he could about  _whatever_ the hell they were playing at. But, found himself completely distracted by the almost sickeningly sweet displays of affection between the two older men. He’d call the them cute - and all those other fluffy warm things - if he didn’t feel like a complete creeper witnessing such genuine love between two people.

Arastoss had taken the small sofa while Scythas and Lumen had claimed the bed directly across. Scythas was sitting with his back against the headboard while Lumen sat between his legs, the both of them clearly soaking in the pleasure of being so close to one another. To Arastoss’ distracted amusement, the blond kept playing with the hand that was not currently hugging him around the waist - turning it this way and that - bending the strong and calloused digits and curling his own between them, only to repeat the entire process with a goofy grin. Scythas on the other hand, had taken to resting his chin over Lumen’s shoulder and nuzzling his face into the blond’s neck and hair with deep content sighs.

It was a bit overwhelming seeing as how the last time he’d seen them together they had been friends for a mere  _three days -_ and now they were acting like - well...

So, while the conversation had originally started about the Chosen King’s entire journey - how it had happened, who they were in the past, and what they thought was happening with their memories - it had ultimately taken a  _different_ turn. Instead of interrogating them on the facts and events, Arastoss found himself unable to resist asking about  _them_ \- the people they were, how they’d met, their friendships and quirks - based on the small chance that they were telling the truth.

Arastoss watched as Lumen’s eyes fell guiltily to the floor, but they widened in mild surprise when Scythas’s hand twisted around to grasp his hand in his, holding it tightly as Scythas stared dead into Arastoss’s eyes.

“It wasn’t an  _affair._ Luna was my  _friend_. Our relationship was exploited and used as leverage against us.” Scythas stated flatly, his eyes edging on a glare as he spoke firmly.

Arastoss eyed him curiously, “But you were  _engaged -”_

“ - by the demand of  _Niflheim.”_ Scythas growled, surprising them all with his vehement tone as he continued, “It was a  _political marriage_  to help end the war - which, if you recall, was a  _trap._ It was just a ploy to get inside the Wall and - !”

Arastoss leaned back with a look of interest as the older man cut himself off, visibly struggling for a moment before he practically spit his next words, “...Unless you can point out where exactly in the books it described how I got down on one knee, pulled out a ring, and asked Luna to marry me out of undying love, then I don’t think there’s a lot left to say about it.” He shook his head in frustration, and his tone became softer as he spoke again. “Luna was... _very_ important to me. And the fact that our relationship was reduced to some tragic romance makes me want to -” Scythas stopped himself, eyes closing as he clenched his teeth together, and he only opened his eyes after Lumen gave his hand a soft squeeze.  

Arastoss watched the dark-haired man silently for a long time, then with a vague noise of mild surprise propped his chin in one hand. “Huh. Well, alright then.”

He almost laughed out loud at the matching looks of shock he received, “What?”

“... _That’s it?”_  Scythas asked almost indignantly. “After all the grief you gave me earlier - ?”

Arastoss raised a hand to interrupt the other, “Hey, I’m not saying I  _completely_ believe all of this - ” He grimaced as he tried to think of a word that fully described  _everything_ only to come up with nothing, “ -  _reincarnation_ stuff - at least for  _me_ at any rate - but written history isn’t  _always_ accurate. So yeah, I can believe the relationship between the Oracle and Chosen King wasn’t as lovey-dovey as some people would like us to think.”

It went against everything that he’d ever learned in school, and what everyone in society took as fact, but…

He frowned as he went over everything he knew and heard. History books told the story of the King and the Oracle like they’d been romantic lovers for years. However, considering that they’d met for only a brief amount of time when they were  _children_ , only to meet again several years later - with their only form of interaction being a series of notes exchanged through a notebook - it made more sense to call them  _penpals_. Not some star-crossed lovers separated by war and tragedy. Though, Arastoss had to admit it probably wasn’t  _unheard_ of for people to fall in love over long distances, it just honestly made a bit more sense that Noctis had fallen in love with his best friend instead. And after watching the two older men interact with each other? Well, that was rather convincing. About  _them_ at any rate.

Arastoss still wasn’t all that convinced that  _he_ was Gladiolus Amicitia -  _that_ was just too far fetched - and he hadn’t seen or heard anything yet that proved otherwise.

...Right?

“I seriously can’t believe you don’t remember anything.” Lumen’s words drew Arastoss out of his thoughts, and the blond simply shook his head as he regarded him with furrowed brows. “I mean - we’ve explained  _everything -_ how the hell are you not remembering even a bit of this?”

“Maybe because I’m not  _him.”_ Arastoss offered in weary frustration. For a brief moment, he almost wished it  _was_ all true, but he shoved the traitorous thought aside quickly. Even if it  _was_ , he still didn’t  _remember_ , so it was a moot point really.

“I can’t figure it out -” Lumen mumbled, his head turning slightly as he addressed Scythas. “Do you think maybe Ignis would be able to trigger his memories or something?”

Scythas shook his head, letting out a sigh. “Gladio’s already met Ignis, and if he didn’t trigger his memories in that amount of time I’m not sure that it’s gonna work.”

Arastoss ground his teeth together in irritation. “My name’s NOT Gladio _.”_ He hissed, watching as the two almost simultaneously quirked a brow at him.

“Yeah, whatever, big guy.” Lumen waved a hand, immediately returning his attention to Scythas.

Arastoss’ sudden spike of anger at being so blatantly dismissed was only quelled by the confusion of being called “big guy”, considering that he was noticeably smaller than the other two. He let out an aggravated huff, opting to just roll with it for the time being and settled back with a scowl as the two men continued to discuss him like he didn’t exist.

“But maybe now that he knows…” Lumen trailed off, scratching at his head before he slapped his hands on his knees and pushed himself to his feet. “I’m gonna give him a call.” The blond said determinedly, shooting them both a look as he made his way over to the table.

Arastoss swallowed against the sudden bout of butterflies in his stomach when Lumen reached for his phone. When he felt Scythas’ eyes on him, Arastoss unconsciously glanced at the ground.

He couldn’t understand why he got so nervous, and he twiddled with his thumbs despite himself. Though he made sure to keep his brows set in an indifferent expression as the photographer waited for Clades to pick up on the other end, he felt the complete opposite on the inside. His heart was beating rapidly, and Arastoss anxiously ran his hands through his hair. He gave Scythas a bland look when he heard the man chuckle under his breath, the fisherman merely answering with raised brows. Arastoss sighed.

...He wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to see Clades right now, despite how worried he was about the other man. The amount of information he’d gained over the last several days and trying to process it was draining all by itself! Arastoss was already several levels of conflicted, and adding Clades into the mix was like tossing oil onto a fire.

“We’ll figure it out, Gl - Arastoss.” Scythas reassured, pulling up a knee so he could extend an arm over it. “There’s gotta be a reason why you’re not remembering. Specs’ll know.”

Arastoss barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Again with his name...

“Yeah? Why didn’t they talk to us about this in the first place?” Arastoss snapped, watching as Lumen tossed a look over his shoulder even as he kept the phone pressed to his ear. “Why’re you guys tryin’ to get me to remember now? And not before?”

“Probably because we  _both_ would have reacted like that.” Scythas pointed out in what he must have thought was a reasonable tone, but Arastoss didn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes this time as the other man continued. “We’re barely able to deal with you! And despite all we’ve said, you  _still_ don’t believe us. Think it would’ve been possible to convince us  _both_ about this!?”

Arastoss snorted in dry amusement, “You acknowledge the fact that it would have been nearly impossible to convince two, but can’t seem to understand why I don’t believe you  _now?_  C’mon, man! You’re trying to prove reincarnation without any  _real proof_ or  _theories on the thing yourself!_  I can only trust your word! And since you guys keep forgetting!” He spread his hands out in frustration, “ _My name is Arastoss for Astrals’ sake!_ ”

Scythas sighed, “That’s not the  _point -_ ”

“Can you guys stop for a second!” Lumen hissed distractedly over his shoulder. Arastoss watched the blond pull his phone away from his ear with a betrayed look, “...I can’t get a hold of him.”

The lack of emotion in Lumen’s voice was enough to catch both Arastoss and Scythas’s attention, and Scythas didn’t waste a second before he jumped to his feet.

“Hey - ” Scythas pulled Lumen against his side.

“Why isn’t - he should be picking up - he  _said_ he’d pick up no matter what.” The blond continued to stare at his phone even as his voice rose to an almost hysterical pitch.

Arastoss’s heart thudded uncomfortably hard in his chest, and his mind couldn’t help jumping between several different scenarios - each one worse than the last - as he saw the real panic and fear in Lumen’s expression.

“Hey, it’s okay, Prompto. He’s probably just busy right now.” Scythas squeezed the other’s hip as he leaned in to kiss him on the cheek in reassurance, “Specs knows how to take care of himself.”

Lumen shook his head with a frown, “Sorry, Noct, I want to believe you, but you don’t know what’s happened since...” Lumen trailed off hesitantly before he drew in a deep breath, “No, you’re right. But I’m gonna keep trying.”

He pecked Scythas on the cheek with a weak smile before moving away with his phone pressed to his ear. Arastoss glanced away, not sure what to think of the grief-stricken expression on the fisherman’s face, but knowing he was not meant to see it. There’d probably be a lot to discuss between the two past lovers, and not all of it happy.

Arastoss sucked in a breath, standing to his feet and calmly walked over to Scythas. “Alright, I think it’s time we discuss what’s gonna happen next.” The guard said, lowering his voice as Lumen continued to pace on the other side of the room.

Scythas closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath and holding it for a long moment. “...Whadda you mean?”

“I mean - now that you’ve  _got your memories back_ \- what’s your plan? Convince everyone you’re the lost King? Raise an army? Take your kingdom back?” The guard joked half-heartedly with a quirk of his lips.

Scythas snorted, folding his arms across his broad chest. “Nah. Think I’ll wait on that for a bit.” He chuckled, then let out a sigh. “Think I’ll...uh…” He cast a glance towards Lumen, a small smile coming to his lips. “Probably stick with him.”

Arastoss wasn’t surprised.

“You’re just gonna up and leave everything behind?”

“No. I mean -” Scythas reached up a hand to scratch his neck, a thoughtful frown on his face. “I’ll - find another job or somethin’. Tell my - er...my parents that I’m gonna get outta Caem for a while…” He shook his head in stunned amazement, “Astrals, that’s weird...parents, ha!”

Arastoss cocked a brow incredulously at that last statement but nodded all the same. He wasn’t surprised at all by the answer, but was still intrigued by the complete lack of hesitation in the man’s eyes.

“And you? What’s your plan?”

Arastoss found himself blinking at the question, and for a moment his mind drew a blank.

“I’m just gonna...keep going, I guess?” He finally replied, shrugging helplessly.

He noticed Scythas’s face fall, and he felt an unexpected twinge of guilt in his chest. But he pushed it aside as he continued. “Look. All this stuff? I don’t remember any of it. I don’t know who you guys are - or who you want me to be - but nothing’s changed for me.” He said stiffly, gesturing with his hands on either side of him. “I’m still Arastoss. And I know that you’ve -  _changed_ \- but I haven’t.”

Scythas’s expression grew sadder with each passing word, and he only let out a small sigh as he nodded solemnly. “I...yeah. I get it.” He paused briefly before giving Arastoss a hopeful look, “But...can you maybe stick around? Just for a bit? Until we get a hold of Ignis? I’m sure he’ll want to -”

“His name is  _Clades_ -” Arastoss spit the last word, his irritation finally getting a hold of him, and before he could stop himself he was already growling out the next portion of his rant, “I don’t know this  _Ignis,_ I’ve never  _met_ an  _Ignis_ \- but I  _have_ met  _Clades._ And it doesn’t look he wanted -”

“Gladio, please -”

“ - to do whatever it is you guys are doing now - and for the last  _fucking time -_ my name is  _Arastoss!”_

A heavy silence fell between the two of them. Arastoss exhaled sharply, noticing from the corner of his eye as Lumen tossed wide-eyed glances at them, his phone forgotten for the moment. Arastoss was  _so_ tired of being  _looked_ at but never actually  _seen._ They only saw him as this  _Gladio -_ someone who he had no recollection of - and yet that was his supposed persona. He’d officially had enough, and he wasn’t afraid to let it show.

“Okay…” Scythas finally nodded after a moment, turning his head away in obvious guilt. “Sorry. I didn’t mean t’...”

Arastoss sighed, “Look - I’m goin’ back. I helped ya find Lumen - but I can’t go on another three day trek lookin’ for Clades, too. But  -” His brown eyes caught the others, taking in a deep breath as he calmed himself. “You’ve got my number. If you find ‘im...lemme know if he’s okay.” He finished.

Scythas nodded sharply. “Of course.”

Arastoss nodded absently in return. He wasn’t sure what good it would do him to voluntarily get tangled up in these affairs - but he couldn’t squash the small part of him that didn’t want to let them go entirely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SOBS* FINALLY - FINALLY THEY'VE REUNITED! Hope you guys enjoyed that one! :D Lots more to come! Thank you AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN for all your support! We appreciate it SO MUCH! :D :D :D


	10. Proof

* * *

 

**_CLACK_ **

“OW!”

The sound of the two swords clashing harshly together, followed by the pained shout resounded throughout the training room. The injured party stumbled backwards onto his rear end as the training sword in his hand flew in the opposite direction.

“The hell, Terodna!?”

Arastoss stared deadpan at the younger man on the ground, keeping one arm locked behind his back as he pointed the wooden blade down at his fallen opponent. He took a moment to close his eyes and let out a sigh, shifting his stance so that he could extend a hand out to the other guardsman. “Sorry.” He said, completely unapologetic as he pulled the other to his feet. “Got a little distracted.”

The young man glared at him, accepting his hand as he was hauled to his feet. “Yeah? Well don’t take it out on me - you’re supposed to be teaching me - not battering me around like a pinata.”

Arastoss smirked at that, but rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the bench, sitting down heavily before he reached to the side and grabbed his water bottle, popping the cap before he downed a few swift gulps.

“I’ve been meanin’ to say this for a while - but what the hell is with you lately?” The young man let out a pained groan as he massaged his rear, “You’re like a grumpy old man hitting me with a cane.”

Arastoss scoffed loudly at that, shaking his head as he stared up at the tall windows as the other sat beside him. “No idea what you’re talkin’ about. I smack you around like this all the time.”  

“Yeah - but there’s a difference between an ‘educational beating’ and just a plain old smackdown.” The younger man huffed, rubbing at the sore spot on his arm before he reached for a towel. “I mean, c’mon, you’ve just been glaring and grunting at me like a moody teenager!”

Arastoss normally would have laughed at that, but the sad truth was that the other wasn’t lying.

He was in a _foul_ mood.

All the time.

He couldn’t even narrow it down to exactly what the issue was. There were just too many things in his life that had taken a turn for the worse. He wasn’t sure if it was the fights he was having with Sicha, the vigorous training lately in the guard, the fact that Lumen and Scythas - or rather, _Prompto_ and _Noct_ as they preferred nowadays - were constantly asking him if he remembered via phone call and text, or that Clades was _still_ missing even after _three weeks_ of looking for him.

Maybe it’d be easier to list the things that were actually going right; the list would certainly be shorter at any rate.

However, besides the more obvious problems, lately a new dilemma had decided to make his life difficult. He couldn’t - for the life of him - stop wondering if what Prompto and Noct had said was true. He’d begun to look at things in an entirely different perspective, wondering what the past was like and just who exactly the Chosen King and his friends were. It’d been plaguing him ever since he’d left the two men - and he’d thought he’d be able to put it behind him once he returned to Insomnia - but it had only gotten worse. Especially lately.

His confusion and doubts were eating him alive - and it was _seriously pissing him off._

And it was showing apparently.

“Whatever. If you’d actually keep your guard up and your feet shoulder width apart, I wouldn’t keep knocking you on your ass _.”_ Arastoss rolled his eyes, tossing a small smirk at the younger guardsmen before he reached out a hand and ruffled the other’s hair.

Perhaps he was being too hard on the kid. But it didn’t change the fact that he kept repeating the same mistakes - didn’t matter if he was 14 - the kid needed to keep his damn feet apart.

He watched as the dirty blond head turned away - but not quick enough to hide the frustrated scowl there - and Arastoss couldn’t help the smirk that came to his lips at the sight. “Here -” He tossed another towel over the kid’s head, chuckling when it earned him an indignant squawk. “Go shower. We’re done for today.”

That immediately seemed to perk up his young charge, and the kid’s brown eyes lit up as he hopped to his feet. “Really?!”

Arastoss’s lip twitched.

That was the other thing. Lately he’d been experiencing a _maddening_ amount of deja vus, and it was driving him crazy. He’d used to have a pretty mild case of it - nothing worth mentioning - but he’d been having a ridiculous amount come to him day after day. It’d happen at least five or six times a day - and one time he’d sworn he’d an entire day where it was as if he was living in one continuous memory that he’d already experienced. It was in small, completely random things - just like at that very moment.

“Yeah, get outta here before I change my mind.” He smirked, waving a hand at the kid who immediately stumbled over his feet as he dashed for the lockers.

Arastoss sighed loudly, craning his neck back as he rubbed at the stiff muscles.

Well...this was the last thing he’d had on his to-do list today. At the moment, he couldn’t really care that he was shirking his duties, and he let out a breath as he headed for the showers.

~

Rain.

Arastoss scowled up at the grey skies that saw fit to match his current mood and tugged his coat tighter around him to battle the cold that seeped into his clothes. A snort escaped him at the thought of his hair melting, only to frown at the random thought. He shrugged it off though and continued walking along the cold, wet cement.

The city seemed to close in on itself whenever it rained, and Arastoss shook his head slightly as another small flash of deja vu ran through his head as he looked up at the tall buildings. As he made his way passed the Old Citadel, and he made the fatal mistake of looking towards the entrance of the old ruins.

His steps involuntarily slowed, and he found his posture sagging slightly as he looked directly at the Dawn Monument in the small distance.

He closed his eyes as memories flooded his head.

_“Pretty amazing, huh?” Arastoss took a step back as the man before him jumped, brows rising as he noticed the man reach for something that wasn’t there. But his eyes softened as the other turned to face him completely. “Shit - sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.”_

_Arastoss watched as something close to confusion ran across the pale face._

_“No...I-It’s quite alright.” The look disappeared as the shorter man turned back to the monument. “I’d heard from some locals about this and thought it prudent to take a look. What about you? Are you not on duty?”_

_The words made his heart pound oddly, and he found himself rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, “I am actually, but, uh, saw you heading this way, so, thought I’d say hi.” The young man scrubbed a hand through his hair as he stepped closer, “Anyway, if this interests you, you should take a look at the rest of the placards around here, they’ve got a whole bit of everything about the Long Night and the Chosen King. Real interesting stuff, can’t imagine what those guys must have gone through.”_

_The look that Clades gave him was something so heart-wrenchingly sad and full of sorrow he’d thought he’d imagined it - in fact - he dismissed it as such as the look disappeared a moment later when the young man’s eyes fell before they lifted back up to stare at the monument._

_“Indeed...It must have been hard.”_

_“That’s what I hear.”_

_Clades only hummed._

The memory faded in his mind, and Arastoss blinked as he found himself standing exactly where he had been the last time he and Clades had talked there. He shook his head as he focused on the monument’s placard. He barely realized what he was doing as he reached out a hand - carefully tracing the names engraved in the metal - his fingers lingered over one name in particular.

_Gladiolus Amicitia._

Rain splattered against his hand as he let it hover there, brows furrowed as he tried to find any meaning or memory he could - like a hacker breaking a code - from the seemingly innocent row of letters.

“Gladiolus Amicitia…” He whispered to himself, the name rolling oddly off his tongue. “Just who the hell were you?”

It couldn’t be true...could it?

He took a few steps back, feeling the cold drops of the rain against his face as he squinted up at the monument. His eyes narrowed further as he carefully studied the faces of the four heroes.

Now that he looked - _really looked -_ it was as if he was seeing it for the first time. The once blank faces now gave him that distinct sense of deja vu that was sadly becoming more familiar as time progressed. Arastoss found himself garnering a headache as his vision seemed to double and overlap with different images, but like the placard, he found his eyes lingering on the face of the King’s Shield. The man’s strength, prowess, and loyalty perfectly displayed through his body language; the ease in which he supported his comrade as he stared up at his king.

There was just... _no way_ that he was this person. How could he ever come to believe that his past self was _Gladiolus Amicitia -_ the Shield of the King and one of the bravest men that had ever stepped foot on Eos? He’d read the tales - a man revered by his friends and feared by his enemies - the epitome of a perfect Shield. He could never live up to that - or _try to._

_“You’d be surprised.”_

Arastoss blinked as the voice of Clades echoed in his head, the memory overtaking his senses as he gazed blankly up at the monument.

_“The thing about heroes is that they are often depicted as these untouchable beings of flawless and upstanding character.” Clades mused aloud as he chuckled under his breath, “However one has to remember that they’re just as human as anyone else. Especially historical figures such as the Warriors of Light.” The young man crossed his legs as he cupped his chin in thought. The two were currently sitting on the patio of a little cafe - Arastoss had lost count of how many they’d stopped in as they’d walked - drinks set before them as they talked freely. Arastoss found himself captivated as the other man continued his train of thought._

_“As such, who’s to say that Noctis Lucis Caelum didn’t fear the day he’d ascend the throne? Or that Prompto Argentum wasn’t haunted by his past and insecurities? Perhaps Ignis Scientia feared failing his duties as Royal Advisor? Or maybe - ” Clades smirked in amusement, “ - maybe Gladiolus Amicitia had a horrid temper?”_

_Arastoss laughed loudly at that, nodding as he sipped at his drink. “Yeah, I suppose - doesn’t sound as cool if they’re not made out to be invincible superheroes who feared nothing. Gives people somethin’ to aspire to, I guess.”_

_Clades gave him a soft smile. “Perhaps. But they were as human and flawed as anyone else, I can assure you. ”_

_“Can you?” Arastoss teased, tossing him a wink as he finished his drink._

_The young man smiled before glancing away, his eyes unfocused and distant._

_“I can.”_

Arastoss squeezed his eyes shut, anger swelling in his chest as he came back to the present.

Back then he’d thought it playful banter; meaningless words of entertainment to keep the conversation flowing. But now he had to consider the possibility that Clades was _actually_ being serious, and it made him grind his teeth in frustration. But his anger melted back into worry as he realized that - even if he’d wanted to - there was no way he could actually ask Clades for some straight answers.

If he even got to see him again.

Heart pinching in dread, Arastoss pressed his lips together as his eyes naturally focused on the statue depicting Ignis Scientia.

That...was him. The one that he - _Gladiolus_ \- was supporting. The bandages around his eyes gave the man an odd air of mysticism and frailty that was at odds with his firm and powerful stance. And though it looked as though the man was badly crippled without his vision, the dagger he held in his hand was angled in such a way that it almost look like _he_ was the one defending Gladiolus from an oncoming enemy.

It was...odd. Arastoss found he had no real problem seeing Clades and Ignis Scientia as the same person. And the longer he stared, the easier it was to see Lumen and Scythas in place of Prompto Argentum and Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Could it...really be?

Arastoss closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath through his nose, the smell of wet cement and rain filling his nostrils, and his eyes flashed open a moment later in determination.

It was time to do some research.

~

In all honesty, Arastoss wasn’t entirely against going to the palace libraries to look through what would most likely be rather dull reading material. However, it had the added bonus of delaying his return home - he wasn’t necessarily keen on dealing with Sicha - especially at the moment. And besides - the couch would still be waiting there by the time he got back.

The guardsman let out a yawn as he flipped through the large tome he was browsing, his amber eyes flashing up towards the small pile that he’d accumulated over the two hours he’d been there. So far, his research hadn’t exactly produced any worthwhile results. Most of what he found, he already knew - dates, events and witness accounts for accuracy - but there was little to nothing about what _they_ were like, as he was disappointed to find out. Eventually, he found himself looking into the Amicitias, and their impressive line of Shields. It went as far back as the Caelums - every single family bearing a son or daughter that fulfilled the honor of being the King or Queen’s Shield. It was incredible - and terribly overwhelming.

It seemed only one or two of them, however, had chosen to create journal entries or small biographies about themselves - and the one he was currently reading was by the Fifth Shield. It wasn’t exactly what he was looking for, but it sure was interesting. 

As far as research on the most recently deceased Amicitias…

He trailed a finger down the line of gold ink that connected to the name of one Clarus Amicitia - Gladiolus’ father and Shield to Regis Lucis Caelum - only to follow it further down to the last name listed: Gladiolus Amicitia. Sworn Shield of Noctis Lucis Caelum. Of course, there was nothing on just _who_ the Shields were, and details on any other family members were missing - as this particular tome was exclusive to the Shields - so he found nothing on Gladiolus’ mother or little sister either. Arastoss could see the logic in leaving out those who never attained the title of Shield, but he also found it rather misleading. Afterall, if he didn’t know her personally, Arastoss wouldn’t have even _known_ Gladiolus _had_ a younger sister named -

“There he is.”

Arastoss almost jumped at the sudden voice that came from behind.

_Speak of the Infernian…_

He turned around in his chair as the formidable form of Iris Amicitia walked gracefully over to his side, her greying dark brown hair framing her smiling face.   

“Hey, Iris.” He greeted, quelling the urge to cover his reading material like a guilty student caught with forbidden text, “What brings the ever-busy Lady Marshal to these hallowed halls of knowledge?” He asked cheekily as she leaned against the desk, regarding him with a look of fond exasperation.

“Smartass. A Marshal’s work is never done.” She winked at him with a grin before cocking her head curiously. “Jass said he saw you actin’ weird in front of the Dawn Monument before you dashed over here to - ” She tipped sideways to read the sign on the bookshelves, “- genealogy. Well, that’s a new one. Everything okay? You normally don’t hang out in this section.”  

“Never better.” He answered in exasperation, now used to being asked that question - in several different variations - over the last few days. Arastoss realized a moment later that if Iris realized _exactly_ what he was researching at the moment it might appear...rather strange.

Suddenly a pit formed in his stomach as he realized something even _stranger:_ if Arastoss really _was_ Gladiolus in his past life...then...Iris was actually his…

Astrals. He couldn’t even finish the thought. It was too weird.

“That’s not what they’re sayin in the guard, ya know.” Iris prodded gently, her amber eyes searching his face for answers before she smirked. “Something ‘bout how my lil’ bro’s going through a rebellious phase and being an angsty teen.”

Arastoss rolled his eyes before chuckling, but looked away as he shook his head, “S’really nothin’, Iris.”

For some reason or another, Iris had immediately dubbed him as her little brother the moment they’d met; she hadn’t even bothered to try and hide it from the rest of the Crownsguard. It had become a running joke between all of them, and luckily, everyone who knew the Lady Marshal was well aware that she did _not_ play favorites - even if she had dubbed him as family - he received no special treatment or favoritism. Save for the incessant teasing and playful noogies, anything that Iris did for him she’d do for anyone else under her care. It was one of the most notable and inspiring things about her, and why the entire Crownsguard was so dedicated to her.

“Doesn’t _sound_ like nothing.” The woman drawled skeptically, nudging him in the shoulder, “Now, c’mon, what’s wrong?”

Arastoss let out a long sigh as he casually placed an arm over the tome in front of him as he turned to face her fully, “I’m _fine_. Just...got a lot on my mind right now.”

“...You and Sicha having problems again?”

He frowned at having his girlfriend brought up so suddenly, “What?”

Iris’ brows raise incredulously, “Look, I may not be as young as I used to be, but my memory ain’t _that_ bad. Last time you were in a funk like this, you and Sicha weren’t on the greatest of terms. So!” She placed her hands behind her on the desk with a _look_ , “What’d you do that ticked her off this time?”

Arastoss groaned and cupped his face in his hands, “What makes you think it’s something _I_ did?”

Iris huffed with an exaggerated eye roll, “No offense to Sicha, but she can be really... _uptight_ about weird things. And let’s face it, lil’ bro,” She reached up to ruffle his hair, smirking when he tried to duck away, “She’s more likely to get upset by something _you_ did, then _you_ getting upset with something _she_ did.”

“She’s not _that_ bad,” Arastoss protested. “And even if I _did_ do something, it’s not like I would do it on _purpose_.”

“I know, I know,” Iris replied sincerely, patting him on the shoulder, “But you didn’t answer me: are you and Sicha fighting?”

Arastoss slumped back in his chair, “It’s nothin’. Really.”

Iris rolled her eyes in response. “ _Real_ classic there, lil’ bro.”  When she caught sight of Arastoss’s confused stare, she gave him a deadpan look. “Y’know, _classic_. As in, ‘I don’t really want to bother you with what I’m thinking, but I actually want to tell you, but you need to ask me again or I won’t say anything’ _classic_.”

Arastoss couldn’t help but laugh at that - because actually - that was partially true. He didn’t want to explain what he was thinking - or _why_ \- but as far as letting Iris know what was _actually_ bothering him...there was just no way he could say anything. She’d think he was crazy. _He_ thought he was crazy. But the longer the older woman stared him down, the more Arastoss felt his misgivings on the matter shrink. Iris had never let him down before, and maybe getting someone else’s perspective on all of this would help.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

Arastoss tiredly scrubbed a hand across his face, leaning back in his chair before he responded. “Yeah, okay, ya got me. But it’s weird. Like, _really_ weird.” He gave her a meaningful look to show just how serious he was.

The Lady Marshal popped her hip out as she crossed her arms under her chest, a frown of concern on her normally smiling features. “How can I help?”

“I’m not really sure you can - ” Arastoss cut himself off as realization suddenly hit him.

How had he not let it sink in that he was talking to _Iris_ \- Iris _Amicitia!?_ Out of anyone - or anything he might read - _she_ would be able to give him the answers he was looking for about the four men. And who else would know Gladiolus better than his own little sister?

“Actually...” He mumbled, making Iris duck her head slightly as she tried to catch the words. “Maybe there _is_ something you can do.”

A second after she deciphered what he’d said, her eyes lit up and she nodded. “Yeah? What is it?”

The guardsman hesitated for a moment, deciding whether or not this was a good idea…

But it was his only chance to _really_ find out what he wanted…

“Look...I uh - I don’t wanna pry or - bring up anything unpleasant - so if you don’t wanna answer that’s fine…” Arastoss started hesitantly, and he watched as Iris’s eyes narrowed slightly, suspicion evident.

“Okay,” She drawled slowly,  “Now I’m really curious.” She gestured with a hand for him to continue. “Don’t keep me in suspense.”

Arastoss sucked in a deep breath, staring at his folded hands on top of the book. “What...can you tell me about Gladiolus...your older brother?”

Iris went dead silent. Her expression falling into something completely unreadable as she stared back at him. “... _Why_?” The woman asked stiffly, her lips pressed in a straight line as she regarded him.

“It’s...” Arastoss hesitated as Iris continued to bore her eyes into him, “Well - ” His resolve cracked and he waved his hands, wishing he could melt into the floor. “You know what - I’m sorry - that was rude. I shouldn’t have -”

“No - no…” Arastoss’s eyes flew to the Marshal, surprised as she amended her harsh tone. “I…” She shook her head, uncrossing her arms as she pressed her hands against the desk and stared straight ahead. “I just...really wasn’t expecting that.” She said honestly, reaching up a hand to brush a stray strand out of her face.

Her eyes grew sad as she looked at the ground, shifting in her spot. “He was...a lot like you actually.”

Arastoss’s barely felt his jaw drop, and he was sure the only reason Iris didn’t pause was because she hadn’t seen the shock on his face yet.

“He was pretty much the epitome of what you’d call an “overprotective, strong, big brother” - though he’d probably say otherwise.” She smiled sadly again, biting her lower lip before she continued. “He was this big, gruff and tough guy, but he had a really big heart. He loved his friends, and he was really good with Noct, though he actually hated him at first.” The Marshal chuckled, shaking her head as she was caught up in a memory. “But after a while...they both came to understand each other.

And don’t believe all the books you read, Gladdy may have been my brother but he wasn’t without his faults. He had a horrible temper and a stubborn streak a mile wide - and _gods -_ I was _so_ glad when he met Ignis.” Iris smiled to herself, “Not only was Iggy able to calm him down and get him to actually _think_ with just _a look_ \- and trust me, you didn’t wanna be on the receiving end of _the look_ \- but he brought out the best in him. _”_

It was as if Iris wasn’t entirely talking to him anymore, almost like she was musing to herself as she continued. “‘Course Gladdy was the only one who was able to get Ignis to _relax_ for like two seconds - but they all needed each other in different ways. But Gladdy - yeah. He might’ve been the brawn of the group, but he was way more than that. He was smart, dedicated, and able to smack sense into Noct when the guy questioned himself. There was no one like Gladio who was able to motivate Noct quite like he did.” She nodded distantly to herself, taking in a breath as she looked up at the darkened ceiling. “But...he doubted himself so much. I don’t think he ever thought of himself as someone really worthy to be Noct’s Shield. He took the responsibility so seriously...but it wasn’t hard to tell that he was insecure. He wanted to be the best he could be for him, but he never felt like it was enough…”

Arastoss thought he saw the glimmer of a tear in the older woman’s eyes, but she swallowed, and the look disappeared. “Eventually, he figured it out...but I could tell, during the Long Night, that he still regretted not being able to do more, not only for Noct, but for Iggy and Prompto too.”

She fell silent for a moment, unblinking as the only sound in the room was the clock ticking on the wall. “I never got to tell him how proud I was of him. I didn’t even get to say goodbye…”

A lengthy silence filled the space between them; Arastoss far too stunned and emotionally frazzled to be able to move his lips. It was the most vulnerable he’d ever seen Iris, and though she tried to hide it, Arastoss could tell she was desperately holding back unspilled tears as she bit her bottom lip again.

He had no idea what to say.

 _That_ was Gladiolus Amicitia. Big brother - good friend - and dedicated Shield...but bad tempered, soft hearted, _and insecure._

Arastoss had to clear the lump from his throat before he continued, following it with a short chuckle. “That...doesn’t sound like me _at all.”_ He jested, satisfied when Iris’s brown eyes flew up to meet his in a gentle smile.

She chuckled at the statement, but shrugged her shoulders a moment later. “I dunno. You act like him sometimes. And you even kinda look like him.” She mused, tilting her head as she regarded him.

“I’ll have to take your word for it.” Arastoss flicked his eyes to the side, and Iris obviously noticed the strange change in the air as the young guard gulped down the slight dread that rose in his chest. “But...thanks, for telling me ‘bout him.”

“...Y’know,” She commented absently, her eyes watching him carefully, “You never told me _why_ you wanted to know.”

“No reason.” He answered immediately, internally wincing at the childish response on top of how fake he sounded. It’d been something of a knee-jerk reaction to the question, now that he had a better understanding of Gladiolus and Iris’ feelings. There was just _no way_ he was going to walk all over Gladiolus’ memory by suggesting _he_ might be the Shield’s reincarnation, to the guy’s _younger sister_ no less!

Arastoss wished he had the ability to go back in time and stop himself from saying anything. It really was just too farfetched to think he was Gladiolus. He also didn’t want to think about the slight dip in his chest at the thought of _not_ being the guy’s reincarnation - which was just _crazy_ \- cause he didn’t _want_ to be!

Right?

“Are we really gonna do this again?” Iris groaned, “I want to help. And if you think you’re getting away with that half-assed excuse, you’ve got ‘nother thing comin’.” She outright glared at him now. “ _Spill it_.”

Arastoss scrubbed his face with both hands, “Iris - trust me - you don’t wanna know.”

“You say I can help you by telling you about my _deceased older brother -_ and then won’t tell me _why?”_

“You _did_ help me -”

“ - How did _that_ help you?”

“I just -” Arastoss was becoming increasingly more flustered, and he resisted the urge to dash to his feet and sprint out the door to make his escape. “I...it’s really weird. And you’re gonna think I’m crazy -”

“ _Arastoss_.”

The guard shrank as Iris immediately became the _Lady Marshall_ and he could feel the weight of his superior’s gaze drilling into him as he deliberately avoided eye contact.

“Tell me. _Now_. And it better explain what it’s got to do with my family.”

Arastoss grimaced as the Lady Marshal pointedly jammed a finger into the book he was currently covering with his arms. For a moment he floundered for some other excuse in his head - which were all just as _terribly_ pathetic and unbelievable as the first one.

Ironic that the truth was more unbelievable than all of his excuses combined.

The guard shut his eyes and sighed, head bowing slightly.

“Look...uh...okay...you’re not gonna believe me. So just...try and hear me out. It sounds really crazy…”

Iris quirked a delicate brow. “So I keep hearing.”

“Okay…” He sucked in a breath, folding his hands together once again. “Remember that night I asked you for a key to the Old Citadel?”

Arastoss watched as Iris nodded her head, tilting it slightly as she listened.

“Well...there're these guys I met, and…”

Arastoss had thought it would have been difficult to explain - considering how many times he doubted himself in the last several minutes - but the moment he started, he found that it all came spilling out in a rush of words and frustration. He could only hope that Iris understood what he was saying as he ranted on about the entire ordeal; starting with how he’d met them, how he’d felt like he’d known them for _years_ instead of days, to the Parade, and to the night that they vanished. He dreaded the part when he began speaking about the _actual_ weird stuff. However, outside of Iris’s eyes narrowing slightly as Arastoss went on to tell her about what had happened to Scythas and the following weeks after, the older woman remained perfectly inscrutable throughout.  

Arastoss didn’t think he’d be able to make it through the part where he had to describe that he was supposedly Gladiolus’s reincarnation, but even through that dreadful bit, Iris’s eyes stayed locked on his, and her expression remained unchanged.

When he had completely exhausted himself, an almost uncomfortably tense silence fell over the two. Arastoss let out a heartfelt sigh as he practically melted back into his seat. It felt like a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders as he _finally_ told someone about _everything_. Even if Iris didn’t believe him, he was just glad to have it off his chest.

“...Huh.” Arastoss’s eyes flew up to Iris, who was currently staring off in the distance with a look so unreadable she could have passed for a statue, “Well, _that’s_...certainly different.”

Arastoss tipped his head back with a sigh, “Look. I don’t believe it either. But lately the evidence has been - kinda stacked against me.” Arastoss threw his hands up in the air, leaning fully back into the seat as he stared up at the ceiling, “I just - I don’t know what to _think_ anymore.”

“I gotta admit, lil’ bro,” Iris ran a hand through her hair with an incredulous laugh, “Of all the things I thought you’d say - this was definitely _not_ one of them.”

“Right?” Arastoss groaned, crossing his arms as he shook his head.

“So - this _Scythas_ and _Lumen_ \- ” Iris glanced towards him questioningly and received a nod in confirmation, “- are actually _Prompto and Noct?”_ The Marshal reiterated, eyeing him curiously from the side.

Arastoss shrugged helplessly, “That’s what they say.”

“And Clades - is _Ignis?”_

Arastoss hummed as he nodded.

“And you’re -”

“I’m _not.”_ He lifted a hand, interrupting her before she could continue. “I don’t have any memories of your brother. Okay? I’m not him. That’s just what Scythas and Lumen are tellin’ me.”

“And you believe them?” Iris’ eyes focused sharply on him.

“No!” Arastoss exclaimed, sitting up in his chair - but he realized a moment later that it certainly didn’t _look_ like he didn’t believe them. “I mean I’m - I’m just tryin’ to figure it out, okay? And - you know what?” Arastoss blinked as an idea came to him, and he rapidly reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. “Uh - you wanna talk to them?” The guard said, hope lighting in his eyes.

There’d be no _way_ that they could pass this by Iris - if they were actually just messing with him, she’d catch it in an instant - she _was_ their friend after all. Or at least, she was Noct and Prompto’s friend. But if Scythas and Lumen were able to convince Iris, then maybe...

Iris’s eyes widened, and for a moment it looked as though she was going to bolt, but she frowned and sharply nodded. “Yeah - are you kidding? Hand it over. I’ll be able to tell if these guys are just crazy jackasses or not.”

Arastoss laughed loudly at that, fingers trembling for unknown reasons as he swiped through his contacts until he found Scythas’s number. This was it. The final test. They’d _never_ expect _Iris Amicitia_ to call them out on their bluff, if that ended up being the case. He found his heart beating oddly fast in his chest as the phone rang, making sure to hit speaker button before he set the phone on the table.

Arastoss prayed that he’d finally get the answers he’d been looking for as the call finally went through.

“ _GLADIO!?”_

Arastoss and Iris leaned back with startled looks at the near panicked greeting, and the guard furrowed his brows as he stared down at the phone.

“Hey, uh - Scythas? You alright, man?” Arastoss asked, his gaze flicking up towards Iris with a helpless shrug as he waited for an answer.

“ _...Oh…”_ Came the disappointed response a moment later, “ _Thought you might've remem_ _\- right, sorry - uh, what’s up, Arastoss? You never call...”_

Arastoss rubbed his neck at the unexpected sense of guilt that flooded his chest and avoided the pointed stare from Iris, “Yeah, well, I’ve been busy -”

_“Who’s that, Noct?”_

Arastoss found himself looking up at Iris, who was staring down at the phone with an unreadable expression as Lumen’s voice came through in the background.

 _“It’s Gl - Arastoss.”_ Scythas’ voice came through muffled, and Arastoss assumed the older man must have tried to cover the mouth piece.

Their voices continued in a garbled babble of wordless noise, and Arastoss glanced at Iris who was looking at the phone as if it had offended her. He tapped a finger against the tabletop to catch the woman’s attention - and once he had it - Arastoss raised his brows in silent question and concern. Iris waved him off with an impatient gesture as she turned up the volume and leaned closer, brows furrowed and clearly unhappy.

“ - _Is he calling about Ignis?”_

That seemed to do it for Iris. Arastoss jerked back in alarm as the Lady Marshall bared her teeth in a snarl and snatched up the phone with a clawed hand.

“ _Hey_ ,” She stated loudly into the device - the resounding silence on the other line echoing even harsher than Iris’ tone. “Who the _fuck_ are you guys -”

“ _Wai -_ IRIS!? _”_

The Marshal yanked the phone away from her as the speaker crackled so loudly Arastoss was afraid it might explode. Arastoss and Iris exchanged looks as the other line filled with broken bits of human speech - though it was honestly hard to call it _human_ \- and background fumbling as the two men audibly tried to sort themselves out.

After a long moment - the noise had decreased to a near ceaseless hum of wordless speech - Arastoss was about to gesture for Iris to hand him his phone back, when Scythas’ voice came through clearly again.

“ _Hey - sorry Iris, can you hold on for one second?”_

Iris’s dumbfounded expression was a perfect representation of Arastoss’s current state of mind, and she hesitated for a moment before she answered. “Yeah...I’ll hold.”

_“Thanks.”_

The line clicked, indicating she’d been put on hold, and the two were left to stare at each other in shocked silence.

“You didn’t tell them I was with you beforehand, right…?”

Arastoss shook his head rapidly in denial under the Lady Marshall’s suspicious stare, which was replaced soon after with a thoughtful expression. She made an absent noise of surprise before falling silent, gaze focused on the phone in her hand. Arastoss himself was already buzzing with questions and could barely keep still in his seat.

How had they known? Lucky guess? What did Iris think about all this?

Arastoss refocused as the call came off hold.

_“Hey - sorry ‘bout that, Iris. Prompto was - ”_

“ _Okay_ ,” Iris narrowed her eyes as she interrupted, “First off, _what_ in the world makes you think I’m Iris - ” Arastoss raised his brows in interest, “ - and second, _who the fuck_ are you supposed to be?”

_“...Uh…”_

Arastoss would have laughed at how dumbfounded Scythas sounded - he could imagine the man’s wide-eyed look perfectly - if it weren’t for the fact that Iris probably would have eaten him alive if he did.

 _“..._ Okay _, should’ve expected that I guess...Uh, Astrals, where to start…?”_

Iris arched a brow imperiously, and Arastoss leaned back with a silent prayer for Scythas’ soul.

He knew _that_ look. Anyone who’d gotten on the older woman’s bad side knew that look, and the receiving party never forgot it.

“How about your name, for starters.” The Lady Marshal - and it _was_ the Lady Marshal, not the woman Arastoss thought of as an older sister - demanded coolly, “That way I know what to write on your gravestone for messing with one of mine.”

Arastoss blinked at the nervous laugh that echoed from the speaker, “ _Right, uh it’s Noct -_ ”

“Try again.”

“ _Look, Iris -_ ”

“That’s _Marshal_ to you, young man.”

Arastoss grimaced as Scythas let out a noise of frustration, “ _Look, Marshal, I don’t know what Gla - Arastoss has told or not told you, but it’s_ me _._ ”

“And you actually expect me to believe that _you’re_ Noct.” The Lady Marshall stated incredulously. “A guy who’s been _dead_ for 30 years.”

“ _Honestly, no._ ”

Arastoss raised a brow in surprise, and even Iris looked slightly taken aback, “Then - ”

“ - _At least not without some proof at any rate._ ” Scythas added with an audible grin, then paused, “... _Can you take me off speaker?_ ”  
“Why?” The Lady Marshal asked immediately.

“ _Just - please.”_

Iris passed Arastoss a dubious glance, but eventually she turned the speaker off before she pushed away from the desk with the phone to her ear. “Talk.” She wrapped an arm around her stomach as she slowly began to walk away.

Arastoss wondered what the two were talking about - on top of why Iris had complied in the first place - but his desire to get answers about this whole ordeal rooted him in place. So he simply watched as Iris weaved her way between the bookshelves. She barely said anything, save for a few mumbled words here and there, obviously filled with suspicion and steel. It went on like that for what felt like hours. It was at the point when Arastoss was about to get up and walk away when he saw Iris come an abrupt halt several rows away. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her eyes widen as she covered her mouth with her hand.

It was like flipping a switch.

With a shout of pure joy that made Arastoss jump from his seat, Iris suddenly burst into tears, her hand coming up to smack her forehead as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Arastoss gaped as Iris half-cried half-shouted - _wow_ , he hadn’t heard Iris say that many _happy_ curses in all the time he’d known her - into the phone as she demanded answers from the two on the other end.

Arastoss closed his eyes with a silent sigh, an odd sense of crushing unease mixing with the confused resignation inside his chest. He stood from his seat and walked towards the exit, knowing full well that this conversation/reunion wasn’t for his ears. He ignored the little voice at the back of his mind that whispered that he didn’t _want_ to hear any of it. The moment Arastoss stepped through the library doors, he staggered over to the side, slumping against the cold stone till he naturally let his legs collapse underneath him. He crossed his arms over his propped knees and buried his face in the space between with a sigh.

That was it.

There was _truly_ no denying it now.

He wondered if he’d subconsciously avoided Iris to prevent this very situation from happening; if he’d been afraid that the situation would have panned out exactly as it just did, because he’d already been over half-way convinced of the validity to Lumen and Scythas’ claims.

Only problem was, he still didn’t remember anything.

Arastoss thumped the back of his head against the wall with an explosive sigh.

“ _Fuck_.”

Time that felt like hours passed as Arastoss silently stewed - shifting between frustrated anger and overwhelming anxiety - when he jolted back into awareness at the sound of a clock marking the late hour.

It was late. Far later than he expected, but not late enough to be concerning he noted with some relief as he counted the clock’s chimes. With a heavy sigh, Arastoss drew in a deep breath before pushing himself up to his feet with a groan, his muscles stiff and cold from sitting outside on hard cement.

He was tired. And ready to go home and leave all this behind for at least several hours. Or more. But proper manners had him taking in a deep breath before heading back inside to bid Iris goodbye. It was obvious that the older woman had a _lot_ of catching up to do with her reincarnated friends, and Arastoss sincerely doubted that she would have cared or noticed if he’d just up and left, but...

Arastoss headed towards the sound of Iris’s voice, which turned out to be coming from the genealogy section again. He slowed to a stop just before he stepped around the bookshelves, listening as Iris continued speaking in a hushed tone. Arastoss’s eyes narrowed, however, as he caught part of the conversation.

“And what about Ignis? Where is he? Does he know?...Right. I forgot...Poor guy...can’t imagine how hard that must’ve been for him….Yeah, but _you guys_ found each other again...He still doesn’t remember...you think that’s why Ignis isn’t picking up?....Come on guys, even if Ignis is avoiding him he’s not a kid. He’s not gonna just abandon you guys because he’s heartbroken. Give him more credit than that...”

Arastoss pursed his lips in confusion. What in the Astrals names were they talking about? Ignis? _Heartbroken?_ About what? _About who?_

And if they were talking about _Ignis_ , that meant they were talking about _Clades_ -

He shook his head and briskly walked away, not wanting to hear the rest of they were saying. Arastoss’ steps faltered when he remembered that he hadn’t returned the books he’d been reading back, but the wordless hum of Iris’ voice behind him pricked at his mind. He ran a hand through his hair before closing his eyes with a sigh and continuing on. He’d come back tomorrow and apologize to the librarian personally.

He’d had enough of this for one day.

Arastoss was perhaps a foot away from the front doors when the sound of rapid footfalls behind him reached his ears. He began to turn around. Arastoss staggered forward as the breath was knocked from his lungs, finding himself quite literally _crushed_ in a bear hug from behind. He could hear and feel Iris’ sobs through his back as the older woman continued to squeeze the life out of him. He rapidly tapped the woman on the arm when it was apparent Iris wasn’t going to ease up anytime soon.

“ _Iris - IRIS -”_

“ _Gods -_ I just _knew_ there was something special about you!” Her exclamation shortly turned into more graceless sobs, and Arastoss simply concentrated on loosening the woman’s hold just enough so that he could actually breath.

He resisted the urge to forcefully shrug himself out of her grasp, and instead grit his teeth and concentrated on squashing his growing frustration and rage over the whole ordeal. Arastoss could now readily emphasize with those that got tired of _being angry and frustrated_ without knowing how to stop being angry and frustrated in the _first place_. In a dark corner of his mind, he ironically wondered what he’d done in his past life to deserve _this_ , this almost _constant_ onset of guilt and frustration for being someone he _wasn’t_ while at the same time, _knowing_ he _was_ that someone.

It was a losing battle of the worst kind, and Arastoss felt his negative emotions latch onto Scythas and Lumen in his mind, his growing resentment for his ruined life seeking out someone to blame. Absently, in the part of his brain that was not overcome with emotions, Arastoss noted how he held no animosity towards Clades despite the man’s connection with the other two.

Arastoss stumbled slightly as Iris finally released him, taking in deep breaths to fill his crushed lungs, and a moment later he felt Iris’s sturdy hands spin him around by his shoulders. “Astrals, you really _are_ practically the spitting image of Gladio when he was your age, I mean you’ve even got the same haircut!”

Arastoss gently brushed Iris’s hands from his shoulders, eyes at half mast as he regarded the woman. “So you believe them.” He stated flatly, watching as Iris rapidly wiped her tear soaked face with a hysterical laugh before shrugging helplessly.

“You know how there are somethings you just _know?_ No logical explanation or anything; just that _gut_ feeling of pure certainty, like knowing how an opponent’s going to move before they do?” Iris sniffed loudly before giving him a blinding if crooked grin, “Do you know just _how many fucking times_ you reminded me of my brother? I just thought it was a coincidence, but now - !”

“I’m _NOT HIM!”_ Arastoss immediately interrupted, voice harsher than he intended, but his bubbling rage took hold of him, and he couldn’t stop himself as he continued on. “LISTEN - I don’t _have. His. Memories!_ Okay!?” Arastoss knocked Iris’ hand aside and took a step back when she reached for him. “They may have convinced you, and you know what? _Fine_. Maybe I _am,_ but that doesn’t change the fact that _I don’t remember anything!_ ”

Arastoss sucked in a breath before he snarled out the rest of his frustrations in front of Iris’ shocked face, “Do you know how hard this is!? Being told I’m someone else’s reincarnation, only to be _acknowledged_ as that person, and _that person only_?! It’d be one thing if I _did remember -_ like Scythas - but I don’t _remember anything_!” He slammed a fist into the nearest hard surface with a _BANG!_ “And yet everyone is expecting and treating me as though I’m this Gladio! _I don’t know who that is!_ It’s not fair that they’re shoving this at me! It’s like _I_ don’t even matter! They just came barging into my life, without caring about what they’d _do to it_ as long as they got what _they_ wanted!”

Arastoss gasped for air as the last of his words faded away into the vast library, eyes bright and focused on Iris. The Lady Marshal’s eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him, her expression gentle if now seemingly unphased in the face of his outburst. She let out a loud sigh as she propped her hands on her hips and gave him a hard look of sympathy, if that was even possible.

“I doubt you want to hear any platitudes, so I’ll just skip over the ‘I’m sorry’s - ” Arastoss couldn’t help but snort with dark humor at the truth behind Iris’ statement. “ - But I sincerely doubt they meant to upset you or your life. And it might not mean much all things considered, but they told me to tell you that Ignis never wanted you to know.” Iris finished gently, her expression softening as she regarded him.

“ _Great -_ and that’s the other thing -” Arastoss threw his hands up before jabbing a finger at the Marshal “ _\- he_ must’ve seen me as Gladio _too_!”

All those sad looks, odd words; all the time they spent together talking. Was Clades just seeing _Gladio_ and not Arastoss? It was frustrating and depressing on a level he could barely handle, and he clenched his teeth against the unbidden lump in his throat.

Though…

He let out slow breath as he wrestled some form of logic back into his head, and shoved his rampant emotions aside. It was pretty clear that both Clades and Lumen had decided they weren’t going to return to Insomnia, and now that Arastoss thought about it, they likely never would have seen the pair again if Scythas hadn’t gotten his memories back.

In fact…

Arastoss frowned in thought. Clades had never once called him Gladio, not by accident nor even stumbled over his name. Lumen had done so multiple times, now that Arastoss looked back. And according to Lumen, it was Clades who had opted that they leave without a way to contact them, and made him swear to leave them be in Insomnia. Arastoss tipped himself into the nearest chair and propped his chin behind his clasped hands. Closing his eyes with a shaky breath, Arastoss let himself sink into one particular memory.

_“Damn…”_

_Arastoss watched as the most stunning pair of eyes he’d ever seen flash over to him. His heart stuttered as Clade brushed his bangs out of his face with a curious look, and subsequently providing Arastoss with a perfect close-up._

_Arastoss took a moment to stare, at a loss for words; something he distantly appreciated as it kept Clade’s attention on him as he waited for Arastoss to continue._

_He felt a mixture of shock and strange deja vu as he looked upon the myriad of green, and he couldn’t help the smirk that curled his lips before he spoke. “Knew they were gorgeous.” He’d meant it as only a half-tease, but the flush that rose to Clades’ cheeks was unfairly endearing - and for a moment Arastoss was at a loss of what to do._

_Arastoss watched as the younger man massaged the bridge of his nose, dropping his gaze at the same time. “...Thank you.”_

_Shit. He’d made the poor guy uncomfortable._

_Arastoss audibly cleared his throat, putting on full-charm as he spoke in attempts to disperse the awkward air. “So, uh - I’ll pick you up somewhere and we can head to the parade from there?”_

_Arastoss almost let out a noticeable sigh of relief when a small smile pulled at Clades’ lips as he returned the visors to his face. He seemed to debate something for a moment, but afterwards, he turned to offer him a kind smile._

_“I would like that very much.”_

Arastoss pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He’d known the guy for three days. _Three. Days._ And give or take a few moments, the two of them had clicked really damn well. Like they’d known each other longer.

 _Much_ longer.

Arastoss leaned back in his chair, a hand reaching up to scrub at his face as he felt a headache crawl up the back of his head. _That_ , if anything let Arastoss know that it was pointless to overthink the situation. So, they’d known each other in the past. Alright. It felt right in his gut and in his heart, but getting his head on the same page would take a _lot_ longer.

And right now, Arastoss was too tired to hash out the details.

But whenever he saw those two bastards again, he’d pop them one for all the grief he’d been dealing with. And if he saw Clades...

The thought made Arastoss’s chest constrict as he wondered again why there was _no sign_ of him - even as Lumen - _Prompto and Noct_ \- had tried to contact him.

Arastoss let out a loud sigh as he hung his head between his hands, “So what now? You gonna start calling me ‘Gladio’ too?”

“ _Arastoss Terodna_.”

He snapped to attention at the harsh tone, sitting up properly as Iris glared down at him with her hands propped on her hips.

“ _That’s_ your name, right?”

Arastoss blinked, “Well, _yeah_ \- ”

“Then until you tell me otherwise, _that’s_ what I’ll call you.” Iris’s eyes narrowed to slits as she jabbed a finger into his chest, “I’m gonna have a talk with Noct and Prompto about how they’ve been treating you, cause they should _know_ better then to shove their wants onto others like this. They’re not _kids_ anymore - haven’t been for a _long_ time in fact - and _shit_ , I’m sure if Ignis knew what they’ve been doing, he’d have given them the lecture of their lives - _both_ of them. Doesn’t matter if they remember; they should respect you enough to try harder.”

Arastoss internally cringed, “Iris, wait, you don’t - ”

“ _You_ on the other hand, need to grow a pair and stop with the pity party.”

He flushed bright red and sputtered incredulously, “ _Hey!_ ”

Iris winked at him playfully to soften her words, her posture relaxing to something less intimidating as she slapped him on the shoulder, “I can’t say that I understand what you’re going through, but beating yourself up for something that you can’t control? That’s not like you, Arastoss.”

She smiled, “And I _know_ it’s probably gonna take some getting used to - fuck, _I’m_ still trying to process all this reincarnation shit, and it’s not even _me_ \- and you’re probably still gonna feel bitter and angry, but that’s _life_. Shit happens. _Deal with it.”_

Arastoss stared at the woman incredulously for a long moment before letting out a bark of laughter and dropping his head into his hands, “Gods, Iris, if only it was _that_ easy.”

“Didn’t say it was,” Iris retorted gently, “But that’s what you’ve got me for. Noct and Prompto too, once they get their heads outta their asses.”

He snorted, “You’re taking this...a lot better than I am.”

“Hey, when you’ve lived through what we’ve been through - or in your case, whenever you remember living through it - ” Arastoss felt his lips twitch in amusement, appreciating Iris’ candid manner about the whole thing. “Finding out my little brother used to be my big brother, and that my friends are alive again, is kinda on the same scale as having people turn into daemons and living through an age old prophecy. Shit happens.” The woman’s expression scrunched up like she’d just smelled something nasty, “...Admittedly really _weird_ and _crazy_ shit, sure, but at least no one’s _dying_ this time.”

Arastoss really had nothing to say to that, so he just hummed noncommittally, allowing himself a moment to process Iris’ words as a comfortable silence fell about them. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and down his face as he chuckled under his breath, earning a curious look from Iris.

“...You sure you’re not my _mom_ instead of my ‘sister’?”

Iris whapped him over the head, causing Arastoss to laugh harder even as he rubbed his smarting skull. He felt his affection and respect for the older woman increase, something he hadn’t thought possible after all these years of friendship. She may have admitted not understanding what he was going through, but Arastoss could say the same for her. He didn’t understand what it must be like to see someone you’d thought lost forever, only for them not to remember you at all. Arastoss couldn’t imagine how painful that must be, to be _so close_ and yet so far.

It was with that thought, that he felt all his resentment and frustration melt away. Arastoss took in a deep breath before releasing it in one long rush of relief, the heavy, dark feeling that had been plaguing him finally vanishing. He felt a million times lighter.

“There we go.”

He opened his eyes to look at Iris, not even realizing he’d closed them. The Lady Marshall was grinning at him, genuine love and affection sparkling in her warm eyes, “Looks like you finally dealt with your shit. Took ya long enough, Terodna.”

Arastoss rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Forgive me for not being a veteran in the ways of dealing with crazy shit.”

Iris snickered. “Don’t worry, you’ll get there. But now that we’ve gotten all of _that_ out of the way…” She leaned forward to ruffle his hair, “It’s late, and you look absolutely dead. We can talk about this more tomorrow.”

Arastoss nodded, taking his phone back as Iris offered it - he internally cringed when he noticed the several missed calls, voicemails and texts from Sicha - and sighed, “Sounds like a plan Iris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely an informative chapter - but super important muehe. ANYWAY! Me and Kia REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT! We also apologize for the late update - we've basically had our lives turned upside down recently and we're just working around that while also keeping up on this story. BUT YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AS ALWAYS!
> 
> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! :D :D :D Comments are ALWAYS APPRECIATED! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! :D :D :D


	11. Prodigal Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia: *Rises from the grave with bedhead and bleary eyes* Yeaaaah, life. Let’s just leave it at that shall we? Thanks all for the overwhelming amount of love and support, you guys are awesome~ XD *flops back into grave* 
> 
> Gem: *Reaches down into grave and pulls up a limp Kia and lightly smacks her face* Sorry, guys - *shakes her slightly* think she’s out for the count - *Puts Kia over her shoulder* BUT LIKE SHE SAID - THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! In all basicness - we’re really trying to get to this when life allows - BUT WE ARE STILL GOING TO FINISH THIS THING NO MATTER WHAT! *Lifts Kia up Lion King-style* FEAR NOT! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this bit! IT’S RATHER EXCITING! :D :D :D

* * *

 

“Dude, I can’t believe you're _Marshal._ That’s just - _damn.”_

Iris scoffed at the remark, crossing her legs as she took a sip from the beer in her hand. “Are you really that surprised?” She asked, the quirk in her brow making Arastoss shake his head fondly.

“Yeah, Prom, are you seriously surprised?” Noct voiced a second later, nudging the blond with his shoulder from where he sat beside him on the bed.

“Okay, _fine._ I was more just sayin’ that to bring up the topic, ya know.” Prompto rolled his eyes, taking a swig from the drink in his hand before he grinned at Iris. “Last time I saw you, you were kickin’ ass as a hunter. Now here you are - an old lady smackin’ around the Crownsguard.”

Arastoss choked out a laugh while Noct fell against Prompto, joining the blond in his laughter as Iris haphazardly chunked the couch cushion at them in response.

“Watch it, or this _old lady_ will show you just _how_ she’s been smackin’ the Crownsguard around.” Iris stated boldly, settling back in her seat with a flip of her hair.

“I’ll say.” Arastoss groaned from where he sat on the loveseat, garnering a collective laugh from the small group.

It’d been five months. Five months since the Iris had proven to him that he was her reincarnated brother. Five months since he’d finally come to accept that he wasn’t exactly what one would call _normal._ It had been a bit strange at first, and it’d taken mental exercises to help him cope with it, but he could now say that this was just a strange quirk to his life now. Nothing had really changed, and things had progressed. His life had turned, definitely, but he’d learned to deal with it and move on with his life.

He’d kept in close contact with Noctis and Prompto - who he now fully and easily addressed by their old names - and the three had become normal friends over time. Arastoss wished he could do the same with Clades or _Ignis_ \- but there’d been no word on him yet.

Well - that wasn’t entirely true. Prompto had recently informed them, much to Arastoss’s _incredible_ relief, that Ignis had gotten a hold of him - telling him only a brief explanation that he was hard at work on a job, and would likely be out of communication for a while. Then he’d dropped off the radar again.

At _least_ he’d made contact. That’s what mattered.

Though Arastoss would never admit - to himself or the others - how badly he wished to talk to the other man, he simply decided for the time being that he would bide his time and wait.

Arastoss had barely registered the fact that the group had fallen into a pensive silence until Noctis cleared his throat, turning to address Arastoss with a gesture of his drink. “So, Arastoss - how are things? Life good so far?”

It was pretty obvious that they were trying to include him in the conversation, as the most they had talked about for the past several hours had been about their past lives, something which Arastoss was ill-equipped to partake in. Arastoss honestly didn’t mind so much, as their talks were very entertaining and filled with information of a time he couldn’t remember. It was admittedly a little awkward when they tried to include him on inside jokes, but he’d gotten used to it.

Prompto and Noct had showed up in Insomnia earlier that week and Iris had been all too excited to welcome them into the city. They’d agreed to meet up every time they could, and so far it was the third day of their visit. Apparently, Noct and Prompto were making a journey around Lucis; revisiting old cities and familiarizing and reminiscing about their old lives. They had made a plan to try and visit everyone they could from their past lives - not to try and make them believe - but simply to see how they were doing.

It was a bittersweet experience, judging by the series of texts and photos Arastoss received from Prompto on each meeting. So far the pair had managed to visit the majority of the country, and their last stop was Insomnia before they made their way to Alitissia.

Arastoss smirked and ran a hand through his hair, which was growing out considerably. He wasn’t sure why, but the old, shorter style he had wasn’t suiting him much anymore. “Good as good can be.” The guard remarked with a smirk, adjusting himself on his seat as he looked at the beer bottle in his hand.

“How are you and Sicha? Thing’s goin’ okay?”

Arastoss turned to quirk a brow at Prompto who was staring at him intently as he waited for an answer. The blond was always the one to bring his girlfriend up, and Arastoss honestly couldn’t figure out why he did since Prompto always looked sad afterwards. Eventually Arastoss pursed his lips and nodded casually before responding. “Yeah, we’re good. Lookin’ to get married at some point.”

He withheld an audible sigh as he ignored the shocked looks and rapid exchange of glances. This was just another reason Arastoss wondered why Prompto continuously brought up Sicha, ‘cause it created all sorts of awkwardness during their talks.

Arastoss thought he had a pretty good idea _why,_ though. And he honestly wasn’t sure how to go about asking to confirm his theory. That’d be even _more_ awkward.

“That’s uh...that’s really great.” Noctis said - his voice _obviously_ strained as he forced a smile in his direction. “Do you know when?”

“Have you proposed?” Prompto asked a second later, and Arastoss kept his expression blank even as he noticed the almost _anxious_ look on the blond’s face as he addressed him.

“Nope. Not yet. We’re just kinda figurin’ out how it would work and what it would look like. Haven’t bought a ring or anything.” Arastoss mused, shrugging slightly as he pretended not to notice the sigh of relief that Prompto released.

To be honest...he wasn’t ready to get married. He still had too many unknowns in his life right now, on top of the fact that he thought it was too soon. Sicha, in fact, had been the one to bring it up and Arastoss had been so surprised by it that he’d only been able to come up with a half-assed response. He supposed he should be glad he hadn’t just straight up said ‘yes’ in a knee-jerk reaction.

Arastoss didn’t want to admit it, but even though he and Sicha _were_ talking about marriage, he couldn’t help but think that he might be jumping into it just to make it seem as though his life was normal; using it as a distraction from the thing that hovered behind him like a giant stormcloud.

Problem was, that thing just so happened to be a person.

Clades was _constantly_ on his mind, and Arastoss would find himself thinking of the other at the most random and mundane of times.  Astrals, whenever he saw coffee or even _smelled_ the caffeinated drink Arastoss thought of him. It was starting to get ridiculous, really. At first it had made him uncomfortable - and _damn_ had it been awkward whenever Sicha had asked what he was smiling or thinking about - but he figured it was probably psychological. Clades had left a huge impression on him, and having the other man _vanish_ and remain MIA with little to no word on his whereabouts or health was worrisome so say the least.

Apparently Gladio had been a bit of a worrywort too.

But, with no way to check on the other himself - Arastoss had considered asking Prompto or Noct for Clades’ contact info, but something always held him back - he was left to rely on second hand reports from Prompto. It left him anxious and distracted, though he’d finally managed to hide it from everyone over the past few months. He refused to linger on why he was always thinking of Clades - save for the constant daydreams of stark green eyes - Arastoss continued on with his life as well as he could.

“Make sure you tell us when you do.”

For a moment Arastoss wasn’t sure what Noct was talking about, but eventually he snapped back into reality and offered the other a half smile. “Yeah - I’ll letcha know.”

“Can’t believe _I_ got married before my bro did.” Iris suddenly spoke up, lightening the tension with an easy smirk as she leaned back. “Always said I would, ya know.”

Arastoss rolled his eyes as Noct and Prompto chuckled, and he waved a hand. “I’d certainly _hope_ that you’d have gotten married before me, you’re like 30 years older!”

Iris grabbed the closest thing - which happened to be her empty beer bottle - and chunked it at his head. Luckily years of training had Arastoss snatching the bottle before it could smack him right in the face as he openly laughed. Of course the older woman decided a more hands on approach was necessary for punishment and set about trapping him in a headlock while the other two laughed. Arastoss didn’t remember anything, but he’d gotten used to just going with the flow.

“How is Talcott, anyway?” Prompto asked, wiping the tears from his eyes as Iris finally released Arastoss.

“I can probably answer that better than she can.” Noct spoke up before the older woman could, and he adjusted the bottle in his hand as he continued. “Caem’s pretty much the golden town of Lucis right now - he’s got plans to make it into a city.” The man brushed a few stray strands of dark hair out of his eye as he nodded towards Iris. “Right? That’s the last I heard.”

Iris nodded, her face lit with a proud smile. “Yup.” Her face then twisted into something close to a grimace. “He’s got this crazy idea of putting a giant cactuar statue in the center of it, too. Told’im I’d toss my ring into the ocean if he ever _mentioned_ it again.”

“Oh, come _on!_ That’d be sick! We could rename it “Cape Cactuar”!” Prompto immediately interjected, throwing his hands in the air.

Iris’s face fell into a complete deadpan stare. “Absolutely _not.”_

Arastoss bowed his head in an attempt to stifle the laughter threatening to escape his lips even as Iris and Prompto continued to argue about Cactuar statues and name schemes.

As he relaxed back into his seat, watching the other three joke and trade barbs amongst themselves, Arastoss felt a sense of envy well up in his chest. Oddly enough - or perhaps not, considering his circumstances - the more time passed, Arastoss found himself _wishing_ that his memories would return. The bond that the three seemed to share wasn’t something he could join in on, even if he wanted to.

Afterall, he wasn’t Gladio.

Arastoss may have held the Shield’s repressed memories somewhere inside himself, but they hadn’t seen fit to resurface. Prompto and Noct had continued to share stories and information - they’d gotten better with calling him Arastoss and not Gladio, though there were still a few unintentional slips - after Arastoss had given them free reign to do as they liked. Astrals, even Iris had joined the bandwagon after Arastoss gave permission, but nothing seemed to help. It had even become something of a _game_ amongst the group the more time passed with nothing to show for it.

If anything, Arastoss wished for his memories to return so that his friends would stop looking so disheartened after every failed attempt.

Arastoss let out a silent sigh as he glanced down at his watch - noting the late afternoon hour - and he pushed himself to his feet.

“Get him a pet Cactuar - I’m sure he’d like that.” Iris was saying, rolling her eyes as she propped her cheek on a fist.

“Think that would make up for missing the wed - oh - time to go, Arastoss?” Prompto interrupted himself as Arastoss quietly gathered his things.

“Yeah. Gotta get back.” The guard responded, tucking away his keys and wallet before he reached for his long jacket by the coat hanger. “Promised Sicha I’d go along with her and her friends to the showcase of that -” Arastoss looked up as he groped for the name, pushing his arms through the sleeves “- one famous artist somethin’ or other.”

“Oh…” Prompto frowned, his disappointment obvious.

“Will we see you before we leave tomorrow?” Noct asked a moment later, watching as Arastoss tugged on his gloves.

The guard nodded, mentally going through his to-do list. “Yeah - I’ll stop by in the morning. Around 7, maybe?”

“Psh - this guy’s not gonna be awake by then, are you kidding?” Prompto snorted, jabbing a thumb in Noct’s direction - to which the other man shot him a pointed look, “Trust his love for sleep to follow him into the next life.”

Arastoss chuckled at that, “Alright - then maybe 10?”

“Yeah, that’ll work.” Noct answered, playfully pushing Prompto even as the blond went to stand and retrieve his ringing phone.

“10 it is.” Arastoss confirmed, nodding at them as he checked he had everything. “Alright - I’ll catch ya guys tomorrow. And I’ll see you on Monday, Iris.” Arastoss confirmed, bobbing his head at her which she returned with a nod of her own.

“See you then.” She responded with a small smile and a wave.

Arastoss turned on his feet and made his way towards the exit.

Tomorrow would be the last day that he’d be able to see the pair for a while. Maybe he’d be able to work up the nerve to ask for Clades’ number by then. Just in case -

“IGNIS!?”  

Arastoss spun around so fast he nearly tripped. With eyes wide, he stared at Prompto, who was currently covering one ear while he pressed his phone against the other, brows furrowed as he obviously tried to hear the other. Arastoss felt his heart stop as the blond’s face paled drastically.

_“YOU WHAT!?”_

~

Arastoss fidgeted in his seat, clasping and unclasping the large sword hilt that lay across his lap. He wasn’t exactly the nervous type, but it was his first time in an airship. On a rescue mission. For the guy they’d been worrying about for 5 _damn months._

He could still hardly believe he was here, but his stomach turned when the ship took another dive downwards, and sucked in a breath as he prayed it would be over soon. He officially decided he didn’t like flying.

Or being worried out of his damn mind.

_“YOU WHAT!? Ignis - what’s going on!?” Prompto’s voice continued to shout even as the rest of the group gathered closely around him, but the blond was obviously having difficulty hearing what the other person was saying, and judging by the expression on his face, what he was saying was alarming him greatly._

_“Wait, you - !? Ignis - you’re - okay. But - WHAT!?” The bellow made Arastoss flinch backwards slightly, and the blond’s face visibly flushed with both anger and concern as he shouted back into the phone. “What in the ASTRALS names are you doing there ALONE!? Ignis - are you completely insane!?”_

_Arastoss could physically feel the acceleration in his heart rate, though the two that were waiting for answers beside him were clearly in no better shape. “No where near as dangerous MY ASS - Ignis, you know that place is - Gods - shit - yeah, we’re on our way! Just hold on!”_

No sooner had Prompto hopped off the phone than he was dragging all three of them out the door - spewing something close to what had unintelligible words of worry and anger. They’d managed to get him to slow down for one second and explain what had happened - and though Prompto had demanded that they “walk and talk” - the young man had rapidly told them what was going on.

Ignis had apparently wandered to Costlemark - the most feared ruins in all of Lucis - for a job or hunt, or _something_ \- it wasn’t really clear. But he’d managed to get himself in “a spot of trouble” - as Prompto had mockingly mimicked, accent and all - so they’d rushed their way out of the hotel. He needed their help - immediately - and Arastoss thanked the Gods that Iris had been there - as the Marshal hadn’t wasted a second calling in an airship - and not just _any_ airship…

“How you boys doin’ back there?”

Arastoss was almost too intimidated to answer the silver-haired lady that passed a look back at them, and he shook his head in complete disbelief.

Commodore Aranea had personally arrived, just as Iris had promised, and was currently taking them to their destination.

“Can’t this thing go any faster?” Was Prompto’s immediate reply, and Arastoss shot him a look when the silver-haired women tossed a glare over her shoulder.

The fabled Dragoon Lancer was everything she was chalked up to be. Even as a woman in her seventies, she oozed command and confidence, and was still kicking ass as she had done in her prime. Her devil-may-care attitude and glib tongue were jarring - in an oddly refreshing sort of way - and Arastoss wondered how such a woman existed.  

The Commodore had barely quirked a brow at the group before she scoffed and turned back to her ship with a wave of her hand. “You boys sure took your sweet time. Now, let’s move, I ain’t got all day.”

She’d addressed them all in such a casual manner that Noct and Prompto had been suitably stunned, and Iris had laughingly shut their mouths for them. Arastoss could only thank the Astrals for the mental strength and character of the two women helping them out. It was an immeasurable blessing.

So was the personal arsenal that the Commodore kept on hand for “special occasions”. He’d been outfitted in high quality gear - though he scowled in memory at the unrepentant grins from his older companions at the difference in sizes - and armed with a long blade. Arastoss tried not to fidget with the hilt of his sword or adjust the straps on his wrist guards, but it’d been awhile since he’d done any real fighting. Add to that, that they were on their way to rescue Clades…

Arastoss blinked down at the hand that covered his twitchy fingers, glancing up to see Iris giving him a knowing look.

“He’ll be alright Arastoss. If there’s anyone I know who can survive, it’s Ignis.”

Arastoss swallowed tightly, noting the confident nod of agreement from Noct who sat across from him, and could only nod sharply with a deep breath.

He sincerely hoped that was the case. Arastoss couldn’t imagine Clades - small, pale looking reporter that he was - being able to take on the likes of Costlemark alone. But, he supposed Clades wasn’t _just_ a reporter. Just like Noct and Prompto weren’t _just_ a fisherman and photographer respectively. Arastoss had watched in fascination as the two older men had easily adjusted to their weapons of choice - Prompto even pulled off a few tricks much to Noct’s amusement - though there had been a strange look on Noct’s face when he’d been handed a sheath and belt to go with his sword. Even Prompto had looked a little off-kilter with his gun holsters, but the two had adapted quickly in a matter of minutes. They carried themselves like experienced combatants, and Arastoss could admit to being a little envious.

“We’re landing about a quarter mile outside of Costlemark - only good spot I can find. Better call up Four-Eyes and figure out where the hell he’s at.” Aranea called over her shoulder, and Arastoss found himself grasping the edge of his seat as the ship took a sharp turn.

“Already on it!” Prompto replied, pushing his phone against his ear even as his leg jittered nervously as he anticipated their landing.

“We might encounter a few beasts down there - just prepare yourself.” Iris called out to them, and Arastoss and Noct both nodded as they prepared for the landing.

Arastoss tightened his hold around his sword. Clades had better be alright.

“Ignis!” Arastoss’s eyes flew up to Prompto. “Where are you!? We’re here!”

The three waited anxiously for a response, and Arastoss found his heart thrumming in his chest as he watched Prompto flash his eyes around, nodding as he obviously confirmed what Clades had said. “Got it - just hang on until we get there!”

Arastoss held his breath as Prompto hung up his phone, pocketing the device as he reached for the pistol at his side. “Said he’s still near the ruins - just outside of the dungeon.”

Arastoss opened his mouth to ask a question - but the _WHOOSH_ of air that sounded from beneath them was indication enough that the ship was finally landing, and he saved his words for when they would finally exit the craft.

“We’re here! Everybody out!” Aranea’s command didn’t go unfollowed, and the second the mouth to the ship opened, they dashed outside and into the evening light that was quickly fading. The air was heavy with the scent of rain, and a quick glance upwards showed dark clouds with the faint rumble of thunder on the horizon. Arastoss prayed they found Clades before the storm hit.

The group made their way along the path - Prompto and Noct taking the lead as they moved swiftly - weapons held at the ready. Arastoss found an odd sense of deja vu overtaking him as he easily fell into position with the others. He was sure this was not something he’d ever experienced in _his_ life before.

However, it became glaringly obvious something was wrong the closer they got to Costlemark. The absence of enemies - though this allowed the group to quickly make their way up the hill and towards the ruins - it was unsettling that nothing had jumped out at them. Arastoss was relieved to see he wasn’t the only one who found the unnatural quiet disturbing, his older companions all tense and on high alert as they pushed through shrubbery and over rocks.  However, not too long after they passed crumbling stone walls did they find what they were looking for. Sabertusk and hundleg carcasses littered the area - there was even a hulking gigantoad in a smoking heap off to the side - created a morbid trail of carnage up to a stone pavilion and broken pillars.

“Holy shit…” Arastoss breathed, studying the bodies with a trained and impressed eye. Nearly all of the beasts had been dealt with by a single strike to the skull, throat or some other vulnerable point with surgical precision, the size and shape of the wounds indicating a blade; most likely a dagger or short sword, and Arastoss didn’t know why he immediately imagined a storm of _dual_ daggers -

“Over there!” Noct’s cry jerked Arastoss from his musings and he scrambled after the two men when they immediately broke away from the group towards the stone structure. Arastoss’s heart beat wildly in his chest as more carcasses littered the ground the closer they got, but it completely stopped at the sight of the small figure slumped against a crumbling pillar.

“Gods - _Ignis!”_

Arastoss stumbled to a halt a few feet away as Prompto and Iris pushed past everyone and to the young man’s side. He could confidently say he’d never seen a more haggard, exhausted, and pained expression in his life as Clades tried his best to sit up despite the set of hands urging him to lie still - and that was when Arastoss noticed his leg.

“By the Six, Ignis,” Iris hissed as she quickly dug through her medical supplies, her gaze critical as she examined his bloodied form, “You look like something chewed you up and spat you out!”

 _“...That_ actually wouldn’t be too far from the truth, Iris.” Clades responded breathlessly with a dark laugh. He let out a sharp hiss when Prompto tried to help him sit up, and wrapped an arm protectively around his middle while he waved the blond away. Arastoss noticed how the younger man pointedly _did not_ acknowledge the mess that was his right leg; the thigh and shin a mass of shredded red with bits of white fragments that just _had_ to be bone. He swallowed against the sudden bout of nausea that crawled up his throat.

 _“Damn you_ , Ignis. What the _hell!?”_ Prompto’s hands fluttered anxiously over Clades without actually touching, the blond obviously not wanting to cause the other more pain by accident, _“Have you lost your mind?!”_

“And ‘hello’ to you too Prompto.” Clades’ tone was dismissive in its glibness, but his voice trailed off as his eyes moved past the blond’s shoulder to land on Noct who was standing just behind him.

A tense silence fell over the group.

“...Well,” Clades’ lips quirked up faintly, “You certainly kept us waiting.”

Arastoss felt a lump form in his throat; the weight behind those words - even though he had no idea what they meant besides their face value - was _heavy_ and _filled_ with some hidden meaning that he just _knew_ was a reference to their past. He could see that he wasn’t the only one affected by the seemingly innocent - if somehow ironic - words as Prompto let out a startled laugh and Noct’s face twisted somewhere between amused and indignant.

“What can I say, I’m worth the - ”

 _“Alright,_ this is a _lovely_ reunion and all, but we need to move.” Aranea cut in gruffly, her face hard as granite as her gaze swept towards Iris, “Four-Eyes may have taken out the entire forest, but this much blood is bound to draw more. And no offense,” She turned her eyes back to Clades, “But you look like shit.”

“I see you haven’t changed a bit, Commodore.”

The woman snorted, “And you need to get your eyes checked.”

“I’d say they’re far better than when we _last_ met.” Clades quipped back flippantly, only to let out a sharp hiss as Iris dumped a potion over his leg without warning.

Aranea smirked and rolled a shoulder, easily ignoring the pointed looks from Prompto and Noct, “Got me there.”

“Alright, that should hold you till we get somewhere safer,” Iris muttered as she sat back, face obviously unhappy, “Can’t use anything stronger till we can be sure - ”

“I’ll be fine, Iris.” Clades interrupted gently with a self-depreciating twist of his lips, “I’m well aware of the dangers of using stronger curatives on unassessed injuries.”

Arastoss frowned, the other’s tone hinting at a story behind his words, but refrained from speaking up as Noct finally pushed his way next to the injured man as Iris stood up. Noct’s gaze swept up and down Clade’s form with a unreadable look before catching and holding the younger man’s eyes.

“Grit your teeth.”

Clades’ brows furrowed, “Wha - ”

Arastoss jerked forward in alarm when Noctis suddenly heaved Clades into his arms, the young man barely stifling a yelp - that quickly faded into a hiss - of shock and pain at suddenly being moved. Prompto immediately reached out a hand to smack the fisherman over the head with a “What the _fuck,_ Noct?!” before hovering over Clades’ who had his eyes squeezed tightly in a pained grimace, “Astrals, are you okay, Ignis?”

“Define _okay.”_ Clades grit out as he pressed his face against Noct’s chest, “That was uncalled for, Majesty.”

“And _stupid.”_ Iris growled out with a disapproving glare.

To Arastoss’ surprise - and grudging respect - Noct didn’t flinch under the three sets of eyes that bore into him, and merely started walking back the way they came as he called over his shoulder, “If he hadn’t done something as _stupid_ as taking on a dungeon all by himself, we wouldn’t be in this situation in the _first place!”_

Arastoss’ brows went up at the amount of _anger_ that exuded from the older man’s tone. Prompto scrubbed a hand through his hair with a groan before jogging after the pair. “Still doesn’t mean you can move Ignis around like a ragdoll, Noct! He’s _hurt_ for Astrals’ sake!”

“And whose fault is that?!”

“At the moment - _yours!”_

Arastoss stared after the two bickering men, not entirely sure how to process the two of them angry and for all intents and purposes _arguing._ It was weird and _wrong_ and just made his heart ache and his stomach queasy. He saw Iris and Aranea trade knowing looks before following at a quick pace.

“C’mon Muscles, time to move.”

Arastoss had to jog to catch up, and as he got closer to Noct and Prompto, he could still hear the two men snapping at each other when Clades’ voice cut through the air clearly.

“If you two are _quite finished.”_ Arastoss couldn't see him from his current position, but he could easily imagine the unimpressed look Clades was probably giving the other two. “I appreciate your concern but _I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself._ Noct, put me down.”

“No.”

_“Noct.”_

_“Specs_ \- you’ve got _fucking holes_ in your leg.” Noct growled out, “If you seriously think I’m gonna listen to anything you say right now, you’ve got another thing comin’.”

Arastoss glanced towards Prompto when the blond waved to catch his attention while motioning for the women to move ahead of them. Aranea and Iris simply nodded before increasing their pace till they were several feet in front, the two of them cutting and brushing aside the shrubbery to provide a clear path. Arastoss for his part moved so that he was on Noct’s left - with a clear view of Clades - just in time to see Clades let out a huff and roll his eyes.

“A small sacrifice in the greater battle, I suppose.”

Noct came to an abrupt halt, drawing a grunt from Clades at the sudden change while Prompto and Arastoss overtook them by several steps before they realized Noct had stopped.

Arastoss watched as the fisherman’s face _visibly_ morphed with fury as he snarled. _“You - !”_

“HEY!”

All four of them looked towards Iris who had shouted, the pair of women obviously waiting for them to catch up. The Lady Marshal scowled at them, “You can lecture him once we’re airborne. We’re losing daylight here, people.”

Prompto actually looked sick as he glanced up at the ever darkening sky, and Noct drew in a deep breath before answering with a terse, “Right.”

The rest of the journey to the Commodore’s ship was spent in tense, angry silence - at least on Noct’s part - with Prompto continuously throwing Clades’ anxious looks. Clades himself seemed to have finally succumbed to his injuries; eyes closed in exhaustion and brows furrowed in a perpetual expression of discomfort as he faded in and out of consciousness. Arastoss was relieved when the angry air hovering about Noct was replaced with one of deep concern by the time the group reached the airship. Prompto helped Noct sit down with Clades still in his arms before he and Iris applied bandages and another small dose of curatives to the young man’s leg.

Arastoss silently watched from his seat across from them.

He couldn’t decide if it was the mixture of relief at seeing Clades _alive_ \- or the overwhelming sadness and worry of seeing the other in such a state - that made it impossible for him to turn his eyes away. The strange sensation of loss and longing only increased when Noct raised a hand to gently brush the bangs from Clades’ face once Iris had left to join Aranea in the cockpit.

“Gods dammit, Specs.” Noct grumbled under his breath, “Thought _I_ was supposed to be the reckless one in this relationship.”

“So sorry to disappoint.” Came the groggy response, earning looks of surprise all around.

“Ignis!” Prompto immediately scooted on his knees so he was more level with Clades’ head, “How ya feelin’, buddy?”

Arastoss leaned forward in an effort to catch Clades’ answer, who drew in a slow breath while his eyes remained closed, “Like I just suffered the indignity of being carried princess-style.”

Noct let out a sharp bark of laughter, “Not so fun on the receiving side, huh?”

Clades’s lips twisted as he relaxed further into Noct’s arms, “I warned you countless times not to fall asleep in unorthodox locations.”

Noct scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and I told you countless times to just _wake me up.”_

“I’m afraid I’d have better luck waking the _dead_ than waking you up, Majesty.”

Prompto let out an amused snort, raising his hands in surrender when Noct gave him a glare, “Hey, dude’s got a point buddy. When you’re out, you’re _out.”_

“Still doesn’t change the fact that Specs carried me in the first - y’know what? Why are we even talking about this? You’re not walking, Ignis _._ ” Noct scowled down at his Advisor.

“I could have managed on my own.”

Noct openly laughed at that, shaking his head incredulously. “Yeah, _sure_ you could’ve. And are you eating enough? You weigh like fifteen pounds! Pretty damn sure I can feel your ribs!”

Clades squirmed as Noct proceeded to demonstrate his point by running a hand over his side and promptly smacked his friend’s chest, _“Don’t you dare.”_

Prompto audibly laughed, immediately joining in. “Diet’s important, ya know, Ignis. Maybe then you wouldn’t be so tiny!”

“Yeah, gotta get some meat on those bones.” Noct jested, shooting Prompto a wink.

“I’ll have you know that I balance my diet _just fine.”_ Clades stated flatly.

“Now, now, Iggy, you should listen to your elders.” Prompto drawled with an unrepentant grin.

Clades snorted. “At least I eat my vegetables.”

“Oh, _come on!”_

Arastoss chuckled under his breath as the teasing and friendly bickering continued. But, he drew in a sharp and startled breath when Clades’ eyes suddenly turned towards him and held his gaze. For what was most likely only a second - but felt more like minutes -  the two stared at one another, Clades’ soft expression revealing little more than fond amusement and gratitude before his attention was pulled away by Prompto. It was clear that Clades had noticed Arastoss long ago, but other than that brief exchange of looks, there was no further acknowledgement. Arastoss swallowed thickly around the sudden lump in his throat. Never before had he felt such a longing in his heart as he did watching the three friends from the sidelines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia: ALRIGHT!!!! IGGY’S FINALLY BACK (if a bit worse for wear)! But don’t worry! The rest of the boys’ll take care of him. :3 Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! WE REALLY APPRECIATE IT, AND SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY IN GETTING THIS CHAPTER OUT. *BOWS* HOPEFULLY, the next one won’t take AS long, but uuuuh, yeah. :P
> 
> Gem: *FIST PUMPS* HELL YEAH FOR IGGY! FINALLY, MAN! Even I was starting to get worried :P BUT HEHEH - THE BOYS SURE DO HAVE HIS BACK! :D :D :D *CHEERS AND POM POMS* But in seriousness - YES! THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! We do apologize for the wait - but even if they do take a while we WILL finish this fic! So we hope you’ll stick around to see the end! :D :D :D
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN FOR READING! :D :D :D


	12. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia: HELLO READERS! WE ARE ALIVE! *Fist pumps then flops on the ground* For the most part at least. MANY APOLOGIES FOR TAKING SO LONG, but life happens as you all know I’m sure. :P Hopefully this chapter will make up for it? Then again maybe not. *sweats*
> 
> Gem: HAHAHAH! Okay, yeah this should make up for it - or break you into a million pieces, not really sure. BUT ALL I KNOW IS THAT I CRIED - but yeah, we’ll have to see what you guys think :P. Definitely sorry about the wait, but we’re plugging away! WE PROMISE! *HUUUUUGS FOR ALL*
> 
> Kia: OH! And heads up to everyone, we added some tags to the story, so please note those. But yeah, without further ado, have at it! *tosses the chapter at you*

 

* * *

 

“ - ever pull a stunt like this again, I’m gonna run you through drills so hard you won’t even be able to _think_ !” Iris growled out before sighing wearily, eyes firm as she stared down Clades. “You’re to be on strict bedrest for the next week. If I hear you stepped foot out of bed, you’re on _house arrest_. _Got it_?”

Clades nodded solemnly with a grimace, adjusting himself where he sat against the headboard of the bed. Iris had called ahead to have a doctor meet them as soon as they landed in Hammerhead, the Hunter outpost being the closest and largest with a space open enough for Aranea’s ship to land. After the doctor had confirmed there would be no complications, Iris had immediately dumped a whole bunch of enhanced curatives over Clades’ head even as she began lecturing him on his stupidity. Arastoss and the others had just hung in the background - barely repressed laughter and snorts of amusement from two men in particular - as Clades slowly slid further and further down into the pillows. The curatives had taken care of all of his wounds, however they lacked the magical qualities that came with being connected to the Crystal. Thus, even with his wounds healed, Clades’ leg was too weak and would require more time to regain its former strength on top of recovering from blood loss.

Now the group was currently holed up in Hammerhead’s single motel where they’d be staying till Clades was well enough to be moved to Insomnia. Arastoss admitted it was quite amusing watching Clades get the brunt of the teasing and overly-dramatic mothering from two certain people, however, whenever the topic of his rationale behind venturing to the dungeons came up, he expertly avoided the subject. It was obvious that his continued avoidance was starting to rub his friends the wrong way.

As the atmosphere in the room gradually grew tenser, Arastoss shifted awkwardly in his position in the corner where he could observe without getting in the way. He closed his eyes as Prompto once more drew the conversation back to the garula in the room.

“Still can’t believe you freaking took on Costlemark _alone_ \- like _seriously!?”_ Prompto stated again, his head shaking as he plopped himself down on the side of the bed.

Once _again_ , Clades brushed off the remark with a small smirk and a barely repressed eye-roll. “ _Yes_ , I’m aware it wasn’t the wisest of decisions on my part...”

“More like just plain stupid.” Noct muttered darkly.

The air practically crackled with tension between the fisherman and reporter, and Arastoss crossed his arms uncomfortably. He glanced towards the more level headed members of the group currently for help. Unfortunately the two women were not forthcoming on that front. Arastoss swore he saw the silent communication transpire between Aranea and Iris at the same time, as it wasn’t a moment later that Iris cleared her throat.

“Alright, _well_ …” Iris clapped Arastoss on the shoulder as she and Aranea moved past to the door. “We’re gonna go grab us some dinner; text us if you need anything.” The Marshal called over her shoulder.

Arastoss took the cue as well, and nodded his head once towards the other three men as he stepped away from the wall. He turned to follow Iris and Aranea out the door, but came up short when he felt a firm hand grasp onto his arm. When Arastoss turned, he found Noct eyeing him with a raised brow.

“Where do you think _you’re_ goin’?” The fisherman’s eyes glinted slightly as the weight behind the words made Arastoss furrow his brow slightly.

“But -”

Noct shook his head before he could continue, pulling Arastoss back into the room slightly. He didn’t say anything more before he released Arastoss’ arm, but the look he tossed Arastoss was enough to know that he _really_ should stay. Deciding not to press the matter, the guard took a seat closer to the bed Clades was on, and waited as an intense air filled the room once more. Noct boldly approached Clades’s bedside.

Then he drew back his shoulders, crossed his arms, and _glared_.

“ _Talk."_

Arastoss almost winced at the harshness in the man’s tone - and though he knew it was equally laced with concern - it was still surprising seeing Noct so serious, and dare he say it, _intimidating_. Arastoss could see the profile of his face boring holes into Clades while he waited for an answer, but the younger man’s response was merely to remove the visors from his face and tiredly rub his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

“Would one of you be so kind as to get the blinds…?”

The words were so quiet Arastoss almost didn’t hear them, but before he could even think to process the request, Prompto was already up and drawing the blinds close. Clades let out a deep sigh of relief as the room darkened and he settled back against the pillows.

“...I’ll...try to keep this…‘short and simple’.” Clades began as he threw pointed looks towards Noct and Prompto respectively. “Upon awakening in this new life, I found myself in much need of answers. However, until I was older, I was without the means or the resources to find them. I had meant to take up the investigation much sooner, but after finding _you_ , Prompto,” He gestured towards the blond who was returning to his seat on the bed, “I realized I would have to put it on hold for the time being.”

Clades sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Prompto most likely already told you, but tracking the two of you down was more luck and coincidence than from any effort on our part. However, once we did, the need for answers to our situation became far more pressing. I wanted to know more...and find out perhaps, why it happened in the first place.” He ran a hand through his hair in an oddly anxious gesture before letting it drop back into his lap. “I hoped to find records of a precedent; historical journals, scientific studies, legends - even fiction - to aid in the explanation of this strange phenomenon. However, my search was inconclusive at best. We lost much during the Long Night; not just the people, but knowledge and information as well. I could only find vague references and theories that lead to dead ends in more ways than one.”

He adjusted himself in his spot, brows furrowing slightly as his left leg failed to cooperate. “It became apparent that if I could not find anything from _recent_ sources, perhaps I should look to the _past_ to find what I was looking for. Even with Talcott’s aid, the amount of information we were able to gather from the Royal Tombs, ruins and dungeons was limited back then, so I revisited them.”

Arastoss watched as Noct’s lips slowly pressed harder together while Prompto let out a deep sigh and shook his head, apparently already knowing where the rest of the story was leading to.

“Costlemark was the last in my venture, and though I’d managed just fine through the obstacles that still remained in the dungeon, I was a bit surprised by the…” Clades noticeably hesitated but eventually continued with a grimace, “...Jabberwock that had apparently taken up residence in the lower levels once more.”

“Are you kidding!?” Prompto spluttered at the same time Arastoss’s jaw dropped, throwing up his hands while the rest of the group’s eyes zeroed in on him. “You took on a Jabberwock _alone!?_ Are you completely nuts, Ignis!?” Arastoss could tell that the blond was attempting not to take him by the shoulders and shake him, instead opting to grab onto his own head in complete shock.

Noct covered his eyes with a deep groan, “I can’t believe I’m hearing this...Specs, what the _hell were you thinking_!” He violently slashed his hand through the air in emphasis and Arastoss had taken a half-step back on instinct to avoid the... _whatever_ he had half-expected to appear from thin air. Arastoss shook himself mentally out of the odd sense.

Clades let his head fall back against the headboard of the bed, closing his eyes as he once again rubbed at his eyes. “As I said, it was certainly unexpected. And I _did_ defeat it in the end...it was the _other_ little devils that I encountered once I exited the dungeon that was my eventual undoing.” He rolled a limp hand dismissively, “And you know the rest, as it were.”

Silence filled the room, and Arastoss watched in slight fascination as Prompto and Noct exchanged glances, clearly communicating to each other as the seconds ticked on.

“...So, you’ve been searching for five months…” Prompto started slowly, adjusting himself on the bed so that he could more fully address the smaller man. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

Clades sighed and shook his head. “Nothing conclusive, unfortunately. The most I found was vague passages in reference to Eos and the Astrals...specifically the elusive Etro. And though there were a few archives on _rumored_ reincarnations, there was hardly anything solid. The few journals that I found were based on second hand accounts that ended in the subjects taking their life. The subjects, too, had been searching for answers, and when they came across none…” He shrugged deceptively smooth, “It seemed the strain was too much to bear.”

An uneasy silence filled the room, and Arastoss found his gaze flicking to the floor when an odd depression filled him.

“One commonality that I found - _if_ you could call it that - was that there _was_ no common trigger that caused their past lives to resurface, only that the trigger was related in some way. And then in some cases, no trigger was ever found.”

Arastoss shifted uncomfortably in his spot when three pairs of eyes unapologetically flashed his way, and he quirked a brow at them until Noct cleared his throat.

“Hold on, does that mean everyone has a past life then? And only a few remember?” Noct asked, seemingly interested despite himself.

“Hard to say,” Clades answered steadily, reaching up a hand to flick silky strands out of his face. “There was an overly vague and formal passage about those connected to the Crystal having a higher chance to ‘walk the land come daylight to right the wrongs of their past’, however, I must admit to being leery of putting full-stock in a storybook. But if you’d like my honest opinion, no. I don’t believe everyone is a reincarnation.”

“That’s great and all -” Prompto interjected, waving a hand slightly as he adjusted himself on the bed, “but that still doesn’t explain why you’d do this yourself - do this _to_ yourself. Like - seriously, Ignis. What the hell were you thinking going this alone? You _know_ I would’ve helped you if you’d asked!”

If the previous silence that filled the room was the size of a Sabertusk on the uncomfortable scale, than this one was a Behemoth.

“Ignis.”

Clades met Noct’s gaze slowly. The fisherman frowned, “What aren’t you telling us.”

The younger man’s lips thinned as he glanced away, and Arastoss found himself straightening with unease. Arastoss noted the way that Noct’s eyebrows furrowed as they waited for an uncharacteristically long time, and how Prompto seemed to lean forward as if to catch Ignis’s gaze. Finally, when the man took a breath and raised his head - though still avoiding eye contact - Arastoss found himself tensing as if expecting a physical blow.

“I…” Clades let out the breath he took in, straightening himself as he looked the others dead in the eye as he spoke with a new, set resolve. “I was searching for a possible way to remove one’s memories of their past lives. Or, at least, to prevent one from regaining them.”

Stunned silence filled the room, and Arastoss knew he would have dropped his jaw again had it not already been hanging open. The atmosphere changed, however, when Noct’s arms dropped to his side, his hands balling into fists as fury replaced the shock on his face.

“ _WHAT!?”_  

The shout was expected after seeing his face morph like that, but Arastoss still found himself jumping at the ferocity of it.

“So this whole time - you were looking for a way to keep them away!? Remove them!?” Noct yelled as he took an angry step forward.

Prompto instantly rose from his seat, “Noct - !”

“Yes.” Clades answered clearly, his eyes sharp beneath his lashes as he regarded the older man.

“So you would have used that on me if you’d found a way to do it!?” Noct bellowed again, taking another menacing step forward before Prompto stopped him with a hand against his chest.

“Yes. I would have.” Clades responded without missing a beat, his green eyes flashing to Prompto next, “And I would have done the same for you, Prompto.”

The blond’s face twisted with conflicting emotions. That was clearly too much for Noct, and it looked for a second that he was caught between charging at Clades or turning around and leaving. A second later it was the latter that won out. With an angry hiss, the dark-haired man spun on his feet and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him so loudly it made Arastoss wince.

Silence filled the space while Prompto’s head whipped between Clades and the door in obvious indecision, and it was with a sharp smile that Clades gestured with his head towards the door, urging Prompto on with a small wave of his hand. “Go.”

“But…”

Arastoss cleared his throat, deciding that he might as well help where he could, “I’ll keep an eye on him.” He offered with a small nod, watching as the violet-blue eyes debated the offer.

Prompto sucked in a breath, then nodded sharply and hurried towards the door. However, before he was halfway across the room, the blond came to an abrupt stop, spun around on his heel and headed straight back to the bed and its occupant. Clades’ eyes widened in surprise. “Prom - ”

The blond crushed him in a hard hug.

“You’re an idiot.” Prompto muttered thickly, squeezing tightly for another long second before releasing him. Tossing another grateful nod in Arastoss’s direction and ignoring the stunned look on Clades’ face, Prompto dashed to the door, closing it behind him with a soft _click._

Silence.

Arastoss shifted awkwardly, flushing self-consciously when the movement drew Clades’ attention towards him. It was like in the movies or novels he sometimes reluctantly watched or read; where the main character finally found the person they’d been searching for, only to not know what to do or say upon actually finding them.

Except, in his situation, he had the added bonus of past lives mixed in.

“So, they told you.”

Arastoss found himself blinking himself out of his thoughts at Clades’ soft and unquestioning words. Clades’s piercing green eyes drilled into him as he waited for an answer.

Arastoss awkwardly cleared his throat, “Uh...yeah.”

“And you don’t remember anything.”

He shook his head, pressing his lips together. “No, sorry.”

Clades closed his eyes and let out a weary sigh, sinking further into the pillows. “No apologies necessary, I suspected as much.”

Arastoss could feel his lips draw down as a sharp pain filled his chest, the image of Clades’ entire body going limp with a sad sort of resignation and defeat causing a protective urge to tingle at his limbs. He didn’t expect that. He’d thought the other would be satisfied to know he hadn’t remembered, considering the everything so far. But that didn’t appear to be the case at the given moment.

Arastoss was barely aware of his actions as he suddenly stood from his spot and made his way over to the bed, ignoring the green eyes that watched him closely before he sat down near the other’s feet. Clasping his hands together as he rested his elbows on his thighs, Arastoss took a moment to gather his thoughts before turning to address him.

“Would you really have done it?”

Clades blinked at him, a small knot forming in his brow at the vague question.

“Would you have removed Noct and Prompto’s memories,” Arastoss clarified, gesturing with his head towards the door, “If it had been possible?”

The reporter let out another tired sigh, nodding his head once. “Yes. I would have.”

Arastoss couldn’t help but shake his head and look away, not entirely sure why he was just... _not_ okay with that. _Far_ from okay judging by the immense swell of heated anger building in his chest.

How could someone cause so many different emotions in him within the span of _seconds_?

“From what I’ve learned, one is not supposed to _remember_.” Clades offered slowly, eyes narrow with a wary sort of calculation as he studied Arastoss’s profile, “It was heavily implied that it causes an... _imbalance_ in the soul; a corruption that affects an individual’s ability to properly interact with their current reality. Apparently in the past, Etro prevented such things from occurring, and with her apparent absence, well...”

“They look like they’re doin’ just fine to me,” Arastoss replied gruffly. “Though after all this, you got me wondering about _you_.”

A self-depreciating smile came to Clades’s face before he rolled his shoulders in a careless manner. “Perhaps so, but you didn’t witness Prompto’s reaction when he remembered. Noctis was rather fortunate in that regard.”

Arastoss turned towards Clades incredulously - the images of Noct breaking down at the Crow’s Nest, the nightmares and lack of sleep in the following days flashing through his mind - and his thoughts must have been obvious as Clades continued with a pointed look, “He had a friend who stuck with him, and with his awareness of Prompto and I, knew how to proceed in seeking us out for answers. Prompto was...not so fortunate.”

Arastoss sighed, nodding in reluctant agreement.

Clades didn’t need to explain. Arastoss had heard from Prompto what he had gone through once he had regained his memories. Arastoss was quite blatantly horrified at the story of how it had so badly messed with the blond’s life and hindered his ability to function properly.

And that wasn’t even mentioning what Prompto had told him about Clades.

“What about you?”

Clades tilted his head in question, so Arastoss waved his hand about, “You keep talking about how hard it was for _Prompto_ when he got his memories back, but you haven’t said anything about yourself.”

“My own experiences can’t be compared to Prompto’s,” Clades replied dismissively with a grimace, “And knowing him, I’m sure he’s told you _plenty_ on the subject already.”

Arastoss winced, “Hey, he didn’t - ”

“It’s alright,” Clades waved a hand, “You would have found out in the end either way, so having him explain it saves me the trouble really. Dramatic exaggerations aside of course.”

Arastoss _seriously_ doubted that Prompto would have _exaggerated_ on something so important, which just made Clades’ flippant disregard on it all the more concerning in Arastoss’ eyes. Remembering since he was born? Judging by what Prompto had told him, Arastoss could hardly believe that Ignis was still as sane as he was.

“In any case, yes, I would have removed their memories in an instant if Noct and Prompto would have been able to live their lives normally; as citizens born into normal families, with happy lives and satisfying careers.”

“...And you?” Arastoss asked once it became apparent that Clades wasn’t going to continue, “Would you have done that to yourself?”

Clades huffed with a wry smile. “Unfortunately, considering my circumstances, doing so would be...ill-advised. I’ve had my memories since the day I was born; it was as if I’d just lost consciousness only to come to a moment later. Thus, my ‘past’ and ‘present’ memories are simply one long stream.” He chuckled darkly as he drew a leg up to rest his arms on, “Another way to look at it would be that I’m a 52 year old stuck in a 20 year old’s body. I’d probably end up catatonic if I tried anything.”

Arastoss frowned as his eyes were drawn down to the other’s pale hands and wrists, and it was then, with a sharp stab in his heart, that he noticed the thin white scars that lined them. Without the gloves, they stood out on his pale skin, the white lines neatly stacked upon one another as they trailed up his wrist.

He closed his eyes as he thought over what Clades said, but narrowed them when a realization came to him. “Ya know...you never once called me Gladio when we first met.”

Clades’s green eyes flashed up to him, his head slightly cocking as he waited for him to continue.

“After we met, there were a few times Prompto tripped up on my name. I thought it was weird, but didn’t think anything of it really. Then, well, _afterwards_ , Prompto called me Gladio a couple times. And Noct - _yeah_ \- took _him_ a while to get him to stop callin’ me that too. But _you -_ ” Arastoss jabbed a finger at him, eyes searching, “ - not even _once_. Not even by accident.”

“That’s because you are not Gladio.” Clades replied after a moment, eyes steady as they locked gazes. “You are Arastoss. Gladio’s burden was never yours. And though Prompto and I knew who we were - knew who _you_ were - it would have been entirely selfish for us to push that on you. Obviously, several things occurred during my absence that were...unexpected.”

Clades snorted, “All these years, and yet one still cannot get decent cell reception when dungeon diving. I didn’t anticipate Noct’s return, and if I had received Prompto’s messages, I would have returned post-haste. Perhaps I would have been able to prevent your current situation. But now that you are _aware_...it is...understandable why they so desperately wish for Gladio’s memories to return.” Clades spoke honestly, a small tilt coming to his lips.

He took in a breath before he looked at Arastoss again. “However, only you can decide who you want to live as. If Gladio is to remain a ghost of the past, then that is something we all must live with. You are not obligated to attempt to relive and reshape your life because of what we say. You do not remember. Therefore you are only Arastoss.”

Arastoss furrowed his brow, shaking his head slightly as he met Clades’ gaze head on. “If that’s how you feel, why would you take away their memories, then? Doesn’t that contradict what you said?”

“We died.”

Arastoss blinked, “Wha - ?”

“The men known as the Four Heroes of Light _died_ , Arastoss. Noctis, Prompto, Gladio - we all _died_ and Eos continued on without us for 30 years. For us to come back like this, I don’t dare to assume what the Astrals are thinking, but,” Clades sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “If I could have given them a chance to have a normal life without the weight of the past, I would take it.”

“And you think that’d be better for them.” It wasn’t a question, and Arastoss could feel that anger bubbling up in his chest again.

“Taking into consideration the current situation, no.” Clades closed his eyes, “No, I don’t.”

Arastoss growled and slammed an open hand against the mattress on the other side of Clades’ legs so he could lean towards him. Clades stared at him in surprise and Arastoss felt that anger burn brighter.

It’d barely been a second, but...Clades had hesitated. That wouldn’t do.

That wouldn’t do _at all_.

“So if Noct hadn’t remembered, and you’d actually managed to find a way to keep his memories from returning, _you’d have done it_. To _all_ of us.”

“Yes.”

Arastoss leaned back at the immediate and simple response, actually somewhat surprised. Clades’ voice and eyes revealed that he knew what Arastoss was getting at, and had thus answered honestly. Arastoss wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh at getting the answer he’d suspected or if he wanted to shake the other like a ragdoll for _not proving him wrong_.

“...Prompto’s right, you _are_ an idiot.”

Clades laughed.

Arastoss felt his chest tighten painfully at the sound; it wasn’t a carefree happy sound, no, this was a dark and _dangerous_ sort of laugh that caused his hair to stand on end. That laugh, if anything, proved to Arastoss that whatever Clades had gone through was _serious_ and that Prompto had obviously only gotten the basics. Clades was barely hanging on.

“Please don’t look at me like that,” Clades said through chuckles as he removed his glasses to  wipe at the corners of his eyes, “You look like I’d just murdered a litter of kittens.”

“I’m more of a dog person really,” Arastoss replied warily, his discovery and Clades’ own words on reincarnation throwing a whole new light on things, “...Are you - ”

“If you’re about to ask if I’m suicidal, the answer is no.” Clades interrupted gently, his lips quirking up slightly.

Arastoss glanced pointedly at the other’s scarred wrists and hands, “Really.”

“Oh please,” Clades flipped a wrist to look at the scars with a look Arastoss couldn’t quite decipher, “If I wanted to kill myself, I’d be good and dead, and no one would be able to stop me.” Arastoss flinched at the cold hard truth behind those words even as the other continued on. “No, these...sometimes pain is the only thing that keeps me sane.”

“Think the doctor’s still out on that one,” Arastoss grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Clades chuckled, “Perhaps.”

“That’s _not_ a good thing y’know…”

“I’d like to see _any_ well-respected psychiatrist call me sane,” Clades replied wryly, “In fact, they’d probably have a field day if any of us asked for assistance. Memories of a past life aren’t what I’d call _scientifically possible_.”

Arastoss frowned, “...Alright, you got me there.”

Clades smiled and he easily returned it. They fell into a comfortable silence then, and Arastoss watched as Clades sat quietly with his eyes closed, chest rising and falling in slow, even breaths. He found his gaze once more returning to Clades’ hands and wrists, the pale skin marred from old and new scars alike easily visible without the other’s gloves present. Arastoss wondered why the others hadn’t even blinked at them, but he supposed the more immediate wounds were more pressing on their minds.

Without thinking about it, he scooted closer till he was sitting near Clades’ hip and laid one of his own hands ontop. Arastoss felt his brows shoot up and he immediately grabbed the other’s hands with both of his. Clades was staring at him in confusion, “Arastoss, what - ?”

“You’re hands are _freezing!”_

Clades blinked dumbly before laughing freely, the sound much lighter than before. Arastoss felt his heart flip at the sound, and prayed to the Six that his face wasn’t turning as red as he suspected it was.

“Jeeze, this why you’re always bundled up?” He asked as he continued to rub warmth into the slim and delicate hands before shifting down and finding the rest of Clades’ arms were just as cold, “Six, you’d think you were walking in the middle of winter without a coat!”

“Blood loss will do that,” Clades replied dryly as he let Arastoss do as he pleased, “In this particular case, it’s more out of habit and...necessity. Though poor circulation does run in the family.”

Arastoss hummed in acknowledgement, more focused on trying to massage some warmth back into the pale limbs. Eventually, he returned to his starting point, and found himself lingering on the many scars. Clades remained silent.

“...You’re wrong y’know.” Arastoss’ hands stopped their movements, resting with Clades’ held between his, “The idea that Noct and Prompto would be better off without their memories? You’re wrong.”

Clades raised a brow, “I thought we already discussed - ”

“Nuh uh,” Arastoss immediately shook his head and squeezed Clades’ hands, “You distracted me with the whole suicidal thing - ”

“I’m not.”

“ - but you still think me and the others would be better off without remembering. Or, well, Noct and Prompto at any rate, cause I _don’t_ remember, and even though you obviously _can’t_ and said that you _wouldn’t_ now that Noct’s around, that still doesn’t change the fact that you _would_ if things were different.”

Arastoss tugged Clades slightly forward by his hands and made sure he caught hold of the other’s green eyes, cutting off any response with his firm gaze alone. Arastoss took in a breath and let it out slowly, gathering his thoughts carefully. He had to get through to Clades now while everything was still fresh, otherwise…

Arastoss swallowed thickly.

They’d lose him.

Again.

“I can’t claim to know what you went through. Any of you.” Arastoss started slowly, before he decided to just let it all out, “And I may not have my memories or known you guys for very long either, and I _really_ wasn’t all that happy with Noct and Prompto pretty much tossing my life out the window to get at someone who for all intents and purpose is _dead_ \- ” He stared pointedly at Clades when the other looked like he was going to comment on _that_ , “ - yeah, Iris is probably gonna wanna talk with you ‘bout all that, but _the point is_!”

Arastoss scowled down at their clasped hands, “Despite _all_ that, I can’t honestly say that I wish I’d never met you guys. And Noct and Prompto haven’t really said anything, but I _know_ that they’re _glad_ that they got their memories back. Nightmares and all.” He glanced up and smiled at the wide green eyes staring at him, “You never got the chance to live without knowing who you really were. And, if our positions had been reversed, I’m not sure if any of us would have survived long enough to find the rest of us. So…”

He swallowed as he came to the crux of the matter, “...don’t take away our freedom of choice like yours was. They _want_ to remember; they _want_ to remember their friends and family, and all the times they shared with them. They _want_ to remember _you_ .” Arastoss didn’t stop himself from raising a hand to cup the other’s cheek when tears slowly fell and gently brushed them away with his thumb, “You’re _not_ alone anymore...Ignis.”

Clades - _Ignis_ \- closed his eyes with a quirk of his lips, seemingly uncaring of his tears as he leaned into Arastoss’ palm, “Ignis?”

“That’s who you are, right?” Arastoss asked quietly, the atmosphere around them heavy and almost sacred. He used his thumb to brush away the fresh tears that rolled down, willing himself not to flush and squirm self-consciously. Six, this guy was too...just too much.

“To be honest, I’ve been called ‘Clades’ for so many years, it’s almost disconcerting to be called ‘Ignis’ again...” the young man replied just as softly, if a tad wryly.

“So…?”

“Call me whichever you like. In the end, they’re both names I consider my own.”

Arastoss huffed out a laugh and naturally let his hand fall away from Clades’ cheek. If his fingers tingled and burned with a phantom heat, he made a point not to clench his hand to hold onto the feeling. “That doesn’t exactly help.”

“Take it from my perspective, I’m too old to be going through an identity crisis.”

“Then till _I’m_ comfortable with it, I’ll stick with ‘Clades’ for now,” Arastoss offered with a sigh of amusement.

“Splendid.”

“So, we good?”

Clades frowned as he surreptitiously wiped his face, “What?”

Arastoss rolled his eyes good naturedly and leaned close enough that the other had to lean back to maintain a comfortable distance, “You’re not alone. You get that, right? That means: No more running off on your own - ” He raised a single finger in front of Clades’ nose when the other looked about to protest, “Or any more crazy ideas of erasing memories. Got it?”

“...And if I say no?”

Arastoss grinned sharply, “Then I suppose I’ll just have to stick around till you get it through that thick skull of yours.”

Clades snorted a laugh, “How generous of you.”

“Hey, what are friends for?”

Arastoss felt his heart swell as the other’s face glowed with a gentle smile, “Of course.”

Astrals save him.

Arastoss knew something had changed then; something had finally clicked into place. It was something he was refusing to acknowledge, but could no longer deny. He felt as though he should be more concerned by it, but the truth was that he just...wasn’t surprised. Arastoss knew this would change things in his own life, but it would be like trying to control the tide or changing the seasons. Even as he squeezed the cold hands in his - he hadn’t even realized he was still holding them - grinning back unrepentantly, he knew he didn’t have a choice but to accept it.

And to be honest, he wasn’t all that bothered by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: *IS SOBBING HYSTERICALLY* Uhhhh - YEAH - so I’m not gonna lie - Kia really did a number on me when I read through this so - *JABS FINGER AT HER* BLAME HER FOR THAT! *CONTINUES TO SOB* POOR IGGY - SDKJF:LSKDJFLKSDJFLKJSFD - *SOBS SOBS SOBS*
> 
> Kia: *HUGS GEM* SORRY (not sorry?) GEM! I honestly wasn’t planning on breaking anyone, but, yeah, it just ended up taking that route. :P Hopefully the last bits healed some hearts out there??? *sweats* EITHER WAY! Thanks so much guys for reading! This story is ACTUALLY ALMOST OVER, but we still do have another chapter or two left. :D Hopefully it won’t take us as long as it did this time to get those post-worthy. :) 
> 
> Gem: YESS! *POINTS UP* EXACTLY! ALMOST DONE GUYS! And next bit should hopefully lighten the mood - so we hope you stick around to see the rest! THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH US, GUYS! WE LOVE YOU! THANKS AGAIN! :D :D :D 
> 
> Kia: What she said. :) Thanks so much guys! *BOWS*


	13. In Sickness and In Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: *Drum rolls* TA DAAAA - BETCHA WEREN’T EXPECTIN’ THIS EARLY UPDATE NOW WERE YA!? HAH! WELL SURPRISE SURPRISE MAUHAHA - okay, yeah - earlier than usual BUT STILL PRETTY EARLY - AND GUESS WHAT - EXPECT MORE! Because IF you didn’t notice - yes - this story officially has a set amount of chapters which meeeaaannnns *DRUM ROLL AGAIN LOUDER* THAT IT’S FINISHED! *Presses button for applause track* 
> 
> Kia: *APPLAUSE* Exactly what Gem said! This story has officially been written and completed! Now all that’s left is to post the remaining chapters! :D Either way, enjoy the diabetes folks!

* * *

 

Arastoss sighed as he leaned against the white pillar, a small side smile lifting at the corners of his lips as he watched the two figures at the center of the dance floor. The lighting was dim and soft, the many candles lit all over the hall cast a surreal glow as the two men swayed to the music playing in the background. Arastoss could honestly say he’d never seen two people more in love.

And if he was feeling a bit more immature, he might have made gagging noises at the pair just to see the two blush like kids they really were.

Instead he just lifted his champagne glass in a brief toast with a wink when he caught Noct’s gaze. The fisherman tipped his head in acknowledgement with a bright smile before he spun Prompto around in a slow twirl before drawing him back in. Prompto laughed. The two newlyweds looked so content holding each other, with Noct’s arm wrapped around Prompto’s waist, the other holding his hand, and Prompto leaned against him as they moved. It was so tender and genuine it tugged at his heart.

Arastoss sighed before he glanced down at his full flute of champagne and then unceremoniously tossed the entire thing back. With another sigh he traded out his empty glass for a full one as a waiter passed, taking a minute to tug uncomfortably at the collar of his tuxedo and settle further into the dark corner he currently occupied. He had made sure to separate himself from the other wedding guests when they’d gathered around the edges of the dance floor. He wasn’t keeping himself completely isolated, but the whole point of hiding in the shadows and away from all the people was more for his own sanity than anything else.

Arastoss had unfortunately become used to the expectant looks and sparkling eyes as they fell upon him - hope in their voices as they called him by a different name - only to fall with somber understanding when Arastoss explained with repeated familiarity that he didn’t have his memories.

That he wasn’t who they wanted him to be.

Though he had done it countless times, the fact that these people _knew_ who he was without any knowledge of who _they_ were was all sorts of weird and awkward. Thus, he made a point to be there for Noctis and Prompto, but when the two were inevitably drawn away, Arastoss had excused himself to the very corners of the hall to avoid prying eyes and incessant questions.

It wasn’t that any of them had been rude - in fact they had been more than pleasant and understanding of his situation - it was the disappointment.

He could see it cloud their gazes, in the fall of their eyes and the sad tilt of their lips as he told them. _Arastoss_ was disappointed that he couldn’t be what they wanted; that he couldn’t offer more than a helpless shrug as they asked.

Arastoss had known this was going to happen when he agreed to come but being Prompto’s best man more than made up for all of it. He’d felt shocked and confused when the blond had posed the question - afterall, why would he want _Arastoss_ as his best man - he _wasn’t_ Gladio, and Prompto had flushed and flailed in response. But the answer that he eventually got didn’t allow Arastoss to say _no_.

 _“You may not be_ you _you, but_ you _made me promise to make_ you _my best man and yeah, you’re not_ you _you_ _right now - even though you kinda_ are - _but, well, I mean - STOP LAUGHING AND SAY YES DAMMIT!”_

Thus, here he was, a wallflower of a best man.

He growled under his breath and tugged at his collar again, finally popping a few buttons free. “Damn noose.”

“They do take a bit of getting used to,” a familiar voice answered with humor, “I’d have thought with your time in the Crownsguard you’d be used to such attire.”

Arastoss turned as the much-welcomed sight of Clades stepped into view, the young man’s steps graceful as he walked towards him in shiny wing-tipped shoes. Arastoss blinked blankly at the sight of the other in formal wear; bangs slicked back and his slim build emphasised beautifully by the sharp cut of his own tux. He swallowed dryly. Despite his promise to stick to Clades for the long haul, reality stepped in and Arastoss had been forced to settle for constant texts and brief phone calls when the two were able to match times in their work schedules. This was the first time he’d seen Clades since the other was released from Iris’ motherly clutches some few months ago.

And he looked _good_.

Clades smiled as he stopped right next to him, “Feeling shy are we?”

Arastoss smiled in return before huffing and crossing his arms, resting more of his weight against the wall behind him. “Something like that. And I dunno, it’s not like I’m _trying_ to hide...”

“Not that I don’t empathize, but I’d say that’s _exactly_ what you’re doing.” Clades raised a brow as he waved a hand to encompass their current position, “Unfortunately, black doesn’t blend in with white well.”

Arastoss tsked and rolled his eyes before he sipped at his champagne. “Y’know what I mean. It just turns awkward once they find out I’m not the guy they thought I was.”

Clades bowed his head and sighed with a wry look, “I can imagine.”

Arastoss shrugged. “Eh, it’s what it is I guess. I’m used to it.” He took a gulp from his glass, gesturing with the same hand afterwards towards the two grooms. “‘Sides, s’not like I coulda said ‘no’ and skipped out. Guy’s got the damndest puppy eyes.”

Clades chuckled, “Noctis had a similar effect on me when we were younger. Give it time and you might develop an immunity.”

“How long did it take you?”

“A few years.”

“Great, that means it’ll take me _forever_.”

Arastoss bumped Clades with his shoulder when the other coughed in a poor attempt to cover a laugh. They fell into a comfortable silence as they listened to the song play, watching the two figures swaying on the dance floor.

“It truly means the world to him that you came, Arastoss.” Clades said after a moment, fully turning to address him with a gentle smile.

Arastoss smirked, “Pretty sure he’s dancin’ with his world right now.”

Clades chuckled, “Perhaps, but that doesn’t change the fact that we’re all happy to have you here. Especially since-” He cut himself off, clearing his throat before he shook his head.

Arastoss furrowed his brow as he turned to him, “Since what?”

“Pardon. It was just a stray thought.” Clades continued, sipping lightly at his glass. “Forget I said anything.”

“No, what is it?” Arastoss prodded, shifting himself so that he more easily faced him.

Clades cast a wary glance at him from the corner of his eye. “It’s truly not any of my business, but...seeing as Sicha’s noticeably absent, it’s difficult not to assume her true opinion on your presence here. Best man or not.”

Arastoss made an ‘oh’ sound before he settled himself back against the wall. “Yeah. She probably wouldn’t. But that ain’t her problem anymore.”

Now it was Clades’ turn to turn to him in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

Arastoss smirked humorlessly before he turned his attention to the glass in his hand, swirling the liquid to avoid Clades’ gaze. “We broke up.”

He could feel piercing eyes on him as he deliberately avoided them,

“...I see.” Clades pursed his lips with an unhappy look, “I’m sorry to hear that. You never mentioned - ” He paused before shaking his head in chagrin, “How are you holding up?”

Arastoss raised a hand palm down and tipped it back and forth with a shrug and a grimace, “Eh.”

 _“Eh?”_ Clades sputtered out a laugh despite himself, and Arastoss mentally patted himself on the back for gaining such a reaction, “What in Eos does _that_ \- no, I’m sorry, that was quite rude - ”

“Nah, s’fine,” Arastoss spoke before Clades could finish, smirking in amusement to show he really was fine, “Honestly, I’m not really sure how to explain it. I mean, I feel _bad_ , but I _feel_ bad because I’m actually _relieved_.” He scrubbed a hand through his hair with a low self-depreciating laugh, “Isn’t that messed up? I feel _relieved_ that the girl I’d been dating seriously for the past few _years_ broke up with me.”

He couldn’t afford to look at Clades in that moment - strange ideas were running through his mind - or he was sure he’d do something he wouldn’t... _necessarily_ regret, maybe, but… Too soon. _Way_ too soon. When Sicha had broken up with him it had been...shockingly easy. Too easy. And he’d been wondering why. But being next to Clades was exhilarating and nerve-wracking and Arastoss was _so_ not ready to look too closely at the obvious reasons why he was here right now feeling like this.

“I apologise. I can’t help but feel partially responsible.”

Arastoss’s heart constricted and his eyes snapped towards Clades.

Had he just read his thoughts!?

“What - uh -” He cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting nervously on his feet. “What do you mean?”

“It was myself and Prompto that recommended her to Vyv for a position at METEOR,” Clades turned to give him an apologetic glance. “It was the distance, was it not? Lestallum is not what one would call close to Insomnia.”

Arastoss almost melted into the floor, his legs feeling strangely like jelly in his relief.

Thank the Six.

He sucked in a breath before he continued, “No. No - it wasn’t that. She coulda worked from home. It was just, I dunno, guess it was just our time. Her mom’s been trying to convince her for ages to move back to Lestallum too. I think once she realized I wasn’t ready to take that next step with her, well...METEOR was just the last nail in the coffin.”

Clades hummed in commiseration, and suddenly Arastoss felt guilty about saying such a thing. He opened his mouth to attempt to change the subject, but Clades turned to him a moment later with a teasy side smile. “It was the Cup Noodles wasn’t it.”

Arastoss gaped, “ _Cup Noodles?”_

“Yes, night and day - day and night - only Cup Noodles.” Clades flapped a hand, “Man can not live on Cup Noodles alone, Arastoss.”

Arastoss sputtered indignantly even as he flushed all the way up to the tips of his ears, “What the - y’know I don’t eat those things all the time!”

“Iris - and your cupboards - say otherwise.” Clades pulled out his phone and lifted it for emphasis, “I have photographic evidence if you need further - ”

“ _Okay, okay_ ,” Arastoss laughed as he shoved Clades lightly in the shoulder, “‘S’cuse me for my vices, but you’re no better, Mr. Ebony.”

Clades chuckled and dipped his chin in acknowledgement, “Touche.”

Arastoss was suddenly aware that the initial comment had been a simple attempt to lighten the mood - and he found himself putting on a genuine smile, thankful for the consideration.

“So how long are you two off for? Last I heard you guys had a pretty big event comin’ up, right?”  Arastoss said after a comfortable silence had settled over them again, finishing off his champagne with one last swallow. “I’m surprised Vyv let you take the time considering how popular you are.”

Clades huffed, leaning against the wall slightly as he gazed ahead. “Actually, I no longer work for METEOR.”

Arastoss was grateful he’d already finished swallowing his champagne. As it was, he only choked on his own spit.

He coughed and pounded a fist against his chest, “Seriously?!”

Clades nodded, offering him a sheepish smile. “I quit two weeks ago.”

 _“Two weeks!?_ Why didn’t you _tell - ?!”_ Arastoss cleared his throat when his voice went up an abnormal octave, “Why’d you _quit?!”_

The young man laughed, his green eyes sparkling with mirth before he adjusted his glasses. “My reasons for joining METEOR had been fulfilled and though I truly appreciate all that Vyv and METEOR have done for me, I saw no reason to remain in their employ.”

“How’s that?”

Clades lifted his shoulders in a simple shrug, “Being a reporter and investigator has many advantages. The different areas I was able to access and the knowledge therein turned out to be very valuable. However, with my friends found...” He trailed off in a knowing fashion and shrugged once more, “It seemed like an unnecessary profession to continue.”

Arastoss nodded distantly, the words repeating in his head. “So, what, you gonna settle down, find yourself a cozy lil’ place an’ open up a bakery?” He jested, smirking as Clades let out a small chuckle.

“That would be ideal, wouldn’t it? However, I must admit that it’s been so long since I’ve had a physical address that I’m not entirely sure how to start.” Clades crossed his arms around his waist with a pensive look. “Settling down is almost a novel idea now.”

“What about when you were a kid? Surely your parents had a place?” Arastoss asked, kicking himself slightly for the insensitive question.

Clades let a small, sad smile come to his lips, and he bowed his head before he answered. “That...depends on which life we’re discussing, I suppose…” He remained silent for only a moment, and Arastoss opened his mouth to respond, but Clades spoke first. “But yes. I did live in a house with my father this time around. But not for long. Once I graduated from university, I left. Got a job with METEOR and since then I’ve lived out of a suitcase. The longest I’ve stayed in one place is a week and a half.”

Clades tilted his head thoughtfully, voice distant as if he was commenting on the weather, “It was a rather strange experience considering I was physically fourteen at the time. Until I was old enough to earn my driver’s license I was chauffeured everywhere if not acting as an assistant. You can imagine the strange looks I earned till I hit my growth spurt.” He waved a hand dismissively, “But that’s beside the point really. I suppose my first step is to find _where_ I want to stay.”

Arastoss gaped, “Unbelievable.”

Clades blinked, “What?”

“Nothin’, just, never mind,” Arastoss waved his hands in front of him, unable to even imagine going through something like _that_ , “ _Okay_ , wow, you sure you can actually do this? Without up and leavin’ again?” Arastoss smirked, earning another smile from Clades.

“I certainly hope so. Seeing as it’s a rather common occurrence for those our age, I see no reason as to why I can’t do it myself.”

An idea bloomed in Arastoss’s head before he could stop it, and he cleared his throat and straightened before he spoke. “So...have you found a job or somethin’ that you’re looking at?”

“That’s the other part.” Clades sighed, adjusting his glasses with a finger before he continued, “Spending so many years under METEOR from such a young age unfortunately has placed something of a ‘stigma’ on who would be willing to hire me. Vyv has personally promised that he’d help in anyway he could, though.” He pursed his lips, “And I have enough funds at the moment to live off of, so my first priority is my living arrangements.”

“Well...Insomnia’s kinda like - a great place to start lookin’, ya know.”

Clades nodded, sipping at his glass. “It _is_ becoming a rather large center of commerce now that the Walls have been brought down.”

“And I just so happen ta’ know a guy that’s recently found himself without a roommate.”

Clades paused just before he lifted his glass away from his lips, eyes flashing over to Arastoss who offered him a shrug in return. “Is that so?”

“Yup. He’s pretty desperate too, seein’ as he’s not gonna be able to afford the place much longer without one.”

Clades’ lips lifted in a soft smile, but there was something beneath the expression that spoke of something slightly more somber, and he wondered for a moment if he’d overstepped his boundaries with the suggestion.

“Look - I know it’s kinda weird...to be livin’ with someone from your past or whatever that doesn’t remember, but it doesn’t have to be permanent. Even if you just wanna stay until you get a job -”

“That’s not -” Clades interjected suddenly, but it was as if he’d forgotten what he wanted to say, as he momentarily floundered for words before he let out a sigh. “Your offer is very generous, Arastoss…”

“But?”

Clades’ expression was almost impossible to read - it was a mixture between desperation, confusion, and sadness, and Arastoss furrowed his brow as he attempted to decipher them all. It felt far too long before Clades finally turned towards him to respond. “I’m...not sure you’d like me for a roommate.”

“That’s the best excuse you got?”

For once, it looked as though Clades was without something to say, but the look he gave him was both strangely endearing and helpless - like he wanted to say something - but couldn’t find the right way to put it.

Arastoss stepped in before he could think of a come back, “C’mon. Probably the best offer you’re gonna get. If you wanna leave that badly I ain’t gonna stop you. But it’s right smack in the middle a’ the city, close to a whole bunch of restaurants and grocery stores, plenty a’ jobs around the area, too.”

For one reason or another he just wanted Clades to _try._ They’d certainly hung out before, talked through text and calls, but there always seemed to be something holding Clades back from being completely unguarded with him.

And Arastoss wanted to know what it was.

He liked him - _alot_ \- and they got on so well it was as if they’d known each other in a past -

Arastoss stopped himself right there, barely resisting the urge to slap himself at the unfinished thought. His attention was still fixed on Clades, however, and the other seemed to be having an internal battle with himself.

With a soft exhale, Clades offered him a genuine smile and nodded. “I suppose I have no reason to refuse. It _would_ help me tremendously.”

Arastoss’s face split into a smile, and he barely resisted the urge to pull the man into a hug and lift him off the ground - though fighting it felt strange and foreign - and opted to instead clap him on the shoulder.

“Awesome! How soon can ya move in?” Arastoss felt himself flush at how obvious his excitement was and cleared his throat before continuing, “Uh - I mean like after you settle any loose ends back in Lestallum or wherever the hell you keep all your stuff - ”

He was cut off by Clades’ laughter a second later, the man lifting a fist to his mouth to cover it with a cough a moment later. “Well -” He cleared his throat, setting down his glass on a nearby table before he folded his hands as he looked over the small group of people, “I wasn’t joking when I said I’ve been living out of a suitcase since I was fourteen. Though perhaps saying I live out of my car would be more accurate.”

Arastoss furrowed his brows, momentarily confused by the phrasing but it clicked a second later. “So - what -? You were just gonna live in your _car?_ Where were you gonna go after this?” He asked incredulously, studying Clades’ expression carefully.

“I’m not sure.” Clades answered honestly, offering a small shrug.  

“You’d come live with us.”

Both Clades and Arastoss turned at the same time, watching as Noct and Prompto’s figures appeared around the set of pillars that blocked them from view. Noct stood out starkly in the fine black of his suit next to Prompto’s bright white, and Arastoss greeted them with a fond smile.

Prompto had a slightly deadpan glare on his face as he regarded Clades, and he crossed his arms as he spoke, “Seriously, Ignis. Where’d your brain go? If you needed somewhere to stay you could just _ask_ for Astrals’ sake.”

Noct furrowed his brow as he listened to Prompto, and turned to him with a quirked brow. “Uh, Prom - _we_ don’t even have a place to stay - we broke the lease on our apartments, remember? Gonna buy a place after we get back from our honeymoon? That ringin’ a bell?”

Prompto’s arms dropped, and a flush crossed his face as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “Oh - oh yeah…”

Arastoss belted out a laugh, and he was barely aware of his actions as he casually slung an arm around Clades’ slim shoulders, enjoying how well the other fit against him. “No worries, guys. He’s comin’ t’live with me for the time bein’.” Maybe it was the champagne that made him so bold, but he tugged Clades against him harder, much to the mixed surprise and joy of Prompto and Noct.

Prompto bit his bottom lip as he smiled, bright, violet-blue eyes flashing to Clades’. “Seriously!?”

Arastoss looked down as Clades’ flashed him a glance, and Arastoss felt his heart thud oddly when the man all but leaned into him as he slumped his shoulders. “It would appear so.”

Prompto’s eyes suddenly widened, and he and Noct exchanged glances before the blond gulped uncertainly. “Is uh...is Sicha cool with that?”

Arastoss huffed, already having anticipated the question. “Sicha and I don’t live together anymore. Broke up.”

That stunned the two of them into silence, and Arastoss noted with a narrowing of his eyes as Noct deliberately turned away and snagged a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Prompto’s brain on the other hand finally kicked into gear.  

“WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?!”

“A few weeks ago.”

“AND YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING?!”

“I’m beginning to wonder if you told _anyone_ of your recent change in relationship status,” Clades muttered in disapproval.

“Hey, _Iris_ knows - and before you ask; _yes_.” Arastoss deadpanned as he used his free hand to jab a finger at Prompto, “I’m fine. It was mutual.”

Noct’s eyes flashed down to Clades, only to hide a grin by taking a sip of champagne a moment later. It was then that Arastoss realized he had gently squeezed Clades’ shoulder as he spoke.

“Six, why are we talking about me,” He cleared his throat before he let his arm drop from around Clades and took a discrete half-step away, composing himself even as he felt their gazes on him, “It’s _your_ wedding!”  

“Cape Caem was a lovely choice of location.” Clades offered, and Arastoss was immediately grateful for the change in subject.

Noct smirked. “You can thank Talcott - he’s the one who suggested it.” The last King gestured towards the far end of the room, where the four of them could see the man dancing contentedly with Iris, the two happily swaying to the rhythm

“Thought you’d be the one - considerin’ you live here.” Arastoss remarked, trading his empty glass of champagne for the full one Clades suddenly offered him.

“Nah. Was thinkin’ Tenebrae for a bit - but got talked out of it. Caem’s way more convenient anyway.” Noctis replied, sipping at the glass as he wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist, pulling the other man close in a casual gesture of affection.

“Yeah, can’t believe I got suckered into it.” Prompto huffed in response, though he leaned into Noct’s side.

Arastoss cocked a brow, “Suckered into it?”

“Noct wanted Caem ‘cause he wants to go fishing right after we’re done.”

The fisherman choked on the mouthful of champagne he’d just taken, “If you thought that, then why the hell’d you agree?!”

“Cause if I let you fish, there’s no way you won’t let us stop by Wiz’s later -”

Noct let out a laugh, pulling Prompto close before he leaned down to kiss his cheek. “You know me too well, _Mr. Gar.”_

“That’s Mr. Alacritas-Gar-Argentum-Lucis-Caelum to _you,_ sir.”

The four of them split into a chorus of laughter, the sound filling out even over the sound of the music, and he watched in great amusement as Noct pinched Prompto’s side, making the young man yelp in laughter and surprise.

Noct didn’t give the blond a chance to retaliate, instead cupping his hands around his face and kissed him deeply.

Arastoss watched the two of them kiss, and he found himself smiling softly at the amount of love pouring off the two. He glanced down at Clades who was busying himself with his new glass of champagne, seemingly oblivious to level of scrutiny he was under. Arastoss huffed and tossed his arm over the other’s shoulders again with a friendly squeeze. Clades merely accepted the one armed hug and settled against him when he didn’t let go. Arastoss grinned. He was so happy in that moment. Everything seemed to finally be heading in the right direction. He had a new future to look forward to and someone to share it with for the time being.

Though, Arastoss didn’t plan on parting with Clades any time soon if he could help it.

He only hoped that Clades felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: WOOOO!! Okay, gotta admit, this chapter was incredibly fun and SICKENINGLY sweet to write. GAAH THE PROMPTIS! FINALLY THOSE TWO GOT MARRIED - *SOBS* THEY DESERVE HAPPINESS, DAMMIT *SQUEALS* I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as we did!:D :D D HEHEH - *Suddenly screeches and ducks and dodges stones and sticks thrown at her* OH MY GOD OKAY, YES - WE’RE SORRY - ARASTOSS STILL DOESN’T HAVE HIS MEMORIES BACK - GAAH - I know how much some of you are about ready to scream but PLEASE BE PATIENT. *Hides behind Kia*
> 
> Kia: *Whacks away all projectiles* Sorry (not sorry) folks! The Promptis is ALIVE but no Gladio just yet! You’ll just have to stick around till the end and see! ;} *cackles and rubs hands together* Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH US THROUGH THIS, BUT THE END IS NIGH! XD
> 
> Gem: INDEED IT IS! *FIST PUMPS* WE HOPE YOU’LL STICK AROUND! Thanks so much for reading guys! Your support is always VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! :D :D :D


	14. Resolutions

Six months.

Ignis stared unflinchingly at the sight before them, green eyes unguarded and uncaring of the brisk wind that nipped at him. He could feel each breath that he took clearly, the night air crisp and cool with the changing of the seasons and he relaxed further against the balcony rail with a visible sigh.

Six months since he’d moved in with Arastoss, and three since the two of them had moved out of Arastoss’ old place in favor of something that suited them better. Ignis sighed once more, propping his chin in the palm of his hand as he just took in the night sky and city lights.

Arastoss’ old place had been habitable, but it became apparent not long after Ignis moved in how uncomfortable Arastoss was in the house. Likely because it reminded him of his ex-girlfriend, which wasn’t surprising since Sicha had left a good portion of belongings behind all over the place. So Ignis had taken it upon himself to express that he wished to find a place a little closer to work, and Arastoss had full-heartedly agreed with him. So they’d moved and gotten rid of all of Sicha’s things to boot.

This place was nicer, Ignis thought. Much nicer.

It was only about a mile closer to the New Citadel and University, but it was far away from Arastoss’ old place, and the young man’s mood had improved considerably since.

And that made Ignis happier as well.

This sense of peace and happiness, he’d never thought he’d experience it in this lifetime. He thought he’d been cursed to wander a new Eos with only his memories and nightmares for company - a ghost from a different time - but too stubborn to put himself out of his own misery without answers. Finding his friends only to continue on as he had, before being reminded of all that he had held dear, had been a long awaited wake-up call. This life - this new start - it was something he finally felt content with.

Ignis breathed in deeply as he stared out over the city, shifting his feet as he ran a hand over the rail distractedly. Yes, the balcony is what he liked best about this new place. Besides the kitchen that is. Both were large and spacious - likely outlandishly so for the modest home that he and Arastoss had gotten together. But he loved it for that.

His new job, coupled with Arastoss’s own, certainly was able to afford them such a place.

Arastoss had been promoted not long after they’d moved, and Ignis had finally managed to get a position as a professor’s assistant at Insomnia’s University. He enjoyed the job thoroughly, and he could admit to getting a kick out of stunning his students and peers alike. Looks like getting several degrees - teaching and history included - had worked out in the end.

“Hey.”

Ignis turned slightly to see Arastoss standing in the doorway of the open balcony, Crownsguard jacket hanging over a shoulder and a wide smirk on his face. Ignis smiled in greeting as the young man settled next to him against the rail. “Welcome back.”

“Thanks...Aren’t you cold?” Arastoss asked, glancing towards him.

Ignis shrugged, blinking when he felt Arastoss drop his Crownsguard jacket over his shoulders and caught the other’s gaze. There was a strange look in Arastoss’ eyes - a look that Ignis had started noticing on a regular basis whenever those amber eyes fell upon him - it made his eyes glow warmly and caused Ignis’ stomach to twist. Ignis took a moment to take in Arastoss’ appearance. The other must have taken a shower before coming home, the ends of his damp hair curling around his neck and shoulders and the strong scent of his preferred shampoo wafting towards him on the breeze. He wore a pair of loose sweatpants and a tank top, and the dim light of the balcony caught on the small droplets of water that trailed from his hair across his skin.

Ignis pulled the jacket from his shoulders to distract himself from the overlap of such a familiar sight, but Arastoss must have noticed the subtle change as Ignis set the jacket on the rail between them.

“You’ll catch a cold with your hair like that in this weather.” Ignis finally responded as he pushed himself away from the rail and moved back inside, “Did you even attempt to dry it before leaving?”

This had been happening far too often for his liking; the longer Ignis remained in such close quarters with Arastoss, the more he found himself lapsing into old habits best forgotten. Wishing for something that wasn’t possible.

And it was happening often enough for Arastoss to notice.

“You okay, Clades?” Arastoss suddenly asked, snagging his jacket before following him inside, “You seem...stiff.”

Ignis braced himself, but it wasn’t enough to stop himself from basking in the familiar scent that tickled his nose as Arastoss stopped right next to him.

It was the _same_ scent Gladio had used…

He subtly grit his teeth and moved towards the linen closet, “Just a long day.” He managed to reply as he pulled out a small towel and tossed it in the other’s direction, “Sometimes I wonder about the children of this generation. They seem rather...ill-prepared.”

“I feel ya.” Arastoss said with a low groan as he began towel drying his hair, “I’m happy I got promoted, but _Astrals_ if I have to run through basic again with the new recruits. It’s like they’ve never seen a sword before, let alone _held_ one.”

“That very well might be the case for them considering the times,” Ignis replied pragmatically as he made his way to the kitchen, “But I empathize. Have you eaten yet?”

“No, was hoping you’d cook.”

Ignis hummed as he opened the refrigerator to see what they had on hand. He hadn’t thought to stop by the market after work today, more focused on the essays he had to grade, and he had failed to shop recently -  

He stared at their fully stocked fridge.

With a deliberate slowness, Ignis peered around the refrigerator door with a befuddled look, “...You went shopping.”

“Had a longer lunch than usual.” Arastoss scratched the back of his neck with low chuckle, “I had no idea all the vendors knew you by name, so, when I started muttering under my breath on what the hell I should get and your name slipped out - ” He shrugged sheepishly, “They apparently know what stuff you prefer.”

Ignis stared.

“I just…” Arastoss flushed slightly, “You do so much around here, I thought I could at least help with the grocery shopping every once in awhile. Maybe take over a few more of the chores and stuff since my hours are more flexible.”

“...I’m not going to find a full cupboard of Cup Noodles again am I?”

Arastoss sputtered out a laugh, “No! You’ll be happy to know I stuck strictly to the markets! Not a single Cup Noodle in sight! Thought I was gonna have a meltdown.”

Ignis chuckled, “Looks like you survived just fine to me.” He glanced back at the amount of fresh ingredients and felt his heart twinge, “...Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Hey, I’m willing to deal with all the shopping if it means you take a moment for yourself more.” Arastoss readily replied, then grinned coyly, “Though I won’t say no to some more home-cooked meals.”

Ignis snorted, “Of course.”

It took only a few minutes before he fell into a comfortable rhythm of preparing the ingredients for one of Arastoss’ favorites, and Ignis was barely conscious of amber eyes watching him from behind the kitchen counter. The kitchen was one of the main reasons Ignis had wanted this place, the appliances newly upgraded with a large island and counter space. A bartop that separated the living room from the kitchen allowed for entertaining guests possible and gave Arastoss the perfect view of Ignis as he worked his magic.

“You really enjoy cooking, huh?”

Ignis glanced up distractedly from where he was prepping the garula meat, “Not at first, but yes.”

“Really?” Arastoss looked at him with focused interest, “How’d you start then?”

Ignis pursed his lips in thought. On general principle he had refrained from mentioning details about his ‘prior’ life, some lingering fear and doubt of tripping Gladio’s memories in Arastoss still prominent, on top of his own feelings, but…

“As with most things, it started with Noct.” Ignis eventually replied, “There was much trial and error until I became proficient enough to actually enjoy the process and experiment on my own.”

“How long did that take?”

“A few months.”

“Now you’re just braggin’.” Arastoss quipped, and Ignis shot him a questioning glance.

“How am I bragging?”

“If you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about, then you’re telling me that you became ‘proficient’ at the age of _ten.”_ Arastoss huffed, “No ten year old masters cooking in a few _months!”_

Ignis smirked as he tossed the meat into a skillet he’d prepped before hand, “I beg to differ, I was _hardly_ a _master_ when I was ten.” He tilted his head with a coy look, “I’d say I was probably eleven.”

Arastoss threw his hands up and pointed at him with a mock scowl, “You are too good for your _own_ good, Clades.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

This is how it had been. They’d been so content - happy - their lives flowing so naturally that it was hard _not_ to get caught up it. They left for work, came back, had dinner, relaxed together - often watching a movie or discussing the day’s events. Sometimes Prompto and Noct visited them and it was the most domestic life Ignis had ever experienced in either life.

Speaking of domestic.

“I noticed earlier that your jacket’s missing a few buttons,” Ignis spoke up as he watched Arastoss clear the table and rinse the dishes off for later. “Do you still have them?”

Dinner had been easy and comfortable with Arastoss heaping on the praises for Ignis’ skill, and now he sat at the bar top as Arastoss cleaned. Once it became apparent that Ignis would be the one cooking for all intents and purposes, Arastoss had set the rule that he’d be the one to clean everything after in return for Ignis cooking.

Arastoss’ blinked up as he set a plate aside, “Yeah, why?”

“Leave it out and I’ll mend it.”

“You don’t have to - ” Arastoss started before Ignis interrupted.

“I insist.” He crossed his arms on the counter and leaned forward, “Consider it a show of gratitude for shopping today. ”

“You _do_ realize I did that cause I _wanted_ to, right?” Arastoss huffed out, “You don’t need to return the favor all the time.”

“Perhaps not, but I know for a fact that the ingredients I prefer aren’t cheap, and that you skipped out on a briefing to do so.”

“WHA -!” Arastoss nearly dropped the pan in his hands, “ _How the hell do you know that?!”_

“There’s this wonderful concept you may have heard of,” Ignis answered breezily as he rested his chin on the back of his hand, “It’s called _text.”_ He laughed at the look of sheer disbelief on the other’s face, “Iris texted me asking if I knew where you were when you didn’t show.”

“Like you’re one to talk about _texts_ , Mr. MIA,” Arastoss groaned, “Six. What’d you tell her?”

“The truth: I don’t know, but I’m sure he’s fine.” Ignis smiled softly, “...You really didn’t need to go through all this for me.”

“Sue me for wanting to do something nice,” Arastoss grumbled.

“Suing aside, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They fell into comfortable silence, Ignis waiting silently for Arastoss to finish which he did a few minutes later.

“You doing anything tomorrow?”

Ignis hummed, “Seeing as you did the shopping, and I spent an extra hour marking essays, my schedule is looking relatively open as of this moment. Why?”

“I’ve got the weekend off.” Arastoss replied as he wiped the counter one last time, “Thought maybe we could do something.”

“Since when have you had weekends?” Ignis asked in mild surprise.

Arastoss shrugged. “Since today. I thought since you have the weekends off, I might as well take them off too.” He turned to toss the rag he’d been using on a hanger to dry, “That way we could hang out more, y’know?”

A strange heat crawled up Ignis’ neck, and he shifted in his seat. “Ar - ”

The two of them turned towards the open balcony when a loud cheer followed by happy laughter and wolf whistles drifted through the air. Arastoss moved to the balcony and Ignis found himself inevitably trailing after him.

“The hell are they doin’ down there?” Arastoss asked, seemingly having not noticed Ignis’ flustered state as he huffed at the scene below them.

“A gala of sorts,” Ignis replied, breathing in the night air to compose himself as he looked below at the manor that lay before them, gardens alight with white Christmas lights, “I believe the family’s daughter just got engaged.” And though he’d noticed it before, he watched again as the people milled around in formal gowns and suits, classic ballroom music filling the air with a pleasant sound, and Ignis was suddenly all too thankful they hadn’t moved next to a house full of rowdy teenagers.

The music brought back memories of silk dresses, regal suits, and polite smiles - of hidden knives and traps disguised in words - that filled his head till he shook himself free. He felt a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched young couples pair up in the vast gardens to dance. He’d never minded the formal functions, tedious and nerve-wracking as they were.

Though...he’d always had a partner that made it far more enjoyable.

As if reading his thoughts, Arastoss suddenly spoke, “Wanna dance?” he asked after a moment, an oddly confident smile splitting across his face as he offered a hand towards Ignis, bowing his head slightly.

Despite his slight surprise, Ignis found himself taking the other’s hand with a teasing smile, “Should I fear for my toes?”

“Hey, I’m a _great_ dancer,” Arastoss retorted petulantly as he pulled Ignis closer and lead the two of them to the center of the living room.

At first Ignis was a bit surprised at how effortless it was for the two of them to fall into place - Arastoss setting a hand around his waist as Ignis laid a hand on the other’s shoulder - almost as if they’d done so a million times. Ignis and Gladio had been well-versed in the performing arts - as was expected of their roles and association to the Crown - so it was easy to see the confidence in Arastoss’ movements as he started them in a slow waltz in time with the soft music drifting from the balcony.

How nostalgic.

He attempted to keep himself from falling into past memories, but the sensation of the movement was so familiar and soothing it was almost impossible. It had been years and a lifetime ago since Ignis had danced, and though he’d never had an opportunity to pursue the activity in his free time, he truly enjoyed it.

Ignis smirked as Arastoss suddenly spun him, following the other’s lead with ease and back into the young man’s arms, “I admit, I’m impressed.”

Arastoss scoffed, feet stepping lightly as he changed the course of their dance slightly, “Better be. Apparently I was a professional.” He winked, making a small point with another light spin of their bodies when the music picked up.

“You _called_ yourself a professional.” Ignis chuckled as he followed easily with sure steps.

An odd look settled over Arastoss’ face, and Ignis was about to question what it was for, but his words caught in his throat when the man suddenly stepped to the side, using his grip on Ignis’s waist to spin him out in front of him. A quick draw back, and Ignis found himself staring up into the other’s smirking face as Arastoss finished the move smoothly by dipping him till he was almost parallel with the floor, a strong hand on his back holding him suspended in the position.

Arastoss chuckled down at him. “I'm inclined to believe I was tellin’ the truth.”

It was too much to resist the laugh that burst from his chest as Ignis allowed Arastoss to place him back on his feet, “I suppose I’m inclined to agree.”

His smile remained on his face, but it slowly faded when Arastoss’ hold around his back didn’t recede, and instead the man pulled him closer against him. Ignis furrowed his brow as he looked up, taken aback at finding their faces so close together so suddenly, “Ara - ”

The amusement in Arastoss’ eyes had died, leaving behind something close to determination, uncertainty, and acceptance. His piercing eyes searched Ignis’ face, and the weight of his gaze left Ignis lightheaded and speechless.

Ignis could feel his heart hammer against his chest, and he was sure Arastoss could too. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d been this close - been this close to _anyone_ \- and the more he looked, the more he could see Gladio’s face in Arastoss’. It was disorienting, and he wanted nothing more than to reach up and gently cup the young man’s chiseled cheek, to see if he could keep his memories and reality separate with a physical reminder. Ignis could see the way Arastoss’ pupils dilated the longer they continued to stare at each other, and he honestly couldn’t tell which of them was getting closer, himself or Arastoss, but the distance between them was shrinking -

Ignis took a decisive step back, putting a hand on Arastoss’ chest to keep the other from moving forward. Or perhaps to keep _himself_ from doing so. Ignis looked away, clearing his throat as he took another step back and thus breaking Arastoss’ hold around him.

“I should...” Ignis cleared his throat again, shaky fingers reaching for the visors that he refrained from wearing at home. “I should...mend your jacket.” He said weakly, refusing to make eye contact even as he felt those amber eyes follow his every movement. He didn’t wait for a response, and turned away.

At least he tried to.

“Clades.”

Ignis paused, the warm hand around his wrist keeping him in place just as easily as the young man’s dead serious tone.

“Please.”

Ignis clenched his hands, swallowing around the burning in his throat but refusing to respond. He heard Arastoss let out a long sigh and felt the hand around his wrist tighten.

“Clades. Look at me.”

That was _so_ like Gladio. Demanding, but soft, and Ignis found himself unable to disobey the words as he reluctantly turned towards him.

Arastoss stood with his profile lit by the moonlight, his eyes half mast and saddened as he looked upon him. “Look...Clades…” He began, sighing as his free hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I’ve been meanin’ to say this for a long time now; I’m not dumb, okay?”

Ignis stared at him before pointedly glancing down at the hand still holding his wrist and back up again. “You’ve been meaning to say _you’re not dumb_ for a long time? So glad you clarified. I never would have guessed.” Ignis couldn’t stop himself from responding with such sarcasm, and Arastoss’ face scrunched up with exasperated amusement, the atmosphere lifting slightly as he rolled his eyes.

“ _No_ , not _that._ It’s just…” The young man floundered for his words, hands waving as he visibly searched for them. “I saw it from the beginning. How ya...freeze up - get distant when I joke with you or get too familiar with you - _flirt_ or whatever you wanna call it.”

Ignis watched him, brows scrunching as he listened, though his heart was pounding as Arastoss fumbled for the right things to say.

He snorted and scrubbed a hand through his hair in a nervous habit, “Shit, the others - they all get weird and stuff when we’re together. They get this _look_ in their eyes - like - like _teenage girls_ who know something about you that you _don’t.”_

Ignis felt his heart pound harder - and though he felt another laugh bubble up in his throat at the other’s choice of words - he could tell where the conversation was headed. It didn’t stop him from instantly getting nervous, and the most he could do was listen and try not to bolt as the man continued on.

“That’s not even talkin’ about what they all did when I was with Sicha.” Arastoss shook his head, sighing as he locked his eyes with Ignis’ once more. “Whenever she came up, they all looked at _you.”_

“Y -” Ignis had to clear his throat, as his voice nearly cracked as he spoke. “Your point?”

“Clades.” Arastoss said again, taking a breath before he spoke. “There’s a reason for all that, and I think I know what it is now.”

Ignis stared at him, a rock settling in his stomach, but something close to acceptance began to settle over him as he watched Arastoss’s eyes search his face.

“You and Gladio - you guys were together. Weren’t you?”

Ignis closed his eyes, the words repeating themselves in his ears, and he took a deep breath, but oddly, he felt calm. He’d been waiting for this. Waiting for the day Arastoss would ask. The others - like Arastoss had mentioned - were not _subtle_ on their stances of Arastoss being in a relationship with someone other than Ignis. And again, like Arastoss had said, the young man was anything but dumb. Much like Gladio had been, Arastoss wasn’t all brawn and no brains. So Ignis had been preparing himself and perhaps that’s why he felt something close to relief even when he opened his eyes, seeing Gladio’s - _Arastoss’s -_ eyes on him.

If only the situation wasn’t so... _complicated._

It felt like hours had passed before Ignis finally took in a breath, his head tilting back slightly as he let it out in one smooth sigh.

“Yes.”

He lowered his gaze to focus fully on Arastoss. “We were.”

Arastoss nodded, the air about him relaxing at finally having his theory confirmed after so long, “Good to know.”

Ignis crossed his arms and shifted anxiously on his feet as a heavy silence settled between them. There was something else that had flashed in Arastoss’ eyes in that moment, and Ignis was not entirely sure what to make of it.

“Arastoss.” Ignis said as the long silence dragged on, and the amber orbs met his as he took in a breath. “My relationship with Gladio, I hope you...” Ignis trailed off, searching for a word to convey his thoughts and feelings properly. “I don’t want you to feel _obligated_ , in any way. And if you’re _uncomfortable_ with - ”

“What?” Arastoss interjected, the scoff in his voice lingering as he eyed Ignis incredulously. “That’s what you think?” Ignis watched as Arastoss face morphed between mildly insulted to sincerely amused. “And here I thought you knew me better than that.” He finally said with a huff.

The tone of his voice made Ignis’s brows furrow warily, and he watched with a growing sense of apprehension as Arastoss closed the gap between them with one single, decisive step. Ignis instinctively raised a hand in warning, fingertips just brushing the other’s chest.

“Arastoss.” Ignis started lowly, voice serious and eyes dark, “Let me finish.”

He watched the way the young man swallowed as he stared him down, an interesting feat considering their height differences. Ignis waited till he saw Arastoss nod before taking a breath to gather his scattered thoughts.

“I admit, I don’t believe you to be the type to act in such a manner out of obligation,” He smiled wryly, “That’s not a part of your character.”

“Then - ”

Ignis’ sharp look cut the other off.

“ _However.”_ Ignis sighed wearily, a hand rising to massage his temple in lieu of clenching his chest painfully, “It’s _because_ I _know you that well_ , that I can not in good conscious return your...interest.”

Arastoss frowned, “The Six are you talking about; ‘ _in good conscious’?”_ He snagged a hold of Ignis’ wrist before the other could pull back, grip firm but gentle, “You can’t tell me you don’t feel _some_ \- ”

“ _THAT’S THE PROBLEM._ ”

Ignis flinched at his own outburst, lips pressing tightly together at the brief look of shock and pain in the other’s confused gaze.

“...What do you mean?” Arastoss murmured cautiously, though he maintained his hold around Ignis’ wrist.

“I _can’t_ \- ” A soft, uncharacteristic whine of pain and frustration escaped his throat, and Ignis tugged futilely at his captured wrist, half in embarrassment, half in fear, “I just _can’t_. Not _now.”_

“You’re gonna have to give me something more than that, Clades,” Arastoss rumbled as he instinctively tightened his grip, “... _Please._ ”

Ignis grimaced as memory and reality overlapped once more. “It would be... _dishonest.”_

“ _Dishonest?”_ Arastoss blinked in surprise, “To _who_ ? To _Glad - ?”_

“ _To you!”_

Seeing the confusion and frustration he felt reflected back at him, Ignis hurriedly tried to explain, “I can’t determine if my... _feelings_ towards you are _true_ or…” He swallowed, “Or a by-product of my own memories and hopes.”

Arastoss’ fingers loosened, and Ignis found himself continuing without prompt, “Over the past several months...I’ve found it _more_ difficult to see the differences between you and Gladio. In fact, the longer we live together, the more _similarities_ I find instead.” He gently pulled his wrist from the other’s slack grip, “...And I fear the day when I can no longer tell the difference.”

Ignis sighed and closed his eyes briefly before opening them to stare directly into stunned amber, “So, as cliche as it sounds…”

“‘It’s not you, it’s me.’” Arastoss huffed out a laugh of disbelief, “Right?”

“Unfortunately.”

“ _Six_ , Clades,” Arastoss combed his fingers through his hair with an incredulous and stunned look, “ _Wow_ . You…” He blew out a breath, “ _You_ are _unbelievable.”_

Ignis quirked a brow at the sheer level of - not _disdain_ \- but something _pretty damn close_. “ _Excuse me?”_

“You heard me.” Arastoss glared down at him, and Ignis subtly grit his teeth against the deja vu. “When are you gonna learn you can’t make decisions for others?”

“ _I’m sorry,”_ Ignis retorted archly as he crossed his arms, “I wasn’t aware my emotional and mental state was under your jurisdiction, let alone something you had an active _vote_ on.”

“Maybe not, but I _want_ to.”

“Arastoss,” He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh of frustration, “...I don’t want to _hurt_ you.”

"You _won’t.”_

“I will and I have.” Ignis moved to turn away, “I’ve already done too much as it is.”

He came up short when Arastoss snagged him by the arm and spun him around, large hands holding him firmly by the upper arms so that the two were practically nose to nose. Ignis glared when he couldn’t escape the other’s grasp; at least, not without hurting the other while doing so.

“Let go.”

“What do you mean you’ve already done too much?” Arastoss stared down at him fiercely.

“I should never have agreed to move in with you.” Ignis stated after a tense pause, “I should have brushed off your casual touches and flirtations. I should not have let my own wants cloud my judgment. My only intention in regards to our friendship was just that: _friendship_. I’ve inadvertently lead you on - ”

“ _I don’t care._ ”

Ignis groaned and slammed his head against the other’s chest in aggravation, earning a satisfying grunt of pain in return. “...You’re never going to let me finish uninterrupted, are you.” He grumbled into the young man’s chest.

“And let you keep spouting stupid shit?” Arastoss snorted, taking advantage of Ignis’ new position to fully trap him in a tight hug against him, “I told you before, I’m not going anywhere, and I sure as all hell ain’t letting _you_ leave either.”

Ignis frowned, “Even if I stay, that doesn’t mean - ”

“I know.”

He lifted a hand to mercilessly pinch Arastoss in the side - he’d have whapped the other over the head if his arms weren’t trapped - earning a pained yelp, if not an escape from the the other’s hug, “ _Quit interrupting me.”_

“I’m gonna _keep_ doing it as long as _you_ keep talking bullshit.” Arastoss retorted as he shifted his arms around Ignis slightly.

Ignis lifted his head to glare at Arastoss directly, “ _You - !_ ”

Arastoss kissed him.

Ignis froze, physically and mentally at the warm pressure against his lips.

But only for a moment.

Ignis slammed his heel down on Arastoss’ foot, and taking the short instance in which Arastoss jolted at the pain, and shoved the other away. Arastoss pinwheeled comically onto the couch a few feet behind him with a yelp as Ignis covered his own mouth with the back of his hand in a self-conscious gesture, true anger starting to burn through his veins.

“ _Bloody hell,”_ Ignis hissed, hand still covering his mouth as he glared at the stunned Arastoss, “What part of ‘ _no’_ \- !”

“ _I’m sorry!_ ” Arastoss scrambled to his feet, eyes wide with honest panic, “I _didn’t_ _mean - !_ ”

“ _Enough_.”

Arastoss’ mouth snapped shut at the icy tone. Ignis pushed his glasses up as he angrily scrubbed at his face, trying to get his emotions and thoughts under control, “...Excuse me, I need some air.”

Before Arastoss could protest further, Ignis spun around on his heel and headed for the front door, snatching his coat and keys as he went.

“Ignis, wait!”

Despite the lurch in his chest at being called by his _true name_ , Ignis shut the door behind him with a firm _slam._

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Ignis, wait!” Arastoss tripped in his haste to reach Ignis before the other got too far, but he flinched upon hearing the door slam shut, only to be followed by the sound of a car engine. “ _Shit. IGNIS!_ ”

Without much thought, Arastoss dashed for the door. He barely caught the sight of Ignis’ tail lights disappearing down the street. Arastoss slammed a hand against the wall next to him with a growl, mentally smacking himself over and over. “FUCK.”

That was dumb. _So fucking dumb_ , and Arastoss couldn’t even blame it on anyone other than himself. Course, he hadn’t _meant_ to kiss Ignis. Arastoss had gotten lost in the warm sensation of Ignis in his arms and those blazing green eyes. He hadn’t even realized he’d kissed him till he felt soft lips under his and an adrenaline rush that left him giddy from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

Then of course, Ignis had stomped his foot and shoved him, and the reality of what he’d just down came over him like a bucket of ice in the face of Ignis’ anger. _Fuck_. Arastoss ran both of his hands through his hair in agitated indecision. Should he go after him?

Everything in his entire body was screaming _yes_ , but the more logical part of him was saying to give the other the space he wanted. Arastoss clenched his hands into fists and shifted in place, the image of Ignis - and _damn it_ , of course _now_ would be the time he felt comfortable calling Clades _'Ignis'_ \- looking at him with so much anger with a hint of _fear_ and _betrayal_ was just - !

Arastoss grit his teeth and headed back inside, barely taking the time to grab his Crownsguard coat as he snatched up his keys and cell before locking the house up behind him and jumping into his car. He hit the speed dial on his phone as he backed out of the driveway and barely waited for the line to pick up before he spoke.

“I need a favor."

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis let out a deep sigh that seemed to come from his very being as he practically melted against the stone base he sat against. His breath was visible in the chill air, and stood even more clearly against the night sky above him. It was with a bit of disappointment though, that he was unable to make out any stars; Insomnia’s nightlife driving any chance of such out the proverbial window as long as he remained within the center of the city.

And he _was_ in the center of Insomnia, sitting against the base of the Dawn Statue with none the wiser. Slipping past the guards and through the metal gates was quite literally child’s play and he made a mental note to talk with Iris about her men’s lack of awareness. Ignis had not consciously set the Dawn Statue as his destination when he barged out of their home, but once he’d regained his composure, he’d already found himself standing in front of the ever-lit memorial. So here he sat; surrounded by sweet smelling flowers, candles and faintly burning incense at the foot of those he had once known and fought alongside with, with nothing more than his thoughts for company.

Ignis hooked his glasses on his shirt collar and massaged his face with both hands with a heartfelt groan, “I’m such an idiot.”

He shouldn’t have reacted like that. Despite all his life experiences, it seemed the softer sciences were still difficult for him to fully grasp, especially when it came to his own interpersonal relations and emotions. Though admittedly he had tried to avoid such things on a regular basis.

Especially in this new life as Clades.

Ignis sighed again, shivering as the cold gradually seeped through his clothes and into his very bones. He drew his legs up for a little more warmth as his thoughts drifted. Ignis understood Arastoss. He also understood there were so many possible ways that getting involved with the other could end in disaster. Ignis gripped at his arms tightly against a full body shiver that had nothing to do with the cold and curled up a little tighter. He could readily admit he was scared, in more ways than one. It wasn’t even an excuse, it just _was_.

And he’d reacted poorly to it.

Ignis groaned and softly banged his forehead against his knees, muttering various curses and forms of ‘stupid’ under his breath with each hit. He jumped with a sharp gasp when something buzzed in his pocket and snorted self-deprecating once he realized what it was. With trembling fingers he fumbled to pull his phone out, squinting against the bright light as he swiped across the screen. A quick glance caused him to blink in mild surprise. He’d forgotten he’d left it on silent - having his cell go off in the middle of class would be all sorts of unprofessional - and with as far in his head as he’d been, Ignis had not noticed the near... _twenty plus_ texts, missed calls and voicemails.

By the Six.

Ignis quickly scrolled through them, finding the messages to come from all corners - Iris, Prompto, Noct, _Aranea and Cor_ \- with majority being from Arastoss. Most were worried initially before gradually spiraling into alarmed when he failed to respond. Several messages dissolved to plain threats, and he couldn’t help chuckling at some of the more... _creative_ ones. The others though, well…

Ignis winced and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt guilt build within his chest.

Many of the others simply begged him to be alive.

He stared at his phone for a moment, eyes lingering on the last text from Prompto - Ignis could feel the blond’s desperation even through his phone - before flicking to Noct’s - the former King’s words were more threatening and angry than anything, but the concern and worry was still noticeable - before finally moving to Arastoss’.

_ <Please.> _

Ignis felt his heart clench before he let out another sigh.

Honestly.

Ignis spent the next several minutes responding to everyone - with various results - and after reassuring everyone that, _yes_ , he was alive and well - _no_ , he was _not_ lying, and _no_ he did _not_ want to talk about it - and that he just needed a moment alone, he was able to relax a little. Except of course…

“IGNIS!”

Ignis slumped a little further against the memorial with a silent sigh and closed his eyes as he heard the rapid approach of footsteps. Being the coward he was, Ignis had refrained from answering Arastoss’ messages - he had no idea what to say to the other - but he’d rightly assumed that one of the others would report to the young Crownsguard of his wellbeing.

And knowing Iris, she’d probably tracked his cellphone and given the information to Arastoss; the Lady Marshall had threatened to do so on several occasions since his... _disappearance_ so long ago.

“Ignis!”

He opened his eyes when he sensed Arastoss kneel in front of him, the young man’s face openly worried and hands already reaching for him. Ignis gently brushed aside Arastoss’ hands before they could touch him, “I’m fine, Arastoss.”

“Like _hell_ you are!” The Crownsguard hissed, pulling his coat off and wrapping it around Ignis before he could protest, “It’s the coldest day of the year and here you are, _sitting_ outside with barely any protection! How long have you been out here?!”

Ignis grimaced, instinctively pulling the large coat tighter around him as he finally felt Arastoss’ lingering body heat seep into him pleasantly, “An hour, at most.”

Arastoss scowled, and Ignis half-expected the other to just pick him up and leave it at that, but instead, he squeezed himself next to him, gently pushing aside bouquets and candles to clear enough space for him to sit. Ignis stiffened when he felt Arastoss throw an arm around him and pull him against his side.

“Ara - ”

“Shut up.”

Ignis elbowed the other sharply in the gut, lips twisted disapprovingly despite the other’s now groaning, hunched over form. “ _Stop interrupting me_.”

Arastoss let out a pained wheeze, “ _Six_ , you have bony elbows.”

Ignis snorted despite himself, “All the better for me to elbow you with then. Now, are you going to be quiet or not?”

Arastoss glanced at him warily, “As long as you promise to come back home where it’s warm.”

Home.

Ignis felt his lips quirk slightly. He hadn’t really noticed, but he thought of their place as home too. It’d been so long since Ignis had thought of a physical location as such without a painful ache in his chest that it was almost alarming how easy it was. And as wonderful as it would be to return to those warm and comfortable walls...

He sighed, settling back against the ice cold stone behind him, “I’d rather not.”

“Ignis - ”

“Please.” Ignis glanced at Arastoss from the corner of his eye, “Just for a little longer.”

Arastoss stared at him for a long moment before he let out a gust of air and settled himself with his legs criss-crossed under him, “Fine, but only for a few more minutes and then I’m dragging your stubborn ass home.”

Ignis rolled his eyes fondly, “Your patience is appreciated.”

“Damn right.”

Ignis elbowed him again.

The silence that fell between them this time was not quite comfortable, but not quite awkward either. It was more like, they were lost in their own worlds while remaining painfully aware of the other’s presence next to them. Ignis could feel Arastoss’ warm gaze linger on him several times, but refrained from showing any sign of acknowledgement, eyes focused blankly upward. He wasn’t sure how long the two of them sat there, but Ignis knew that it was far longer than a few minutes. Arastoss - for once - remained a warm and silent presence next to him.

Ignis let out a long sigh, breath visible and lingering, “I’m sorry.”

Arastoss hummed non-committedly, “I’m sorry too.”

They fell silent again.

Ignis blinked when it started snowing some several minutes later, small white flakes disappearing in and out of his vision as they fell. Arastoss let out a faint noise of surprise, “I’ll be damned.”

“Seems Shiva is feeling generous,” Ignis commented absently, raising a hand to catch a flake only to watch it melt in his palm.

“And _I_ think that’s a good a sign as any to head back home,” Arastoss groaned as he pushed himself up to his feet, turning back towards Ignis to offer him a hand up, “C’mon.”

Ignis glanced from Arastoss’ hand to his face, “...I can’t promise anything.”

Arastoss blinked, “Wha - ?”

“And even if you don’t care, I _do,”_ Ignis continued slowly, watching as realization overcame the other’s face, “I care about you, so until I’m _absolutely_ sure - ”

“I’ll wait.”

Ignis flinched, “You don’t - ”

“I said I’ll wait,” Arastoss knelt in front of him, eyes bright like a child’s, “But just cause I’m waiting doesn’t mean I’m not going to spend every passing moment convincing you that this is real.”

Ignis swallowed, “I can’t promise anything.”

“Don’t care,” Arastoss retorted immediately with a wide grin, “You’re not getting away from me that easily. Not this time.” He stood up and offered his hand again, “So, home? I’m freezing.”

Ignis sighed before smiling weakly as he took Arastoss’ hand, “It was foolish of me to think you’d ever take ‘no’ for an answer.”

Arastoss snorted as he wrapped an arm around Ignis and shivered, “Wish you’d have realized that _before_ my balls froze off.”

Ignis smacked the other lightly in the chest, “Please, you’re practically a space heater.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t _feel_ the cold.”

Ignis glanced up at Arastoss guiltily, mind half-made up on returning the other’s coat when another idea came to mind. While in reality only a few seconds of internal debate passed, it felt like _hours_ before Ignis mentally threw up his hands in defeat. Before he could lose his nerve, Ignis twined his fingers with the hand hanging over his shoulder and tucked it inside the coat’s pocket with his. Step one complete, he then turned his head up towards Arastoss, who was looking down at him in surprise. In their current position, it barely took any effort to rise up the last few inches to press a quick, chaste kiss to the young man’s cheek. Ignis willed his heart to slow down as he settled back on his feet, refusing to look at the other as he pulled him along.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“U-uh, I-I,” Arastoss cleared his throat, “A-anytime.”

Ignis internally chuckled at the noticeably delayed and flustered response from Arastoss, though he returned the gesture when the other’s hand squeezed his own, hands warmly tucked away together. It would take time, Ignis was sure, but perhaps not as long as he feared. He was sure Arastoss would refuse anything less.

Afterall, Gladio was the same way.

 

* * *

 

Gentle light illuminated the quiet streets of secluded Insomnia. The sound of passing cars was faint and far between in the late hours of the night, and if Arastoss hadn’t known better, he’d have thought he saw the the beginnings of a sunrise on the far horizon.

In other words, it was really fucking late.

Or _really_ fucking early.

The guard refused to fall asleep. He felt jittery and _exhausted_ \- one too many energy drinks, on top of too many shifts without breaks - and all he wanted in that moment was a decent night’s sleep at home. In a bed.

With Ignis.

He really shouldn’t have agreed to take these graveyard shifts during the week when Jass was off duty, he knew one or two other guards that easily would have switched with him, but Arastoss wasn’t one for turning down a friend on account of his own laziness.

Though after this week? He was seriously starting to reconsider his stance on that.

Arastoss pulled a hand down his face, noting that the stubble lining his chin was more like a beard at this point, and he was in serious need of a shave, but that was the _last_ thing he wanted to do when he got home.

Home.

Where _Ignis_ was.

Arastoss smiled despite his exhaustion, his gloved hands clutching the wheel a bit more tightly as a small rush of warmth pushed the fatigue away.

He...really couldn’t fathom how he’d gotten so lucky in these last several months.

He hadn’t realized how _long_ he’d waited to be able to call Ignis his till a few days after the fact. Ignis of course, had laughed in his face at his belated realization and dumbfounded expression. Arastoss had proceeded to kiss the other senseless to get him to stop laughing; once he managed to get his hands on him anyway. That winter night had been the true start - it seemed so long ago and really, the months following it were practically a blur - but it really had changed him more than he could ever know.

Arastoss couldn’t believe that he was driving home to something - some _one_ \- that was so close to paradise. He had never felt so content or happy in his life - albeit currently exhausted - he wouldn't trade any of it for anything.

He and Ignis were happy together, though it had taken Ignis some time to really accept the fact that the love between them wasn’t just something he’d been hoping for, that it was actually _real._ It was with a lot of patience that he had gently pulled Ignis closer and closer to him, until the green eyes wouldn’t fly away shyly, until slim shoulders stopped stiffening whenever Arastoss reached for him, and his smiles became more genuine. Day by day, progress was made - and lost, on particularly bad days. Carefully and steadily they rebuilt it, and eventually all barriers that were between them melted away.

And Arastoss couldn’t have been happier.

But _damn_ was he tired right now.

The young man stifled a yawn as he turned into his street, keeping a careful eye on the road as he let his hands automatically turn the car into their driveway. For a brief moment, Arastoss wondered why it felt like he had made a wrong turn, and furrowed his brow as he double checked the house to ensure that this was indeed his home. The address was clearly theirs - he recognized the potted plants and wooden bench Ignis had placed along the front porch - and it took him a moment to figure out what was so different.

Oh.

The porch lights that typically illuminated the driveway weren’t on.

“Wow, I’m more tired than I thought...” The guard mumbled to himself, rubbing an eye as he turned off the car engine and heaved himself out with a groan. The sound of the slamming car door seemed to be the only sound in the quiet neighborhood as Arastoss finished pulling out his bag, and he didn’t even attempt to stop the loud yawn that escaped as he trudged up to the front door. It took him a pathetically long moment to find his house key and actually stick it in the lock with a heartfelt sigh before he wearily grabbed the door handle -

Arastoss flinched back with a sharp hiss, adrenaline spiking and bringing him to battle ready alertness in seconds as he shook his stinging hand. He eyed the handle incredulously.

Had he just been... _burned!?_

The young man briefly examined his palm and flexed his fingers experimentally. There was a barely noticeable reddening on his palm, and while the skin _felt_ hot, it was actually… Confusion replaced alarm, and he furrowed his brow as he tentatively touched the handle again.

He _had_ been burned.

Just not by heat - but by _cold._

Startled and laden with disbelief - and no small amount of worry - Arastoss gripped the handle with his gloved hand and pushed open the door.

Or tried to at least.

He had to resort to shoving his shoulder against the door to get it to budge, and when he finally stumbled through the doorway, he knew something was wrong. It was like stepping into cold storage; ice cold air nipped at his face and his breath fogged in front of him immediately. But even stranger than that was the _silence_.

Not a noise sounded in the house; not the sound of the living room clock ticking away, or the sound of the heater, or even the faint sound of nature from outside. It felt as if time had stopped for all the lack of noise, his belongings dropping from his tingling fingers with nary a sound.

Arastoss tried to tell himself that his fear was irrational as he looked around the darkened house - of course it would be this dark - but mixed with the silence and the _cold_ \- something was _definitely not right._ A further scan of his home showed that Ignis was home - the other’s dress shoes set neatly by the side of the door with his keys lying in the shallow dish they kept on hand - and that only lead Arastoss to panic a bit more.

Ignis, who already wore more layers than normal on a warm day and managed to have a shitty immune system that took offense at the smallest change in weather. Ignis, who was inside the house that was _freezing_.

He couldn’t think of any plausible explanation for _any_ of this, and as he moved further into the house - his footsteps were completely silent despite the force and weight behind each step - he found himself picking up the pace at the lack of Ignis anywhere.

“Ignis!?” Arastoss called once - his voice sounded muffled and dead even to his own ears - eyes wide as he looked around and he noticed with a start that he could actually see _frost_ covering the furniture and windows.

_Astrals._

“IGNIS!?” His voice picked up as he passed the empty living room, hastily making his way down the hall towards their bedroom. Arastoss felt his feet nearly slide out from under him as he stopped just before the door. His throat burned as he swallowed and cautiously pushed the door all the way open, the light of a full moon illuminating the entire bedroom in an supernatural blue light.

Arastoss felt his heart stick in his throat.

On the edge of the king sized bed where Arastoss typically slept, sat a beautiful woman.

She sat facing the door directly, elegant black clad legs tucked beneath her and delicate fingers splayed against the bedspread where she propped herself up, the trimmed nails nearly touching the sleeping body next to her. Long black hair fell perfectly on either side of her with short, straight cut bangs framing her porcelain face. A soft wind picked up the silky strands, and it was then that Arastoss noticed the open doors of their balcony, realizing in that instant that that’s how the woman must have gotten in. The pale of her skin made her cherry red lips stand out like blood, and her long eyelashes stood starkly against her cheeks like slashes of black ink on paper.

And though her eyes remained closed, Arastoss felt the woman’s focus zero in on him.

Arastoss shifted forward slightly, the sight of Ignis asleep directly next to this stranger - the slow rise and fall of his chest was enough to ease Arastoss’ anxiety a bit - prickling at his protective instincts.  

Before he had a chance to shout, speak, or move to get her _away from Ignis_ , the woman spoke.

“Be at ease, Warrior of Light. I mean you no harm.” Her voice was like silk on silk, and if Arastoss hadn’t already been so wired from caffeine and panic, he may have relaxed a fraction from the tone alone.

He didn’t, however, and he clenched his hands at his side.

“ _What did you do to him.”_

For some reason that was the only thing Arastoss could think to say at the moment, as the oddity that Ignis hadn’t awoken yet began to gnaw at his composure and raise red flags in his mind. Ignis was one of the lightest sleepers Arastoss knew. In the early days when they first became roommates, there had been several times that Arastoss had nearly received a knife or a fist to the face when he startled the other during the night. For him to remain asleep with someone _sitting right next to him_ that was a _complete_ stranger was _unnatural_.

The woman’s lips quirked up slightly, “Fear not, he merely sleeps.” In a smooth motion she rose from the bed and stepped to the side, one hand out motioning towards Ignis, “See for yourself.”

Arastoss scowled indignantly, but he didn’t waste a second before he dashed to Ignis’ side.  With fingers shaking from the numbing cold and anxiety, he carefully ran them over his sleeping partner’s face and neck. Ignis was...quite warm. Not a temperature that was alarming, but a nice sleepy warmth that made Arastoss want to sneak under the blankets and wrap the other up in his arms for a cuddle. He looked fast asleep, undisturbed by the abnormal cold, or by the people around him, pulse strong but slow. Arastoss breathed out in relief, dropping his forehead against Ignis’ for a brief moment before he turned hard eyes towards the woman.

Arastoss growled, placing a protective hand on Ignis’ chest, “Why won’t he wake up?”

The woman’s face remained a perfect picture of calm in the face of his ire. “Because I wish it so. And he will remain asleep until I see fit.”

“Cause you _wish_ it so? _”_ Arastoss hissed incredulously as he rose to his feet, taking an aggressive stance in front of Ignis, “Who the fuck do you think you are?!”

“Merely someone who wishes to right wrongs and fix what has been broken.”

Wrongs? _Broken?_ Was she talking about _Ignis?_

Arastoss’ eyes blazed and his hand immediately reached for the knife he kept sheathed in the small of his back.

“Foolish child.”

Arastoss gasped in shocked pain and he cast a quick glance down at his hand in alarm. A thick layer of ice encased his hand and knife completely, the small blade still fully sheathed. He put up only a brief struggle - partly because it _hurt_ to pull against his frozen hand - and partly because his mind was starting to connect the dots.The picture they made was not reassuring in the slightest. Arastoss swallowed as he turned his gaze back towards the woman.

The woman that was _far_ more than she appeared to be.

The Astral smiled serenely as she folded her hands in front of her, turning her head towards the open balcony with look of appreciation for the view outside. “At ease Warrior, I mean you, nor your companion any harm.”

Arastoss felt a strange warmth crawl back into his hand, and a second later he found it freed from its frozen position. He stares at it in surprise, flexing it experientmently and finding it perfectly fine, none the worse for it’s icy imprisonment earlier.

Arastoss felt himself swallow again as he glanced up at the Astral, “Why…?”

She remained turned away from him, and Arastoss kept his eyes locked on her as she stared ahead. It seemed as though the seconds stretched on for hours before she finally chose to speak again.

“I have come with a proposition for you, Arastoss Terodna.” The soft voice drifted like snow through the room as she slowly turned to face him, her eyes opening finally as she fully addressed him.

Arastoss found his breath catching as his eyes were caught by a surprisingly warm gaze.

“I am Gentiana. Messenger of the Astrals.”

Gentiana.

Beloved friend and guide to the late Lady Lunafreya.

Ignis and the others had mentioned her in passing, however...

_“You would know her by her more well-known moniker as Shiva, the Glacian.”_

Arastoss heard Ignis’ voice in his head as he watched the Astral before him, recalling the time the four of them had discussed the possible whereabouts of the Astrals in this peaceful age.

Apparently they weren’t very far.

“Certainly explains the cold…” Arastoss muttered under his breath, staring in faint fascination as Gentiana’s lips tilted in a soft smirk. He took a breath before he cast one last glance at his partner, reaching for the blankets to tuck them more snugly under the smaller man’s chin. With a habitual movement, Arastoss brushed silky bangs out of Ignis’ face before he turned to address the Goddess before him.

“So,” Arastoss started awkwardly, unsure if he should bow or kneel or _something_ considering who he was speaking to, “What do the Astrals want from me?”

“An answer.” Gentiana’s smile would have been wry if she were anyone else, “You have been placed in a situation most rare. One that many would consider most unfortunate. I know you have many questions, and I intend to remedy that.” Gentiana closed her eyes for a brief moment. “It is the least I can offer in light of these regrettable circumstances.”

Arastoss furrowed his brow as the Goddess spoke, uncertain what he should think but definitely not liking the direction she was going, “You’re talking about Ignis and the others remembering their past lives, aren’t you.”

Gentiana nodded. “The Astrals play a vital role in the lives of humans. Both before, during, and after their lives. Though the Astrals have not walked amongst humankind for centuries, we have not vanished entirely from the world. However, there is one that has been...absent, for a very long time.”

Arastoss had a sinking feeling he knew who Gentiana was talking about, his thoughts reeling back to what Ignis had told him so long ago.

“Etro’s absence has admittedly changed little as far as humans are concerned in the cycle of life and death. However there are...exceptions.”

“Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis.” Gladio finished, watching as Gentiana nodded.

“Indeed. Their souls, in a manner of speaking, have been fractured and corrupted by their past lives. This was never intended by the Astrals. Their lives now were meant as a gift; a reconciliation for their sacrifice in the past and the wrong that was done to them. But their past lives have surfaced against all odds, and I fear it has detrimental effects….”

Arastoss’ heart jumped, and he stiffened as he waited for the Goddess to continue.

“You must understand that the past lives of chosen individuals that return to Eos are not meant to interfere with the lives that they live currently...the soul cannot take the strain of two lives colliding, and as such, the body is ultimately affected.”

The guard swallowed harshly, “What...what does that mean? Ignis already mentioned something like that...but...what effects…?”

“Under such conditions, the physical body breaks down. It may happen over a span of years, or even months, but I am afraid that your friends will not live out the entirety of a normal lifespan, Arastoss.”

“What!?” The dark-haired man shouted before he could stop himself, taking a step forward with wide eyes. “That’s -! How long!? How long do they have!?”

Gentiana bowed her head, eyes closing with an air of remorse. “I can not accurately say.”

“Which is just as good as saying _you don’t know,_ ” Arastoss growled, covering his face with both hands to stop the burning in his eyes and took in a deep breath to try to calm his raging emotions, “ _F_ _uck._ No. There’s gotta be a way to reverse this somehow. _Please_ tell me there’s something you can do.”

Gentiana’s lips thinned. “I’m afraid there is little that can be done. The only possible solution would be to rebuild the barrier between their past and present; to lock their past memories behind a wall in their soul.”

“Would it hurt them?”

The Astral shook her head, but before Arastoss could sigh in relief, she continued in a somber tone, “However, they would _forget_ everything tied to their past.”

“Wait, like, _everything?_ Even this past year?”

“Correct.”

“ _Shit_ _,”_ Arastoss ran his hands through his hair and clasped them behind his head, “ _Shit.”_

“Most would consider that a reasonable trade for a full life,” Gentiana offered kindly.

“Depends on your definition of a _full life_ ,” Arastoss snarled.

Gentiana tilted her head, a small, sad smile playing on her lips. Arastoss scowled, mind racing. Suddenly all that research Ignis had done before made sense, and it was a bit shocking to realize just how _right_ Ignis had been in all of this. Save for a few details, there wasn’t much that he had missed…

But that brought up another issue.

“Say they went through with this…” Arastoss paused, trying to get his thoughts in order, “How would you build a wall? You just snap your fingers then bada bing bada boom?”

Gentiana smiled, eyes alight with a glint of true grief, “If it were that simple Etro’s absence would not be so greatly missed. No, Etro is the only one with complete authority over life, death and rebirth for humankind. Myself and the other Astrals can only...build upon what is already there. Your friends’ memories before their past ones awoke would serve as the foundation for the new wall we would build in their souls.”

“What about Ignis?” Arastoss asked, gesturing helplessly towards his sleeping partner, “He doesn’t - he’s had his memories since he was born! Would you - ?”

Gentiana shook her head. “Though I and the other Astrals possess the ability to manipulate and perhaps even build upon a human’s soul, we do not possess the power to create something from nothing. Souls are powerful...but very delicate, and therefore our options are limited.”

“So there’s nothing you can do...nothing you could have done to…”

The Glacian slowly shook her head, the icy wind around them seeping into Arastoss’ skin further than he thought possible. He took in a shaky breath, running a hand down his face as he attempted to process everything he had learned.

She’d basically just told him that his closest friends were either going to die young or forget _everything_ that they’d gained over the past several months together. It wasn’t an issue that Arastoss would be left behind - he didn’t care how wrecked he’d be in the aftermath - neither option was something he wanted to consider, let alone have his friends agonize over.

“Why…” Arastoss had to clear his throat before he continued, forcing down tears of frustration and grief as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked bitterly, clenching his teeth.

Gentiana gave him a small, solicitous smile, “You are aware of things most would never conceive as possible. Thrust into a world of uncertainty and unknowns, the path that has been laid before you has been paved not by your will. Circumstances and knowledge meant only for the Gods has been revealed to you…” She took a step towards him, a hand outstretched in offer, “Where others would fail to continue, or run, you move forward. Your selflessness and courage in the face of this has not gone unnoticed, young warrior. Your passion for your friends and those you love has guided you this far. Young Arastoss, the path of your choice was taken from you in the revelation of your past. You were given little choice but to follow, as your heart seeks them out.”

Arastoss swiped a hand across his eyes, “...Your point?”

“You have a choice.”

Arastoss took a breath, tilting his head as the wind picked up slightly.

Gentiana’s eyes locked eyes with his. “A chance to go back; go back to a time before you had met your three companions. Back, with no memory of this future. Back to your life before, a future with your girlfriend, with a promising life ahead of you.” Before Arastoss could even fully process the Astral’s words, she was continuing, “Or, you may remain as you are now. Without the memories of your past - living amongst your companions that will surely pass before you.”

“...Or…?” Arastoss trailed off, his heart sinking at the possibility that those were his _only_ options.

“Or…” The Goddess paused, blinking slowly before she began again. “Or...I can break the wall inside your soul, and restore Gladiolus Amicitia’s memories to you.”

Arastoss swallowed, “Why would you do that?”

Gentiana closed her eyes, a soft smile tugging at her lips. “It was my lady’s wish that Noctis remain well and happy…” She opened them again, still smiling softly, “You were once the King’s brother and friend, and now you are again, memories or not. Your happiness shall ensure his...it was her last wish, and I shall do what I can to ensure it is fulfilled.”

Arastoss sighed, looking down before he turned, eyes locking on the sleeping form on the bed. A tender smile rose to his lips as he took in Ignis’ peaceful face, shaking his head as he turned to address the goddess again. “Guess my memories ain’t gonna come back by themselves...are they?”

Gentiana smiled, her eyes soft as she looked upon him. “The Astrals never intended for this to happen to any of the Warriors of Light. You, as you are now, would be to remain this way forever. Your heart is strong. Your resolve has built walls, and there were no chinks in the barriers set up when you once again graced this earth...your other companions...they were not so lucky. They were not ready to move on, and their barriers were easily broken. What was a wish for happiness and contentment in a new life was a failure on the Gods' end…”

Arastoss felt such a strong sense of sorrow for his three companions that he had to resist the urge to double over from the pain that ached in his heart.

“What was not anticipated, is that you four would find yourselves again, and reunite. I see that, even though you have remained yourself, that their lives are still ingrained deeply within you. This is why I’ve come to you. If your paths had not crossed, you would have remained oblivious and satisfied with your life...one uninterrupted by this turn of events.”

Arastoss laughed darkly, shaking his head in disbelief. Back then? Back before he’d met them? ...it felt like _years_ and not _months_ since he’d met them, and it was a harsh shock when he realized that it had _barely been a year_ since he had. He could go back to a time when he and Sicha were together. Happy. Considering marriage, planning their lives and living life to the fullest. The thought brought a smile to his lips. Not because the idea was appealing - but simply because of how naive he’d been back then - to the world around him and what laid behind closed doors…

...and he couldn’t imagine ever wanting to go back to a time when he was oblivious to the potential he had unlocked through this time…with Prompto and Noct...

With Ignis.

But...he was here now. Arastoss had always known he was content with the way things were. But there were still so many unanswered questions he had that he could never know the answer to. Like how deeply Gladio’s love for Ignis had run so that Arastoss - even in this life - would paint pictures of him in his sleep. He would never know why Gladio fell in love with him, he would never know the pain and torment they went through together, and he would also never know the happiness that had brought them together.

Arastoss knew the only reason why he and Ignis were together now... _was_ because of Gladio. Because deep down inside, Gladio was still there. He was within him. Subconsciously in every movement, thought, and action. It wasn’t like he was a _substitute_ for Gladio, he was more like...a Gladio with amnesia. He would only be gaining something he was missing.

A small part of him wondered though, how much would he change? That was the uncertain part...but Arastoss knew that it would be very little. He could feel it. He and Gladio...were the same.

Ignis’ love for him proved it.

He and Gladio were no different. Arastoss merely lacked the memories of the past.

The Crownsguard chuckled softly to himself, feeling like hours had passed in his internal monologue. He put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. Rubbing two fingers across his eyebrows. “Six, this is _crazy.”_

“Whatever path you choose - this will be but one of many.” The Goddess replied softly.

Arastoss looked towards the bed again, eyes landing on the serene face of his lover, and his heart swelled with happiness as he looked on.

How many times had Arastoss wished that he could remember Ignis for who he was before this...how he had fallen in love, what he knew and could be for Ignis with shared memories of their past…

What he would be able to give back to the people he _and_ Gladio cared about.

It was true...they...they were his life now. These three were his life. He’d no longer deny the subtle wishes for them back, to rejoin his comrades in shared experiences.

There really was no question of what Arastoss would choose.

And it seemed Gentiana knew as well.

The Goddess tilted her head, “Young Warrior, you realize this decision will tie your fate with your friends and all the consequences that follow...choose wisely.”

Arastoss huffed, clearing his throat as an unexpected flood of emotions filled him. “Well...if you ask me, a short _fulfilling_ life is worth more than a long half-lived one…” He cleared his throat, scratching at the side of his face, “’sides, I think they’ve waited for me long enough.”

Gentiana smiled.

“Truly, you are the King’s Shield.”

Arastoss watched as Gentiana raised a hand, the tips of her cool fingers gently brushing his forehead as she looked straight in his eyes - her irises swirling like diamonds now.

“ _Return, Gladiolus Amicitia, Shield of the one True King.”_

Gentiana’s words were mere echoes as the world around Arastoss dimmed around the edges. He felt his legs crumble from beneath him as his energy drained and an odd chill overtook his body. The world blurred in flashes of colors and echos, and the last he heard was the soft word that seemed to whisper ice into his ears…

_“Awaken.”_

 

~

 

When Arastoss opened his eyes, he thought he was underwater for a moment. The next, he thought perhaps he was staring at a very strange, aurora borealis filled sky. He blinked a few times as stars...or, it looked like particles of sparkling...something drifted past his vision.

Arastoss wasn’t sure. He really wasn’t sure at all, actually, everything was spinning.

He slowly stood to his feet with a low groan, looking down to attempt to brace himself, but realized that his hands were touching...nothing. “Six, this is trippy.”

With a shove against what seemed to be solid air, Arastoss was upright and looking everywhere with childish sense of curiosity. The ground - or _lack_ of ground around him - should have alarmed him, but the most he felt was a sense of wonderment as he stared down into the endless abyss of sparkling colors of pink, blue, purple, and the like. It was like he was in...some kind of galaxy - a nebulose?

“Well...wasn’t really expectin’ this, I’ll admit.”

Arastoss was sure he should have felt more surprised at the voice behind him, but instead, all he felt was relief, and it didn’t take more than a second for him to realize who the voice belonged to. A smile had already donned his face before he even turned to address the man before him, who was currently sitting up from where he had been sitting cross-legged on the nonexistent ground.

“Gladiolus.”

“In the flesh.” The man replied, rolling his shoulder before he stepped forward. “Or as close as I can get, what with you being _me_ and all.” Gladio said after a moment, the same glowing amber eyes Arastoss saw in the mirror every morning staring at him in amusement.

Arastoss blinked. “I mean, yeah. I guess.” He shrugged, watching as the larger man approached him.

Gladiolus was exactly, and yet _more_ than Arastoss had ever imagined, and it was almost startling to think that _that_ was _him._ It was as if his other half was found, and he couldn’t help but nod with a chuckle as the man quirked a scarred brow at him.

Arastoss sighed, lowering himself to the ground, watching from the corner of his eye as Gladiolus did the same. “So...I guess...this is it.” Arastoss said after a minute, turning to stare up at the odd sky, watching as odd colors and shining stars danced above him.

“You’re makin’ it sound like you’re dyin’ or something.” Gladiolus snorted, settling back on his hands as they watched the nebulose glide by.

Arastoss chuckled. “Isn’t that kinda what’s happening?”

Gladio smirked, more to himself than anything. “Nah. You’re not goin’ anywhere. Think of it like getting an old friend back. ‘Cept I’m gonna be inside your head and stuff.” He grimaced, “I’m not - possessin’ you or anythin’.”

Arastoss huffed loudly at that, “How’s that not possession?”

Gladio suddenly let out a barking laugh - and Arastoss’s eyes widened as he had to mentally take a moment to make sure it wasn’t _himself_ who was laughing.

They laughed the exact same way.

“Alright, bad example, but look at it this way;” Gladiolus said after he finished his loud laugh, gestured widely around them, and Arastoss furrowed his brow as he attempted to decipher what that meant. “All this here? Even me, really, this is all inside your head. And since I’m _you,_  you’re really just talking to yourself.”

“Great, so I’m _talking_ to the _voice_ inside my head,” Arastoss snorted in dry amusement.

Gladio shoved him in the shoulder and Arastoss laughed, “You know what I mean, brat.”

“Yeah, I know, but _why?”_

“Don’t know man, make the transition easier or somethin’? Easier for your mind to process? Gentiana’s pretty cool that way - pun definitely intended.”

“Gentiana’s doin’ this?”

Gladiolus shrugged. “Probably. She is an Astral. Don’t think the others gotta chance t’ talk with - er - themselves before...well…” The man sighed before he continued. “It’s just - easier.”

“So this is just a dream…”

“Dunno.” Gladiolus sighed, shifting in his spot. “It’s whatever you want it to be until you’re ready.”

“Ready…?”

“Ready t’ remember.”

Arastoss blinked a few times, thinking to himself as they sat beside each other, gazing upwards.

Mind boggling reality warping aside, Arastoss knew he actually...needed this. He didn’t know who exactly would come out in the end, but Gladio was him, and he was Gladio. Their hearts were one, their minds - it was only in memories that separated them - and now a piece of him was going to fall back into place. They both loved the same people, they both fought for the same things. And now was his chance to get it all back.

So what the hell was he waiting for?

Arastoss smirked to himself, nodding before he jumped to his feet. He took in a breath and nodded. “I’m not really known for my patience - and I think we got people waitin’ for us.”

Arastoss watched as Gladio’s lips widened into a mischievous smirk, showing his teeth as he nodded.

“That’s the Amicitia blood talkin’.”

“I’d like to think Terodna’s have a good deal of hotheads in their ancestry too.” Arastoss thrust a hand forward, his eyes alight with resolute determination and excitement - mirroring Gladio’s expression perfectly. “Let’s go.”

When Gladio’s large hand came up to clasp with his forearm, the only thing Arastoss felt in that moment was the exhilarating rush through him as the world around them collapsed in a blinding shatter of light.

 

~

 

Morning sunlight streamed through the velvety curtains, casting pools of swirling light across the floor and onto the ruffled covers of the bed. Sheets tangled around the two pairs of legs that lay across the mattress, bodies pressed together in a loose and comfortable embrace. It was quiet except for the sound of soft breathing in the room, and had instinct not told Ignis to open his eyes, he might have taken the rare opportunity to sleep the entire day away in the peaceful lull.

He stirred to full awareness slowly, green eyes fluttering open upon feeling the sensation of fingers tenderly running through his hair and across his brow, each movement deliberately gentle. The warm, firm chest upon which his forehead rested against rose and fell with even movements with the faint sound of rhythmic breathing above him echoing in his ears. Ignis hummed a low, wordless noise of protest from his throat, earning a rumble of amusement and a firmer caress down his shoulder and side. He didn’t want to move, it was the most at peace he’d ever felt in this life, and the first time he’d slept through the night without a stir. But the heavy weight of eyes on him was too hard to ignore now that he’d left the land of a dreamless sleep, and so he drew in a deep breath through his nose, shifting just enough so that he could glance up at the striking amber gaze that readily met his own.

Ignis blinked tiredly up at him, his brows slowly drawing together in confusion when Arastoss didn’t say a thing - merely continued to stare at him - with a ghost of a smile on his lips and eyes practically sparkling.

But there was something within his gaze that was too deep - too _mature_ for the look that Arastoss normally wore - and Ignis found himself tilting his head as he tried to decipher it.

“Arastoss...” Ignis finally spoke, voice still heavy with sleep.

The tiny smile stretched into a grin at his voice, and the amber orbs seemed to glow with a familiarity that made Ignis’s heart jump. A small second passed before Arastoss leaned forward, a hand coming up to tenderly brace the side of Ignis’s face as he locked his lips over his.

Instantly, Ignis knew something was different. The sensation lost the tentativeness of the times before, replaced by experience and uniqueness that spoke for only one person. Ignis’s lips trembled as he returned the kiss, and his heart thudded wildly in his chest when they pulled apart. Arastoss’s hand remained where it was, a thumb gently running along the side of Ignis’s face as Ignis stared wide-eyed at the golden irises.

It couldn’t be…

“...Gladio…?” Ignis whispered, his eyes searching the face that had been so familiar and yet not quite. A roguish grin lit up the other’s face, an unfamiliar expression for the young Crownsguard, but _not_ unfamiliar to a certain Shield. It morphed into a soft smile, amber eyes glimmering gently with a mature understanding that caused his heart to clench and his throat to burn in realization.

With a small huff, Gladiolus blinked down at him, a gentle smile pulling at his lips.

“Mornin’, Iggy.”

 

* * *

 


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia: Hey everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D Suffice to say this has been QUITE an experience and we are both so very honored by everyone's support and love for the duration of this story. BUT! With a new year, we are closing the chapter on In Another Time.
> 
> Gem: *Sniffs* That's right, guys. We're finally finishing up this story! What a way to end 2017 and start 2018! We are SO honored that you guys chose to stick through this amazing, angsty, crazy fic. We SO appreciate all your support! *CRIES ALL OVER THE PLACE* We sincerely hope you enjoy this last bit here! Thanks for an amazing ride!

* * *

****“I seriously almost split my kidney laughing!”

Noct couldn’t help but laugh at the story Prompto was telling, and he reached forward to help Prompto tug off his coat when the blond got stuck between waving his arms about in his enthusiastic retelling and taking it off.

“Hey, it’s not exactly easy to forget 30 years of training with magic - how was I supposed to know it wasn’t going to work?” Noct countered, taking both his and Prompto’s jackets and hanging them over his arm. He watched as Gladio followed suit with his and Ignis’ jackets as they waited in the restaurant lobby.

“So you nearly killed yourself tryin’ to warp from one side of the bridge to the other ‘cause you _forgot that you can’t warp?”_ Gladio deadpanned, though his eyes glinted with amusement as he slung an arm around Ignis’ shoulders, pulling him against him as they waited for the hostess.

“Shut it, big guy - don’t pretend like you don’t try and summon your greatsword every now and again.” Noct glowered.

“A fair point.” Ignis agreed, but Gladio just rolled his eyes.

Prompto scoffed, chuckling as he poked Noct in the side. “Can’t believe this guy’s still alive.”

“No thanks to you! I almost fell over the bridge!”

“Not my fault! I was laughing too hard!”

Each of them found themselves laughing at that point, and Noct could only shake his head at the ridiculousness of it all.

The bliss that he had been experiencing these last few months was unbelievable. He kept expecting to wake up only to see it all gone - back in a time where endless night ruled - and the weight of the world still bearing down upon him...but no. Everyday he awoke - awoke to _his_ face - blond hair spilling across the pillowcases, and a warm body sleeping next to him. He’d look down, and see a hand flopped lazily across his hips, the shine of a golden ring dancing in the light of the morning. Sheets pooled at their legs, and he would take a moment simply to smile at the contentment on Prompto’s face as he snored softly in his sleep. He’d lift a hand, wrap it snugly around him, pull him close, and fall back asleep. The dreams and memories of his past - they never left - but they were bearable now that he’d found peace in his heart.

It was only complete, however, as he watched Gladio and Ignis follow the hostess towards a large booth in the corner.

When they’d received news that Gladio had recovered his memories two weeks ago - it was with both dread and caution that they handled the situation - but, surprisingly, out of all of them, Gladio had been the most easy going with the return of his past life. Perhaps it was because he was _well prepared_ for it to happen, or maybe it was because he had a stronger barrier when it came to the emotional response of it, _or_ perhaps it was because somewhere, deep down, he actually _wanted_ them back.

Noct thought he favored the latter, judging by the way he and Ignis barely stepped two feet away from each other at all times.

And yeah, the news Gladio had brought with them about their shortened lifespan...wasn’t supposed to be pleasant. But oddly enough, the four had simply looked at each other and may or may not have just _shrugged._ Noct hadn’t been phased at all, neither had Ignis or Prompto. The fact that they’d been given another chance at life _at all_ was enough for them. And that they found each other once again was by far more than any of them could have dreamed.

They were happy, and even for a single year if they lived like this, it was worth to have come back.

The four of them took a seat, thanking the hostess as she handed out the menus to the four of them.

“This place has gotten nicer.” Prompto commented, perusing the menu as he shifted himself in his spot.

“Was that a serious remark? Or satire?” Ignis glanced up over the rim of his darkened glasses, which he seemed to have traded in favor of the visors that once donned his face.

Gladio snorted in amusement, nodding at the hostess that began to set waters down on the table before them. “I’d say it’s a helluva lot nicer then the shambles that the Long Night reduced it to.”

“I was _kidding.”_ Prompto scoffed, smacking Noct’s shoulder when the older man began to chuckle.

“The menu has changed little.” Ignis remarked, cocking his head as he browsed the choices. “Still as bland as before.”

Gladio smirked as he leaned over the man’s shoulder to look at the laminated sheet. “We all know what you’re thinkin’, Iggy.”

“And what’s that?” Ignis quirked a brow, but didn’t respond even as the other man threw an arm around behind his side of the booth as he spoke.

“You’re thinkin’ you could do better.”

“You’d be quite right. And your menu is in front of you, Gladio. This one’s mine.”

Gladio chuckled, but leaned forward to plant a small kiss on Ignis’ temple before he reached for his menu. He pointedly kept his arm behind Ignis, fingers rubbing the man’s shoulder in an almost unconscious gesture of affection.

Noct smirked but said nothing. He could feel the joy radiating from the two of them like a furnace. He and Prompto exchanged knowing glances, but the blond was far less subtle about the looks that he passed them.

Gladio obviously caught on, and he scrunched his brow as he regarded them. “What?”

“S’nothing.” Prompto answered quickly, burying his face in the menu.

“It ain’t nothin’. I know that silence.”

“We’re just...it’s nice seeing you guys -” Noct waved a hand at them, when he couldn’t find the right words. “-like that...again.”

Gladio huffed, but a smile rose to his lips nonetheless.

“‘Bout damn time, too.” Prompto chuckled, plopping down the menu before he braced an elbow on the table, cupping his chin as he stared at the two of them, “You sure kept Ignis waiting!”

“Don’t talk to _me_ about takin’ my _damn time.”_ Gladio countered easily, raising a brow at the two of them when Prompto shot him a questioning glance. “Took ya what, like 45 years to tie the knot?”

“Hey -” Prompto’s brows scrunched as he pointed a finger at him, the ring on his finger comically catching the light of the lamp above them. “You gotta wait for the _right moment.”_

“What the hell are _you_ talking about?” Noct sputtered a chuckle, an incredulous smile on his face as he turned to face his husband. _“I’m_ the one who proposed, _you dork.”_

“Uh - still totally could have said no if I didn’t feel like it was the right moment!” Prompto declared.

“That being said,” Ignis interjected smoothly, setting down his menu before he folded his hands on top of it. “You’re fortunate enough to have the opportunity.”

“You got that right.” Gladio chortled, reaching for the glass of water set before him. “So how’s married life treatin’ you two?”

Noct pondered that for a moment, his eyes flashing upwards as he thought, but a second later he turned to Prompto who was giving him a very similar look. “Uh…”

“Not much differently, actually.” The blond admitted after a minute. “I mean - name change and stuff makes things a bit complicated - but…” He looked to Noct again, the soft smile on his lips making him want to lean forward and trap them with his. “It’s...really, _really_ good.”

Noct smiled back at him, and in that moment his heart nearly burst with joy. He was sitting here, with Prompto at his side, wearing a ring that showed their bond to the world, with the two men he considered brothers, happy and content. There was nothing more that he wished for in the moment - the satisfaction with his life was beyond anything he’d ever thought he’d receive.

“Okay, you two. There’s a hotel across the street if ya need to use it. Otherwise keep it together until we’re outta the public.”

Gladio’s remark sent the four of them chuckling, and Noct settled for grabbing Prompto’s hand as he leaned forward and softly kissed him, the blond’s face flushed with joy from the contact.

“What’d I just tell ‘em, Iggy?”

“Seems they’re a bit preoccupied at the moment. Maybe you should repeat yourself.”

“I could, unless we should take my advice instead.”

Noct turned back to face them, his face twisting slightly as he watched as Gladio’s face morphed into something downright dirty as he wiggled his brows comically, and the dark-haired man couldn’t help but snort at the deadpan look he received in return.

“No way, Gladio.” Noctis tsked, garnering the attention of his three friends. “This meal’s your treat by the way - for giving us so much hell before. You’re not going anywhere.”

Gladio’s dumbfounded expression sent the three of them into fits of laughter, and it was obvious Gladio got the joke too, as a second later his face reluctantly melted into amusement as they three of them continued to laugh.

“Hey, guys! How’re we all doing today?”

Noct turned towards the waiter, the smile still bright on his face - but the second his eyes fell upon the other, anything he was going to say in response died in his mouth.

In fact, he was pretty sure his expression reflected that metaphorical death admirably.

“Holy - !” Prompto’s voice cut off abruptly with a pained hiss.

Judging by the sharp sense of warning coming from Gladio’s direction, Noct guessed the other had kicked Prompto under the table.

“Uh...want me to come back?”

Dark burgundy hair in a messy ponytail behind him, the young man’s handsome face waited expectantly for a response, but receiving nothing but fear-struck and shocked faces, he flashed his golden eyes uncertainly around the table. Seconds ticked on, and the young waiter cocked his head, the pen and notebook slightly falling as he quirked an uncertain eyebrow at the four.

Though Noct had expected one of them to snap back sooner or later, it was Ignis, unsurprisingly, who regained his composure first.

“We -” he cleared his throat, likely both to gain a hold of his composure and for his companions to follow suit. “We may need a few more minutes.”

“Sure! Just let me know when you’re ready.” The waiter said with a charming smile, nodding at the four before tucking away the pen and notebook in his apron and spinning on his feet.

“Uh - wait!”

Noct almost jumped when Prompto suddenly called for the man to stop, and his heart thudded uncomfortably hard in his chest when the golden eyes flashed back around - oddly...completely innocent and genuine.

“Yes?”

“Uh -” Prompto looked as though he immediately regretted what he had just done, but a second later he took in a breath and opened his mouth. “Uh...how old are you?”

The waiter’s eyes flicked back and forth for a moment, clearly confused by the question. “I’m 17.” He responded with a smile, clearly attempting to keep his confusion to a minimum.

Prompto only nodded, and that seemed to confuse the waiter even more.

“And your name?” Noct almost flinched when Gladio spoke up next, but to his surprise, the Shield kept a polite, albeit expressionless look on his face as he spoke.

The waiter flashed him a handsome smile, a second later flipping the switch back to his charming self as he gestured to his nametag. “Name’s Navin.”

“Thank you, Navin.” Ignis spoke a second later, putting on an easy smile as if they hadn’t just seen a ghost.

“Sure thing.” Navin said, nodding at the four, “ - I’ll give ya a couple minutes to look over the menu there.” He said with a wink, then promptly turned on his feet and walked away.

Noct could feel as each pair of eyes at the table followed Navin’s movements until he disappeared behind the kitchen door, the burgundy hair bouncing behind him with each step. Noct’s heart was still pounding, and when he reached for a glass of his water, he found that his hand was badly shaking.

“Holy…”

Noct didn’t need Prompto to finish the sentence, everyone at the table was probably thinking the same thing.

“Remarkable.” Ignis’ comment had each pair of eyes flying to him, but the man simply rolled his shoulders and adjusted his glasses. “I’m shocked, truly, but minding his connection with the Crystal, it’s not _so_ far-fetched all things considered.”

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Gladio ground out a second later, his brown eyes flashing towards other tables as his fingers drummed on the top of theirs. “This - I mean - he’s -”

“Ardyn’s a _waiter!”_

Noctis couldn’t help the surprised laugh that sputtered from his lips at Prompto’s exclamation - the ridiculousness of it immediately lightening the mood that had fallen over the table - and suddenly each of them found themselves clutching their stomachs as they began to laugh.

“But - that’s him, right?” Noct asked after they had finished their fit of laughter, but Prompto was still wiping tears from his eyes as he addressed him.

“No mistakin’ it.”

“It certainly appears so.” Ignis responded, clearing his throat again as he reached for his glass - but paused midway through the motion to take a sip as he flashed his eyes over to Noct in concern. “Would you like to leave?”

Noct waved a hand, swallowing slightly at his nervousness, but was relieved when he found his hand wasn’t shaking anymore. “No - no it’s okay. He doesn’t remember.” He let out a breath closing his eyes slightly as he attempted to keep his anxiety from building. “That’s not even him…”

He could feel green eyes pierce into him as he answered, and Gladio’s brows furrowed as he folded his arms on the table before him. “Doesn’t matter. That’s still Ardyn’s reincarnation. The guy who did all that shit to us - he’s still there.”

“Ardyn he may be, but at the moment he is nothing more than a 17 year old boy working in a restaurant.” Ignis immediately countered, turning his perceptive eyes on Gladio. “Without Ardyn’s memories he is merely a young man named Navin. You of all people should understand that, Gladiolus.”

Gladio looked like he wanted to respond, but he let out an indignant breath and turned away.

“What if we trigger his memories?” Prompto asked a second later, eyes flashing uncertainty around the table. “What then?”

“What’s he going to do? Attempt to kill us? _Again?_ Whatever for?” Ignis asked, raising a delicate brow at him.

The table fell into silence, each silently debating the best way to go about this situation. It was odd, for sure, and Noct could see the confliction rage in each of their faces as they thought.

“New beginning.” Ignis let out a sigh after a long pause, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair. “That’s what his name means.” The man’s eyes became distant as he blinked ahead of him, and Noct studied him carefully for a moment as he thought.

Noct closed his eyes, but made no move to attempt to gather his things.

“You sure you don’t wanna go?”

Noct fluttered his eyes open at the sound of Gladio’s voice, taking a breath before he daringly turned his head away in search of the man.

Navin was at another table, and the people at the booth suddenly let out a chorus of laughter at the young man’s apparent joke, the young teen’s smile splitting across his face was surprisingly endearing and innocent, and Noct found himself smiling despite himself.

“Yeah…” He finally said, turning back to his companions. “I’m good. Gotta admit...I’m a little curious…”

“Dude, _me too._ ” Prompto said, nearly falling into Noct’s lap to get a closer look at the teen. “Seriously, a _waiter._ And he’s so _young…”_

“We should refrain from prodding too much, boys.” Ignis spoke up, brushing his bangs out of his face as he reached for the menu. “Now, decide. He’ll be back once he’s finished with that table, I’m sure.”

Noct took a deep breath, nodding to himself before he glanced at his menu again.

_I will await you...in the beyond._

Noct’s eyes fell, and a melancholy smile lifted his lips. “The beyond, huh…”

“What was that, Noct?”

“Nothing…” He took in a breath as he answered Ignis, looking up once more, only to see Navin’s bright eyes greet him as the young man began to start towards their table.

“Absolutely nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem: *SOBS* Thanks again so much for sticking with this fic! It's been a crazy ride and we sure enjoyed it! You guys are the very best! And please feel free to check out our other fics we've got waiting for you! Love you guys SO MUCH!! THANKS AGAIN! :D :D :D
> 
> Kia: Like Gem said, THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! WE'VE STILL GOT STUFF IN STORE THOUGH, SO STICK AROUND AND CHECK OUT OUR OTHER STORIES IF YOU LIKE! :D HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! *BOWS*


End file.
